Wags
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Stella es una super modelo y diseñadora famosa , aparte de ser modelo es muy hermosas , sus amigas son famosas igual , pero un fin de semana cambiara de opinión sobre el amor , ahí es cuando conocerá al futbolista americano Brandon y conocerá su amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Quien soy

Chicas

Stella:

Hola mi nombre es Stella tengo 22 años soy una modelo y diseñadora muy famosa aparte de ser famosa soy la más bella que hay, modelo para grandes industrias, diseño ropa a la moda, mi empresa favorita en la que trabajo es Victoria Secrets , entre otras empresas , modelo para muchas revistas famosas. Comencé mi carrera a partir de los 20 años, mis padres son divorciados desde varios años, mi padre es un empresario de empresas muy famosas y mi madre es una modelo ya reiterada que es muy famosa todavía.

Tengo 6 mejores amigas que soy famosas por sus carreras a nivel mundial. No tengo novio aunque aun así muchos famosos me coquetean y me gusta que me coqueteen, vivo en los Ángeles California.

Bloom:

Hola mi nombre es Bloom tengo 22 años de edad soy una actriz muy destacada por películas como Harry Potter , Las crónicas de Narnia , entre otras películas de romance , acción , suspenso , vivo en los Ángeles california mis padres viven en Atlanta junto con mi hermana mayor daphne , mi padre es un abogado , mientras que mi madre es ama de casa , son muy felices juntos , no tengo novio porque me concentro en mis papeles que hago tengo 6 mejores amigas , pero la mas que tengo confianza y afecto es amiga súper modelo Stella desde niñas nos conocemos. He ganado varios premios por ser mejor actriz.

Musa:

Hola mi nombre es Musa tengo 22 años soy compositora y cantante nivel mundial comencé mi carrera de cantante desde muy pequeña, mi madre murió desde que tenía 9 años de edad pero fue una cantante extraordinaria fue la mejor cantante vendió miles de álbumes, hizo giras a nivel mundial fue muy reconocida, mi padre es compositor de hecho fue el compositor y manager de mi madre, mi padre vive en Japón mi país donde yo nací , he colaborado con grandes artistas , raperos , artistas pop , música clásica entre otros géneros , vivo en los Ángeles porque mi manager vive aquí , y voy a firmar con una discografía muy famosa , tengo 6 mejores amigas , todas viven ahí. Soy soltera porque no creo mucho en el tema del amor los novios que he tenido han sido unos patanes de primera.

Flora:

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Flora tengo 22 años de edad soy originaria de Holanda , soy la mejor floretista que hay tengo mi negocio de flores en los Ángeles california , tengo carrera en biología , y agricultora , mis padres viven en Holanda junto con mi hermanita Miele de 14 años de edad , comencé desde niña apasionarme por la naturaleza al termino de mi carrera de agricultora , comencé con un pequeño puesto de flores por donde vivía después comenzó con mas flores cuando una Sra. de unos 50 años me ofreció un puesto en estados unidos que tendría la mejor florería en todo el mundo y así fue tengo las mejores plantas , flores , me ha llamado sus bodas , fiestas , eventos exclusivos , portadas de casas lujosas , soy reconocida a nivel mundial . En el tema del amor no soy muy buena que digamos porque soy tímida con los chicos además no cualquiera me gusta.

Layla:

Hola soy Layla tengo 22 años soy originaria de México soy la mejor bailarina y la mejor entrenadora Fitness que hay, vivo en los Ángeles california mis padres son empresarios viven en México , comencé haciendo tutoriales en internet de cómo tener un cuerpo tonificado , también subía videos donde bailaba , un día me localizaron pidiéndome que bailara en nueva york acepte con el tiempo me han solicitado para crear coreografías en videos musicales de artistas reconocidos también hago videos de cómo comer , cuidar el cuerpo , tengo mi estudio en los Ángeles aparte que viven mis mejores amigas , no tengo novio porque no me ha llegado el amor.

Tecna:

Hola mi nombre es Tecna tengo 22 años soy originaria de estados unidos soy la mejor diseñadora de páginas web que hay en el mundo, aparte de ser la creadora de la famosa pagina FACEBOOK también tengo comprada Youtube, también soy la creadora de la marca reconocida APPLE , mis padres viven en Ohio no tengo hermanos soy hija única , mis padres son profesores de una escuela secundaria pero también son ingenieros en mercadotecnia , desde niña siempre he sido lista sacaba las mejores calificaciones en ferias escolares creaba robots , entre otras cosas espectaculares un día me anime a crear páginas web con el tiempo cree facebook ahora soy la mejor creadora de páginas web y tengo la mejor marca en tecnología , en temas amorosos no me gustan soy muy cerrada además no encuentro lógicamente a mi media naranja.

Roxy:

Hola mi nombre es Roxy tengo 20 años de edad soy originaria de Canadá soy la mejor cuidadora y entrenadora de animales he enseñado a los animales a tener buena conducta y ser respetables con sus amos , tengo la carrera en veterinaria , tengo novio se llama Andrew es un empresario famoso en estados unidos , actualmente vivo en los Ángeles por cuestiones de trabajo que me han llamado para en shows con animales , entrevistas de cómo cuidar y entrenar a los animales , mis padres viven en Canadá mi padre tiene un local de jugos y mi madre es maestra de niños de kínder , llevo con Andrew casi 3 años juntos desde que vivo en los Ángeles me hice amigas de grandes estrellas que hay.

Chicos

Brandon:

Hola mi nombres es Brandon tengo 22 años vivo en los Ángeles california soy uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano actualmente juego con los Comboys de dallas, en lista de mejores jugadores de la NFL soy unos de los primeros y mejores jugadores que hay , soy originario de Minnesota estados unidos , mis padres viven en Francia por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre , mi padres es piloto tiene sus aviones privados , mi madre es ama de casa , tengo grandes amigos , pero mi mejor es Sky que vive igual los Ángeles por su empresa que tiene de publicidad , desde pequeño siempre me ha apasionado el futbol americano siempre el líder en mis equipos que hacíamos , un día mi equipo llego a nacionales ganábamos campeonatos , un día mi padre trajo un entrenador y un manager de un grande equipo , y con el tiempo fui siendo el mejor , en cuestión del amor siempre coqueto con mujeres , pero no tengo novia porque no me llegado la chica de mis suspiros.

Sky:

Hola soy Sky tengo 22 años soy originario de Italia soy un empresario famoso porque mi empresa es de publicidad de revistas reconocidas entres otras marcas, mis padres viven en Italia, tengo la carrera en Comunicación y Administración de Empresas, me vine a estudiar Administración cuando me trasfirieron , hice mi propia empresa y todo fue un éxito , vivo en los Ángeles porque mi empresa la tengo aquí , mi mejor amigo es Brandon , desde que nos conocimos somos mejores amigos aparte de el tengo otros grandes camaradas , en el tema del amor , tengo una chica que se llama dispora es una chica que vive en Italia la conozco desde varios años mis padres creen que ella sería la mejor esposa para mí , pero yo no la amo yo quiero a una chica que de verdad yo ame , no quiero que mis padres me busquen y me digan con quien debo casarme.

Helio:

Hola mi nombre es Helio tengo 23 años de edad soy originario de España soy unos de los filósofos reconocidos aparte de eso soy uno de los mejores pintores que hay mis padres son divorciados viven en España Barcelona, siempre me gustado ser pacifista, siempre me ha gustado ser poeta y me gusta mucho leer, tengo carrera en Filosofía y Dibujo porque tengo mi empresa, aparte de eso he hecho libros famosos como Cincuenta sombras de Grey, Yo antes de ti entre otros libros de amor, acción. Tengo a grandes amigos que viven aquí que es grandioso tenerlos cerca, en el tema del amor nunca lo he sentido siempre me he concentrado en pintar, en escribir grandes novelas que nunca he sentido la palabra amor.

Riven:

Mi nombre es Riven tengo 22 años vivo en los Ángeles soy originario de Canadá pero vivo en los Ángeles porque soy unos de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano actualmente juego para los nuevos patriotas de Inglaterra , mi padre vive en Canadá a mi madre jamás la he conocido porque me abandono siendo un bebe , desde niño siempre me he considerado unos de los mejores jugadores que había , un día intente ser aceptado en jugar en grandes ligas y así fue ahora soy unos de los primeros grandes jugadores que hay , en el tema del amor lo odio porque siento que si me enamoro caeré en el juego de mi padre que le hizo mi madre asique no me gusta el tema del amor.

Timmy:

Soy Timmy tengo 22 años de edad soy originario de estados unidos Texas, soy un empresario por ser destacados en la Compañía Chevolet de autos, mi carrera en administración y automotriz me han llevado a hacer unos de las compañías más grandes en autos, aparte de ser eso soy uno de los más listos, siempre sacaba buenas notas, tenía el mejor promedio en mis escuelas. Vivo en los Ángeles porque tengo contratos con otras compañías de autos, en cosas del amor no le tengo mucha lógica porque las chicas nunca me han perseguido.

Nabu:

Hola mi nombre es Nabu soy originario de México tengo 23 años de edad soy jugador de la NBA soy jugador de los Ángeles Lakers mis padres son entrenadores mi padre es entrenador de baloncesto mientras que mi madre es maestra de ballet, desde niño siempre me ha gustado practicar deportes diferentes pero había uno que mas que me gusta y ese es el baloncesto desde niño mi ídolo siempre y será Michael Jordán es uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto, soy un buen jugador. En el tema del amor no soy muy bueno que digamos las novias que he tenido siempre me engañan o solamente me quieren por mi dinero, tengo grandes amigos que viven en aquí.

Andrew:

Mi nombre es Andrew tengo 24 años de edad soy empresario bancario a nivel mundial, soy de estados unidos mis padres viven Texas porque mi padre en su negocio está ahí mientras que mi madre es poeta, desde niño siempre mi padre le gustaba que yo fuera empresario exitoso y así fue estudie Economía Bancaria , soy bueno en los números , estadísticas etc., tengo novia se llama Roxy tiene 20 años nos conocemos desde que Roxy fue transferida en la misma escuela que yo , después de eso somos novios llevamos casi 3 años juntos , mi primo es Sky un empresario exitoso , vivo en los Ángeles porque mi trabajo está aquí también mi novia Roxy porque tiene contratos , entrevistas y porque sus amigas viven aquí , también tengo grandes amigos que son famosos.

Comencemos esta nueva historia de amor

Era tranquila en un estudio fotográfico la modelo y más hermosa Stella estaba modelando para la marca VOGUE una marca muy exitosa por tener en las revistas a grandes modelos y en su modelo favorita es Stella una chica rubia, ojos color ámbar, era realmente hermosa, ella posaba para el fotógrafo todos en el estudio estaban encantados por el trabajo que hacia cierta chica rubia glamurosa.

Stella

Me encontraba en el estudio de fotografía modelando siempre me ha gustado modelar , me gusta soy realmente hermosa ,soy una de las mejores modelos que hay , me gusta hacer mi trabajo perfecto , no me gusta ningún error en mi carrera , modelaba en diferentes posición , tenía en ropa un short de mezclilla claro , unos tacones negros , una blusa de tirantes rojo , mi cabello recogido en una cola de caballo , tenia los labios rojos.

Fotógrafo: Muy bien Stella así – dijo el fotógrafo con su cámara

Gracias ya sabes que me gusta esto – dije sonriendo

Fotógrafo: Muy bien ya tenemos las fotos más hermosas que hay – dijo terminando de tomar fotos

Genial, será un buen descanso – dije parándome del sillón que estaba modelando

Maquillista: Estuviste espectacular Stella – dijo sonriendo

Gracias linda pero necesito ir a mi camerino – dije guiñándole el ojo

Me fui de la sesión de fotos , tenia puesta mi bata rosa claro , caminaba mientras sentía la miradas de todos , la mayoría me saludaba , mientras que otros me coqueteaban , antes de llegar vi a mi manager , mi manager se llama Roger era alto , piel blanca , cabello gris , ojos color azules , tenia puesto un traje negro muy elegante me veía con una sonrisa siempre la gustado que haga mi trabajo bien , además el se encarga que tenga giras , sesiones fotográficas ,entrevistas y otras cosas.

Roger: Esa es mi chica – dijo abrazándome

Gracias ya sabes que te gusta mi trabajo – dije separándome del abrazo

Roger: ¿Porque crees que tengo la más hermosa modelo de todas? – dijo guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa

Si nada más es para eso, quiero tomar un descanso ya termino mi trabajo asique iré a descansar en mi departamento – dije entrando a mi camerino

Roger: Dentro de una semana tienes una entrevista en el programa de Up – dijo gritando

Al entrar a mi camerino me senté en un sillón color crema, estaba cansada quería llegar a mi departamento a tomar un relajante baño con burbujas, tome mi celular estaba viendo los espectáculos tranquilamente cuando me llamo mi amiga Roxy la conozco desde hace pocos años pero esos pocos años han sido muy increíbles con ella, ella es parte del Club Winx así le llamamos a nuestro grupo de amigas que esta conformado por mis amigas, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy y Yo.

Cada una de ellas viven aquí en los Ángeles pero casi no nos vemos por el trabajo que tienen ellas, contesta a la llamada de Roxy.

Por teléfono

Stella: Hola Roxy ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Roxy: Hola Stella perdona si te interrumpí en tu hora de trabajo

Stella: No tranquila de hecho ya termine ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Roxy: Este fin se semana hare una fiesta sorpresa asique como eres una gran amiga mía te quiero invitar

Stella: Claro no tengo nada para este fin de semana no lo tengo en mi agenda

Roxy: Genial te envió la invitación por correo

Stella: ¿Supongo que irán las chicas no es así?

Roxy: Si también irán unos amigos de Andrew

Stella: Sera divertido sabes

Roxy: Bueno te dejo Stella porque debo a llamar a las demás chicas

Stella: De acuerdo nos vemos el fin de semana

Roxy: Adiós

Stella: Bye

Al termino de la llamada di un suspiro y me cambie de ropa para ya salir, me puse un pantalón color rosa claro , con un suéter gris , tenía unos Vans grises , mi cabello suelto , y tenía unos lentes de sol negros , al salir pude ver a los fotógrafos correr hacia a mí , me estaba tomando fotos yo como siempre dejaba que me tomaran fotos , fui en dirección del estacionamiento y saque mis llaves de mi camioneta BMW color gris fosforescente , subí a mi camioneta y maneje a dirección hacia mi departamento , llegue al edificio grande de 20 pisos con grandes cuartos lujosos , piscinas , gym , entre otras cosas lujosas, estacione mi camioneta en el estacionamiento tome el elevador oprimí el botón de resección y como siempre un encargado me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa , seguí caminando en dirección del otro elevador que me lleva a mi departamento , llegue al elevador y pulse el piso numero 15 ,paso lento ,los pisos cuando llego al piso 15 camine saque mis llaves y entre a mi departamento .

Mi departamento es el más caro, lujoso que hay en este edificio, las paredes mi departamento estaban color crema muy bonito, el piso tenían unos cuadros blancos, mis sillones estaban de color rosa , mis muebles color cafés claros obviamente que convine con el color de las paredes , tengo una linda mesa de centro en mi sillón ,una alfombra café, alrededor estaba mi pantalla de plasma de 60 pulgadas , estaban alado de mi pantalla fotografías mías posando en diferentes marcas , tenía un lindo comedor de cristal para 4 personas , una gran cocina color blanco , afuera tenía un jacuzzi , subí a mis escaleras y en dirección derecha estaba mi habitación , mi departamento tiene como 5 habitaciones cada uno su baño completo . Al llegar a mi habitación abrí mi puerta y pude ver a mi perrita Ginger mordiendo unos de mis zapatos , mi cuarto es grande , una cama matrimonial , alado de mi cama tenía unos muebles que tenia cada una fotografía una tenía una foto con las chicas y en la otra tenía una fotografía donde salía con mis padres juntos era una de mis favoritas antes de que se separaran , le quite a Ginger mi zapato y le di una pelota de juguete que le había comprado para jugar , me recosté y me dormía no se cuanto tiempo pero de repente sonó mi celular y pude ver un mensaje de Bloom pidiéndome verme en un café , me levante ,tome mis llaves baje Salí de mi casa , saliendo del elevador abrí mi camioneta y fui donde me había pedido verme Bloom , estacione mi camioneta y pude ver a varios fotógrafos tomando fotos , entre busque con la vista donde estaba mi mejor amiga cuando escuche que me llamaban y pude ver a mi mejor amiga sentada con las manos arriba sonreí y camine en dirección donde estaba , abrace a mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa y ella igual.

Bloom: Que bueno que hayas aceptado mi invitación de tomar un café conmigo – dijo sonriendo

Ya sabes que me gusta salir – dije guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa

Bloom: Bueno ¿cómo has estado?- dijo alegremente

Ya sabes lo mismo – dije tranquila – sesiones de fotos, entrevistas lo mismo, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal el ser la actriz mejor pagada y una de ser la mejor?

Bloom: Muy bien ahora tengo un nuevo papel que debo interpretar – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

¿Así? ¿Cual es? – dije curiosa

Bloom: Yo antes de ti , no lo puedes creer siempre quise hacer el papel , el libro está muy lindo – dijo emocionada

Si ya lo note – dije riendo – me alegro que te lo hayan dado

Bloom: Lo sé cambiando de tema ¿ya te llamo Roxy?- dijo tomando su café

Si me llamo cuando estaba en mi camerino, será este fin de semana lo bueno que es jueves y se acerca rápido los días – dije tranquila

Bloom: ¿Crees que vallan las chicas? - dijo preocupada

Si irán tranquila Bloom será un día de amigos – dije brindándole una sonrisa tranquila

Bloom: Tienes razón no debo preocuparme veremos a las chicas y aparte de la sorpresa que nos tiene Roxy – dijo tranquila

Sera un día muy interesante – dije con una sonrisa picara

Bloom: ¿Porque lo dices Stella? – dijo confundida levantando una ceja

Porque irán amigos de Andrew y será una oportunidad de que tú y las chicas tengan novios – dije con tono obvio

Bloom: También para ti sabes – dijo riendo

Ja eso quisieras sabes que en el tema del amor no se mucho – dije con sarcasmo

Bloom: Stella eres hermosa, eres una chica increíble, aparte de eso eres amable, cariñosa, glamurosa, apasionada por la moda, tierna, romántica y mucho mas – dijo tomando mi mano

Ya lo sabía – dije moviendo mi cabello

Bloom: Nunca cambiaras – dijo rodando los ojos

También de que tengo a la mejor amiga de todas – dije sonriendo

Bloom: Te quiero – dijo sonriendo

Y yo mas amiga – dije igual sonriendo

Seguimos hablando y riendo de muchas cosas , cuando Bloom se despidió de mi que tenía que regresar a darle de comer a su mascota Kiko , igual yo me regrese ,llegue a mi sillón prendí la televisión y vi una comedia tranquilamente.

Roxy

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón viendo videos de música con mi perro Arthur cuando alguien me tapo los ojos, se separo y vi claramente a mi novio Andrew, Andrew es alto medio morenito tiene el cabello negro, ojos rojos muy bonitos, alto, cuerpo tonificado vestía de un pantalón negro con un saco gris con un moño negro muy elegante a decir verdad tenía en sus manos unas rosas rojas muy lindas me veían con una sonrisa inocente, se sentó a mi lado.

Andrew: ¿Como esta mi linda prometida el día de hoy? – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Muy bien que lindas rosas son muy lindas – dije agarrando las rosas

Andrew: Pero tú eres más hermosa mi linda prometida – dijo sonriendo

¿Ya le dijiste a tus amigos del fin de semana?- dije curiosa

Andrew: Si ya les hable a todos y me dijeron que si vendrían – dijo sonriendo - ¿tus amigas vendrán?

Si igual me dijeron que si vendrán será emocionante! – dije alzando las manos

Andrew: Si será emociónate ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana – dijo abrazándome

Sera especial ese día – dije dándole un beso en los labios

Andrew: Lo sé pero ahora hay que dormir que mañana hay que ir a trabajar y terminar las cosas para el fin de semana – dijo levantándose del sillón

Lo sé tienes razón – dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Continuaraaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Una sorpresa inesperada

Flora:

Gracias vuelva pronto – dije sonriendo a mi cliente

Me encontraba trabajando en mi florería estaba algo lleno a decir verdad lo bueno que tengo empleados ayudándome cuando salgo a comprar nuevas flores , estaba acomodando unas rosas blancas que me habían llegado de Francia apenas ayer estaba tranquila cuando de repente alguien choco conmigo que hiciéramos que cayéramos me estaba sobando donde me había golpeado cuando una voz suave me hablo me fije y pude ver a un chico muy a puesto alto , tez blanca , cabello negro , ojos igual negro es muy lindo no pude sonrojarme al verlo él me sonreía .

Helio: Lo siento no iba por donde caminaba – dijo preocupado

No te preocupes los accidentes pasan – dije amablemente

Helio: Déjame ayudarte – dijo estirando una mano

Gracias – dije algo sonrojada por el gesto

Helio: Que mala educación tengo mi nombre es Helio – dijo estrechando una mano

Mi nombre es Flora mucho gusto – dije igual estrechando mano con el

Helio: Disculpa ¿sabes si la encargada de la florería se encuentra aquí?- dijo curioso

Soy yo – dije riendo

Helio: Lo siento – dijo preocupado – no lo sabia

No te preocupes dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – dije sonriendo

Helio: Bueno veras quería ver si me podrías dejar pintar aquí, como estoy escribiendo un libro quería que en una página aparezca un dibujo de esta florería – dijo sacando su cuaderno

Claro por mí no hay problema si quieres le puedo decir a un empleado que te preste una silla, que te de un café para que puedas hacer lo tuyo – dije sonriendo

Helio: Muchas gracias no tardare mucho – dijo sonriendo igual

Bueno me tengo que ir espero poder verte en un rato mas tengo trabajo que hacer – dije despidiéndome de el

Helio: Nos vemos flora – dijo igual despidiéndose

Helio:

Me encontraba pintando unos tulipanes muy bonitos en esta florería se nota que Flora si cuida muy bien sus flores y también que le gusta mucho la naturaleza, cuando choque con ella y pude ver con quien choque me quede algo sorprendido es hermosa una tez morena muy linda , una confección muy hermosa, ojos muy lindos es hermosa creo que me enamore a primera vista , mire en mi cuaderno de dibujo que ya había terminado , gire mi vista y pude ver a Flora regando agua a unas flores no pude dejar de mirarla es hermosa jamás me había sentido así creo que estaré haciendo mucho poemas y escribiré un nuevo libro de amor a primera vista.

Estuve viéndola por un buen rato no se cuanto tiempo pero no me importaba solamente me importo verla tan hermosa con un delantal rosa con verde, tenía una falda rosa algo fuerte, unas botas verdes largas, su cabello lo tenía recogido en dos coletas muy lindas su blusa era de manga larga color verde esta hermosa Flora, pero voltio y me sonrió no pude sonrojarme y me voltee rápidamente y me puse a pintar otra cosa a lo que se me viniera a la mente un pájaro. Estaba algo más tranquilo y nervioso a decir verdad jamás había estado nervioso con una chica es la primera vez que me pongo así con una chica, había terminado cuando escuche una voz tan suave gire y pude ver a Flora muy cerca mío mirando mi dibujo.

Flora: Valla dibujas muy bien – dijo sentándose alado mío

Gracias ya había terminado de pintar unos tulipanes que tienes – dije algo sonrojado

Flora: ¿Puedo verlo? – dijo sonriendo

Claro – dije mostrándole el dibujo de los tulipanes

Flora: Valla es hermoso se nota que este dibujo tiene vida y esas líneas que hacen que resalten mas – dijo asombrada

Nadie había notado que mis dibujos tienen vida – dije sorprendido

Flora: Dibujas muy bien Helio – dijo sonriendo

Gracias Flora – dije algo sonrojado - ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Flora: Pero tengo trabajo – dijo algo preocupada

No te preocupes te puedo esperar y si quieres te ayudo por mí no tengo problema alguno – dije sonriendo

Flora: Gracias Helio es un lindo gesto de tu parte – dijo algo sonrojada

Nos levantamos estuve ayudando a Flora acomodando nuevas flores para que sus clientes las vieran , en descansos pequeños platicábamos de arte de varias cosas era sorprendente que nos gustara la música clásica , el arte medieval , que nos guste reciclar , al termino del trabajo me fui caminando con ella a tomar un café estuvimos platicando de cómo ella se hizo una gran floretista y yo un gran pintor al termino del café la deje a su casa una casa algo pequeña pero lujosa y pude ver a su mascota es muy linda me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi departamento algo cerca de su casa.

Sky:

Me encontraba en mi oficina acomodando unos papeles del trabajo estaba realmente agotado necesitaba un descanso a pesar de ser el dueño de esta empresa es cansado tengo miles de empleados, gano mucho dinero pero me siento algo vacio en realidad me gustaría conocer una chica que a pesar que tenga mucho dinero no le importe, que me ame de verdad.

Mis padres creen que diáspora seria le mejor esposa pero yo no lo creo diáspora me manda mensajes me llama a cada hora diciéndome que la valla a ver a Italia pero no la amo ni me interesa solamente quiero una chica que yo escoja solamente pido eso, estaba en mis pensamientos cuando entro mi secretaria diciéndome que mi primo Andrew estaba aquí, mi primo Andrew y yo nos llevamos muy bien los dos me sorprende que este aquí normalmente esta trabajando en su empresa o este con Roxy.

Andrew: Espero no interrumpir tu trabajo primo – dijo cerrando la puerta de mi oficina

No te preocupes me sorprende que estés aquí – dije riendo

Andrew: ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi primo favorito? – dije algo ofendido

Normalmente cuando vienes es porque te metiste en problemas o quieres algo – dije cruzando mis manos sobre mi escritorio

Andrew: Me conoces tan bien primito – dijo riendo – bueno quise venir por lo del fin de semana

Es cierto siéntate – dije estirando una mano para que se sentara

Andrew: Bueno será – dijo serio – EN LAS VEGAS NEVADA!- dijo gritando

Pero no grites pensaran que te estoy matando – dije calmándolo

Andrew: Vamos amigo ponte feliz tú y tus amigos descansaran de sus trabajos duros- dijo tranquilo

Lo sé será relajante y ya quiero saber cuál es la sorpresa que tienes preparada para nosotros – dije sonriendo

Andrew: Lo bueno que ya es viernes solamente mañana iremos en mi jet privado, Roxy y sus amigas se irán en un jet de una amiga de ellas – dijo sonriendo

Lo genial será que los chicos irán hace tiempo que no nos vemos por el trabajo y este fin de semana será grandioso podremos disfrutar estar en las vegas – dije sonriendo

Andrew: Es cierto merecemos en vez de cuando un descanso trabajamos muy duro y merecemos un descanso, bueno primo te dejo tengo que ir por mi novia en una estancia de perros que la llamaron – dijo levantándose – te espero mañana en el aeropuerto con los demás a las 10 de acuerdo

Si nos vemos mañana – dije despidiéndome

Andrew: Nos vemos – dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina

Espero que mañana sea divertido- dije suspirando

Bloom:

Josh: Por favor Licia no me dejes – dijo llorando

Lo siento Josh pero mi vuelo sale en 2 horas te amo pero esto será el adiós – dije llorando

Josh: Por favor Licia sin ti no será lo mismo eres el amor de mi vida – dijo dándome un beso

Lo siento pero ya es hora de irme Josh espero que seas feliz- dije abrazándolo

Director: Corte – dijo gritando

Escritor: Muy bien chicos la escena 56 lo hicieron muy bien mas tu Bloom lo hiciste increíble – dijo feliz

Gracias ya sabes que me gusta la actuación – dije sonriendo

Drake: Muy bien Bloom estuvimos increíbles ya casi terminamos la mitad del libreto – dijo alado mío

Esta película será increíble – dije emocionada

Maquillista: Muy bien Bloom alguien te está buscando – dijo acercándose

¿Quién me está buscando? – dije confundida

¿? : ¿No puedo venir a mi mejor amiga haciendo su trabajo?- dijo una voz conocida

Wow Stella me sorprende que estés aquí – dije sorprendida – pensé que estarías modelando

Stella: Si pero se inicio temprano asique quise venir al estudio donde mi mejor amiga está actuando – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Eres la mejor amiga sabes – dije abrazándola

Stella: Ya lo sabía – dijo orgullosa – sin mí no puedes vivir

Si ven acompáñame a mi camerino – dije riendo caminando

Una vez que llegamos a mi camerino con Stella ella se sentó en un sillón que había cerca de la entrada mientras que yo me senté en mi silla que tenía mi nombre estaba filmando una película de amor con Drake es un actor famoso por interpretar a Iro Man es famoso aparte de ser dulce y rudo a veces pero nos llevamos bien en esta ocasión nos toco trabajar juntos en un película que se llama AMOR PROHIBIDO es nueva el primer tráiler salió apenas hace 2 meses y tuvo casi más de 2 millones de visitas tan solo en 2 meses era increíble estaba ansiosa para que ya salga en los cines.

Estaba tranquila en mi teléfono cuando me llego un mensaje de Roxy diciéndome que mañana a las 11 en el aeropuerto, Stella se ofreció que nos fuéramos en su jet privado el fin de semana será increíble porque iremos a las vegas irán las chicas hace tiempo que no las veía será fabuloso estar con mis amigas y aparte estoy impaciente por la sorpresa de Roxy.

Mañana será increíble – dije interrumpiendo el silencio

Stella: Lo sé será genial estar las Winx reunidas y disfrutar – dijo dejando su celular

Es cierto llevamos ya años siendo amigas todas – dije sonriendo – no puedo creer que de tanto trabajo que tenemos todas por fin un pequeño descanso

Stella: Es cierto desde que somos famosas no podemos reunirnos todas juntas pero hay que admitir que soy hermosa – dijo sonriendo

Tu nunca cambiaras – dije riendo – ya quiero ver la sorpresa que nos tiene Roxy

Stella: Quien sabe que sorpresa nos tiene nuestra amiga amante de los animales – dijo poniéndose de pie

También irán los amigos de Andrew es posible que conozcas a tu media naranja – dije guiñándole el ojo

Stella: Sabes que no creo mucho en eso Bloom – dijo algo seria

Pero puede que cambie tu vida de un día para otro – dije tranquila – además no puedes tener esas ideas por los de tus padres Stella

Stella: Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso Bloom – dijo mirándome molesta

Lo siento no quise decirlo – dije preocupada por su expresión

Stella: Tranquila sé que no lo dices con la intensión mala – dijo sonriendo

Bueno será mejor que me cambie – dije cambiando el tema

Stella: Es cierto tenemos pijamada en casa de Musa – dijo tranquila

¿Pijamada? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

Stella: Es cierto se me olvido decirte en la mañana habrá una pijamada con las chicas en casa de Musa – dijo nerviosa

Con que era por eso que viniste por mi – dije riendo

Stella: Ya apresúrate que ya las chicas ya deben de estar ahí – dijo sonriendo

Dicho eso me cambie y me fui con Stella al estacionamiento pude ver a miles de paparazis tomando fotos y como era de esperarse Stella dejando que se tome fotos, en mi opinión casi no me gustan las fotos como a mi mejor amiga llegamos a mi coche era algo simple mi AUDI color negro con asientos de piel y un quema cocos, nos sentamos y conduje a la casa de Musa , su casa está ubicada en la privada LIFE In es un fraccionamiento algo sencillo eso es lo que me gusta de este fraccionamiento que es sencillo y tranquilo.

Llegamos a la casa de Musa estacione mi coche y Stella toco y nos abrió una sirviente y pasamos dejamos nuestras bolsas en un ropero que hay el sirviente nos había dicho que las chicas estaban a fuera en el jardín su casa está algo chica pero muy bonita , tiene una cocina integral , una sala grande de color blanco , una alfombra en el centro de color negro suave , paredes pintadas de color hueso , unas fotos colgadas de musa con sus padres , salimos al jardín y pude ver a mis mejores amigas riendo pude ver que Tecna giro y nos llamo y pude ver las expresiones de las chicas emocionadas como siempre llevo a mi conejo Kiko que le gusta jugar con las mascotas de las chicas nos dirigimos y tomamos asiento con las demás.

Tecna: ¿Porque tardaron tanto? – dijo sonriendo

Bueno nuestra amiga amante de las fotos no dejaba de posar frente a los camarógrafos – dije sonriendo

Stella: Ya sabes que me gusta que me admiren – dijo moviendo su cabello

Musa: Si ya lo notamos – dijo riendo

Flora: Bueno ¿cómo han estado? – dijo sonriendo cambiando el tema

Layla: Yo genial últimamente me están llamando para que haga una coreografía para el cantante Mario Grey – dijo emocionada

Musa: Valla eso es genial Layla felicidades – dijo abrazándola

Stella: Además que es muy guapo- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Roxy: Bueno he estado muy bien – dijo algo sonrojada

Flora: Vamos Roxy dinos cual es la sorpresa que nos tienes mañana- dijo impaciente

Tecna: Es cierto no le diremos a nadie – dijo sacando su computadora

Roxy: Lo siento pero mañana la verán – dijo tranquila

Bueno será mejor ir a comer algo y acomodarnos para mañana que tenemos que levantarnos temprano que el jet de Stella sale a las 11 y no debemos llegar tarde – dije tranquila

Nos levantamos las chicas y yo y nos dirigimos al comedor que tiene Musa nos sentamos mientras que 2 sirvientes nos traían algo de comer después de comer nos fuimos a la habitación de Musa sacamos unas camas inflables que cada una había traído y nos cambiamos y nos acostamos estaban la mayoría dormida mientras que yo estaba emocionada no lo sabía porque estaba emocionada por mañana alomejor habrá algo interesante mañana, me acomode y cerré los ojos y quede dormida.

Winx:

Ya era sábado para algunos era tranquilo día de descanso para otros emocionante porque de duro trabajo y dedicación se tomaran un descanso, las 7 amigas se encontraban dormidas ya que nada mas eran las 10 de la mañana, mientras que los chicos ya estaban en pleno vuelo en el jet de uno de sus amigos estaban emocionados porque se tomarían un descanso y porque sabrían la sorpresa que tiene su amigo.

Timmy: Que bueno que tomaremos un descanso – dijo sentando en su asiento

Nabu: Es cierto nos merecemos un descanso – dijo mirando a su amigo

Brandon: Sera emocionante esto – dijo viendo la televisión de su asiento

Helio: Es cierto y también sabremos la sorpresa de Andrew – dijo tranquilo

Riven: Como sea solamente quiero descansar – dijo serio

Sky: Vamos Riven diviértete – dijo sonriendo a su amigo

Riven: Como sea – dijo poniéndose unos audífonos en sus oídos

Brandon: ¿A qué hora llegara Roxy con sus amigas Andrew? – dijo curioso

Andrew: Llegaran a la 1 – dijo tranquilo

Sky: ¿Entonces porque venimos antes?- dijo confundido

Andrew: Necesito tiempo con mis amigos – dijo sonriendo

Nabu: Bueno si es así será mejor disfrutar este fin de semana al máximo – dijo emocionado

Andrew: Bueno ya llegando al hotel les tengo una sorpresa aparte – dijo algo nervioso con una sonrisa

Todos: ¿Cual? – dijeron todos al sonido confundidos

Andrew: Ya lo sabrán – dijo tranquilo

Piloto: Buenas tardes a todos los pasajeros del Sr Andrew en unos 10 minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino abrochen sus cinturones con su atención el capitán Mario – dijo en el alta voz

Sky: Bueno ya oyeron al piloto – dijo abrochándose su cinturón

Todos asintieron y se abrocharon el cinturón ya llegando al aeropuerto de las vegas los chicos se bajaron del jet de su amigo y se subieron a una camioneta grande y se dirigió al hotel que donde se van a hospedar , los chicos dejaron sus maletas con los del servicio pero no subieron hasta que llegaran las chicas , mientras que llegaran las chicas , los chicos se fueron al casino que había alado del hotel estaban jugando tomando unos tragos ,mientras que otros estaban en la computadora mientras que otro hacían poemas.

Stella

Ya habíamos subido a mi jet con las chicas todas estábamos emocionadas por llegar a las vegas no se pero siento que este fin de semana será algo interesante , pude ver que las chicas estaban entretenidas haciendo cosas mientras estábamos en pleno vuelo pude ver que Bloom jugaba con Kiko , Flora estaba leyendo un artículos de flores nuevas , Layla estaba viendo la televisión , Musa se encontraba escuchando música , Tecna estaba jugando un nuevo juego que sacaron de Wii y yo como siempre cuando descanso estaba diseñando un nuevo vestido para mi colección de verano todavía no saco mi nueva colección porque todavía le faltan algunos detalles y todavía no tengo fecha para mi lanzamiento pero sé que será fabuloso como yo.

Piloto: Buenas tardes señoritas ya en 5 minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino espero que les haya agrado el viaje – dijo el capitán en el micrófono

Genial ya estaba algo cansada de estar sentada – dije dando un suspiro

Flora: Genial ya llegamos – dijo mirando la vista

Roxy: Sera emocionante ya quiero decirles la sorpresa – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Sera genial este fin de semana – dijo quitándose los udífonos

Layla: Es cierto estamos descansando – dijo estirando sus brazos

Tecna: Chicas este nuevo juego de Mario Bross esta genial deberían jugarlo – dijo sorprendida

Tecna a nadie le gusta esos videojuegos – dije aburrida por lo que dijo

Bloom: Vamos Stella no te pongas así mejor ponte feliz que estamos descansando – dijo emocionada

Dicho eso aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de las vegas nevada bajamos de mi jet privado y nos recogió una camioneta que Andrew que había pagado nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y cuando llegamos a diferencia de las chicas traje muchas maletas, entramos en la entrada del hotel pude ver como Roxy corrió enfrente de nosotras y abrazo a Andrew me alegro que ella haya encontrado a su media naranja pude ver que Andrew nos sonrió y caminamos hacia él y nos saludo.

Andrew: Que bueno que hayan llegado ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes chicas – dijo separándose de Roxy

Pero ya estamos aquí para disfrutar este fin de semana – dije tranquila

Tecna: ¿Nos dirán la sorpresa?- dijo poniendo pausa a su juego

Andrew: Si pero antes déjenme presentarles a unos amigos míos que vinieron a acompañarme – dijo haciéndose alado

Sky: Hola soy Sky un gusto conocerlas – dijo sonriendo

Timmy: Hola soy Timmy – dijo llegando con un videojuego

Helio: Encantado soy Helio – dijo sonriendo

Nabu: Soy nabu un gusto chicas – dijo con un balón en la mano

Riven: Soy Riven – dijo serio

Brandon: Hola mi nombre es Brandon encantado chicas – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Quede impactada por ver aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, alto, musculoso es muy apuesto podía ver su sonrisa que es en verdad linda y atractiva estaba así unos minutos cuando sentí un codazo reaccione y gire a quien me había dado el codazo y vi a Bloom sonreírme al parecer se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, no pude sonrojarme por eso pero después me tranquilice y actué normal.

Roxy: Que bueno que estén aquí chicos – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse – dijo sonriendo mirando a Bloom

Bloom: Soy Bloom un gusto – dijo sonriendo a Sky

Flora: Soy Flora encantada – dijo amablemente

Musa: Soy Musa un gusto- dijo tranquila

Tecna: Soy Tecna – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Hola soy Layla un gusto chicos – dijo sonriendo

Soy Stella un gusto chicos – dije con una sonrisa

Roxy: Bueno chicas aparte de la sorpresa que les tengo, les tengo otra – dijo tomando la mano de Andrew

Todos: ¿Qué sorpresa? – dijimos todos confundidos

Andrew: Bueno como las habitaciones están grandes y tienen cuartos van a compartir – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije confundida

Roxy: Que tu, Brandon, Sky y Bloom compartirán cuarto – dijo algo nerviosa

Andrew: Si Musa, Riven, Nabu y Layla compartirán otro – dijo emocionado

Roxy: por ultimo Helio, Flora, Tecna y Timmy compartirán el ultimo – dijo tranquila

Todos: Queee – gritamos todos

Andrew: Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer en la recepción les darán sus llaves – dijo llevándose a Roxy

Dicho eso se fueron los dos dejándonos a todos algo incómodos y silencioso asique yo fui la primera en romper el silencio y camine hasta la recepción atrás de mi venia Bloom y nos dieron las 4 llaves a cada uno de nosotros a mí y al chico guapo nos toco en la habitación 515 , mientras que Flora le toco la 517 , a Musa 520 , Tecna la 523 asique cada uno se separo estaba en el elevador junto con Bloom , Sky y Brandon pude ver como Sky y Bloom se miraban y se sonreían creo que alguien ya se está enamorando gire mi vista y pude ver a Brandon mirándome me puse nerviosa sin razón algunas jamás me había sentido así con un hombre me sonreía con una sonrisa encantadora que a cualquier chica se pondría loca por eso , el elevador se detuvo y se abrió los demás cargaban sus maletas mientras que yo unos empleados cargaban mis maletas , abrimos y pude ver que era enorme la habitación tenía unas escaleras donde estaban los cuartos , una cocina grande , había un jacuzzi afuera , un sofá negro con rojo se veía elegante pude ver como Sky y Bloom rompieron el silencio y se sentaron a platicar mi mejor amiga se está enamorando mientras que yo subí a las escaleras y busque mi cuarto y así fue deje mi bolsa Channel y me recosté en la cama y estaba así unos minutos asique me cambie me puse mi traje de baño uno rojo lindo y baje pude ver como Brandon se me quedo mirando y me dirigí al jacuzzi quería relajarme antes de divertirme con las chicas.

Brandon:

Me enamore a primera vista Stella es realmente hermosa la había visto en varias fotos pero jamás me imagine que es amiga de Roxy me encontraba en el sofá viéndola como se metió al jacuzzi se veía sexy con ese traje de baño rojo es realmente hermosa Stella estaba así un buen rato cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos reaccione y pude ver a Sky mirándome con una sonrisa me sonroje por eso y pude ver como Bloom se rio de mi.

Bloom: ¿Te gusta Stella? – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

No sé de que hablas – dije desviando la mirada

Sky: Vamos Brandon te conozco desde años y se cuando te gusta alguien – dijo alado de Bloom

Mejor me voy a dejar mis maletas en mi cuarto – dije poniéndome de pie

Al llegar a mi cuarto deje mis maletas a un lado y me acosté en la cama y no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Stella creo que si tiene razón Sky creo que me acabo de enamorar, me voltee y me quede dormido.

Musa:

Estaba en el sofá sentada escuchando a beyonce canta muy bien desde que llegamos a la habitación pude ver que el tal Riven es serio pero se ve apuesto así , Layla se encontraba sentada viendo la televisión mientras que Nabu estaba jugando baloncesto , y Riven está en su tablet viendo unas cosas.

Layla: Ya me aburrí viendo la televisión – dijo apagando la televisión

Es cierto en la noche es cuando estaremos divirtiéndonos con los demás – dije apagando mi celular

Nabu: Hey ¿alguien quiere jugar? – dijo acercándonos a nosotras

Yo paso no soy buena en el baloncesto – dije negando la cabeza

Layla: Yo si me gustan los deportes – dijo sonriendo

Nabu: Entonces será un partido vs – dijo alejándose con Layla

Me reí porque Nabu no sabe que a Layla es buena para cualquier deporte le dará una paliza gire mi vista y pude ver a Riven serio mirándome, levante la ceja algo confundida por eso no sé porque me está mirando seriamente que le sucede a él.

¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dije mirándolo seria

Riven: Nada – dijo poniéndose de pie

¿Te encuentras bien? – dije algo confundida

Riven: No te interesa – dijo yéndose

¿Que le sucede a el? – dije molesta

Layla: ¿Te encuentras bien Musa?- dijo llegando

El que le pasa – dije gruñendo molesta

Nabu: El ha sido así desde que lo conocemos – dijo tranquilo

Layla: Pero debe de haber una razón por la cual sea así – dijo extrañada

Nabu: Nadie sabe porque es así es muy cerrado en esos temas – dijo despreocupado

Como sea- dije molesta - me iré a mi cuarto a tomar una siesta nos vemos en la noche

Subí a las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto me recosté y tome una siesta estaba cansada del viaje porque al rato no voy a dormir.

Tecna

Estaba tranquila jugando con mi Wii en el sillón pude ver que Flora y ese tal Helio se conocen pude ver que estaban tomando té que había hecho Flora estaban riendo creo que mi amiga se está enamorando, el nuevo de Mario Bross es muy bueno estaba tan entretenida jugando cuando no se sentía que alguien se sentó alado mío, pude ver que estaba sentado Timmy es alto , usa lentes , su cabello color naranja , se ve lindo así normalmente no digo estas cosas porque soy cerrada además me concentro en mi trabajo , y soy inteligente , no es por ser chismosa pero pude ver que Timmy tenía un Wii color negro y pude ver que igual estaba jugando Mario Bross me quede sorprendida pensé que era la única que tenía el juego de Mario Bross todavía no sale a la venta.

Valla pensé que era la única en tener este juego – dije sorprendida

Timmy: Bueno también pensé que era el único en tenerlo antes que saliera a la venta – dijo ajustando sus lentes

¿Ya rescataste a la princesa? – dije tranquila

Timmy: No todavía no lo hago pero tengo una táctica para rescatarla – dijo enseñándome

Valla es increíble tu táctica pero te funcionaria si usas a Luigi para poder cubrirte y tenerla en un 100 % - dije mostrándole

Timmy: Eres buena jamás había conocido una chica que le guste la tecnología – dijo sonriendo

Bueno no todas les gusta la moda – dije riendo

Timmy: Es cierto tu eres Tecna la creadora de Facebook y de otras páginas – dijo sorprendido

Y tú eres Timmy el fundador de la marca automotriz Chevrolet – dije asombrada

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo es increíble que no sea la única persona que le guste mucho la tecnología y que aparte de eso le gusta las matemáticas y las teorías de Newton y de otros científicos y matemáticos , creo que encontré a mi raíz que necesito para completar una ecuación que necesita una raíz.

Bloom:

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche me encontraba en mi cuarto arreglándome tenia puesto un vestido color gris con brillos que quedaba donde estaríamos con los demás , tenia puesto unos tacones color negros de piel , mi cabello lo tenía suelto pero planchado , estaba maquillándome cuando alguien toco deje lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí a la puerta cuando abrí estaba Sky sonriéndome pude ver que tenia puesto un pantalón negro , un saco color gris y una camisa gris claro , y usaba unos zapatos de casi de trabajo se veía muy a puesto desde que llegamos no dejábamos de hablar es muy lindo , me gusta Sky es muy tierno.

Sky: ¿Lista para divertirse? – dijo sonriendo

Si ya estoy lista – dije asintiendo la cabeza

Sky: Luces hermosa Bloom – dijo bajando las escaleras conmigo

Gracias igual luces bien – dije algo sonrojada

Brandon: Valla al parecer no soy el único que está enamorado – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

No pude sonrojarme por lo que dijo Brandon estaba muy roja por lo que había dicho , Brandon nada más se estaba riendo de nosotros cuando este Sky se empezó a reír sarcásticamente de él lo cual estaba confundida porque lo estaba haciendo.

Sky: Pero si estabas tan embobado al ver a Stella en el jacuzzi – dijo riendo en burla

Es cierto te apoyo – dije riendo

No no lo estaba – dijo sonrojado

No pude evitar reírme de Brandon al parecer le gusta Stella y no lo culpo Stella es hermosa y es muy linda con la gente que de verdad merecen estuvimos haci unos minutos cuando escuche que alguien bajaba de las escaleras y pude ver a Stella usando un vestido muy lindo , un vestido rojo con un pequeño escote en el centro , unas botas negras largas , tenía su cabello recogido en cola de caballo y tenia los labios pintados de rojo se veía muy bien , gire mi vista y pude ver a Brandon muy embobado al parecer este fin de semana será interesante.

Stella: ¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Si ya nos deben esperar los demás en la disco – dijo tomando mi mano

Brandon: Vamos Stella será divertido – dijo alado de Stella

Caminamos hacia el elevador y lo tomamos y nos dirigimos a la disco que estaba cerca del hotel ahí hay Djs tocando, bebidas, baile será increíble esta noche.

Llegamos a la disco entramos no se dudo que hubiera paparazis tomando fotos a nosotros y mas a Stella que como siempre se dejaba tomar fotos , entramos a la disco y buscamos con la mirada a los chicos y pude verlos sentados en unos sillones en una esquina de donde estaba cerca un Dj que al parecer toca increíble nos acercamos a los chicos y pude ver como Tecna y Timmy se estaban divirtiendo jugando , Layla y Nabu estaban bailando junto con Andrew y Roxy , mientras que Flora y Helio estaban tomando algo y platicaban tranquilamente , mientras que Musa estaba con Riven no se que estarán hablando.

Roxy: Que bueno llegan chicos – dijo llegando con Andrew tomados de la mano

Lo siento pero los paparazis no dejaban de tomarnos fotos – dije suspirando

Andrew: Bueno no importa será mejor darles la sorpresa principalmente – dijo sonriendo con Roxy

Brandon: Ya díganos cual es la sorpresa – dijo tomado de la mano de Stella

Roxy y Andrew: Nos vamos a CASAR! – dijeron los dos gritando

Stella: Es increíble por eso has estado muy feliz – dijo alegremente

Musa: Felicidades Roxy pensé que serias la ultima en casarse – dijo sonriendo

Flora: Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos – dijo sonriendo

Andrew: Gracias sabíamos que estarían por nosotros – dijo abrazando a Roxy de la cintura

Espero que seamos las damas de honor Roxy – dije mirándola con una sonrisa

Layla: Es cierto queremos ser tus damas de honor – dijo apoyándome

Tecna: ¿Ya tienen fecha? – dijo curiosa

Roxy: Claro que serán mis damas de honor pero antes quiero saber si Stella le gustaría ser mi diseñadora de mi vestido y de mis damas – dijo mirando a Stella

Stella: Quédate tranquila con eso amiga tu vestido será el más hermoso y envidiado por todos – dijo guiñando el ojo

Andrew: Si será en Hawái – dijo sonriendo

Timmy: En la playa será estupendo – dijo ajustando sus lentes

Helio: Es cierto será una boda que todos recordaran – dijo tomando un poco de su bebida

Roxy: También quería ver si Musa le gustaría cantar para ese día – dijo sonrojada

Musa: Cuenta con eso –dijo sonriendo

Nabu: Bueno entonces hay que festejar por esto – dijo alzando su bebida

Riven: Por los futuros novios – dijo alzando su bebida

Todos: Por los novios – dijimos todos con nuestras bebidas

Al terminar de brindar nos dirigimos a la pista de baile estaba bailando con Sky y con los demás esto era increíble Roxy y Andrew se van a casar, me gusta Sky y las demás chicas igual andan de ligues será increíble este fin de semana.

continuara


	3. Chapter 3 Una noche inolvidable

Fin de semana inolvidable

Ya era domingo por la mañana toda la gente de las vegas nevada se levantaba para trabajar , otros para correr , mientras que un grupo de personas dormían todavía a la noche anterior tuvieron la mejor fiesta de todas y sobre todo que su amiga la menor de todas se va a casar dentro de muy poco , todos dormían tranquilamente pero poco a poco se iban despertando y se iban a hacer cosas algunos veían la televisión mientras que otros desayunaban y algunos estaban en el gimnasio para mantenerse bien y que nos les afecte lo de la a noche anterior.

En el gimnasio:

Stella: Que bueno es esto Bloom – dijo sonriendo tranquila en la caminadora

Bloom: Tienes razón – dijo haciendo lagartijas

Stella: Pero sabes nunca imagine que Roxy se case tan pronto – dijo sorprendida

Bloom: Bueno es la única de nosotras que tiene novio – dijo riendo

Stella: Tienes razón –dijo asintiendo la cabeza sonriendo

Bloom: Este viaje es increíble jamás lo olvidare – dijo terminando sus lagartijas

Stella: ¿Sera que desde que llegamos has estado muy seguido con Sky? – dijo sonriendo picara

Bloom: Te seré sincera pero si – dijo sonrojada

Stella: Quien lo diría – dijo riendo por su amiga sonrojada

Bloom: No cantes victoria amiga – dijo sonriendo picara –a noche estuviste muy pegada a Brandon

Stella: Eso no es cierto – dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada

Bloom: Vamos Stella se ve que te vuelve loca – dijo acercándose a su amiga

Stella: Llamare a las demás para que estén aquí – dijo alejándose de su amiga pelirroja

Roxy:

Estaba tranquila en el sillón de la habitación viendo televisión con Andrew a mi lado estaba muy feliz porque las chicas me felicitaron que estoy comprometida con Andrew no podía de ver mi anillo de compromiso es algo estupendo que dentro de meses seré la esposa de Andrew siempre imagine que llegaría al altar con la persona que ame y esa persona que amo es Andrew fue buena idea que le dijera a Stella que diseñe mi vestido de novia se que ella hará el mejor vestido de todos y que las chicas serán mis damas de honor es genial hay muchas cosas que se debe hacer , el salón , la iglesia , la música ,el banquete , entre otras cosas pero se que Andrew y yo terminaremos eso para eso contrataremos un organizador de bodas.

Estábamos viendo la serie de la ley y el orden de cómo encuentran a los criminales , los policías y esas cosas como siempre Andrew me estaba abrazando por la cintura pero sonó mi teléfono y pude ver un mensaje de Musa diciéndome que si quería ir al gimnasio que está en el hotel con las demás chicas bueno sería divertido pasar un rato con mis amigas mientras que Andrew este con sus amigos un rato , asique me pare del sillón y le dije a Andrew que iría con las chicas con ellas , Andrew no puso objeción ni nada el es comprensible , muy lindo , amable asique el no me molesta que haga cosas con las chicas o con las otras personas el no es celoso como otros novios anteriores que he tenido asique me cambie y me fui con las chicas al llegar pude ver que Musa estaba haciendo pierna , Layla saltaba la cuerda ,Tecna estaba haciendo abdominales , Flora levantaba unas pequeñas pesas ,Bloom estaba sentada en una bicicleta especialmente para hacer ejercicio y bueno Stella tomándose fotos.

Musa: Que bueno que llegas Roxy – dijo notando mi presencia

Si bueno me tarde porque Andrew no me dejaba salir – dije riendo

Flora: Pero lo importante estas aquí – dijo sonriendo tranquila

Si bueno dejen caliento para que no me lastime – dije alejándome de las chicas

Layla: Quien diría que te casas Roxy – dijo acercándose con las demás

Bueno me lo propuso hace 2 meses – dije algo sonrojada

Bloom: ¿Y porque no nos dijiste? – dijo curiosa

Quería decírselo pero Andrew me dijo que una sorpresa para ustedes y para los chicos – dije tranquila

Tecna: Bueno este viaje es estupendo nos alejamos de nuestros trabajos y pasamos más tiempo juntas – dijo sonriendo

Stella: ¿No será porque a noche estuviste toda la noche con ese chico Timmy? – dijo sonriendo de manera picara

Tecna: Eso no es cierto – dijo sonrojada

Musa: Eso es cierto – dijo chocando manos con la rubia

Layla: No canten victoria Musa y Stella – dijo riendo

Las dos: ¿De qué hablas? – dijeron confundidas

Bloom: De que Stella estuvo bailando toda la noche con Brandon – dijo riendo con brazos cruzados

Flora: Y que Musa estaba hablando por mucho tiempo con ese chico Riven – dijo sonriendo

Bueno no canten victoria ustedes 3 – dije mirándolas de manera picara – también ustedes anoche estuvieron pasándola muy bien con los chicos

No pude reír ver como mis amigas se sonrojaban anoche estuvo increíble aparte de que cada una de ellas estuvieron bailando se la pasaban bien con los chicos yo los conozco gracias a Andrew a Sky porque es su primo asique me llevo bien con el y con los demás igual pero de manera diferente bueno Riven aunque es frio pero nos llevamos bien los dos asique no me molesto de que Andrew los invitara al viaje porque se que ellos con las chicas merecen conocer el amor y así fue creo que las chicas y los chicos hicieron su toque porque cada una de ellas tienen su brillo de amor y eso me alegraba eso.

Layla: Bueno yo muero hambre será mejor ir a desayunar – dijo estirando los brazos

Stella: Es cierto debo tener bien cuidado y bien alimentado mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo moviendo su cabello

Bloom: Bueno ¿que esperamos?- dijo tranquila

Asentimos con las chicas y nos dirigimos al restaurante que está cerca del hotel como no era de esperarse fotógrafos por dor quier y como era de esperarse Stella dejándose tomando fotos después de un largo rato y eso con ayuda de las chicas alejando a Stella de los fotógrafos llegamos al restaurante nos sentamos y cada una de las chicas pidieron su desayuno yo pedí unos huevos, un jugo, un café y un pedazo de pan.

Flora: Hay muchos fotógrafos – dijo preocupada

Stella: ¿Que tiene de malo? Me gusta que me tomen fotos – dijo tranquila tomando un sorbo de su jugo

Si pero nunca había visto tantos hoy – dije algo seria

Bloom: Bueno esto es la vida de los famosos – dijo tranquila

Musa: Quien diría que cada una de nosotras sea famosa – dijo emocionada

Layla: Es cierto hace años que éramos chicas normales y ahora somos famosas de diferentes maneras – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Es cierto éramos chicas normales excepto Stella siempre ha sido famosa desde niña – dijo mirando a su amiga rubia

Es cierto – dije tranquila apoyando a mi amiga - ¿cómo están tus padres Stella?

Stella: Como siempre papa tiene trabajo y sale de viaje y bueno mi madre la han llamado para que este en campañas de modas y esas cosas – dijo bostezando de manera aburrida

Flora: Tus padres siempre trabajan Stella – dijo tranquila

Tecna: Es cierto son muy famosos tus padres aparte de eso viajan mucho – dijo checando su teléfono

Stella: Bueno esa es la vida de padres famosos- dijo tranquila

Una vez que llego el mesero con nuestros desayunos desayunamos todas reíamos por nuestros recuerdos cuando íbamos en la escuela sus anécdotas de cada una de ellas era gracioso lo que les pasaba a las chicas una vez que pagamos nos dirigimos al hotel pero Andrew mandándome un mensaje diciéndome que nos esperan el y los demás en la piscina que está arriba del ultimo piso asique cada una de nosotras nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos y una vez que nos reunimos llegamos a la piscina y pude ver que Brandon , Helio , Riven jugaban en la piscina , mientras que los demás disfrutaban viendo el paisaje.

Bloom:

Estaba con Sky jugando en la piscina voleibol con Stella, Brandon, Musa y Riven era divertido jugando con ellos pero Riven lanzo el balón pegándole a un chico por accidente asique fui con Stella para ver si estaba bien el chico y también pedir disculpa por eso que paso.

Lo siento ¿Estás bien? – dije preocupada por el chico

¿? : Tranquila esto- no pudo terminar cuando lo pude ver de cerca

¿Andy? –dije sorprendida

Andy: ¿Bloom? Eres tú no lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido abrazándome

Valla nunca imagine que me encontraría contigo aquí – dije sorprendida pero alegre

Andy: Bueno para eso es el famoso destino – dijo riendo

Stella: Bloom puedes presentarme a tu amigo – dijo dándome un codazo

Oh es cierto – dije apenada – Stella te presento a Andy mi ex novio, Andy Stella mi mejor amiga desde hace años

Andy: Valla la famosa modelo Stella – dijo sorprendido – encantado

Stella: Encantada de conocerte Andy – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Hey chicas – dijo gritándonos a las dos

Sera mejor ir con los demás Stella – dije preocupada – Bueno Andy fue genial encontrarte contigo

Stella: ¿Te gustaría venir Andy? – dijo emocionada

Stella – dije susurrándole sonrojada

Andy: SI sería divertido – dijo sonriendo

Bueno vamos – dije dando un suspiro

Una vez que caminamos donde estaban los demás pude ver como Stella le preguntaba miles de cosas a Andy es mi antiguo ex novio de la secundaria cuando me cambiaron de secundaria ya no supe nada mas de él y así fue como conocí a Stella cuando me cambiaron de secundaria , viéndolo bien a Andy se puso muy a puesto como era antes , ha cambiado antes ya no usa lentes como cuando éramos mas jóvenes pero al parecer es alguien famoso por hospedarse aquí en este hotel caro una vez que llegamos pude ver las expresiones de las chicas ya sabía que dirían.

Layla: ¿Quién es chicas? – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Es el ex novio de Bloom – dijo emocionada

Stella – dije un poco molesta por lo que dijo

Andy: Valla con que ellas son tus amigas – dijo riendo

Si bueno ellas son mis mejores amigas – dije tranquila suspirando – ellas son Flora, Tecna, Layla, Musa, Roxy y bueno ya conociste a Stella

Andy: Encantando de conocerlas chicas – dijo tranquilo sonriendo

Todas: El gusto es nuestro Andy – dijeron todas a excepción de los chicos que estaban serios

Musa: Bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí Andy? – dijo sonriendo

Andy: Bueno estoy de gira con mi banda – dijo tranquilo sentándose

Flora: ¿Tienes una banda? – dijo sorprendida

Layla: Valla Bloom quien diría que tu ex novio es músico – dijo riendo

Stella: Quien diría que el guapo ex novio de Bloom tiene una banda – dijo dándome un codazo

Musa: Valla debes tocar increíble Andy – dijo sorprendida

Tecna: ¿Te quedaras hoy Andy? – dijo sonriendo

Andy: Si me quedare hoy de hecho hoy en la noche nos invitaron en una disco que nos van a presentar están invitadas chicas juntos con sus amigos las esperamos – dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie

Roxy: Gracias si iremos todos – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Andy: Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche los esperamos a todos me dio gusto verte de nuevo Bloom – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Adiós Andy igual me dio gusto verte de nuevo – dije algo sonrojada

Una vez que Andy se fue no falto que las chicas gritaran de la emoción no pude sonrojarme por eso hace mucho que no sabía de Andy y al parecer le ha de ir bien en sus carrera de músico junto con su banda han de tocar increíble.

Stella: Valla Bloom tu ex novio es atractivo – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Te apoyo quien diría que nuestra amiga tuviera un novio guapo – dijo riendo

Bueno cuando salíamos en la secundaria el usaba lentes y ahora ya no –dije extrañada – bueno será mejor seguir jugando

Una vez todos entramos a jugar excepto Stella que se fue a dar un bronceado en una silla que estaba cerca de la piscina estuvimos hacia por un rato cuando cayó la tarde y todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones en el rato Sky no me habla ¿qué le sucede? Desde que Andy se fue ha actuado diferente no se qué le pasa, no sé porque me preocupo si no es nada mío aunque siendo sincera creo que estoy enamorada de el pero no se si el piensa lo mismo por mí.

Una vez que llegue a mi cuarto me cambie me puse una falda azul marino con unas zapatillas color negro tenia puesto una blusa negra que brillaba para especialmente en noche me maquille y fui directo al cuarto de mi mejor amiga abriendo pude ver que todavía no se arreglaba ni nada estaba sentada viendo que se ponía.

¿Porque todavía no te arreglas Stella? – dije sorprendida

Stella: No tengo nada que ponerme- dijo haciendo un puchero

¿ES ENSERIO? TIENES EL MONTON DE ROPA! – dije gritando sorprendida

Stella: Shh no grites – dijo tapándose los oídos

Lo siento pero trajiste mucha ropa Stella – dije calmándome

Stella: Lo se pero no tengo nada que ponerme – dijo aventándose de la cama

Bueno puedes ponerte este – dije señalándole un vestido rojo con rayas negras

Stella: No me gusta mucho – dijo negando la cabeza

Bueno será difícil hacer que te pongas algo – dije recostándome en la cama dando un suspiro

Stella: ¿Que te sucede? – dijo acercándome ami

Sky ha estado raro desde que Andy se despidió de nosotros – dije dando un suspiro

Stella: Oh ya entendí – dijo saltando de la cama – ESTA CELOSO!

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida con un poco de sonrojo

Stella: Vamos tiene sentido Bloom, antes que te rencontraras con tu ex el te hablaba y se la pasaban bien pero después se rencuentran y se pone celoso – dijo dando un guiño

No creo que este celoso Stella – dije negando la cabeza seria

Stella: Di lo que quieres Bloom pero Sky esta celoso, le gustas – dijo emocionada

¿Crees que le guste? – dije sonrojada

Stella: Créeme Bloom le gustas es más que obvio – dijo sonriendo

Bueno será mejor que te apresures porque ya dentro de una hora empieza Andy con su banda – dije tranquila

Stella: Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie – esto será divertido

Una vez que termino Stella se puso un vestido gris muy lindo y atrevido, unas zapatillas color negro y un bolso gris chico y no falta su saco color negro para combinar bajamos de las escaleras y no había rastro de Sky ni de Brandon asique lo primero que se me vino a la mente que ya estarían con los demás abajo en la recepción asique tomamos el elevador y llegamos al primer piso y así fue estaban todos ya esperándonos.

Pude ver la expresión de Sky hacia a mi era de sorprendido pero no le tome importancia las chicas y yo tomamos una camioneta por separado , igual los chicos tomaron una camioneta por separado ,llegamos a la disco "night" era una disco muy grande y muy lindo ,entramos a la disco y pude ver a varias celebridades a Rihanna , Niall horan , Tyson Mike , entre varias personas , no encontraba a Andy por ningún lugar pero pude sentir una mano sobre mi hombro me di la vuelta y así fue era Andy con dos tipos con el supongo que son amigos de el.

Andy: Que bueno que viniste Bloom – dijo dándome un abrazo

Bueno quería ver como tocas – dije separándome de el

Mark: Con que ella es tu ex novia he Andy – dijo dándole un codazo

Rio: Valla la famosa actriz Bloom – dijo sorprendido

Musa: ¿Quienes son ustedes? – dijo acercándose con los demás

Andy: Lo siento – dijo poniéndose una mano sobre su cuello – ellos son Mark y Rio son amigos míos además ellos están conmigo en la banda

Mark: Con tu eres musa – dijo sorprendió – valla tu música es impresionante

Rio: Cantas muy bien Musa – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Gracias – dijo sonrojada

Rio: Bueno será mejor que busquen un buen lugar donde sentarse porque hoy habrá mucho que divertirse – dijo riendo

Andy: Es cierto – dijo chocando mano con mano

Presentador: Buenas noches a todos tenemos el gusto que este aquí una banda excepcional con ustedes a The Lost (así le puse xd) – dijo con el micrófono

Mark: Bueno será subir al escenario – dijo alejándose

Andy: Espero que lo disfruten chicas – dijo sonriéndome

Mark: Hola a todos! – dijo con un micrófono

Andy: Hola vegas! – dijo gritando

Rio: Esperemos que disfruten esta noche como nosotros la disfrutaremos – dijo emocionado

Dj: Sin más empecemos – dijo tocando

Una vez que empezó el dj la música empezó todos se pusieron a bailar y como nuestra amiga morena Layla fue la primera en nosotros en bailar pero después se le unió Nabu y los demás bailaron, pero el que no estaba bailando era Sky y yo era algo incomodo que no me hable.

¿Estás bien Sky? – dije interrumpiendo el silencio

Sky: Si lo estoy – dijo cortamente

Bueno – dije desviando la mirada

Sky: ¿El era tu novio? – dijo mirándome serio

Si el era mi novio pero después terminamos – dije tranquila

Sky: Ya veo ¿todavía te gusta? – dijo curioso

No lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros

Sky: Bueno será mejor que vaya a tomar algo nos vemos Bloom – dijo alejándose de mi

Que tonta soy – dije susurrando

Stella

Estaba bailando con Brandon es increíble baila genial y es muy lindo desde que llegamos he estado con el es un chico muy lindo, divertido, alegre, atractivo y sobre todo que me he enamorado de el pero él no debe saberlo no quiero que sepa y que juegue conmigo.

Brandon: Bailas increíble Stella – dijo bailando conmigo

También bailas bien Brandon – dije algo sonrojada

Brandon: Oye después de regresar a los Ángeles ¿tienes planeado algo? – dijo acercándose a mi

Bueno tengo una entrevista pero después todavía no se – dije confundida - ¿por?

Brandon: Quería ver si te gustaría salir conmigo, bueno si tu quieres claro – dijo abrazándome por la cintura

¿Me estas invitando a salir? – dije coqueta

Brandon: Bueno una hermosa chica como tu tiene muchos chicos detrás de ti, quería ver si me dejas ser un chico que muere por ti – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Valla eres una persona directa – dije acercándome a sus labios – me gusta

Brandon: Se que es pronto pero me gustas Stella – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Me sorprendí bastante jamás un chico me había dicho eso si muchos me dicen que soy hermosa pero que me digan que les gusto bueno varios me lo dicen pero no le he tomado importancia pero con Brandon sonó de una manera muy linda y suave es como si con el puedo protegerme , seguimos besándonos por un rato bueno eso sentía yo pero después nos faltaba el aire asique nos separamos el me miraba de una manera tan tierna sus ojos cafés tan hermosos que brillaban más que el sol , me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos donde estábamos sentados el pidió dos bebidas una para mí y una para el , pero después me di cuenta que Bloom estaba sentada con una mirada triste.

¿Bloom que sucede? – dije preocupada por mi mejor amiga

Bloom: Nada – dijo con una mirada triste

Brandon: ¿Segura? – dijo no tan convencido

Bloom: Si tranquilo Brandon – dijo con una sonrisa mentirosa

Bien habla – dije seria mirándola – que paso

Brandon: Sera mejor que ustedes hablen a solas – dijo poniéndose de pie

Gracias – dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon: Por ti lo que sea – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Bloom: Al parecer te la estas pasando muy bien –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

Bueno es cierto – dije sonrojada, pero después negué la cabeza – ese no es el punto ahora ¿qué paso?

Bloom: Los hombres son unos tontos – dijo dando un suspiro molesto

¿Que hizo Sky? – dije seria

Bloom: Sigue diferente conmigo – dijo molesta – no se que le sucede

Ya te dije que esta celoso ¿pero que hizo ahora?- dije un poco molesta

Bloom: Me pregunto si todavía quiero a Andy y le dije que no pero después se fue a tomar algo – dijo moviendo su pie

Típico de hombres – dije dando un suspiro

Bloom: Me quiero ir – dijo aburrida

No no – dije moviendo mi dedo – No por eso no te vas a divertir

Bloom: Pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de divertirme Stella

No ven – dije tomando su mano hacia la pista de baile- Esta noche será inolvidable

Sky

Estaba en la barra de bebidas tomando un Whisky tranquilo cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro no le di importancia pero después alguien se sentó a mi lado y era Brandon que me miraba de manera feliz le paso algo bueno con Stella y eso me alegra por el es mi mejor amigo y desde hace tiempo que no lo veía feliz desde que su antigua novia le rompió el corazón pero me alegro que le guste Stella es bella , pero para mis gustos ella no es mi tipo para Brandon si asique que bueno si llegan a hacer algo los dos.

Brandon: ¿Por qué no estás bailando? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

No tengo ganas – dije tomando un sorbo de mi Whisky

Brandon: Bueno ¿qué te sucede hoy? – dijo serio

No me sucede nada – dije algo serio

Brandon: Vamos Sky no me puedes engañar desde hace rato estas serio –dijo serio

Creo que me estoy enamorando – dije dando un suspiro pesado

Brandon: ¿Es Bloom no es así?- dijo tranquilo

Si – dije asiento la cabeza

Brandon: Entonces es porque su ex novio estaba con ella verdad – dijo riendo un poco

No es gracioso sabes – dije molesto entre dientes

Brandon: Lo siento pero amigo estas celoso – dijo riendo

No lo estoy – dije negando la cabeza

Brandon: ¿Porque no hablas con ella y le dices lo que sientes?- dijo tranquilo

Creo que tienes razón – dije un poco tranquilo

Después deje mi vaso con Whisky y fui directo donde estábamos antes pero no estaba Bloom ahí asique que la busque por cualquier lugar pero la vi que bailaba muy sensual con Stella y sus demás amigas con ella asique me tome de valor y la tome de la mano y la jale hacia al baño al parecer estaba molesta conmigo y tiene derecho en estarlo conmigo me porte como un tonto con ella sin que ella lo supiera.

Bloom: ¿Porque me trajiste Sky? – dijo molesta mirándome

Quería hablar conmigo – dije dando un suspiro

Bloom: ¿Sobre? – dijo levantando la ceja confundida

Que me comporte como un tonto – dije acercándome a ella

Bloom: Bueno ¿porque lo dices? – dijo un poco sonrojada

Bien – dije suspirando – Me gustas Bloom

Bloom: ¿Estas bromeando Sky? – dijo sonrojada

Lo siento pero no es broma Bloom – dije acercándome a ella

Bloom: No se qué decir – dijo apenada

No digas nada – dije besándola en los labios

continuaraaa


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso al trabajo

Ya había pasado un día desde que las chicas y los chicos estaban en su pequeño descanso y que también se enteraron que uno de sus amigos se va a casar dentro de unos meses nadie lo podía creer que sería el primero en casarse. Todos se encontraban trabajando ya aunque no podía faltar que cada uno de ellos recordaba los momentos que pasaban con su persona especial en ese momento.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban trabajando en sus respectivos trabajos dando lo mejor como siempre lo han hecho, mientras que los chicos estaban en entrevistas, entrenamientos, etc.…

Sky

Gracias por la información Alicia – dije a mi secretaria que me había dado nueva información acerca de una sesión fotografía para la portada de este mes

Secretaria: De nada Sr – dijo sonriendo- con su permiso llamare al manager de la modelo que vendrá en un rato

Si me avisas quien será y a qué hora llegara – dije tranquilo revisando mi computadora

Secretaria: Si Sr – dijo saliendo de mi oficina

Ha pasado un día desde que bese a Bloom no dejo en pensar en ella esa chica me tiene loco , fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida me gustaría conocerla más ella tiene mucha energía en su trabajo , es linda , agradable es hermosa.

No podía creer que Andrew se vaya a casar es mi primo nunca imagine que se casara tan pronto pensé que se casaría dentro otros años mas pero bueno si el quiere formar una familia y ser feliz con Roxy lo apoyo.

Bloom – dije sonriendo admirando una foto de ella en una película que había actuado

Secretaria: Disculpe Sr – dijo entrando un poco apenada

¿He? – Dije un poco embobado – si dime que pasa Alicia

Secretaria: Quería decirle que su padre llamo hace unos minutos – dijo dando un paso delante de la puerta

¿Que quería mi padre? – dije un poco estresado por lo que había escuchado

Secretaria: Que si le puede regresar la llamada Sr – dijo tranquila ajustando sus lentes

Está bien gracias Alicia puedes retirarte – dije dando un pequeño suspiro pesado

Secretaria: Con permiso Sr – dijo dándose la puerta pero antes se detuvo – También quería comentarle que ya llame al manager de la modelo que llegara dentro una hora

¿Quien es la modelo que va a estar en nuestra portada? – dije tranquilo mirando a mi secretaria

Secretaria: Bueno se llama Stella – dijo checando su libreta de negocios

¿Stella? – Dije sorprendido - ¿ella vendrá a modelar para la portada de la revista?

Secretaria: Si fue difícil de contactarla pero al final pude y si acepto el trabajo de aparecer en la portada de la revista – dijo un poco confusa

Está bien – dije un poco más calmado – pero antes de que te retires Alicia le puedes llamar a Brandon para que se contacte conmigo que sea urgente

Secretaria: Como diga jefe – dijo asintiendo la cabeza saliendo de la oficina

Creo que a Brandon le gustara esto – dije riendo- bueno llamare a mi padre

Una vez que saque mi teléfono marque al número de mi padre

Erendor: Hijo que bueno que me regresas la llamada – dijo por el teléfono

Bueno sabes que tengo mucho trabajo padre – dije un poco serio

Erendor: ¿Ya sabes que tu primo Andrew se va a casar con su novia Roxy? – dijo por el teléfono

Si se que se va a casar no los dijo personalmente con los chicos papa – dije un poco tranquilo

Erendor: Bueno cambiando de tema hijo ¿has pensando en la propuesta que te dije sobre Diáspora? – dijo atreves del teléfono

Padre te he dicho miles de veces que no pienso casarme con Diáspora no la amo deja de insistir – dije molesto

Erendor: Sky sabes que diáspora es una muy buena opción aparte de que su familia es rica también que es importante – dijo molesto atreves del teléfono

Pero no la amo padre, me tengo que ir tengo trabajo que hacer – dije colgando

Dios ¿cuándo entenderá que no amo a diáspora ni que saldré con ella?- dije soltando un pequeño golpe en la mesa

Secretaria: Sr ya localice al joven Brandon ya está en la línea – dijo atreves del teléfono

Gracias Alicia cuando llegue la modelo Stella la llevas a la sesión de fotos – dije tranquilizándome

Secretaria: ¿No quiere que le lleve algo Sr?- dijo atreves del teléfono

No gracias Alicia sigue con lo que estabas haciendo – dije colgando el teléfono

Brandon: ¿Que es la urgencia? – dijo atreves del teléfono confundido

¿Sigues entrenando? – dije algo tranquilo en el teléfono

Brandon: No ya terminamos en el entrenamiento – dijo confundido aun

Bueno sería buena idea que vengas aquí – dije sonriendo atreves del teléfono

Brandon: ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo aun mas confundido

Bueno hoy estará modelando para la portada una modelo que a ti te gusta – dije riendo

Brandon ¿STELLA?! – dijo gritando atreves del teléfono

Así es amigo será mejor que vengas modelara para la portada de la compañía – dije riendo

Brandon: ¿A qué hora llegara? – dijo sorprendido

Bueno vendrá como una hora – dije checando mi reloj

Brandon: Deja me baño y voy para allá amigo – dijo colgando

Si que te tiene embobado amigo – dije riendo guardando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo

Pasaron un rato cuando llego Brandon todo arreglado con unos jeans azules, botas negras, playera blanca corta y usaba unos lentes negros.

Viejo ¿tanto así te pones por una chica?- dije riendo por cómo estaba

Brandon: Es Stella amigo es la modelo más hermosa del todo el mundo – dijo sonriendo

Lo que te hace el amor – dije riéndome

Brandon: Vamos si a ti te gusta su amiga Bloom – dijo sentándose en una silla enfrente de mi

Bloom es hermosa debo admitirlo es por eso que quiero invitarla a salir – dije tranquilo mirando a mi mejor amigo

Brandon: Si es linda harían linda pareja ustedes dos – dijo cruzándose de brazos riendo

Si me gusta Bloom es porque quiero conocerla más ella no es como Diáspora que solamente quieren atención hacia ella, Bloom no es como ella es por eso que quiero conocerla – dije recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado

Brandon: Bueno ¿ya no tarda en llegar? – dijo impaciente checando su reloj

Ya debe por estar en la empresa – dije riendo

Secretaria: Disculpe Sr pero ya está la joven Stella en el camerino que le instalamos – dijo atreves del teléfono de oficina

Genial gracias Alicia – dije en el teléfono – bueno amigo será mejor ir a saludar a Stella

Brandon: ¿Me veo bien Sky? – dijo preocupado

Si Brandon te ves bien vamos – dije poniéndome de pie caminando hacia el – solo vamos a la sesión

Una vez que salimos de mi oficina nos dirigimos a la sesión fotográfica que se hace cada vez que un nuevo rostro para la compañía, una vez llegando nos encontramos con mucha gente alrededor, maquillistas, empleados que estaban muy embobados en Stella.

Roger: Así es siempre cuando Stella modela – dijo alado de mi

Brandon: ¿Tu quien eres? – dijo confundido levantando la ceja

Roger: Roger el manager de Stella un gusto – dijo tranquilo estrechándome su mano hacia la mía

El gusto es mío – dije aceptado su mano

Brandon: Igual es un gusto – dijo tranquilo alado mío

Fotógrafo: Muy bien Stella será mejor que te cambies para la otra sesión – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Stella: Genial será mejor ir a cambiarme – dijo caminando hacia nosotros

Roger: Esa es mi chica – dijo abrazándola con una sonrisa

Stella: Sabes si me pagaran por cada vez que te gusta mi trabajo será mas millonaria de lo normal sabes – dijo levantando una ceja riendo

Sky: Hola Stella – dije mirándola tranquilo

Stella: Hola Sky, Hola Brandon ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo confundida mirándonos

Bueno esta es mi empresa – dije riendo – y bueno como Brandon siempre viene a la empresa para salir a comer

Brandon: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza muy embobado

Stella: Bueno chicos me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes pero debo ir al camerino a cambiarme de ropa – dijo despidiéndonos de nosotros

Roger: No se te olvide que a las 4 iras a comer con Bloom – dijo alzando su voz

Stella: No se me olvida – dijo alzando su mano derecha caminando

¿Saldrá con Bloom? – dije emocionado

Brandon: Son mejores amigas amigo – dijo con tono obvio

¿En donde se reunirán? – dije curioso mirando al manager de Stella

Roger: Me parece que será en "Come In" es nuevo en los Ángeles – dijo mirando su celular

Brandon: Ni lo intentes Sky – dijo negando la cabeza

Por favor ayuda a un gran amigo – dije en suplica

Roger: ¿De qué hablan? – dijo confundido con brazos cruzados

De nada, oye Roger será mejor que firmes estos papeles de la contratación de Stella – dije cambiando el tema

Roger: Es cierto la contratación de Stella si será mejor discutirlo en tu oficina – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Bueno amigo será mejor que te quedes aquí en lo que termino esto – dije sonriendo a mi mejor amigo

Brandon: Claro por mí no hay problema – dijo sonriéndome

Roger: Nos vemos Brandon – dijo despidiéndose de el

Nos vemos amigo suerte – dije caminando hacia el otro lado

Brandon

Estaba tranquilo sentado en una silla que estaba cerca donde estaban los fotógrafos de la empresa como pude notar la mayor parte de los empleados de Sky están aquí esperando a que salga Stella es algo molesto que estén aquí se supone que deben estar trabajando pero en fin no es culpa de Stella que ellos estén aquí ella es realmente hermosa y muy sexy, pude notar que todos están encantados con el trabajo que hace ella y realmente hace su trabajo muy bien.

Secretaria: Joven Brandon no esperaba que estuviera aquí – dijo sorprendida por mi presencia

Bueno Sky está ocupado con el manager de Stella – dije despreocupado

Secretaria: ¿Conoce a la señorita Stella? – dijo sorprendida mirándome

Si la conozco un poco – dije un poco confundido - ¿porque lo dices?

Secretaria: Bueno normalmente a la señorita Stella no habla con cualquier chico – dijo mirándome extrañada

¿Porque lo dices? – dije aun mas confundido

Secretaria: Bueno desde que se supo de su rompimiento con el rapero Mike Till – dijo tranquila mirándome

¿Mike Till? – dije levantando una ceja confundido

Secretaria: ¿No conoce a Mike Till? – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Creo que es más que obvio – dije riendo – debe de ser cualquier rapero

Secretaria: No es cualquier rapero, es uno de los mejores raperos que hay en la actualidad aparte de salir con la señorita Stella – dijo emocionada

¿Cuanto duraron? – dije curioso pero serio

Secretaria: Bueno se sabe que duraron 1 año pero se cree que más de 1 año duraron – dijo ajustando sus lentes

Valla – dije un poco molesto – oye Alicia ¿qué tanto sabes de ese tal Mike con Stella?

Secretaria: Bueno se algo – dijo un poco tímida - ¿le gusta la joven Stella no es así?

¿Se nota verdad? – dije un poco sonrojado

Secretaria: Se nota bastante joven Brandon, pues si es así debe conquistarla todo mundo anda tras de ella – dijo sonriéndome

Lo sé – dije mirando al frente – debo acercarme a ella

Secretaria: Bueno a nosotras las mujeres nos gusta que nos inviten a salir que hablemos de nuestras vidas – dijo riendo dándose la vuelta

¿Eso es acaso un consejo? – dije riendo viendo cómo se va

Secretaria: Bueno es una forma para que se acerque a ella – dijo dando las últimas palabras de la conversación

Valla creo que estoy enamorado – dije agarrando mi cabeza mirando el suelo

Stella: ¿Estás bien Brandon? – dijo preocupada detrás de mi

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido volteándola a ver

Al voltear quede embobado con lo que acaba de ver, Stella usando una falda blanca con una blusa color negro que tenía un moño negro muy lindo, unos tacones color blancos, sus labios pintados color rojo muy lindos, usaba el cabello suelto se veía muy hermosa no pude dejarla de ver es hermosa no me cansare de decirlo miles de veces estoy enamorado de ella.

Stella: Brandon – dijo confusa mirándome

He lo siento ¿qué sucede? – dije reaccionando y sonrojado

Stella: ¿Seguro? Estas rojo – dijo preocupada mirándome - ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Claro que no tranquila – dije sonriéndole de manera tierna – te ves muy hermosa

Stella: Gracias – dijo sonrojada mirándome – bueno debo irme a la sesión

Pero antes – dije sujetándola de la cintura – quería saber si al terminar tu sesión quería saber si te gustaría salir a comer algo

Stella: ¿Una cita? – dijo sorprendida

Si una cita – dije tranquilo mirándola – si no tienes tu agenda ocupada sería buena idea que los dos fuéramos a comer después de tanto trabajo que hay

Stella: Claro me gustaría salir contigo, pero hay un pequeño problema – dijo torciendo sus labios

¿Cual es el problema? –dije preocupado mirándola

Stella: Quede en salir con Bloom a comer a las 4 – dijo mirándome preocupada

Tranquila si quieres podemos decirle a Sky que vaya a comer en tu lugar con ella – dije tranquilo mirándola

Stella: Bueno si es así claro que me gustaría comer contigo – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Entonces te espero a que termine tu sesión – dije alejándome de ella

Stella: Claro – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Dicho eso se fue a su sesión Stella modelaba increíble cada foto es espectacular quede magnifico ella es simplemente fabulosa, una vez que termino su sesión se fue a cambiar y una vez que salió tenia puesto unos jeans color negro rotos en las rodillas, una blusa color blanca de tirantes, unos tenis color negro con brillos, una bolsa algo grande marca Channel, tenia puestos unos lentes transparentes.

Te ves hermosa – dije apreciándola de pies a cabeza

Stella: Gracias tú también te ves bien Brandon – dijo algo sonrojada

Bueno sin más hay que salir – dije acercándome a ella tomando su mano

Stella: ¿A dónde iremos a comer? – dijo curiosa caminando conmigo

¿A dónde le apetece comer a esta linda dama? – dije deteniendo mi paso mirándola

Stella: A donde tú quieras comer para mí está bien – dijo dándome una sonrisa cálida

Bien si es así espero que te guste la comida Italiana – dije caminando con ella hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía mi coche

¿Tienes tu auto aquí? – dije curioso mirándola

Stella: Hoy no lo traje, vine en una camioneta de mi manager – dijo despreocupada mirándome

Bueno si es así me alegrara llevarte a tu casa después de nuestra cita – dije acercándome a ella

Stella: Bueno gracias estas muy amable – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno a una chica tan hermosa como tu debo serlo siempre – dije sujetando su cintura

Stella: Bueno cuál es tu auto – dijo separándose de mi tímidamente

Es ese – dije señalando mi auto deportivo

Stella: Valla es increíble – dijo sorprendida – este auto vale millones

Bueno es la ventaja de ser unos de los mejores y primeros jugadores que hay en el futbol americano – dije tranquilo mirándola

Stella: Y ser uno de los mejores mas pagados – dijo riendo

Así es – dije asintiendo la cabeza tranquilo – hermosa chica venga conmigo

Una vez que llegamos a mi auto abrí la puerta y se subió Stella y una vez que yo me subí igual la lleve a un restaurante muy lujoso y cómodo para comer comida Italiana pero como no pudo faltar fotógrafos tomándonos fotos a nosotros una vez que entramos al restaurante pedí una mesa para nosotros y nos sentamos tenía una vista agradable lejos de los fotógrafos.

¿Que pedirás? – dije mirándola como miraba el menú del restaurante

Stella: Creo que pediré pasta con albóndigas ¿ y tú? – dijo cerrando el menú mirándome tranquila

Lo mismo que tu pidas yo pediré lo mismo – dije tranquilo mirándola

Mesero: Buenas tardes ¿que pedirán? – dijo tranquilo con su libreta en la mano

2 órdenes de patas con albóndigas – dije tranquilo mirando al mesero

Mesero: Claro ¿y de tomar? –dijo anotando

Stella: Yo quisiera una limonada mineral por favor – dijo tranquila mirando al mesero

Y yo quiero una naranjada mineral – dije mirando a Stella

Mesero: Enseguida – dijo terminando de anotar en su libreta llevándose con su otra mano los menús

Stella: Espero que Bloom no se enoje que no iré con ella a comer – dijo preocupada torciendo sus labios

Tranquila Stella ira Sky en tu lugar además no creo que se enoje que vaya a comer con el – dije tranquilo tomando su mano

Stella: Bueno en eso si tienes razón – dijo un poco tranquila mirándome

Ellos dos se gustan es más que obvio – dije despreocupado

Stella: ¿Se nota verdad? – dijo riendo

Mucho diría yo – dije riendo igual – bueno en lo que llega la comida platícame de ti

Stella: ¿Que quieres saber de mi? – dijo curiosa

¿Desde cuándo empezaste a modelar? – dije tranquilo iniciando la conversación

Stella: Empecé desde los 20 a modelar – dijo tranquila

Valla joven y hermosa – dije sonriéndole

Stella: Si y tu platícame de ti – dijo cruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa

Bueno desde joven siempre me ha gustado el futbol americano y una vez mi padre llevo a un manager y un líder de un equipo de americano hice una audición y desde ahí empecé mi carrera de jugador

Stella: Valla eso es genial – dijo asombrada

Estuvimos así platicando sobre nosotros de cómo conoció a sus amigas y de cómo yo conozco a los chicos, platicábamos sobre nuestra niñez nuestras anécdotas graciosas que pasaban en nuestras vidas era gracioso de cómo ella me contaba.

¿Enserio hiciste eso? – dije riéndome

Stella: Enserio quería un pony color purpura asique lo pinte – dijo riendo

¿Y qué dijeron tus padres? – dije intentando calmarme pero era imposible

Stella: Me dijeron que los ponys purpuras no existían asique tuvieron que lavar al pony para que volviera su color natural – dijo tranquila riendo

Valla me hubiera encantando ver como estaba tus padres al ver como estaba pintando el pony color purpura – dije riendo aun mas pero seguía el dolor de estomago

Stella: Lo sé desde ese día mis padres ya no compraban pinturas de colores – dijo tranquila

Mesero: 2 órdenes de pasta – dijo llegando con la comida

Genial muero de hambre – dije mirando al mesero impaciente

Stella: Se nota – dijo tranquila mirándome

Mesero: Y sus bebidas que disfruten la comida hermosa pareja – dijo sonriendo alejándose

Stella: ¿Hermosa pareja? – dijo sonrojada

Haríamos linda pareja sabes – dije guiñándole el ojo

Stella: Sera mejor comer o se nos va enfriar – dijo sonrojada agarrando los cubiertos

Una vez ya comiendo seguíamos platicando mas sobre nosotros el ambiente se hacía muy cálido y agradable jamás había tenido una plática tan cálida con una chica desde que mi ex novia había terminado conmigo una vez terminamos de comer sugerí a que fuéramos al cine a ver una película y dicho eso fuimos a ver "diario de una pasión" que estaba de estreno.

Bloom

Había llegado al restaurante cerca de mi casa, había quedado de comer con Stella ya que las dos salimos temprano una vez que llegue primero yo pedí una mesa para dos, pero pasaban los minutos y no llegaba Stella marcaba a su celular y me mandaba buzón estaba aburrida mirando la ventana cuando una voz reconocida me hablo y pude ver que Sky estaba aquí, no pude evitar sonrojarme desde el beso que me dio no he podido dejar de pensar en el.

Sky: Hola Bloom – dijo sonriéndome de manera tierna

Sky ¿qué haces aquí? – dije sorprendida porque este aquí

Sky: Bueno vine a comer contigo – dijo sentándose en la silla

¿Conmigo? – Dije confundida – quede de comer con Stella

Sky: Bueno lo que pasa es de que hoy hizo una sesión para mi empresa y estaba Brandon conmigo asique cuando había terminando de hacer negocios con el manager de ella, el me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que yo fuera en el lugar de Stella a comer contigo me mando la dirección de donde comerían y mírame aquí – dijo tranquilo

Todo tiene sentido – dije más tranquila por lo que acaba de hacer mi amiga

Sky: Espero no te moleste Bloom – dijo mirándome un poco preocupado

Tranquilo después de todo Stella merece conocer el amor – dije tranquila

Sky: Harían linda pareja ella con Brandon – dijo sonriéndome

Es cierto el fin de semana los dos estuvieron muy juntos y se la pasaban bien – dije tranquila recordando

Sky: Es cierto también tus amigas con los chicos también se la pasaron bien – dijo riendo

Yo presiento que pronto habrá muchas parejas – dije riendo mirando a Sky

Sky: Demasiadas diría yo – dijo sonriendo - bueno en lo que llega el mesero a tomar nuestra orden, platícame de ti Bloom

¿Que quieres saber de mi? – dije curiosa pero tranquila mirándolo

Sky: Lo que sea pero me gustaría conocerte mas – dijo tomando mi mano derecha

Bueno ya sabes mi nombres, tengo 22 años, estudie actuación, mis padres viven en Atlanta junto con mi hermana mayor, me gusta los ambientes tranquilos, como salir al parque o ir acampar no soy mucha de la moda como Stella pero me visto como me siento cómoda, no me gusta la gente mentirosa, tengo un conejo que es mi amigo desde años se llama Kiko es muy lindo, tengo más cosas.

Sky: Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti Bloom ser una de las mejores actrices y ser mejor pagadas – dijo asombrado

Bueno siempre me ha gustado la actuación y me gusta hacer mi trabajo bien por eso trabajo muy duro – dije tranquila mirándolo – pero dime tu

Sky: Bueno tengo la misma edad que tu, tengo mi empresa de publicidad de revistar reconocidas, mis padres viven en Italia son una familia rica pero yo mismo quise crecer sin ayuda de mis padres es por eso que hice mi empresa, no tengo mascotas aunque si me gustaría tener una, me gusta hacer deportes pero a la vez soy algo malo para ciertos deportes, soy tranquilo –dijo mirándome fijamente

Es genial que tu mismo hayas hecho tu empresa sin ayuda de tus padres – dije sorprendida – debe ser algo muy valioso para la gente que te conoce

Sky: Si me siento orgulloso por el trabajo que he hecho – dijo sonriéndome

Mesera: Lamento la demora – dijo apenada sacando su libreta – ¿qué van a ordenar?

Sky : Primero las damas – dijo brindando una sonrisa

Quisiera pedir costilla asada por favor – dije cerrando la carta

Mesera: Ok y usted – dijo mirando a Sky

Sky: A mí me gustaría lo mismo – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Mesera: ¿Y de tomar? – dijo tranquila mirándonos

A mí una agua por favor – dije sonriéndole a la mesera

Sky: A mí una soda – dijo dándole las dos cartas a la mesera

Mesera: Enseguida les traigo su orden – dijo alejándose

Platicar con Sky es muy agradable hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con un chico desde que Andy y yo terminamos, siempre me concentraba en mi trabajo que se me había olvidado de cómo era tan cómodo estar con un chico y en especial a Sky, una vez que la mesera nos trajo nuestra comida seguíamos platicando de los problemas que se metía Andrew y como siempre lo sacaba de ellos era divertido de cómo lo contaba una vez que terminamos nos fuimos a mi casa a ver unas películas pude ver como Kiko y el jugaban creo que si estoy enamorada.

Stella

Gracias por traerme Brandon – dije sonriéndole afuera del edificio

Brandon: Para ti cuando sea Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Sera mejor que ya me meta y que tú te vayas a tu casa – dije despidiéndome de el

Brandon: Pero antes – dijo deteniéndome – quería saber si tenias planes mañana

¿Mañana? No tengo el día libre – dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon: ¿Te gustaría Salir mañana a dar un paseo?- dijo sujetando mi cintura

Me encantaría salir contigo – dije abrazándolo pero después reaccione – lo siento

Brandon: Tranquila me gusta que me abraces de esa manera – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla – nos vemos paso por ti mañana

Adiós – dije tocándome mi mejilla sonrojada viéndolo como se aleja

Una vez que Brandon se fue me dirigí a mi departamento no podía dejar de pensar en Brandon es un chico tan lindo y encantador no había sentido lo mismo cuando salía con mi ex Mike, pero con Brandon es diferente y lindo pero no debo enamorarme ¿o sí?

Abrí mi departamento me deje caer en mi sofá y pude ver como Ginger me recibía con una lamida en mi cara me pare y le di de comer y veía mi celular mensajes de las chicas y sobre todo uno de Bloom espero que no se moleste que haya salido mejor con Brandon que con ella pero no se enojara porque habrá salido con Sky y eso me tranquiliza, me dispuse y subí las escaleras tome un relajante baño en mi tina terminando de mi relajante baño tome mi pijama me acosté mirando el techo pensando en Brandon y por fin me dormí.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Citas Dobles

Stella

Dormía tranquilamente en mi departamento con mi perrita cuando escucho la puerta tocar varias veces y por más que quería seguir durmiendo era imposible porque seguían tocando más y más fuerte mi puerta.

Por dios déjenme dormir – dije molesta poniéndome mi almohada en mi cara – YA BAJO!

Tome mi bata color rosa claro que tenía mi nombre por detrás con algunos brillos y bajaba de las escaleras algo molesta cuando llego a la puerta, abro la puerta enojada y mi sorpresa era que mis mejores amigas estaban mirándome tranquilas mientras que yo resoplo mi cabello que tenía enfrente de mí.

¿Sabes qué hora es cierto? – dije mirándolas algo molesta

Bloom: Vamos Stella son las 8 de la mañana – dijo mi mejor amiga riéndose de mi

Saben que mis horas de belleza son sagradas – dije bostezando ya un poco calmada

Roxy: Lo sentimos Stella – dijo un poco apenada mirándome

Bueno no importa – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza - ¿porque están aquí?

Layla: Venimos a pasar una mañana con nuestra amiga modelo – dijo tranquila sobre una mano en su cadera

Algo quieren – dije sonriéndoles picara

Musa: Vamos Stella no seas aguafiestas – dijo tranquila sonriéndome

Está bien – dije suspirando – pasen

Una vez que deje que mis amigas pasaran a mi departamento podía ver que mi mejor amiga trajo Kiko y cuando llega Kiko a mi departamento Ginger baja corriendo para que jueguen , una vez que las chicas se sentaron en mi sillón podía ver las caras emocionadas mirándome.

Ok – dije confundida mirando a mis amigas – están raras hoy ¿se cayeron de la cama o algo por el estilo?

Tecna: No Stella – dijo negando la cabeza tranquila – venimos porque te tenemos una noticia que darte

Bueno pues ya díganme la noticia – dije impaciente

Roxy: Ya tenemos la fecha para la boda – dijo emocionada mirándome junto con las chicas

¿Enserio? – Dije emocionada – es increíble Roxy ¿cuándo es?

Roxy: Bueno el 20 de julio – dijo sonriéndome enseñándome en una libreta la fecha de su boda

¿El 20 de julio? – dije sorprendida mirándola

Flora: ¿Pasa algo Stella? – dijo mirándome preocupada

Bueno tenía esa fecha contemplada para mi colección de verano – dije un poco preocupada mordiendo mi labio

Bloom: ¿Pero puedes cambiar la fecha no es así?- dijo preocupada

Si la puedo cambiar pero el problema sería que día y juntar a todos los diseñadores del mundo y esas cosas – dije un poco preocupada mirándola

Musa: Pero suena fácil – dijo tranquila encogiéndose de hombros

No es tan fácil Musa – dije negando la cabeza seria – es más complicado que eso porque debo tener ya casi todo listo para mi colección de verano , tener que buscar modelos , juntar que todos estén ese día los diseñadores más famosos y reconocidos del mundo y que todo salga perfecto

Flora: Valla si suena algo estresante – dijo preocupada mirando a las demás

Ni lo digas Flora – dije dando un pequeño suspiro

Roxy: Si quieres puedo cambiar la fecha Stella – dijo un poco no tan convencida

Claro que no Roxy ese día estaré para ti además yo seré tu diseñadora de tu fabuloso vestido que nadie haya visto – dije cambiando mi expresión

Layla: Bueno lo que importa es de que nuestra amiga Roxy se va a casar dentro de pocos meses- dijo sonriendo mirándonos a todas sentadas

Roxy: Gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes son las mejores amigas de todo el mundo- dijo nostálgica

Lo sé somos geniales – dije con orgullo moviendo mi cabello

Podía ver como mis amigas se rían por lo que dije es la razón que seamos geniales nosotras que somos del club Winx desde que nos cocimos cada una de nosotras somos muy unidas en casi todas las cosas pero siempre trabajamos mucho para poder ser exitosas ahora que lo somos me da alegría que Roxy se case aunque sea la pequeña del grupo pero es una gran amiga que ha estado con nosotras cuando estamos en situaciones algo malas , estresantes , muchas emociones cuando estamos trabajando pero aun así ella nos dedica tiempo para que estemos bien y eso me alegra que ahora en su vida será diferente y es un nuevo capítulo que ahora se case y forme una familia después , conozco muy poco a Andrew pero lo poco que lo conozco es un chico que de en verdad quiere y respeta a Roxy y siempre la apoyado en sus proyectos que hace , sus campañas en contra el maltrato animal , cuando tiene trabajo Roxy siempre ahí esta Andrew para apoyarla y darle lo mejor de el para ella se que serán una gran pareja que jamás se van a separar y eso es bueno.

Musa: Bueno ya que estaremos un rato aquí será mejor preparar el desayuno – dijo tranquila mirándonos

Tengo una idea – dije sonriendo a mis amigas – vallamos a desayunar

Bloom: Pero Stella estamos en tu departamento podemos hacer aquí el desayuno – dijo mirándome extraña

Si pero tengo flojera de hacer el desayuno – dije despreocupada mirando a mi mejor amiga

Flora: Yo puedo hacer el desayuno – dijo tranquila poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la cocina

Roxy: Te ayudo Flora – dijo sonriendo caminando con ella

Tecna: Bueno esta dicho haremos el desayuno – dijo tranquila sacando su teléfono

Son increíbles – dije riéndome un poco poniéndome de pie – nunca cambian chicas

Bloom: Somos Winx Stella – dijo tranquila mirándome

Y siempre unidas – dije abrazando a mis amigas

Una vez que las chicas empezaron hacer el desayuno yo solamente las veía hacer el desayuno eso era un castigo por haberme despertado antes de lo que se supone que me despierto una vez que terminaron el desayuno ayude a las chicas a poner la mesa los cubiertos para desayunar, Flora hizo huevo con tocino, Roxy hizo Hot cakes con miel, Tecna hizo jugo de naranja y con eso desayunamos pasamos la mañana juntas pero si en claro mientras estaban las chicas me ayudaban en lagunas ideas para el vestido de novia de Roxy y para las damas de honor , tenía las medidas de Roxy y eso es genial ya que podre iniciar el diseño del vestido y de los vestidos de damas de honor tengo las medidas de las chicas.

Después de que se fueron las chicas estaba tranquila sentada en mi sofá mirando televisión aun lado estaba Ginger cuando recibí un mensaje de Brandon:

Espero no te moleste pero a las 7 paso por ti para que salgamos a una cita doble 3

¿Cita doble? – dije confundida mirando el mensaje de Brandon

Bueno al menos saldré con Brandon – dije un poco roja sonriendo a la pantalla del celular

Paso el día cuando llego la noche estaba alistándome para mi cita con Brandon tenia puesto unos jean oscuros , una blusa corta color azul mientras tenía una sudadera color negra , unos tenis color blancos y nunca faltaban unos lentes transparentes. Cuando ya estaba lista escuche el timbre sonar y el sonido de Ginger cuando suena el timbre de la puerta baje de las escaleras y una vez que estaba enfrente de la puerta abrí y como siempre ahí estaba aquel chico encantador con una sonrisa muy linda, unos ojos tan lindos que tenían la mirada en mi.

Brandon: Luces hermosa Stella – dijo asombrado mirándome

Gracias – dije un poco roja mirándolo

Brandon: Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema por haberte dicho hoy sin avisar que saldríamos – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Bueno siempre hay un espacio en mi agenda – dije tranquila guiñándole el ojo

Brandon: Gracias por tener espacio por salir conmigo – dijo con tono coqueto

Bueno será mejor salir y divertirnos – dije tranquila dándole un meso en la mejilla

Brandon: Si espero no te moleste que sea una cita doble – dijo un poco preocupado

Bueno no tengo ningún inconveniente – dije tranquila mirándolo

Brandon: Bueno entonces vamos – dijo sonriéndome tomando mi mano

Andrew

Roxy: Fue buena idea que hayas invitado a Sky y a Bloom en una cita doble – dijo tranquila mirándome

Lo se fue buena idea que los chicos tuvieran citas dobles con sus chicas – dije sonriéndole a mi hermosa novia

Roxy: Ya quiero que pasen rápido los meses – dijo emocionada abrazándome

Ya quiero que seas mi esposa – dije dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla – que formemos una hermosa familia tu y yo

Roxy: Me alegra tanto haberte conocido Andrew – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios

Siempre agradeceré que el destino me haya puesto a una chica tan linda y buena como tu amor – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Sky: Pero que lindos – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Roxy: Que bueno que llegan chicos ya los estábamos esperando – dijo tranquila separándome de mí

Bloom: Espero que no hayamos arruinado su momento – dijo un poco nerviosa mirándonos

No tranquila Bloom – dije tranquilo mirándola – de hecho estaba por llamarte primo

Sky: Lamentamos la demora pero había trafico – dijo sonriendo – pero ya estamos aquí será mejor ir a la función

Roxy: Si será mejor que vallamos para ver cual película veremos – dijo poniéndose de pie agarrando mi mano

Caminamos hacia al cine por supuesto Roxy y Bloom estaban platicando mientras que Sky y yo estábamos tranquilos caminando mirándolas como se divertían y sonreían.

Sky: Me alegro por ti primo – dijo sonriendo sin quitar la vista de las chicas

Gracias siempre quise casarme con Roxy – dije sonriendo mientras veía a mi prometida reír con su amiga

Sky: Bueno del grupo tu eres el único que tiene una relación – dijo riendo

Ya se pero al parecer no seré el único al que le hagan burla – dije mirándolo mientras veía como se sonrojaba

Sky: No se que hablas primo – dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado

Vamos Sky tu y yo sabemos que te gusta Bloom desde que la conociste en las vegas – dije riéndome de el

Sky: Debo admitir que es una linda chica y muy diferente – dijo mirando a Bloom

¿Diferente? – dije confundido levantando una ceja

Sky : Si es diferente Bloom a todas las chicas que conozco , es linda , compresible , ella no le importa la moda como a Diáspora ,ella no habla de ella misma , le gusta hablar sobre toda la cultura , diferentes temas , ella es sincera es lo que me gusta de ella

Se nota que estas enamorado – dije sonriendo – es bueno se nota que ella es diferente a todas en especial a Diáspora

Sky: Ni lo digas pero mi padre insiste que debo casarme con ella por el tonto estatus social que hay en la familia – dijo dando un suspiro molesto

Lo se – dije suspirando – en la familia esta ese estatus social más en mis tíos ya que ellos son dueños de grandes hoteles y son empresarios de la empresa familiar en Italia

Sky : Le dicho miles de veces que yo quiero casarme con la persona que yo ame no por el estatus social y por la opiniones de mis padres yo quiero ser feliz es por eso que me fui de intercambio a estados unidos para estar lejos de ellos y no se metan en mi vida – dijo serio

Lo se Sky pero sabemos que es difícil que cambien de opinión mis tíos – dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro

Sky: En algún momento entenderán que me casare con la persona que yo ame – dijo decidido mirándome

Veras que si no pierdas la esperanza primo – dije sonriendo

Llegamos al cine y podíamos varias funciones de diferentes películas me llamo una en especial "IT".

Vallamos a ver esa – dije sonriendo señalando con mi dedo el poster de la película

Sky: Suena genial – dijo tranquilo mirando el poster

¿Qué dicen chicas? – dije volteándolas a ver

Bloom: Por mí no tengo problema – dijo tranquila mirándonos

Roxy: Bueno me gustan las películas de terror – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno entonces Sky y yo compraremos las entradas –dije tranquilo mirando a mi primo

Roxy: Y nosotras iremos por las palomitas – dijo tranquila sonriéndome

Sky: Entonces vamos a comprar las entradas Andrew – dijo caminando hacia fila para comprar las entradas

En un momento las veremos chicas – dije caminando con Sky

Roxy

Bloom: Que genial es estar aquí – dijo tranquila mirándome mientras estábamos nuestro turno para comprar las palomitas

Lo sé y más en una cita doble – dije sonriendo

Bloom: Andrew es buena persona Roxy – dijo mirándome tranquila

Lo es – dije sonriendo mientras veía al frente – es un chico increíble a pesar de que me casare chica pero no me arrepiento porque Andrew es una persona linda , compresible , atenta , divertida y sobre todo que tiene confianza en mí y yo a el y el cariño que nos une es único.

Bloom: Se nota que te ama demasiado – dijo sonriéndome – en varias revistar podía ver que ustedes son de las pocas parejas que están estables y que se quieren de verdad

Si Andrew me quiere mucho y yo a el es buena idea de que los dos pasemos al siguiente capítulo juntos – dije mirando mi anillo de compromiso

Bloom: Eres la única del grupo que tiene una relación – dijo riéndose un poco

No cantes victoria Bloom – dije guiñándole el ojo – tu y las chicas ya están en su conquista

Bloom: No se de que hablas Roxy – dijo sonrojada

Vamos desde el viaje en las vegas tu y las chicas han estado saliendo con los chicos no me engañan, también se que te gusta Sky – dije riéndome mi amiga sonrojada

Bloom: Lo admito me gusta Sky – dijo sonriendo tiernamente – es una persona increíble que no le gusta presumir su dinero, ni su estilo de vida, el solo quiere vivir bien, es muy lindo, divertido y alegre y que tiene un lindo corazón

Hay Bloom estas enamorada – dije emocionada abrazándola

Ya era nuestro turno para comprar las palomitas una vez que compramos dos paquetes de palomitas, refresco, unas gomitas nos acercamos con los chicos y nos dirigimos a la sala que nos tocaba "sala 8" buscamos nuestros asientos Bloom y Sky estaban alado de nosotros una vez que empezó la película disfrutábamos.

Helio

Camina por el parque de diversiones con Flora, Nabu, Layla, Timmy y Tecna que se suponía que era una cita doble pero en nuestro caso era una cita triple en pareja pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto estaba con mis amigos y además estaba con la hermosa de Flora asique disfrutare esto.

Nabu: Bueno ¿a cual nos subiremos primero? – dijo emocionado deteniéndonos

Layla: Hay que ir primero a los caballos – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Flora: Si será divertido ir primero a los caballos – dijo sonriéndome

Suena divertido – dije tranquilo sonriéndole a Flora

Timmy: Es buena idea para iniciar – dijo tranquilo ajustando sus lentes

Nabu: Bueno pero después hay que ir a la montaña rusa – dijo sonriéndonos señalando con su dedo la montaña rusa

Bueno entonces que esperamos – dije tranquilo tomando la mano de Flora

Nos acercamos a los caballos y esperamos para nuestro turno para subirnos y tomar nuestro caballo o cualquier animal que estuviera en el juego, una vez que era nuestro turno cada uno de nosotros nos subimos a diferentes animales Flora se subió a un caballo, Layla a un tigre, Tecna se subió a un elefante, Timmy se subió a una foca que estaba alado que el de Tecna, Nabu se subió a carrusel que estaba enfrente el de Layla y bueno me subí igual aun caballo alado de Flora.

Empezó a moverse el juego y como era de esperarse Nabu está jugando como un niño pequeño haciendo reír a Layla mientras que mi amigo Timmy estaba algo nervioso porque jamás se había subido a un juego como este en su vida pero se divertida a pesar de todo y más cuando Tecna le enseñaba su nuevo Celular "Iphone 8, X" que saldría dentro de poco, pero yo disfrutaba mucho ver como Flora sonría como una inocente niña pequeña que ama subirse a los juegos tranquilos.

Flora: Esto es divertido – dijo sonriente mientras el caballo subía y bajaba

Si es divertido subirse a este tipo de juegos – dije sonriéndole tiernamente

Flora: Que bueno que estemos aquí nosotros disfrutando la compañía de nuestros amigos – dijo tranquila mirándome

Bueno a mí me gusta estar contigo Flora – dije sonriéndole mientras tenía un leve sonrojo

Flora: Que lindo de tu parte Helio también a mí me gusta tu compañía – dijo acercándose a mi para darme un beso en mi mejilla izquierda

Me gusta estar contigo Flora –dije devolviéndole el beso pero en su frente

Tecna

Timmy: Valla esta increíble la nueva versión de Apple – dijo sorprendido mirando mi teléfono

Si lo más increíble es que ya no tendrá el botón de inicio – dije emocionada mirándolo

Timmy: Me sorprendes Tecna estará increíble la nueva versión – dijo mirándome emocionado

Gracias y lo mejor es que yo sola hice el modelo, las nuevas actualizaciones todo – dije sonriéndole

Timmy: Cuando haga un nuevo modelo de un automóvil quiero que estés ahí conmigo para lo, sus partes del coche, el motor todo Tecna – dijo mirándome tiernamente

¿Enserio lo dices? – dije con leve sonrojo en mi cara

Timmy: Por supuesto tenlo por seguro – dijo guiñándome el ojo sonriendo

Termino el juego y bajamos por supuesto Timmy sostenía mi mano derecha era una sensación un tanto rara pero muy cómoda cuando esta cerca de mi Timmy.

Nabu: Bueno ¿qué dicen si nos subimos a la montaña rusa? – dijo emocionado

Layla: Suena divertido yo me apunto – dijo riendo

Flora: Bueno me da algo de miedo subirme – dijo un poco preocupada

Tranquila Flora está muy bien cuidada y además no hay peligro de que se pueda caer o cosas así – dije calmando a mi amiga

Timmy: Además hay ingenieros que siempre están checando que ningún tornillo este fallando o que le falte aceite tranquila – dijo tranquilo

Helio: Vamos estaré contigo no te pasara nada Flora – dijo sonriendo tomándola de la cintura

Flora: Esta bien ganan ustedes – dijo un poco tranquila dando un suspiro

Layla: Esa es nuestra amiga – dijo dándole un pequeño choque de puños

Caminamos hacia la fila para formarse para subirse a la montaña rusa era gigantesca y muy alta en sus curvas esperamos nuestro turno para podernos sentarnos cuando podía sentir un leve ruido que hacía en mi estomago era por estar nerviosa sin razón alguna di un pequeño suspiro cuando pude sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza y podía ver que Timmy me brindaba una sonrisa tranquila eso hacía que se me quitara los nervios y me sentía protegida con el.

Nabu: ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!- dijo emocionado con ambas manos arriba desde su asiento

Timmy: Nuca cambiara Nabu – dijo riéndose un poco

Al parecer le gustan este tipo de juegos – dije riéndome igual por su comentario

Timmy: Demasiado le gusta – dijo corrigiendo – a mi casi no me llaman la atención este tipo de atracciones

¿Por? – dije confundida mirándolo cuando empezó a moverse el juego

Timmy: HAY DIOS- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras con sus manos agarraba con fuerza el chaleco de protección

Creo que te comprendo – dije mirando al frente una vez que se subía el juego hasta llegar a la punta se podía todos los juegos mecánicos que estaban al redor y podía ver a Layla emocionada mientras que Flora estaba sonriendo con Helio

Todos: AHH! – dijeron todos al bajar en máxima velocidad del juego

Nabu: ¡GENIAL!- dijo gritando de la emoción

Layla: ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!- dijo alzando las manos al aire

DIOS!- dije gritando cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

Dio muchas vueltas, podía sentir que me faltaba el aire con tanta velocidad que iba el juego, podía ver a los demás disfrutando el juego mientras voltee a mi lado y Timmy no le agradaba mucho haberse subido una vez que termino el juego los chicos bajaron como si nada mientras que yo mis piernas temblaban demasiado podía sentir que me faltaba aire pero podía ver que Timmy estaba peor que yo estaba demasiado pálido sus piernas y brazos temblaban demasiado.

¿Te encuentras bien Timmy? – dije mirándolo preocupada

Timmy: Creo que necesito comer algo – dijo cansado

Helio: Sera mejor que vayas a comer algo – dijo preocupado

Flora: Buena idea será mejor que todos vayamos – dijo preocupada

Timmy: No, vayan ustedes a divertirse – dijo negando la cabeza mirándonos

Pero – no pude terminar cuando Timmy hablo de nuevo

Timmy: Vayan a divertirse yo estaré bien, de seguro se me bajo la presión sigan divirtiéndose – dijo mirándonos un poco tranquilo

Nabu: ¿Estás seguro? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Timmy: Si vayan yo iré a comer algo – dijo calmando mirándolo

Entonces iré contigo a comer – dije sonriéndole

Layla: Bueno ya que Tecna estará con Timmy, vamos Nabu quiero ir a los carritos chocones – dijo tomándolo del brazo dándose la vuelta

Helio: Nosotros iremos a ganar premios ¿qué dices Flora? – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Flora: Claro vamos, nos vemos Tecna – dijo despidiéndose de mi dando se la vuelta los dos

Timmy: Entonces vayamos a comer – dijo mirándome tranquilo tomando mi mano

Caminamos hasta llegar a un puesto de hamburguesas, Hot Dogs, entre otras cosas para comer, nos sentamos en unas sillas con mesas pequeñas donde estaban los puestos de comida.

Timmy: Llegamos – dijo sentándose alado mío ¿qué quieres comer?

Me gustaría comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas ¿y tú? – dije mirándolo tranquila

Timmy: Pediré lo mismo que tu – dijo brindándome una sonrisa tierna

Entonces hay que ir a pedir – dije intentando poniéndome de pie cuando Timmy sujeto mi brazo - ¿qué pasa?

Timmy: Iré yo – dijo sonriéndome – es de mala educación que una mujer muy bonita vaya a pedir de comer

Pero no tiene nada de malo que vaya a pedir las hamburguesas – dije corrígenoslo confusa

Timmy: Es una cita el hombre tiene que invitar a su chica – dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie

¿ Su chica? – dije en susurro algo sonrojada

Timmy: ¿Cómo quieres tu hamburguesa? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Quisiera una doble – dije sonrojada viéndolo

Timmy: Bien entonces quédate aquí y yo iré por la comida – dijo sonriéndome caminando hacia el puesto de hamburguesas

Se fue dejándome sola en la mesa podía ver como sonreía tranquilo , es lo que me agrada de Timmy que es una persona amable y muy inteligente en mis años que tengo jamás había sentido una sensación rara aun chico normalmente siempre me concentro en mi trabajo , en mis nuevos proyectos y estudio mucho para que mi empresa y mis trabajos sean los mejores inteligentemente , una vez que la chica le dio nuestras ordenes podía ver como caminaba hacia mi con una sonrisa muy linda que alomejor ni los mejores inventores podían saber eso que una sonrisa podía hacer que tus neuronas tuviera una reacción.

Timmy: Una hamburguesa doble, unas papas fritas y un refresco para la dama – dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba mi comida

Gracias – dije sonriéndole tiernamente

Layla

Esto es divertido – dije riéndome mientras chocaba mi carrito contra el de Nabu

Nabu: Muy divertido diría yo – dijo corrigiéndome

Estuvo divertido – dije bajándome del carrito chocón

Nabu: Mucho diría yo – dijo sonriéndome caminando alado mío

¿A dónde iremos ahora? –dije mirándolo emocionada

Nabu: No lo se – dijo pensativo - ¿quieres ganar premios?

Suena divertido – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Nos acercamos a un juego sobre medir la fuerza ( lo siento no me acuerdo del juego u.u xd) podía ver que Nabu estaba entusiasmado en probar su fuerza una vez que tomo el palo ( no me acuerdo perdón u.u)

¿Vas a demostrar tu fuerza? – dije riéndome un poco de el

Nabu: Claro que si quiero demostrarte que soy fuerte – dijo orgulloso

Quiero ver eso – dije burlándome de el

Nabu: ¿Si demuestro en llegar al final que gano? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Lo que sea – dije tranquila mirándolo

Nabu: Entonces aquí vamos – dijo dándose la vuelta poniéndose en posición

Pude ver como Nabu lanzo con toda su fuerza aquel juego ( perdón :v no me acuerdo del juego) tan fuerte fue su fuerza que aventó la campana era impresionante normalmente no me dejo que los hombres me impresionen pero en caso de Nabu hay algo diferente en el que me hace sentir una sensación algo extraña ¿ acaso me gusta? Esa sería una pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza podía ver que se emociono como un niño de 6 años al ganar su primer premio en un parque de diversiones pero había algo diferente en el que hacía que todos los hombres que he conocido el es diferente tan solo ver su sonrisa tan brillante y encantadora , esa confianza que tiene el mismo con todo lo que lo rodea esa emoción de niño pequeño al querer jugar juegos eso se me hacia un acto muy lindo por parte de él el hacía que sonría de una manera algo tonta cuando estoy con el cerca.

Nabu: ¿Qué tal? – dijo acercándose a mí con su encantadora sonrisa

Me impresionaste – dije sonriéndole a el igual

Nabu: Bueno ya que gane me gustaría mi premio – dijo apegándose a mi sonriéndome

Pero si te darán tu premio – dije confusa volteando a ver el encargado del juego

Nabu: No hablo de ese premio – dijo acercándose a mis labios

No reaccione ante tal acto me quede sin palabras ¿ese era su premio? ¿Un beso mío? No podía evitar sonrojarme por eso que hizo Nabu pero ni me opuse solamente deje que nuestro beso fugaz durara lo que tenía que durar sin imaginarlo duramos como 20 minutos o mas no conté el tiempo hasta que nos separamos para retomar aire nuestros.

Nabu: Layla te soy sincero me gustas mucho desde que i tu primer video en las redes sociales siempre me has gustado pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablarte ya que en unas de tus entrevistas habías dicho que no te enamorarías de nuevo pero me gustas cuando te vi con tus demás amigas en las vegas me emocione tanto que rompí mi orgullo y poderte hablar y mírame aquí teniendo una de las primeras citas maravillosas que tengo con una hermosa chica enfrente de mi – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

Nabu – dije extremadamente roja por lo que me había dicho- eres tan lindo como tu eres el primer chico que me haces reír de una manera tan linda y aparte que me siento feliz por cada ves que estamos juntos

Señor: Tenga su premio joven – dijo acercándose a nosotros con un enorme peluche de oso panda

Nabu: Entonces Layla ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – dijo con su encantadora sonrisa y poniendo enfrente de el mega peluche frente mío

Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia Nabu – dije aceptando el peluche dándole un tierno beso en sus labios

Nabu: Entonces desde ahora somos novios – dijo tomando mi mano para caminar por todos los juegos que estaban a nuestro alrededor

Flora

Señor: PASE PASE Y JUEGE AL TIRO ALA NAVE ESPECIAL! – dijo gritando un señor que nos miraba tranquilo

Helio: ¿Quieres jugar Flora? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Soy un poco mal en esas cosas Helio mejor tu si quieres juega – dije sonriéndole nerviosa

Helio: Esta bien – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

Señor: Muy bien joven siéntese aquí – dijo señalando uno de los asientos que estaba en el juego de tirar la nave podía ver como Helio se sentó y tomo una pistola que contenía pequeñas balas de juguete una vez que empezó el juego podía ver como Helio tiraba de los extraterrestres (así como la de mi villano favorito xd) siguió así y antes de que acabara el juego Helio le dio a la nave y gano

Señor: Muy buena jugada joven tenga su premio! – dijo el señor sonriéndole entregándole un gigantesco unicornio

Helio: Gracias señor – dijo sonriéndole impresionado

Es muy lindo – dije acercándome a el para ver el unicornio

Helio: Flora se que será muy apresurado pero quiero decirte una cosa que he estado ocultado estos últimos días – dijo acercándose a mi podía sentir su respiración frente ami –cuando chocamos accidental mente nunca imagine tener en mi mente a una chica tan hermosa y encantadora eres la primera chica la cual me enamore a simple vista nunca he dejado de pensar en ti en tu hermosa sonrisa, en tu hermoso cabello, en tu linda de pensar positivamente de la vida y de la naturaleza , eres tan hermosa que me enamore a primera vista , eres la inspiración para mi arte , tu eres mi arte Flora

Oww Helio que lindas palabras – dije emocionada y a la vez roja por lo que me dijo – eres muy lindo Helio eres el primer hombre que me gusta nunca he sido buena en el tema del amor pero tu haces que ese tema sea algo maravilloso con tus bellas palabras

Helio: Flora ¿te gustaría formar una hermosa historia de amor? – dijo acercando sus labios hacia los míos

Me encantaría Helio – dije aceptando su beso cálido

Helio: Ven será mejor ir a dejarte a tu casa – dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un cálido beso a mis labios

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza agarrados de las manos

Stella

Habíamos llegado a los bolos nunca he jugado bolos pero sería mi primera vez ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Una vez que Brandon estaciono su camioneta el salió primero y camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y me abrió la puerta con su hermosa sonrisa que derrite a mil soles.

Brandon: Llegamos – dijo mirándome con su sexy sonrisa mirándome

Gracias – dije sonriendo bajando de su camioneta

Brandon: Bien creo que ya no están esperando – dijo caminando a mi lado tranquilo

¿Quienes nos están esperando? – dije volteándolo a ver confundida

Brandon: Ya verás – dijo tranquilo guiñándome su ojo

Como era de esperarse Brandon abrió la puerta de los bolos muy caballeroso como siempre ha sido conmigo cuando salimos los dos juntos una vez que entramos podía escuchar que gritaban nuestros nombres volteamos y podía ver a Musa y a Riven sonriéndonos, bueno Musa Riven serio como siempre creo que así es el después de todos.

Musa – dije sonriéndole a mi amiga acercándome con Brandon

Musa: Que bueno que llegan ya estaba preocupada por ustedes – dijo dándome un abrazo de amigas

Riven: Ya era hora idiota – dijo serio mirando a Brandon

Brandon: Lo sentimos pero había trafico 3 cuadras antes – dijo un poco apenado mirándolo

Riven: Como sea – dijo dando un suspiro serio

Musa: lo que importa es de que llegaron – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo

Bueno será mejor divertirnos – dije tranquila mirando a los 3

Los 3: Bien – dijeron los 3 asintiendo la cabeza

Riven

Bien comencemos – dije con tono orgulloso tomando la bola de boliche

Musa: Vamos Riven! – dijo animando su voz de tras de mi sentada junto con los otros viendo la tabla

Una vez que lance la bola en dirección de los conos podía ver como se fue directo haciendo una "chusa"

Bien – dije sonriendo un poco al ver que hice una chusa

Brandon: Eso fue bueno Riven – dijo acercándose a mí con su bola

Intenta superarme – dije retándolo victorioso

Brandon: De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo su cabeza mirándome desafiante

Stella: ¡Vamos Brandon! – dijo Stella animando a Brandon

Pude ver que igual Brandon hizo una chusa y eso no se quedaría así yo tengo que ganarle a Brandon y en especial a Sky que siempre competimos en diferentes juegos para ver quién es el mejor aunque obvio también se une Brandon y siempre somos rivales en los juegos.

Brandon: Al parecer hice una chusa Riven – dijo acercándose a mi

Eso lo veremos – dije desafiante

Musa

Vamos Stella será divertido – dije convenciendo a mi amiga para que jugara bolos

Stella: No soy buena en ese tipo de cosas Musa además me puedo romper una uña –dijo viendo sus uñas

Vamos es divertido además aprenderás – dije poniéndome de pie tomando una bola de boliche

Tome posición para lanzar mi bola de boliche y dicho eso la lance pero solamente le di a 4 conos bueno son pocas veces que juego boliche normalmente siempre me la paso componiendo canciones y escribirlas que no he tenido tiempo de venir a jugar con las chicas y mas con un chico como Riven

Solamente le di a 4 – dije un poco decepcionada

Riven: Tranquila pero si debes mejorar tu atino – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Gracias – dije seria mirándolo por su comentario

Brandon: ¿Porque no lo intentas Stella? – dijo sonriéndole mientras que Stella se negaba

Stella: No soy buena en ese tipo de juegos – dijo negando la cabeza haciendo un puchero

Vamos es divertido Stella – dije animándola para que lo intente

Stella: Esta bien ganan ustedes – dijo haciendo un reproche poniéndose de pie caminando para tomar su bola

Vi como Stella no le tomaba mucha intención de jugar asique la lanzo de mala gana y ni le dio a los conos solamente se desvió de la fila para tirar los conos y volteo y nos miro como si nada, pasaron el rato y Riven y Brandon jugaban más que nosotras ya que se la pasaban competiendo en ver quién es el mejor en el boliche era increíble como es comptetitivo Riven por dios.

Brandon: Valla de nuevo empate – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Riven: Cállate idiota – dijo enojado mirándolo

Stella: Esto es aburrido – dijo aburrida mirándolos con ambas manos sobre sus cachetes

Ni lo digas no nos han dejado jugar en un buen rato – dije aburrida igual

Stella: Quisiera que algo emociónate pasara en este momento – dijo mirándome aburrida

¿Cómo qué? – dije alzando una ceja confundida

Stella: No lo es algo para que nos tomaran atención ellos dos – dijo molesta – se supone que era una cita doble ¡no competencias en quien es mejor!

Creo que así son ellos dos – dije asintiendo la cabeza – sería divertido que pasara algo

Brandon: Hey – dijo acercándose junto con Riven a nosotras

Stella: ¿Que sucede? – dijo confundida mirándolo

Riven: ¿Quieren algo de comer? – dijo serio mirándonos en especial a mi

Quisiera un perro caliente y una soda – dije tranquila cambiando mi expresión de aburrida

Stella: Yo una pizza con gomitas – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Bueno entonces en un momento les traemos su comida – dijo tranquilo dándose la vuelta junto con Riven

Stella: Bueno yo iré al baño Musa no tardo – dijo tranquila caminando hacia los baños

Bien ahora estoy sola, bueno al menos jugare ya que no están ni Riven ni Brandon para que compitan – dije tomando una bola cuando por accidente le pegue en el pie a alguien

Oh lo siento mucho no fije – dije un poco apenada

¿? : No te preocupes los accidentes pasan – dijo aquella voz que yo reconozco

¿Andy? – dije sorprendida mirándolo detalladamente

Andy: ¿Musa eres tú? – dijo sorprendido igual

Si soy yo – dije riéndome un poco – valla nunca imagine que estuvieras aquí

Andy: Bueno vine con un amigo a jugar pero creo que fue al baño – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno somos dos Stella también fue al baño – dije riéndome

Andy: ¿Entonces te gusta jugar boliche? – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

Algo así pero soy mala aparecer – dije riéndome nerviosa

Andy: Entonces déjame ayudarte a que seas buena en esto – dijo acercándose a mi tomándome de la cintura y con una mano toco mi mano donde tenía agarrada la bola de

E- está bien – dije tartamuando por lo que estaba haciendo

Me ayudo Andy y si funciono pude darle a 8 conos era increíble que le diera 8 conos es genial además Andy es una persona simpática aunque sea ex novio de Bloom pero se ve que es buena persona así estuvimos un pequeño rato divirtiéndonos.

Stella

Soy hermosa – dije dándome el último toque en el espejo del baño de mujeres – era de esperarse siempre soy hermosa

Había salido del baño cuando accidentalmente había chocado con alguien haciendo que calleáramos los dos en el suelo.

¿? : Lo siento mucho – dijo poniéndose de pie apenado

Tranquilo los accidentes pasan – dije sobándome mi cabeza

¿? ¿Stella eres tú? – dijo aquella voz que conozco hace tiempo

¿Mike? – Dije sorprendida mirándolo – valla eres tu

Mike: Si soy quien mas – dijo riendo tomando mi mano para pararme

Quién diría que estarías aquí – dije tranquila sacudiendo mi ropa

Mike: Bueno a veces un rapero merece pequeños descansos – dijo sonriéndome mientras me guiñándome el ojo

Bueno era de esperase que eres uno de los mejores raperos en todo el mundo – dije tranquila mirándolo

Mike: Bueno normalmente tú no eres de este tipo de cosas – dijo riéndose

Bueno vine con unos amigos – dije un poco roja - ¿y tú viniste solo?

Mike: No – dijo tranquilo negando su cabeza – vine con un amigo

Bueno será mejor que valla con mi amiga nos vemos Mike – dije despidiéndome de el volteando para poderme ir cuando sentí una mano detenerme

Mike: Espera – dijo deteniendo mi mano

¿Qué pasa? – dije nerviosa mirándolo

Mike: ¿Puedo acompañarte? – dijo un poco rojo mirándome – también mi amigo esta en esa dirección

Claro no hay problema – dije asintiendo la cabeza cuando caminamos en dirección donde estaba Musa

Mike: ¿Y bien? – dijo mirándome mientras caminábamos

¿Y bien qué? – dije confundida volteándolo a ver

Mike: ¿cómo y bien? – dijo riéndose - ¿ cómo se siente ser una de mas las mejores modelos a nivel mundial?

Bueno ya sabes – dije orgullosa – giras , revistas , pasarelas lo que hace una gran modelo

Mike: Lo sé – dijo riendo – desde que nos conocimos te la pasabas viajando por modelar

Si me siento orgullosa por eso – dije asintiendo la cabeza – es algo que me apasiona además lanzare mi línea de ropa

Mike: Eso es increíble muy pocas modelos sacan eso – dijo sonriéndome

¿Y a ti como te ha ido? – dije curiosa

Mike: Bueno ya sabes –dijo orgulloso – apenas acabo de regresar de Canadá tuve un concierto y me fue muy bien

Me imagino – dije tranquila hasta llegar con Musa y con ¿Andy? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Musa – dije acercándome a ellos junto con Mike

Musa: Oh qué bueno que llegas Stella – dijo sonriéndome cuando miro alado mío- ¿Mike Tyson?

Mike: ¿Musa? Valla es increíble verte aquí – dijo emocionado por verla

Andy: Que bueno que llegas Mike – dijo tranquilo

Mike: Bueno me encontré con Stella – dijo sonriéndole – quien diría que me encontraría con la famosa Musa

Musa: Lo mismo digo – dijo sonriéndole igual – eres uno de los mejores raperos que hay en la industria musical

Andy: Oye! – dije ofendido

Claro que también lo eres Andy – dije riéndome de el

Mike: Es genial encontrarme contigo y con Stella – dijo alado mío sonriéndome

Musa: Lo mismo digo – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Andy: Se me ocurrió una gran idea! – dijo emocionado mirándonos a los 3

¿Qué cosa? – dije confundida mirándolo

Andy: Seria genial se hacemos un dúo nosotros 3 – dijo emocionado mirando a Musa y a Mike

Mike: Es una gran idea ¿qué dices Musa? – dijo sonriendo volteándola a ver

Musa: Es buena idea – dijo sonriéndoles

Mike: Genial un día de estos le digo a mi manager que contacte al tuyo para quedarnos de vernos – dijo tranquilo

Musa: Si está bien Mike – dijo asintiendo la cabeza tranquila

Andy: Bueno es hora de irnos Mike – dijo dándole un codazo

Mike: Es cierto nos vemos Musa, nos vemos Stella me encanto encontrarme contigo de nuevo – dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla

Adiós Mike – dije un poco roja

Musa: Nos vemos chicos – dijo despidiéndose de ellos

Quién diría que mi amiga hará un dúo con ellos – dije mirándola emocionada

Musa: Bueno quien diría que te encontraras con tu ex novio – dijo mirándome picarona – no dejaba de mirarte

Bueno ya sabes las cosas que paso con Mike – dije desviando la mirada

Musa: Bueno si pero mira no dejaba de mirarte todavía le gustas – dijo abrazándome

¿Crees que todavía siente sentimientos por mi? – dije mirándola sorprendida

Musa: Se nota que todavía tiene sentimientos por ti – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Valla – dije con leve sonrojo

Brandon: Al parecer tenían buena compañía – dijo acercándose a nosotras por detrás

Brandon – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Riven : Y muy buena que digamos – dijo serio mirando a Musa

Bueno hasta aquí! POR FIN! Regrese perdón por la demora como dije la escuela y mis actividades deportivas me quitan tiempo: ( y además con esto que paso el sismo en México , estoy en uno de los estados que fue afectado pero por donde vivo no hubo daños pero si fui a ayudar a la gente que lo necesita en los demás estados , pero aquí estoy espero que les guste este capítulo ya tratare de seguir escribiendo esta historia! Mas seguido y bueno en mi otra historia ya estoy empezando a escribir! No crean que no ve sus comentarios heee

Que lindas de ustedes que les guste mi historia y que sigan que siga con mas capítulos hacen que me inspire mucho! Mil gracias a todas que siguen mis historias tienen un pedacito de mi corazón chicas las quiero dentro de muy pocos días los demás de esta historia y la otra!

GRACIAS!


	6. Chapter 6

Celos

Stella

Vamos contesta Brandon –dije molesta con mi teléfono en mi oído –Genial

Avente mi teléfono molesta hace días desde que Brandon no me contesta, desde que me dejo aquella noche en los bolos no me dirigió ninguna palabra ha estado raro conmigo y eso me molesta creí que algo serio para el pero al parecer las apariencias engañan.

Al parecer nada mas te tengo hoy de compañía bonita –dije cargando a Ginger que nada mas me lamia mi cara – basta me haces cosquillas hermosa

Baje a Ginger y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar algo de agua ya que hoy no saldría ya que Roger no me había dicho nada de que hoy trabajaría asique tengo el día libre hoy pero estoy sola las chicas están trabajando y no puedo interrumpirlas.

¿Qué?-dije tomando un sorbo de agua cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar

¿Hola? –dije confundida contestando la llamada

Mike: Hey hola Stella –dijo tranquilo atreves de la línea

Mike –dije sorprendida -¿Quién te dio mi número?

Mike: Tranquila me lo dio tu manager –dijo riendo atreves de la línea

¿Roger?-dije confundida en el teléfono -¿para qué?

Mike: Bueno está ocupado en estos momentos asique me pidió que te marcara para que vinieras para una sesión fotográfica en este momento –dijo un poco nervioso

¿Ahora?!-dije gritando en el teléfono – pero se supone que tendría la sesión en dos días

Mike: Bueno se adelanto asique ven rápido porque en 1 hora será la sesión –dijo un poco más tranquilo en la línea

Ya voy –dije colgado la llamada

Subí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación era increíble que tendría la sesión ahora mismo se suponía que en dos días seria la sesión genial! Tome mi bolso, mis llaves, mi teléfono , por lo bueno que tenia pans y no se veía tan mal en mi pero no era el momento de cambiarme de ropa ya que se me haría aun mas tarde esta sesión es muy importante para mí ya que modelare con un cantante famoso.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la empresa corriendo iba por los pasillos de la empresa hasta llegar a la sesión fotográfica y pude ver a mi manager hablando por teléfono, a los fotógrafos, los maquillistas y a Mike esto si es raro de que este aquí Mike pero no importa ya que llegue a tiempo a la sesión.

Roger: Que bueno que llegas Stella – dijo colgando su llamada que tenia

Bueno si me hubieras avisado en la mañana que se adelanto la sesión no hubiera corrido por toda la empresa y que haya rebasado carros en las avenidas –dije un poco exaltada

Roger: Lo bueno que te aviso Mike – dijo riendo nervioso

¿Y porque esta Mike? –dije confundida mirándolo

Roger: El será con quien modelaras – dijo sonriéndome de oreja a roja

¿Qué? –Dije sorprendida abriendo mis ojos lo más grandes que pude – nunca me habías dicho de que modelare con el

Roger: Ve cámbiate corre – dijo atiendo una llamada

Fui a donde me llevaron los maquillistas al camerino para cambiarme de ropa para arreglarme una vez que terminaron de maquillarme y ya teniendo ropa Salí del camerino y pude ver a Mike vestido traje muy bien arreglado se veía realmente guapo.

Mike: Te ves hermosa Stella –dijo acercándome a mi sonriéndome

Gracias –dije muy roja mirándolo – también te ves bien

Mike: Hace tiempo que no te veía en vestido –dijo dándome una vuelta para verme mejor

Gracias –dije mas roja a no poder, tenía un vestido color blanco con un pequeño escote eso hacía que me viera hermosa, unos tacones negros, un collar pegado a mi cuello, mis labios rojos y mi cabello suelto.

Fotógrafo: Muy bien empecemos –dijo el fotógrafo acomodando su cámara

Mike: Bien es hora Stell –dijo sonriéndome eso es un apodo desde hace muchos años me decía cuando salíamos

Empezó la sesión y era increíble de que a Mike se lo tome enserio esto de modela para revistas desde que lo conozco nunca le ha gustado modelar y mas para estar revista que yo suelo modelar en esta ocasión modelábamos para la Vogue España es algo importante para mi modelar ya que siempre ha sido un sueño para mi modelar para este tipo de marcas.

Fotógrafo: Bien tenga esto – dijo dándonos a la mano globos de diferentes colores

Es lindo – dije apreciando los colores de los globos pasteles

Mike: ¿Sabes algo? –dijo sujetando varios globos de colores

¿Qué? –dije confundida mirándolo mientras posábamos para la cámara

Mike: Que estos colores hacen de que te veas más bella de lo normal – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Mike –dije sorprendida sujetando mi mejilla por tal acto

Fotógrafo: Esta foto será para la portada –dijo admirando la fotografía del beso – muy bien es todo por hoy

Roger: Esa es mi chica nunca imagine que se darían un beso –dijo guiñándome mientras me abrazaba

Bueno no se qué decir – no sabía de lo que acaba de pasar

Mike: Lo siento si te incomode Stella – dijo un leve rojo en sus mejillas

No importa –dije reaccionando- iré a cambiarme nos vemos

Me despedí de ellos para irme a cambiarme al camerino no sabía que decir al respecto no tenía ninguna en mi boca para que saliera sin embargo había algo extraño en esto ¿desde cuándo a Mike se toma este papel enserio? Esto es realmente confuso no se que hacer pero creo que el se está tomando algo serio ya que ni Brandon se ha tomado enserio de que hemos estado saliendo y me siento mal cuando no me contesta mis llamadas, ni mensajes pero bueno al parecer Mike si se tomo la atención en mi.

Termine de cambiarme a mi antigua ropa antes de que me prepara para la sesión cuando recibo un mensaje por parte de Musa y al parecer es urgente.

Musa: Ve ahora las noticias!

Corrí agarrar el control remoto de la televisión asique la prendí y me tome con la sorpresa de que estaban hablando de Brandon..

Chico: Se dice que el jugador Brandon este saliendo con una chica llamada Mitzi se sabe con conocidos de que la chica es porrista del equipo Comboys de Dallas

Chica: Pero eso no es todo se sabe desde hace varias semanas se han visto muy juntos comiendo y saliendo con amigos suyos

Apague la televisión hecha furia todo tiene sentido es por eso que Brandon ni se ha tomado la molestia de contestar mis llamadas y mensajes ¿celosa? Creo que si lo estoy pero más molesta que nunca pensé que el era diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido incluso a Mike…

Sin pensarlo salieron varias lagrimas en mi rostro estaba llorando pensé que Brandon le gustaba y lo peor que yo caí en su juego me sentía realmente tonta sin haberme percatado sentía como alguien me abrazaba por detrás gire mi vista y era Mike que me estaba abrazando.

Mike: No se porque lloras pero no lo hagas –dijo abrazándome

Estoy bien –dije secándome mis lagrimas – siempre estoy bien

Mike: Stella te conozco se que cuando dices ese tipo de cosas –dijo mirándome preocupada

¿Desde cuándo te importa? –dije riendo incrédula por su comentario

Mike: Me importa desde que llegaste a mi vida – dijo serio mirándome

Deja de mentir desde que salíamos nunca te importo mis emociones –dije seria mirándolo fijamente

Mike: ¿Ah no? –dijo incrédulo – desde que me constaste sobre tus padres siempre me importo de cómo estabas ¿ o me equivoco?

No dije absolutamente nada tenía razón eso desde le conté la razón por la cual mis padres se divorciaron el siempre se ha preocupado en cuestión de emociones ya que en un tiempo siempre estaba llorando y el siempre estaba conmigo junto con las chicas, pero el me hacia reír y me apoyaba mucho cuando había noticias acerca del divorcio de mis padres.

Lo siento –dije desviando la mirada apenada – no quise decirte esto

Mike: Tranquila –dijo calmado – también lo siento no quise decir eso

No importa –dije sonriendo falsamente

Mike: Ven será mejor que vallamos a comer algo de seguro cuando te avise sobre la sesión no comiste bien –dijo riendo un poco

Es cierto después matare a Roger –dije riendo igual

Habíamos salido de la empresa y estábamos caminando aunque teníamos nuestros autos pero preferimos caminar despegar nuestras mentes pero había un silencio incomodo por parte de nosotros no tenía el valor de hablar ya que me sentía culpable por haberle hablado así a Mike.

Mike: Es una linda tarde –dijo iniciando la conversación tranquilo

Es cierto está muy tranquilo –dije mirando a mi alrededor y era cierto está muy tranquilo no había mucha gente que pasaba o autos y sobre todo fotógrafos siguiéndonos.

Mike: Sabes recuerdo cuando te invite a salir –dijo riendo mientras habíamos llegado a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida

Es cierto –dije recordando aquella vez – recuerdo que esa vez tus amigos primero me dijeron que te gustaba y después tu me invitaste a salir

Mike: Ni me lo recuerdes –dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro – aquella vez fue el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida

Vamos por favor Mike –dije riéndome de el – sabemos que tu peor día fue aquella vez que te aventaron el pastel en uno de tus conciertos

Mike: Claro que no en mi defensa ellos iniciaron –dijo haciéndose el ofendido

Si claro –dije sarcástica riéndome de el – todos sabemos que tu fuiste el primero en hacer esa guerra de comida antes del concierto

Mike: ¿Enserio crees eso? –dijo volteándome a ver sonriéndome

Por supuesto –dije sacándole la lengua divertida

Mike: Esto merece venganza – dijo alzando por detrás mientras yo reía

Basta me haces cosquillas –dije riendo mientras intentaba zafarme de el pero era inútil

X: Valla –dijo una peculiar voz que conozco muy bien

Voltee lo más rápido posible y era Brandon que estaba con Sky que nada mas Brandon me miraba serio mientras que Sky estaba ¿incomodo? Esto me va a gustar mucho esto será mi "pequeña venganza".

Brandon, Sky –dije seria mirándolos en especial a Brandon

Mike: ¿Qué hay chicos? –dijo sonriéndoles

Sky: Bueno venimos a comer algo –dijo incomodo - ¿ y ustedes?

También terminamos una sesión –dije tomando la mano de Mike mientras el me miraba sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado

Brandon: Valla no sabía que estaban saliendo –dijo mirándome fijamente

Mike: Bueno estoy en proceso –dijo sonriendo de lado ¿soy yo? ¿ o Mike también lo está provocando?

Sky: Bueno vamos a pedir nuestras ordenes Brandon, nos vemos Stella y Mike –dijo despidiéndose de nosotros mientras jalaba a Brandon hacia una mesa

Valla –dije sacando un suspiro

Mike: Se nota que se moría de celos –dijo riéndose de el

¿De qué hablas? –dije confundida levantando una ceja

Mike: Es más que obvio que esta celoso Stell- dijo guiñándome –y de nada

Creo debo compensarlo ¿no es así? –dije sonriéndole

Mike: Tenlo por seguro –dijo tomando mi mano para sentarnos en una mesa cerca donde estaban Sky y Brandon

Brandon

Sky: Vamos viejo deja de quitarles la miradas –dijo mirándome un tanto incomodo

¿Cómo quieres que deje de mirarlos si el la está haciendo reír?-dije sin quitar la vista a los dos mientras apretaba mas mi hamburguesa

Sky: Bueno no se porque te pones así –dijo despreocupado –has estado saliendo con esa chica Mitzi

Ni me la recuerdes –dije volteándolo a ver fastidiado – ha estado muy apegada a mi estas últimas semanas

Sky: ¿Es por eso que no has salido con Stella? –dijo confundido mirándome mi mejor amigo

Si –dije asintiendo – cuando me llamaba está entrenando o Mitzi no se despegaba de mi en ningún momento y eso me molesto

Sky: Bueno si fuera una chica también me molestaría esa actitud –dijo riendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda

Gracias por el apoyo "amigo" –dije rondando los ojos molesto – hoy la estuve llamando pero era inútil su manager me dijo que estaba en una sesión con un cantante y que estaba ocupada

Sky: Bueno ya sabemos con quien esta –dijo riendo nervioso

Gracias por recodármelo –dije molesto volteando a ver donde estaba Stella con su tonto ex novio

No quitaba la miradas en ellos podía ver como Stella se reía por sus chistes de su ex novio eso me hacia aun mas enojar yo solo puedo hacerla reír! Me molestaba esto pero creo tiene razón Sky ya que las veces que tenía un poco de tiempo libre quería llamarla escuchar su linda voz pero Mitzi siempre estaba ahí arrebatándome mi teléfono.

Tan solo ver y escuchar su risa y su hermosa sonrisa hace que me enoje, me enoja de que yo no sea la persona que la haga reír en estos momentos pero hare lo imposible de hablar con ella y si el tonto de Mike la quiere recuperar, nadie me gana no por eso me llaman el "rey de las jugadas". Seguía mirándolos hasta que se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la salida de la comida rápida podía ver como Mike me miraba y esa mirada es de retar pero Stella ni siquiera dio una mirada hacia nosotros.

Sky: Wow –dijo haciendo una "o" con su boca

Se está ganando que le patee su querida cara –dije apretando mis puños

Sky: Tienes competencia y mucha –dijo un poco nervioso por mi actitud

El ya tuvo su oportunidad ahora a mí me gusta Stella –dije intentando calmarme

Sky: ¿La invitaras el juego de este fin de semana? –dijo tranquilo mirándome

Si le digo me dirá que no –dije preocupado – pero si van las chicas ella ira

Sky: Es cierto –dijo acordándose – irán todas las chicas, los chicos

Debo impresionar a mi chica –dije sonriendo

Continuaraaaa

Perdonen si es corto episodio el siguiente capitulo será largo como siempre ha sido! Espero que les guste este capítulo! Las quiero!


	7. Chapter 7

Que comience el juego

Brandon

Entrenador: Bien sigue así Brandon –dijo el entrenador animándome

Dios – dije dando un suspiro cansado – bien termine

Entrenador: Bien ahora ve a darte una ducha y no hagas algo excesivo

Como diga el jefe – dije poniéndome de pie riendo

Había terminado de hacer pierna en el gimnasio en nuestro estadio ya que dentro de dos días seria el juego en esta ocasión nos tocaría jugar con los Águilas de Filadelfia ya estábamos a octavos de finales y debemos ganar porque queremos ser campeones era algo que siempre había querido como capitán del equipo debo demostrar que nuestro equipo gane y exigir aun mas a mis compañeros.

X: Por fin sales Brandon – dijo uno de mis compañeros

Lo se termine ahora me daré una ducha – dije sonriéndole caminando hacia donde están las regaderas

Camine hasta las regaderas y quite todo mi ropa sudada y me di una relajante ducha, termine de ducharme con la toalla atada en mi cadera salí a donde esta mi casillero donde tengo mi ropa guardada caminaba cerca de mis compañeros pero podía ver sus caras sorprendidas y alegres a la vez y eso me llamo la atención.

¿Por qué esas caras? – dije acercándome a ellos tranquilo

X: Bueno la guapa de Stella creo que regreso con el rapero Mike – dijo sonriendo

¿De qué hablas? – dije algo molesto arrebatándole la revista que tenía en sus manos

X: Oye vamos Brandon – dijo otro de mis compañeros ofendido

¿Qué? – dije molesto apretando la revista en mis manos salía Stella con el estúpido de Mike dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella se dejo

Entrenador: Valla – dijo atrás de mi mirando la revista

X: Al parecer ya regresaron después de tanto tiempo – dijo sonriendo

No puede ser eso posible – dije molesto contra diciéndole

X: Hey ¿a dónde vas Brandon? - dijo mi compañero mientras me cambiaba molesto

Ire a dar un paseo – dije azotando mi casillero con fuerza mientras todos me miraban confundidos

Salí de la habitación donde estábamos, estaba molesto por ver como el idiota de Mike besa a Stella y salen juntos en la revista estaba tan molesto que llegue a mi auto deportivo echo humos cuando una voz de detuvo.

Mitzi: ¿A dónde vas Brandon? – dijo abrasándome por detrás de mi

Ire a ver a Sky – dije molesto quitándola

Mitzi: ¿Por qué no salimos que dices? – dijo coqueta

No en verdad Mitzi lo siento nos vemos – dije zafándome de ella entrando a mi auto

Arranque y Salí ahí dejándola no es que sea un mal hombre pero en verdad no tenía ganas de estar con ella yo la única persona que quiero estar es con Stella no se porque pero ella me hace sentir de una manera extraña ninguna chica había hecho eso y eso me hace sentir raro y a la vez me hace sentir protegerla.

Había llegado a la empresa de Sky, baje de mi auto y camine por los pasillos para tomar el ascensor una vez que tome marque el numero donde está el piso de mi mejor amigo me recibió su secretaria muy amable y solamente le dedique una sonrisa y abrí la puerta tomándome con la sorpresa de que Bloom estaba ahí tomando café con mi mejor amigo.

Sky: Brandon – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Lo siento si no te avise – dije algo apenado por la situación de ellos dos

Bloom: No importa de todas me tengo que ir nos vemos Sky – dijo despidiéndose de el – nos vemos luego Brandon

Adiós Bloom – dije igual despidiéndome de ella – lo siento si interrumpí su momento a solas

Sky: Tranquilo de todas maneras tiene cosas que hacer con sus amigas – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Qué sucede?

El ex novio de Stella es lo que pasa – dije sentándome molesto de nuevo

Sky: ¿Es por las fotos no? – dijo mirándome nervioso

Si – dije molesto – vi la revista cuando termine de ducharme

Sky: Bueno no es lo que parece – dijo intentando tranquilizarme

No puedo! – dije levantándome de golpe molesto – me gusta Stella y ese tonto rapero la quiere de vuelta ¿si vimos como estaban aquella vez cuando no la encontramos en ese restaurante de comida rápida?

Sky: Bueno que te puedo decir aquella vez saliste en los espectáculos que salías muy platicador con Mitzi – dijo despreocupado mirándome

Pero no fue así! – dije elevando mas mi voz molesto – ella me jalo a que saliéramos a comer ese día iba a invitar a Stella a comer pero no fue así!

Sky: Esta bien no te alteres tengo una buena noticia – dijo calmándome

¿Qué noticia? – dije incrédulo

Sky: Que Bloom me dijo que Stella si ira al juego – dijo sonriéndome

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendido

Sky: Así es ella me dijo que si ira – dijo dándome unas palmadas en mi hombro

Genial hablare con ella ese día – dije ya más calmado – debo impresionarla

Sky: Buena suerte amigo – dijo apoyándome

Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos – dije poniéndome de pie despidiéndome de el

Stella

Enserio Bloom no quiero ir – dije negando la cabeza seria

Bloom: Pero ya le dije a Sky que si irías – dijo haciendo un puchero

Yo no se porque le dijiste que si iría – dije molesta mirándola – no iré

Bloom: Anda por favor – dijo suplicándome

Bien – dije rendida – pero será la última vez de que dices eso sin mi consentimiento

Bloom: Esa es mi rubia – dijo abrasándome como una niña pequeña

Bien será regresar con las chicas – dije separándome de ella

Bloom: Bien – dijo asintiendo la cabeza mientras salíamos de la cocina

Y bueno como verán mi mejor amiga había dicho sin mi permiso que iría al juego de Brandon no quería ir y ni pensaba ir pero Bloom había dicho sin mi consentimiento que iría y diciéndole al mejor amigo de Brandon ósea Sky desde que llegaron las chicas a mi departamento para hablar sobre los planes de la boda de Roxy, Bloom me había dicho que habláramos a la cocina y me dio la noticia que le había dicho a Sky que iría al juego y eso me molesto pero no puedo negarme cuando hace pucheros mi mejor amiga espero no arrepentirme.

¿Y bien? – dije sacando un tema de conversación para mis amigas

Flora: ¿Y bien que Stella? – dijo confundida mirándome

Vamos chicas ya digan cómo van de novias con los chicos – dije riendo mientras ellas se sonrojaban

Layla: Bueno a mi me van bien con Nabu me trata muy bien y tenemos cosas en común normalmente vamos a jugar baloncesto en las mañanas – dijo sonriéndome emocionada

Flora: Helio es muy tierno todos los días me trae cartas de amor, poseías o dibujos de mi – dijo sonrojada

Musa: Bueno Riven es un chico difícil hemos salido varias veces pero es muy orgulloso y como está la temporada es difícil que salgamos ahora porque está entrenando – dijo dando un suspiro molesta

Roxy: ¿Y tu como vas con Sky? Bloom – dijo curiosa mirándola

Bloom: Bueno me va bien con Sky aunque todavía no somos novios – dijo sonrojada

Valla – dije tranquila tomando un pedazo de fruta picada

Tecna: Timmy es muy lindo aunque si es tímido para pedirme que sea su novia pero lo estábamos intentado poco a poco de hecho me dijo que quiere que este con el cuando haga su planeación de su nuevo coche – dijo emocionada

Qué bien Tecna – dije sarcástica -¿Qué dije?

Layla: Has estado rara últimamente – dijo seria

Musa: ¿Es por lo de Brandon no es así? – dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo siento pero ha habido varias cosas últimamente – dije torciendo mis labios preocupada

Roxy: ¿Que paso Stella? – dijo preocupada

Mis padres – dije dando un suspiro molesta – mis padres eso es lo que pasa, Brandon y ahora Mike

Layla: ¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres? – dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo mismo de siempre – dije mordiendo mis labios - quieren que hablemos los 3 juntos pero yo me rehusó no quiero hablar con ellos

Roxy: Seria buena idea de que arreglaran las cosas Stella hace años que no los has visto – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

No – dije molesta – se que mi padre quiere principalmente quiere que acepte a Cassandra y a su tonta hija no lo hare

Bloom: Pero son buenas personas Stella podrías darles una oportunidad – dijo seria

No y punto – dije molesta mirándola - ¿no recuerdas aquella ves que fuimos a la casa de mi padre y Cassandra nos hizo la vida en imposible esa noche?

Flora: Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome porque caían pequeñas lágrimas en mi rostro

Sera mejor que se vallan – dije secando mis lagrimas poniéndome de pie

Tecna: No eres nuestra amiga – dijo negando la cabeza

Quiero estar sola si les importa déjenme sola – dije caminando hacia la puerta para que salieran

Las chicas nada más me miraron preocupadas sabían algo sobre el cual no les hablo a mis padres después de que se divorciaron pero no saben el motivo por el cual se divorciaron solamente el que sabe es Mike es la única persona que sabe y me alegro que no lo haya difundido es por eso que lo estimo mucho aunque ya no seamos novios.

Después de que se fueron las chicas me fui a mi habitación a relajarme quería estar sola no tenia ánimos de seguir con las chicas o hacer algo como probarme ropa como todos los días lo hago pero el tema de mis padres me afecta aunque no lo demuestro mucho.

Como me hubiera gustado que ese chisme jamás hubiera sido aparecido en mi vida – dije acostada de lado mirando una fotografía que tenia sobre un mueble alado de mi cama

Brandon

Después dejar a Sky en su trabajo había salido a tomar algo de aire últimamente los entrenamientos han sido largos y agotadores la temporada ha sido un poco larga porque ya se viene el súper bowl y los otros equipos quieren calificar para la final y nuestro euipo debe pasar somos un equipo que tiene buenas defensas y somos rudos en cuanto inicia el juego, no quería salir con Mitzi la verdad no es mi tipo ella es la típica chica que solamente salen con los jugadores ricos para sacar provecho de eso pero en cambio a Stella aunque siempre piense en ella porque es cierto ella puede ser una chica tan humilde y sincera aunque gaste mucho dinero en ropa, zapatos y accesorios siempre piensa en la gente que quiere eso es lo me llama la atención de ella.

Había llegado a una cafetería cerca de un parque entre a la entrada de la cafetería pedí algo sencillo un americano y un pastel de chocolate una vez que el chico que tomo mi orden me entrego mi café y mi pastel estaba tan metido en mi teléfono observando una foto que le saque a Stella en una de nuestras citas que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me nombro alce mi vista y pude ver al tonto de Mike genial.

Mike: Valla nunca imagine encontrarte aquí Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Ni yo no imagine – dije un poco molesto por su presencia

Mike: Que caras – dijo riéndose de mi

Eres un idiota sabes – dije provocándolo

Mike: Mira no vengo a pelear – dijo sentándose en la otra silla que estaba en mi mesa – me imagino que estas así por las fotos de la revista ¿no es así?

Por supuesto que no – dije negando la cabeza serio – solamente el día que te conocí no me caes tan bien es eso

Mike: ¿No será la verdadera razón porque sea ex novio de Stella? – dijo levantando una ceja mientras me sonreía

No – dije entre dientes molesto

Mike: Bien si es así espero que no te moleste pero la invitare a mi tour dentro de unos meses – dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie

Lo siento pero ella saldrá conmigo – dije poniéndome de pie molesto

Mike: No lo creo Brandon ahora ella nada mas quiere despejarse cuando termine su agenda la llevare a que conozca otros países aunque no seamos novios pero yo aun la sigo queriendo nos vemos Brandon – dijo caminando hacia otro lado tranquilo

Te detesto Mike – dije molesto golpeando la mesa con mi puño

Stella

Ya han pasado los dos días y hoy es el juego del equipo de Brandon no hemos hablado últimamente he estado con Mike el sabe la razón por la cual se divorciaron mis padres y el me dijo que dentro de unos meses me dijo que lo acompañara en su gira y acepte aunque no seamos novios pero nos llevamos bien quiero despejarme de mis padres quieren que vaya a hablar con ellos pero yo no quiero.

Había bajado de mi auto y podía ver las filas para entrar al estadio caminaba hacia otra puerta mientras recibía gritos de mis fans incluso fotógrafos tomándome fotos como siempre una vez que un guardia me llevo al VIP del estadio llegue a la puerta y pude ver a varias personas ahí como empresarios, cantantes entre otras personas importantes para ver el juego no podía divisar a mis amigas cuando choque con alguien que por accidente moje su ropa con jugo.

X: ¿POR QUENO TE FIJAS? – dijo gritándome furiosa

Lo siento – dije disculpándome cuando vi quien era le eche una de mis miradas mas asesinas y era la tipa que salía con Brandon en los espectáculos la porrista Mitzi

Mitzi: Debieras por fijarte por dónde vas no crees – dijo molesta mirándome

Lo siento estaba dejándome admirar – dije provocándola con una sonrisa

Mitzi: ¿Si sabes quién soy no es así? – dijo ofendida - soy Mitzi una de las mejores porristas del equipo de mi chico

¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo no es así? – dije molesta – soy Stella la modelo mejor mas pagada y la más hermosa

Mitzi: Solamente eres una rubia calaca solamente eso eres – dijo riéndose

Soy rubia natural querida en cambio yo tengo muy bien estilo de la moda y además todos los hombres me desean incluso tu chico – dije sonriendo pícaramente la estaba provocando

Mitzi: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo molesta acercándose hacia a mi

Lo que escuchaste y con permiso voy a buscar a mis amigas querida – dijo empujándola mientras sentí su mirada asesina sobre mi

Por fin había encontrado a las chicas que estaban sentadas en sillones cómodos mientras que podía ver a los chicos jugando incluso Riven estaba aquí ya que hace una semana jugo y paso su equipo.

Bloom: Que bueno que llegas Stella – dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme

Lo siento pero tuve un problema hace unos minutos – dije riendo

Musa: ¿Qué clase de problema? – dijo confundida levantando una ceja

Verán encontré a Mitzi – dije riéndome tan solo recordar su cara molesta

Layla: ¿Enserio y que sucedió? – dijo sorprendida

Solamente le dije unas verdades nada más – dije despreocupada tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba vacio

Roxy: ¿Qué clase de verdades Stella? – dijo seria mirándome

Varias – dije sonriendo tranquila – no es de que preocuparse

Tecna: De hecho debemos preocuparnos – dijo preocupada

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundida

Bloom: Cuando dices la verdad siempre terminas en problemas – dijo seria

Eso no es cierto – dije ofendida cruzando mis brazos

Flora: ¿No recuerdas aquellas ves cuando fue un desfile en España? – dijo seria

Bueno solamente dije que su ropa era mala y ya – dije despreocupada mirando a mis amigas

Roxy: No es cierto era un diseñador muy famoso y diste el comentario sobre su marca y todos desde ahí no siguieron su marca – dijo nerviosa

Bueno ya mejor será comer algo para eso me hicieron venir – dije haciendo un puchero

Todas: Bien – dijeron asintiendo la cabeza tomando sus lugares

Ya había empezado el juego y Brandon lucia muy sexy en ese traje se ve que si hace bastante ejercicio los comentaristas estaban como locos disfrutando el juego principalmente decían que Brandon lo estaba haciendo bien ya estaban en la mitad del juego e iban ganando.

Sky: Van ganando – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Es cierto es emocionante – dijo igual sonriéndole

Andrew: Están jugando muy bien – dijo tranquilo disfrutando el medio tiempo

Roxy: Pero es muy rudo – dijo algo incomoda

Riven: Es un juego de hombres – dijo despreocupado tomando de su cerveza

Musa: Debe ser agotador – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Layla: Miren a las porristas – dijo señalando con su dedo a las porristas

Yo no se porque esa Mitzi está animando – dije molesta mirando como hacían sus maniobras

Helio: Bueno es buena Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Flora: Helio fue mala idea a ver dicho eso – dijo susurrándole nerviosa a su novio

Helio: ¿Por qué lo dices Flora? – dijo confundido mirándome – oh lo siento

No importa – dije calmándome un poco – se que no fue tu intención

Nabu: Miren ya comenzó de nuevo – dijo emocionando

Empezó de nuevo el juego las Águilas habían empatado con el equipo de Brandon ahora estaban empatados faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que terminara el partido hasta Brandon tomo el Valón estaba corriendo en dirección de anotar pero en eso unos tipos del equipo contrario lo barrio dio una vuelta y cayó mal pero otro de sus compañero tomo el valón y ganaron pero Brandon no se levantaba hasta que dijeron los comentaristas que Brandon esta en mal estado.

Oh no – dije preocupada mirando lo sucedido

Sky: Vengan chicos – dijo serio saliendo con los demás chicos

Tecna: Si fue un mal golpe – dijo preocupada

Brandon – dije asustada viendo cuando llegaron médicos corriendo a auxiliarlo

Continuara espero que les siga gustado mis historias denle amor a mi nueva historia que acabo de publicar hace unas horas las quiero!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuidare de ti

Sky: ¿Mejor? – dijo acomodando su almohada

Brandon: Si mejor – dijo un poco aliviado

Timmy: Que bueno que no fue grave – dijo tranquilo sonriendo

Helio: Tienes suerte Brandon de lo contrario ahora estuvieras en el hospital – dijo preocupado

Riven: Eres tan tonto viejo si viste que estaba corriendo hacia a ti hubieras esquivado o solo hubieras saltado sobre el – dijo serio

Nabu: Vamos Riven no es momento para esto – dijo regañándolo

Andrew: Lo bueno que nada mas fue algo leve sobre su rodilla – dijo calmando la situación

Brandon: Si pero – dijo frustrado – soy el capitán del equipo además estaré fuera de los juegos durante 1 mes entero

Sky: Pero ve el lado bueno estarás en descanso y reposaras tu rodillas – dijo animando a su mejor amigo

Andrew: Bueno es hora de que me valla nos vemos chicos – dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos – mejórate Brandon

Nabu: ¿A dónde vas Andrew? – dijo confundido deteniendo a su amigo

Andrew: Tengo cita con Roxy acerca del pastel nos vemos se me hace tarde – dijo sonriendo saliendo del departamento de su amigo

Helio: Bueno igual me voy quede con ir con Flora a tomar café y leer en la biblioteca – dijo sonriendo despidiéndose

Riven: Igual me voy quede en salir con Musa acompañarla a un estudio acerca de una colaboración – dijo serio caminando hacia la puerta

Nabu: También me voy iré con Layla a jugar en el parque – dijo sonriendo alcanzando a su amigo serio

Timmy: Lo siento chicos pero Tecna me espera en su empresa acerca del nuevo prototipo para mi nuevo auto adiós Brandon y Sky – dijo nervioso caminando

Sky: Bueno quedamos nosotros – dijo sentándose alado de su amigo en el sofá

Brandon: Genial todos saliendo con sus chicas y yo aquí lastimado – dijo suspirando molesto

Sky: Si estuvo fuerte la caída –dijo preocupado mirando a su amigo – pudiste romperte la rodilla

Brandon: Lo se pero nada más es una lesión – dijo un poco aliviado – no se qué haría si me hubieran dado un descanso de años

Sky: Bien será mejor que hay productivo en la televisión – dijo prendiendo la pantalla 90 pulgadas de su amigo

Brandon: ¿Has tenido contacto con Stella? – dijo serio

Sky: Ha estado en la empresa últimamente acerca de las nuevas fotos que habrá pero – dijo un poco incomodo

Brandon: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Sky: Últimamente Mike ha ido por ella y han estado saliendo juntos – dijo preocupado mirando a su amigo

Brandon: Ese día del juego quería hablar con ella pero salí con esto – dijo molesto señalando su rodilla vendada

Sky: Pero nadie sabía que saldrías lastimado tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ella – dijo sonriendo – eso te lo aseguro

Brandon: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo confundido levantado una ceja

Sky: Solo intuición – dijo orgulloso – ven será mejor ver futbol

Musa

Qué bueno que llegas Riven – dije contenta mirándolo

Riven: Bueno no tenía cosas que hacer que mejor estar aquí – dijo despreocupado

Sera mejor entrar – dije tranquila tomando su mano para entrar a la discografía

Desde hace unos días le había dicho a Riven que me acompañara porque estaría haciendo una colaboración con el gran rapero Mike ex novio de Stella y Andy con su banda me tiene emocionada ya que sería una gran colaboración con ellos una gran rapero que ha sido ganador de muchos premios de diferentes categorías y con la banda de Andy que también ha hecho grandes colaboraciones con grandes leyendas del rock.

Habíamos entrado a la discografía de Mike sí que es grande por casi todas las paredes había discos de oro y de plata con su nombre y sus premios ahí.

Mike: Que bueno que llegas Musa – dijo su atrás de mi

Mike – dije sorprendida volteándolo a ver

Mike: Ese soy yo – dijo riendo – que bueno que estas aquí con tu novio

El no es mi novio – dije un poco roja y nerviosa a la vez

Mike: Bien sígueme que ya esta Andy con su banda – dijo mostrándome el lugar

Bien – dije asintiendo – vamos Riven

Riven: ¿El es el ex novio de Stella no? – dijo sacando un tema de conversación

Si – dije tranquila caminando atrás de Mike

Riven: Si Brandon lo viera moriría de celos ahora – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

¿Brandon le gusta Stella? – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Riven: Es más que obvio – dijo despreocupado – cada vez que nos habla de el y de Stella se pone celoso

Creí que a Brandon le gustaba esa porrista de su equipo – dije confundida

Riven: Todos piensan eso pero no es así – dijo negando – a Brandon le gusta a Stella pero no busca la manera en como decírselo

Ya entiendo – dije un poco nerviosa - ¿a ti te gusta alguien Riven?

Riven: ¿Por qué dices eso Musa? – dijo deteniéndonos

Solo curiosidad – dije mintiendo quería saber si alguien le gusta

Riven: No encontrado a ninguna chica que me atraiga – dijo tranquilo

Ya veo – dije un poco triste – nos vemos en un rato Riven

Riven: ¿Ya te vas? – dijo su voz atrás de mi

Si tengo que hablar con Mike y Andy – dije sin quitar la vista de enfrente del estudio

Llegue al estudio de Mike debo decir que es muy grande y muy bonito siempre creí que cuando eres un rapero todo debe lucir muy "rebelde" pero al parecer las aparaciencias engañan muchas bocinas grandes y pequeñas, micrófonos hechos de oro este Mike si gana bien para tener sus micrófonos de oro, también había premios como sus Grammys que ha ganado durante su carrera musical nunca he sido nominada pero si he asistido esos eventos.

Andy: Que bueno que llegas Musa – dijo sonriendo mientras me abraza

Gracias por invitarme – dije correspondiendo al abrazo

Mike: Bien hablemos sobre nuestra colaboración – dijo sentándose en un sillón

¿Y Mark y Rio? – dije buscándolos con la mirada

Andy: Están descansando como no hay giras por el momento decidimos darnos un pequeño descanso – dijo despreocupado

Ya veo – dije tranquila mirándolo

Andy: Pero tranquila ellos están contentos de que hagamos una colaboración – dijo sonriéndome

Me siento muy contenta por estar aquí con ustedes que son grandes en la industria de la música – dije emocionada tomando asiento

Mike: Yo me siento honrado ya que eres Musa la chica que ha estado robando suspiros a grandes leyendas y sobre todo tu voz es única nadie tiene esas ganas por cantar y hacer canciones – dijo entusiasmado

Gracias – dije un poco sonrojada

Andy: Bien será mejor que hablemos – dijo cambiando un poco el tema

Mike: Bien – dijo un poco serio – como cada uno de nosotros tenemos diferentes tipos de género quisiera que en esta ocasión sea grande y demostremos diferentes talentos ocultos en nosotros

¿Cómo? – dije sin entender

Mike: A lo que me refiero es que demuestres mas allá a lo que cantas Musa – dijo serio

Andy: Exacto lo que quiere decir Mike Musa es de que muestres tus habilidades ocultas – dijo tranquilo

Creo que ya voy entendiendo su punto – dije entendiendo un poco - ¿y cómo?

Mike: Fácil – dijo sonriendo – te hare una pregunta Musa

Te escucho Mike – dije un poco seria prestando atención

Mike: ¿Sabes rapear? – dijo mostrando su sonrisa Colgate

¿Rapear? – dije confundida – no no se ¿Por qué?

Andy: En esta ocasión vamos a ver tus habilidades hacia el rap – dijo poniéndose de pie

No se – dije un poco insegura –no soy buena para ese tipo de música chicos

Mike: Tranquila yo te enseñare – dijo tomando mi hombro mientras sonreía

¿Enserio? – dije un poco roja

Mike: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza – veras que serás buena rapeando de eso yo me encargo

No se que decir en verdad – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Andy: No agradezcas veras que esta será la mejor canción de todo el tiempo ya lo veras – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Sera genial colaborar con ustedes – dije entusiasmada

Mike: También escuche que eres buena componiendo canciones asique yo te enseño a rapear y tu nos enseñas a componer la canción – dijo sonriendo

Andy: De la música yo me encargo además también me gustaría rapear – dijo tranquilo

Mike: Bien desde ahora estaremos más juntos para esta canción del momento – dijo mirándonos a los 2

Bien por mi no hay problema – dije segura

Andy: Bien entonces por el momento hay que festejarlo ¿no lo creen? – dijo divertido

Mike: Bien ¿te unes Musa? – dijo mirándome tranquilo esperando mi respuesta

Claro – dije emocionada

Andy: Bien vallamos a comer – dijo saliendo del estudio

Riven: Musa – dijo su voz detrás de mí

¿Qué sucede Riven? – dije volteándolo a ver confundida

Riven: ¿A dónde iras? – dijo serio mirándome

Iré con los chicos a festejar – dije tranquila sin entender su punto

Riven: ¿Festejar qué? – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Que haremos una gran canción – dije un poco molesta por su actitud

Riven: Bien tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos – dijo caminando alado mío serio

¿Cómo es posible que me gustes? – dije molesta en mis pensamientos

Andy: Vamos Musa! – dijo gritándome

Voy! – dije cambiando mi actitud mientras corría hacia ellos

Stella

Bloom ya me arrepentí – dije intentando salir de aquí

Bloom: Vamos Stella desde que estábamos en mi auto decías que estabas lista – dijo seria mirándome

Si pero pensándolo bien ya me arrepentí – dije riendo nerviosa – mejor vallamos de compras

Bloom: No – dijo sonando seria – ya estamos aquí vamos Stella no pasara nada

Oye mira creo que me están llamando – dije sacando mi teléfono – iré a contestar

Bloom: No – dijo sujetándome del hombro

Como verán mi mejor amiga me obligo a venir a visitar a Brandon desde que tuvo al accidente todos los chicos incluso las chicas han estado al pendiente de Brandon si tuvo al fuerte su caída del juego pero bueno cuando me vino a visitar a mi departamento para decirme que la acompañara a verlo porque también estaba Sky al inicio dije que si porque tenía ganas de verlo he estado preocupada pero cuando ya estábamos enfrente de su puerta me entraron los nervios y ahora ya no quiero.

Toco el timbre Bloom ahora estoy nerviosa mejor me hubiera quedado en mi sofá viendo la televisión en vez de estar aquí enserio Bloom me las vas a pagar.

Sky: Hola chicas que bueno que llegan – dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta

Bloom: Hola Sky – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola Sky – dije suspirando

Sky: Pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entráramos

Genial – dije susurrando algo nerviosa

Bloom: ¿Cómo esta Brandon? – dijo mirándolo preocupada

Sky: Ya está mejor – dijo tranquilo – el doctor dijo que tendría que estar un mes entero reposando

¿No han dicho algo sobre su rodilla? – dije preocupada mirándolo

Sky: No – dijo negando tranquilo – de hecho dicen que tuvo suerte ya que ese tipo de caer hubiera sido peor para el

Qué bueno que está bien me tenia preocupada – dije sincera aliviada

Sky: Bien vengan conmigo – dijo caminando

Habíamos llegado al sofá donde esta Brandon sentado mirando la televisión no se había dado cuenta de que éramos nosotras hasta que Sky lo nombro y volteo hacia nosotros estaba nerviosa porque me estaba mirando a mí y no a Bloom ni a Sky diablos!.

Brandon: Stella – dijo mirándome sorprendido

¿Cómo estas Brandon? – dije un poco nerviosa

Brandon: Bien – dijo un poco rojo

Me alegro me tenias preocupada – dije sincera sonriendo

Sky: Bloom ¿me acompañas a comprar la cena? – dijo incomodo

Bloom: Claro nos vemos en un rato – dijo despidiéndonos de nosotros

Sky y Bloom ahora me las pagaran – dije en mis pensamientos un poco molesta

Brandon: ¿Cómo has estado tu Stella? – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Bien – dije caminando hacia el para sentarme – he tenido bastante trabajo

Brandon: Si me imagino se te ha juntado sobre el vestido de Roxy ¿verdad? – dijo sonriéndome

Así es – dije asintiendo – con su vestido y los vestidos de las chicas y además mi trabajo no he tenido descansos continuos

Brandon: Debe ser difícil – dijo preocupada

Y lo estas – dije suspirando – también modelar para la empresa de Sky es agotador

Brandon: Oye Stella – dijo cambiando el tema

¿Qué sucede Brandon? – dije confundida mirándolo

Brandon: Te quería pedir una disculpa – dijo un poco penado

¿Por qué una disculpa? – dije aun mas confundida

Brandon: Porque estas semanas no te he hablado – dijo triste

Tranquilo has tenido trabajo y eso lo entiendo – dije mintiendo tan solo recordar cuando salían las fotos de el y su tonta porrista

Brandon: Cuando me recupere te lo recompensare ya lo veras – dijo tomando mi mano

Bien – dije sonrojada -¿no se te ofrece algo?

Brandon: Si no es mucha molestia quisiera un vaso de agua

Enseguida te lo traigo – dije tiernamente caminando hacia su cocina

Camine hacia su cocina que esta linda y acogedora tome un vaso y lo llene de agua a pesar que debería estar enojada no puedo tan solo pensar que el se disculpo hizo que disminuyera mi enojo además no se siento la necesidad de quererlo cuidar ahora.

Ten – dije entregándole el vaso de agua

Brandon: Gracias espero no molestarte – dijo sonriéndome tomando el vaso

Tranquilo – dije sonriendo tomando asiento - ¿Quién te cuida ahora?

Brandon: Pues nadie los chicos vienen en vez de cuando Sky viene por las tardes a veces- dijo despreocupado tomando un sorbo de agua

¿No tienes a nadie quien te cuide? – dije sorprendida

Brandon: Si cuando no están los chicos tengo que hacer las cosas yo aunque si se me dificulta cuando me paro o me agacho – dijo un poco nervioso

Bueno ya tienes alguien te cuide – dije sonriendo

Brandon: ¿Quién? – dijo confundido dejando el vaso sobre su pequeña mesa

Yo cuidare de ti ahora – dije tomando su mano tiernamente

Brandon: Stella – dijo sonrojado

Continuara

Lo siento si no he subido! Y esta corto :c enserio lo siento pero aquí esta se que me tarde en actualizar mis historias saben que no lo hago en la mala onda pero saben mis actividades y la escuela me quitan algo de tiempo pero jamás dejaría una historia sin su final o temporadas he estado pensando que cuando termine estas temporadas en mis historias hare las segundas temporadas! Wi jajaja espero les siga gustando mis historias espero que le den mucho amor a mi nueva historia! No se porque pero me gusta mucho escribirla junto con las demás pero mas la nueva ya que es un poco diferente los conceptos de mi nueva historia!.


	9. Chapter 9

Creo que te amo

Stella

He regresado – dije sonriendo alegremente

Brandon: Que bueno Stella – dijo sonriendo

Espero y te guste la comida japonesa – dije sentándome en el sillón aun lado de el

Brandon: Nunca la he probado – dijo riendo nerviosamente

¿Jamás has probado la comida japonesa? – dije indignada

Brandon: Lo siento – dijo nervioso

Bueno hoy será la primera vez que comas esto – dije entregándole su comida

Brandon: No debiste haberte preocupado Stella – dijo sonrojado mirándome

Tranquilo te dije que cuidaría de ti – dije sacudiéndole su cabello tiernamente

Brandon: Pero tu trabajo que tienes – dijo preocupado

De eso no te preocupes – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Pero tienes muchas cosas que hacer – dijo tomando mi mano preocupado

¿Cómo cuales? – dije un poco sonrojada

Brandon: El vestido de Roxy junto con los demás vestidos de las chicas, estás trabajando con Sky en su empresa y sobre tu línea de ropa que sacaras – dijo serio

Por lo de Sky no debes preocuparte – dije despreocupada –y sobre los vestidos de las chicas y de Roxy tu me ayudaras

Brandon: ¿Yo? – dijo confundido – Stella por si lo sabes no soy mujer

No seas bobo – dije riendo por su comentario – me ayudaras a diseñar los vestidos de las chicas y de Roxy

Brandon: Pero yo no soy un diseñador – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Terminemos de comer y ya lo veras – dije abriendo mi sushi tranquila

Brandon: De nuevo gracias Stella – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla

De nada – dije tímida – provecho

Brandon: Provecho – dijo tranquilo abriendo su comida

Han pasado varios días desde que empecé a cuidar de Brandon es algo pesado y tiene razón Brandon no he tenido tiempo para mi estos días ya que no he podido diseñar mas ropa para mi colección y no se diga sobre el vestido de novia de Roxy ella me ha preguntado de cómo va su vestido y le digo que está quedando estupendo pero como decirle "no he tenido tiempo ni de hacer una muñeca" pero es una gran amiga y debo hacer que su vestido sea lo más hermoso que haya visto su boda será en Hawái entonces su misa será en la playa debe tener un vestido algo corto y ya en la recepción debe tener un vestido largo y muy hermoso.

Y de las chicas no hay tanto problema sobre eso entonces será fácil los vestidos de las chicas y mío se que Brandon no es diseñador pero se que me ayudara mucho ya que es amigo cercano de Andrew entonces si me dice cual es el gusto sobre como quisiera el vestido en Roxy será fácil.

Brandon: Wow – dijo sorprendido

¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? – dije preocupada mirándolo

Brandon: ¿Bromeas? – dijo incrédulo – esta genial

¿De verdad? – dije confundida

Brandon: Debo decir que tu si sabes de buena comida – dijo sonriéndome

Lo sé – dije un poco orgullosa

Habíamos terminado de comer y ya estaba empezando a diseñar el vestido de Roxy primero la novia y ya después las damas de honor.

Brandon: Bien lo que me ha dicho Andrew sobre cómo se vería Roxy en el vestido de novia es algo sencillo – dijo tranquilo

El piensa que nada mas habrá un solo vestido en ese día – dije riendo – pero habrá dos vestidos para Roxy

Brandon: Bueno como Roxy y Andrew son algo sencillos en ese aspecto podrías diseñar el vestido en la playa no se ¿un poco debajo de las rodillas? – dijo curioso

Tienes razón Roxy no es de las chicas que le guste usar vestidos arriba de las rodillas – dije empezando a dibujar

Brandon: Podrías poner en el vestido no se pequeños dibujos – dijo un poco nervioso

¿Algo así? – dije enseñándole el dibujo

Brandon: Valla tu si sabes cómo diseñar Stella – dijo impresionado mirando el dibujo

¿Lo crees? – dije un poco sonrojada

Brandon: Por supuesto – dijo sonriéndome – no por algo Roxy te eligió para que fueras su diseñadora

Gracias – dije dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda

Su vestido consistía liso todo se que es algo sencilla mi amiga amante de los animales pero la tela será seda muy linda que he visto en tiendas muy caras pero de buena tela, habrá un pequeño moño en la parte superior del pecho que en medio del moño será color verde pastel, tendrá tirantes cruzados de esa forma no se caerá el vestido, en la cintura tendrá un listón rodeándola, y tendrá en el cabello una pequeña corona en la cabeza y por ultimo su velo será un poco más largo que el vestido será transparente su hermoso velo.

Brandon: Se que a Roxy le va encantar – dijo entusiasmado

Y el de salón será delgado – dije volteando otra hoja de mi cuaderno

Brandon: ¿Delgado? – dijo confundido mirándome

Si mira – dije terminando – el vestido será así

Brandon: Valla – dijo sorprendido con la boca abierta – es hermoso

Gracias – dije terminando los arreglos del vestido

El segundo vestido será delgado y pegado será un poco más elegante que el de la playa en esta ocasión su vestido será diferente tanto como la tela y el color, el de la playa será blanco y en el del salón será color crema porque sé que a Roxy y a Andrew escogieron ese color para la fiesta, tendrá una larga cola del vestido, tendrá un ligero escote en forma de V se que a ella no le gusta mostrar mucho cuerpo asique decidí hacerlo una V pequeña pero sexy a la vez, el vestido es sencillo porque le quedara perfecto a ella ya que no es como yo en diseñar vestidos de novia pero sé que le quedara perfecto.

Bien termine el vestido de Roxy – dije feliz

Brandon: Ahora falta el de las chicas – dijo tranquilo

El de las chicas lo hare al color del segundo vestido – dije de nuevo a diseñar los vestidos

Ya que el de nosotras será sencillo como el de la novia todas serán iguales para que no haya ningún problema de que a las chicas querían sus propios diseños entonces será color crema, sin tirantes, liso pero de la tela suave y elegante, y por supuesto en el cabello tendremos una trenza de lado.

Brandon: Bien fue rápido – dijo riendo

Pensé que tardaría más de lo que imagine – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Bien – dijo mostrando su dentadura blanca y sonriente – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Stella?

Dime – dije tranquila guardando mi libreta en mi bolsa

Brandon: ¿Has pensado casarte? – dijo curioso mirándome

Casarme – dije un poco roja – nunca lo he pensado

Brandon: ¿Ah no? – dijo serio

No – dije negando – nunca he encontrado alguien con quien piense en esas cosas

Brandon: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo sorprendido

Me enfoco en cosas primero sobre mi carrera – dije desviando mi mirada – no encontrado alguien que ame tanto y piense eso

Brandon: ¿Ni con Mike? – dijo mas cerca de mi

Ni con el he pensado eso – dije mirándolo de nuevo – hemos salido durante un largo tiempo pero jamás he pensando sobre matrimonio

Brandon: Valla – dijo mirándome fijamente – tus padres deben ser muy felices juntos

No – dije en susurro – ellos están separados

Brandon: ¿Separados? – dijo sorprendido – lo siento no lo sabia

Tranquilo – dije con una sonrisa forzada – ya llevo años entendiéndolos

Brandon: Pero aun así no lo sabía lo siento – dijo apenado

No pasa nada – dije riendo un poco –eso paso hace años pero no afecta tanto – mentí

Brandon: Bueno – dijo no tan convencido

Bien será mejor que me valla – dije mirando mi teléfono que ya era muy tarde

Brandon: Sera mejor que te valla acompañar a la puerta – dijo intentando pararse

No tranquilo puedo ir sola – dije evitando a que se parara

Brandon: Vamos Stella no tengo enseñado mi pie – dijo orgulloso tambaleándose

Eres algo necio sabes – dije un poco molesta

Brandon: Se caminar tranquila – dijo intentando caminar pero en eso tambaleo y callo enfrente de mí

No sabía cómo reaccionar de esta manera estábamos mirándonos fijamente sus hermosos ojos color café me derretían de una manera jamás contada ni con Mike cuando me miraba sentía esto que siento con Brandon solamente podía ver su rostro tan rojo enfrente mío, si el esta así de rojo ni quiero saber como yo estoy en estos momentos cruzábamos miradas el y yo no se por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa jamás me había sentido así con un chico.

Brandon: Luces hermosa – dijo mirándome fijamente

Yo – dije con pocas palabras nerviosa

Brandon: Siempre quise decirte algo – dijo acercándose a mis labios

¿Qu- querías decirme? – dije tartamudeando

Brandon: No se qué hiciste en mi Stella pero desde que nos conocimos en las vegas no dejo de pensar en ti, me vuelves loco me haces sentir de una manera tan diferente cuando estoy contigo ninguna chica me había hecho sentir así como tú me haces sentir – dijo aun más cerca de mi

¿Qué te hago sentir? – dije sin pensarlo dándole un beso en sus finos y cálidos labios

Brandon: Sentirme enamorado – dijo separándose de mi

Creo que te amo Brandon – dije dándole otro beso a sus labios

Brandon: Tu me enamoraste Stella – dijo abrazándome mientras susurraba esas hermosas palabras que hacían algo hermoso en mi interior

Continuaraaaaa

Lo se es algo corto :c intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largo en esta historia, pero aquí esta la conti! 7u7 en el próximo capitulo habrá mas amor de las otras parejas :v las amo!


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy enamora y/o

Brandon

Stella: Volví – dijo entrando a mi departamento con varias bolsas

Qué bueno – dije sonriendo - ¿Qué compraste?

Stella: Compre algo de carne ya que el doctor dijo que debes comer proteína para que así se mejore tu rodilla – dijo sentándose en el sillón conmigo

¿Y tú? – dije preocupado - ¿no vas a comer?

Stella: Por supuesto que si pero compre otra cosa – dijo sonriéndome

¿Qué compraste Stella? – dije confundido mirándola

Stella: Compre una ensalada – dijo sacando su ensalada

¿Nada más? – dije serio no tan convencido – deberías comer carne igual Stella

Stella: Si pero ya me harte de comer carne estos días – dijo haciendo un puchero me encantan cuando se comporta así

¿Así? – dije serio mirándola

Stella: Si cuando es hora del almuerzo Mike pasa por mi y vamos a comer y he comido con el carne y ahora ya no quiero comer carne estos días – dijo moviendo su cabello hacia atrás

Ya veo – dije un tanto molesto por el estúpido de Mike

Stella: Si pero ahora una ensalada para mí y para ti esto deja voy por cubiertos para ti – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente mientras camina hacia mi cocina

Desde el beso que nos dimos y nuestra pequeña confesión hemos estado muy juntos me encanta Stella no dejo de pensar en ella, ella es perfecta si esa es la perfección que a mí me gusta.

Stella: Ten –dijo entregándome los cubiertos

Ven – dije jalándola cuidadosamente hacia a mi

Stella: Brandon – dijo sonando autoritaria

¿Qué? – dije mirándola tiernamente

Stella: Primero come – dijo haciendo un puchero

Pero me gusta darte besos – dije haciéndole cosquillas

Stella: Vamos come – dijo riéndose

Bien como ordene mi hermosa – dije dándole un pequeño beso rápido en sus labios

Stella: Qué lindo – dijo dándome otro beso

¿Y si mejor nos comemos a besos? – dije mirándola fijamente

Stella: No – dijo sacándome su lengua

Bien pero terminando quiero mi recompensa – dije coqueto

Stella: Lo siento pero hoy no habrá recompensa – dijo seria mirándome

¿Por? – dije confundido

Stella: Saldré a comprar la tela de los vestidos ya que debe estar el vestido lo más pronto posible – dijo tranquila

Está bien – dije sonriendo – ya casi es la boda

Stella: Lo sé es por eso que ya debe estar listo el vestido de Roxy y los nuestros – dijo emocionada

¿Tu lo coseras? – dije tranquilo mirándola

Stella: No – dijo negando como niña pequeña – conozco a una señora que cose vestidos de novia

Eso es genial – dije sonriendo

Stella: Si es casi de la familia es por eso que le di los dibujos de los vestidos y ella me dijo que si los harás nada mas necesita la tela y listo ella los tendrá en unas semanas –dijo tranquila

Bien entonces comamos para que no se te haga tarde hermosa – dije sonriendo mientras comíamos nuestra comida de cada uno

Musa

Caminaba por la discografía de Mike ya estos últimos días hemos estado algo ocupados ya que Mike me ha enseñado como rapear mientras que Andy enseña a Mike a cantar aunque debo admitirlo es divertido como a Mike intenta cantar ya que el se acostumbro a decir las palabras rápidamente y en esta ocasión no es muy divertido mas cuando Mike le enseña a Andy a rapear es como si escuchara a un niño pequeño hablar.

Hola chicos – dije entrando a la sala de música

Rio: Que bueno es verte Musa – dijo dejando de tocar su batería

Mark: Hola Musa – dijo tranquilo sonriéndome

¿Y Mike y Andy? – dije confundida buscándolos

Rio: No han llegado – dijo despreocupado

¿A dónde fueron? – dije preocupada

Mark: No lo se – dijo negando – solo sabemos que Andy fue por Mike

Mike: ¿Quién me nombro? – dijo entrando sonriendo

Yo – dije riendo – pensé que estaban aquí los dos

Andy: Lo siento pero fui a recoger a Mike – dijo un poco apenado

Mike: Tuvimos un problema en el camino – dijo nervioso

¿Todo en orden? – dije preocupada

Andy: Lo que pasa es de que el enamorado se encontró con su ex novia – dijo dándole un codazo

¿Te encontraste con Stella? – dije sorprendida

Mike: Si – dijo un poco rojo – estaba comprando una ensalada y me la encontré

Andy: Y al tonto se le olvido que teníamos reunión hoy y casi sigue a Stella – dijo burlándose

Ohh ya – dije divertida

Mike: Bueno ese no es punto – dijo cambiando de tema

Mark: Ya tenemos la música – dijo riendo

Andy: Eso es genial amigo – dijo chocando puños con el

Mike: Bien solo falta quien cantara primero- dijo tranquilo

Va a hacer genial esto – dije emocionada

Rio: Escuchen – dijo reproduciendo la música

Suena increíble son increíbles chicos – dije asombrada

Rio: Gracias Musa – dijo sonriendo

Andy: Bien ya que esta la música debemos poner el titulo de la canción – dijo curioso mirándonos

Mike: Tienes razón ya teniendo el titulo será más fácil con la letra – dijo serio

Mmmm – dije pensativa hasta que se me ocurrió un tema – Ya lo se!

Mark: ¿Qué se ocurrió Musa? – dijo confundido mirándome

Porque no la llamamos "swalla" – dije sonriendo

Mike: Me gusta el nombre – dijo sonriendo

Andy: A mí me gusta – dijo dándome la razón

Rio: Bien ya que a nadie está en contra así se llamara la canción – dijo emocionado

Ahora será más fácil la composición – dije tranquila

Mike: Bien – dijo intentado continuar hasta que su teléfono sonó – denme un minuto chicos

Mike: Hola señor – dijo en la línea – si si pero, está bien le diré que conteste sus llamadas si se lo diré adiós si igual bye

¿Todo en orden? – dije un poco preocupada por su rostro

Mike: Si algo – dijo un poco preocupado

Andy: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Mike: Hablo el padre de Stella – dijo haciendo una mueca

¿El padre de Stella? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué te dijo?

Mike: Que quiere hablar con ella pero no le contesta las llamadas – dijo serio

Mark: ¿Y qué quería su padre viejo? – dijo confundido

Mike: No lo se – dijo negando – pero al parecer sonaba serio por la cual quiere que hable con ella

¿Sobre? – dije un poco preocupada

Mike: Unos asuntos que tenemos – dijo dando un suspiro – es todo por hoy chicos

Rio: Si es así será mejor que vallamos a jugar chicos – dijo despreocupado mirando a los chicos

Andy: Vamos – dijo tranquilo - ¿vienes Musa?

No – dije negando – iré a comer algo y de ahí saldré con las chicas

Andy: Bien nos vemos Musa – dijo saliendo junto con Mark y Rio

¿Seguro que no es nada malo Mike? – dije mirándolo preocupada

Mike: Si tranquila Musa – dijo mirándome preocupado

Sabes que Stella es mi amiga y si ella necesita algo puedes decírmelo – dije dándole confianza

Mike: Y lo agradezco Musa – dijo sonriendo – pero intente hablar con ella que hable con sus padres pero se rehúsa

Ella no quiere hablar con ellos – dije preocupada

Mike: Lo se pero ellos quieren arreglar las cosas con ella pero ella – dijo dando un suspiro molesto – no quiere

Sabemos cómo es ella en esa circunstancia – dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro

Mike: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Musa? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Dime – dije seria

Mike: Podrías hablar con ella y que la convenzas a que hable con sus padres – dijo suplicándome

No será fácil pero veré que puedo hacer – dije tranquila

Mike: Gracias Musa – dijo dándome un abrazo

De nada – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

Mike: Bien será mejor que te deje que comas – dijo separándose de mi

Si – dije sonriendo – nos vemos Mike

Mike: Nos vemos Musa – dijo despidiéndose de mi

Salí de la empresa y camine unas cuantas cuadras ya que caminar hace sentir bien al cuerpo y no tenía ganas de traer mi auto, llegue a un pequeño restaurante de coreana me gusta la comida coreana desde que era pequeña cuando mi madre hacia giras en Asia siempre me enseño a comer comida asiática y me encanta tienen sabores diferentes y exquisitos.

X: ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – dijo una chica amablemente

Me gustaría un Kimchi – dije sonriendo a la chica

X: ¿Nada mas? – dijo apuntando

También me gustaría pastel de arroz – dije un poco emocionada

X: ¿Y de tomar? – dijo sonriéndome

Una coca cola nada mas – dije tranquila

X: Bien serian 60 dólares – dijo tranquila

Claro – dije sacando mi tarjeta cuando alguien me la quito – Oye!

Riven: Quiero lo mismo que ella y tenga – dijo entregándole su tarjeta

X: Claro en un momento les llevo su comida – dijo un poco incomoda

¿Por qué hiciste eso Riven? – dije molesta cruzándome de brazos

Riven: Por nada – dijo serio mirándome

No sabía que te gustara la comida asiática – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Riven: Siempre me ha gustado – dijo un tanto nervioso

¿Enserio te gusta? – dije aun confundida

Riven: Por supuesto – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Bien pero no debiste pagar mi comida – dije aun molesta

Riven: Pues te encontré aquí – dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado

¿Me puedes devolver mi tarjeta? – dije estirando mi mano

Riven: No te la daré – dijo tranquilo guardando mi tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos

Oye! – dije molesta – dámela Riven no estoy jugando

Riven: Ni yo – dijo serio – ven ya esta nuestra comida

Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana ¿Qué le pasa? Cada día esta mas bipolar creo yo un día me habla bien el otro día es frio conmigo no lo entiendo!.

X: Dos órdenes de kimchis, sus dos pasteles de arroz y sus dos coca colas – dijo un mesero poniendo enfrente de nosotros nuestra comida

Riven: Gracias – dijo serio mirando al mesero

X: Que disfruten su comida – dijo sonriéndonos mientras se iba

Riven: ¿No vas a comer? – dijo deteniendo su bocado a punto de entrar a su boca

¿Por qué lo haces? – dije directamente

Riven: ¿Hacer qué? – dijo dejando su comida

A todo – dije directo al grano

Riven: No te entiendo explícate – dijo serio mirándome fijamente

Hablo de todo Riven! – dije molesta alzando un poco mi voz – un día estas bien conmigo, al día siguiente me tratas fríamente y ahora estas pagando mi comida no te entiendo!

Riven: No es asunto tuyo – dijo un poco molesto

Bien si es así entonces – dije poniéndome de pie – me voy

Estaba muy molesta con la actitud de Riven no se porque me enamore de el, puede que sea un idiota pero me enamore de un idiota.

Estaba por salir de la puerta pero me detuvieron y me jalaron hacia el pude ver como Riven me abrazo de una forma tan linda y jamás había experimentado si es así como se le llama.

¿Qu – que haces? – dije sorprendida por su acto

Riven: Puede que sea un idiota si lo piensas pero – dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte – no sé cómo llamar tu atención

¿A qué te refieres? – dije sonrojada

Riven: Musa me enamore de ti – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Riven- dije sorprendida - ¿enserio lo dices?

Riven: Pueda que sea un idiota pero me enamore de ti y no sabía cómo llamar tu atención – dijo tranquilo

Yo – dije con las pocas palabras que salían de mi boca

No digas nada – dijo acercándose más a mi

Me acerco aun mas a el mientras abrazaba mi cintura mientras yo tome su cuello de una manera muy cálida y a gusto no sabía que estaba pasando en estos momentos pero sentía una enorme felicidad Riven está enamorado de mi, siempre creí que no le gustaba o que le hartaba mi existencia junto a el pero me equivoque.


	11. Chapter 11

Viaje

Sky

Secretaria: Aquí está el último informe de la semana pasada jefe – dijo entregándome una lista

Bien gracias – dije tomando la lista

Secretaria: También antes de que se me olvide – dijo reaccionando – la señorita Stella ya termino la sesión de fotos hace unos minutos

¿Así? – dije alzando una ceja confundido

Secretaria: Si – dijo asintiendo la cabeza – de hecho de nuevo vino el joven Mike por ella para almorzar

Bien puedes retirarte – dije tranquila mirándola

Secretaria: Si necesita algo me puede decir jefe con permiso – dijo saliendo de mi oficina

Diablos tengo demasiado trabajo – dije frustrado mirando las pilas de papeles en mi escritorio

Llevo 2 días sin terminar el trabajo atrasado que se me ha juntado si sigo así moriré antes de casarme con Bloom y eso es malo estaba tan metido en las sesiones de Stella que ha salido increíble y ha subió la empresa gracias a ella, no he dejado de trabajar llego a mi departamento hasta muy tarde que no me ha dejado un rato libre para descansar o para estar con Bloom.

Genial – dije dando un suspiro cuando sonó mi teléfono – ahora no padre

Conteste mi teléfono de seguro mi padre lo mismo de siempre.

Hola papa – dije en la línea

Erendor: Valla que entusiasmo al saludar a tu padre – dijo serio en la línea

Lo siento pero estos últimos días he tenido bastante trabajo –dije apenado

Erendor: Lo se he visto las fotos de tu empresa debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo – dijo sonriente en la línea

Gracias padre – dije sonriendo

Erendor: Estoy muy sorprendido de que tu empresa haya contratado a Stella ella es difícil de contratar y eso es un logro aquí con la familia – dijo sonriente – llevas tu empresa al máximo Sky

Gracias Stella es una amiga y no fue problema de que participara en las portadas – dije tranquilo en la línea

Erendor: Bueno cambiando de tema hijo – dijo ajustando su garganta – sabes que dentro de unas semanas será el cumpleaños de tu madre

Es cierto – dije recordando molesto –se me había olvidado que dentro de unas semanas es el cumpleaños de mama

Erendor: Eso no importa Sky lo que pasa es de que haremos una fiesta para ella y será en familia – dijo serio

¿Ira Andrew? – dije curioso en la línea

Erendor: Por supuesto que ira Sky también ira con su prometida – dijo tranquilo

Bien – dije tranquilo – estaré ese día del cumpleaños de mi madre

Erendor: Bien la fiesta será en la casa como siempre cuando hacemos nuestras fiestas familiares – dijo tranquilo – debo irme hijo nos vemos

Adiós padre – dije terminando la llamada

Estaba preocupado se me había olvidado del cumpleaños de mi madre hace bastante tiempo que no he pasado tiempo con ella y con mi familia pero me daré unos días para pasar tiempo con mi familia estaba pensando hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Pase – dije reaccionando

Bloom: Hola – dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta de mi oficina

Bloom – dije parándome golpe sorprendido

Bloom: Lo siento si te estoy molestando en hora de trabajo – dijo apenada mirándome

No para nada – dije sonrojado

Bloom: ¿Cómo estas Sky? – dijo sonriéndome

Bien – dije embobado mirando su hermosa sonrisa - ¿tu como estas Bloom?

Bloom: Bien igual vine a ver como estabas – dijo acercándose a mi tranquila

¿Enserio? – dije un poco nervioso

Bloom: Si te estado llamando pero nunca me contestabas mis llamadas y me preocupaste – dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo siento he tenido bastante trabajo que no he checado mi teléfono – dije culpable – lo lamento Bloom

Bloom: No te preocupes si esta Stella me ha platicado que has estado muy ocupado y lo entiendo – dijo tranquila

De acuerdo – dije sonriéndole - ¿quieres tomar un café abajo?

Bloom: Me encantaría – dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña

Salimos de mi oficina tomados de las manos aunque no seamos novios pero por alguna razón actuamos como tal, los empleados se nos quedaban mirando a Bloom y a mí nos miraban extraño ya que jamás me habían visto tomando de las manos con una chica.

X: Oh joven Sky – dijo una empleada de la cafetería mirándome

Hola quisiera un café americano y un pastel de chocolate – dije sonriéndole

X: Por supuesto joven – dijo anotando en la computadora sonriendo - ¿y a la señorita?

Bloom: Me gustaría un Té y un panque por favor – dijo sonriendo a la empleada

X: Entendido en unos minutos estarán sus ordenes – dijo sonriendo terminando de anotar

Bien vamos a sentarnos – dije caminando tomando de la mano de Bloom hacia una mesa cerca de la cafetería

Bloom: Valla es muy lindo este lugar – dijo asombrada mirando la cafetería

Si es muy tranquilo – dije tranquilo

Bloom: ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? – dijo mirándome tranquila

Con mucho estrés pero ahí vamos – dije tranquilo - ¿y tu como estas en el trabajo?

Bloom: Bien se iniciara en unos meses una nueva película – dijo entusiasmada

Eso es bueno felicidades eres una gran actriz – dije feliz mirándola

Estuvimos platicando un gran rato con ella no nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de la comida hasta que salimos de la cafetería.

Bloom: Bueno es hora de irme – dijo apenada en la salida

Si ya es algo tarde – dije mirando mi reloj – oye Bloom

Bloom: Dime – dijo aprestando atención

Quería ver si te gustaría ver si quieras viajar a Italia en unas semanas – dije sonriéndole

Bloom: Me encantaría- dijo feliz

Genial entonces estaremos de viaje tu, Roxy, Andrew y yo –dije sonriendo

Bloom: Sera divertido – dijo sonriendo con esa que me encanta

Veras que si espero que no hayas conocido Italia – dije riendo

Bloom: Siempre quise conocer Italia – dijo riendo

Entonces te gustara visitar Italia – dije tomando su mano mientras sonreía


	12. Chapter 12

Especial año nuevo

Este es un especial fuera de la serie espero les guste! Es algo corto pero con amor uwu

Winx

Bloom: Vamos chicas – dijo sonriendo caminando más rápido

Musa: Bloom no tan rápido – dijo alcanzando sus pasos

Tecna: Esta muy emocionada – dijo tranquila caminando

Stella: Como no estarlo si pasaremos año nuevo con los chicos – dijo entusiasmada

Flora: Es genial que pasaremos con los chicos – dijo sonriendo a sus amigas

Layla: Es cierto fue una gran idea de Roxy – dijo tranquila

Roxy: Bueno quise que sea diferentes ya que siempre lo pasamos con nuestros padres y con familia y en esta ocasión quise hacerlo – dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Stella: Vamos chicas! – dijo gritando a sus demás amigas que estaban atrás

Layla: Vamos – dijo corriendo con las demás

Stella

Habíamos quedado con las chicas en comprar varias cosas para la cena de año nuevo y además les vamos a hacer un intercambio entre todos nosotros como muestra de amistad y además que será divertido, para mi suerte me toco Helio en el intercambio será algo fácil pero le pregunte discretamente a Flora que le gusta a Helio y me dijo que le gusta dibujar, le gusta esas cosas de pintores, leer libros de misterio asique veré que le puedo comprar.

Musa: Bien haremos nuestras compras que a cada una nos toca y en una hora nos veremos aquí ¿entendido? – dijo mientras miraba su reloj de la mano

Por mi está bien – dije tranquila pero mis pensamientos decían otra cosa

Layla: Bien el que llegue tarde invitara la comida! – dijo corriendo del lado derecho

Para mi mala suerte yo traía tacones y me impedían correr en cambio las chicas traían tenis o zapatos bajos y podían correr.

Genial – dije en mis pensamientos molesta mientras corría como podía en dirección en la librería

Primero debía comprar el regalo de Helio ya si que lo pongo a ultimo compraría cosas que no y me gastaría mi dinero que traigo para las compras asique primero el regalo después lo demás, caminaba por los pasillos de la librería del centro comercial que debo decir que a fuera parece pequeño pero entrando es un laberinto.

¿Qué libro compro? – dije en voz alta mientras miraba miles de libros

X: ¿Necesita algo? – dijo un empleado de la librería tranquilo

Bueno – dije mirando al chico que al parecer tenía 15 años – busco un libro para un amigo

X: ¿Un genero en especial? – dijo sonriéndome

Pues le gusta como suspendo y aventura – dije recordando lo que me había dicho Flora

X: Nos llegaron varios libros de suspenso – dijo alegremente mientras daba en otra dirección

¿A dónde vamos? – dije detrás del chico confundida

X: Le mostrare los nuevos libros que nos han llegado – dijo mientras seguía caminando

Bueno – dije despreocupada siguiendo su paso

No tardamos mucho cuando llegamos a la sección de suspenso, quede sorprendida había miles de libros de ese género de la A hasta la Z , lo que le gusta a las personas de leer.

Valla es enorme – dije boca abierta mirando los libros

X: Mire aquí están los libros que nos llegaron –dijo mostrándome los libros nuevos

Gracias – dije tranquila tomando los libros – cual llevare

X: Si no es mucha molestia le recomiendo este libro – dijo señalando con su dedo un libro

¿Este? – dije mirando detalladamente el libro - ¿el misterio de Smenjkara?

X: Si es muy bueno yo lo tengo y de verdad quede sorprendido – dijo mientras asentía tranquilo

Me convenciste – dije sonriendo – me llevare esto

X: Bien en caja se lo cobran – dijo tomando el libro mientras me señalaba con su dedo la caja

Salí de la biblioteca ya tenía el regalo de Helio ahora sigue las demás compras para la cena, todos nos repartimos para la cena a mi me toco comprar el Pavo asique iría al súper mercado del centro comercial.

Antes de entrar al súper mercado mi instinto de compras me llamo gire mi vista y quede asombrada pude ver un reloj de edición limitada de Justin Timberlake de oro puro en una tienda de relojes caros.

Sin más razón entre a la tienda y estuve observando el reloj bañado de oro y con varios diamantes alrededor de las manecillas.

X: ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita? – dijo una empleada del lugar

Si me podría enseñar ese reloj – dije señalando el hermoso reloj

X: Claro – dijo abriendo la repisa donde está el reloj – es el único que nos queda

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendida mirando a la empleada

X: Si son ediciones limitadas se hicieron 10 relojes pero nada más nos queda este en el departamento – dijo tranquila mirándome

Me lo llevo – dije sonriendo como niña pequeña

X: Vale medio millón de dólares – dijo sorprendida por mis palabras

No importa lo quiero –dije sin darle importancia – me lo llevo

X: Bien – dijo sonriendo de nuevo - ¿caja y bolsa?

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

X: Gracias por su compra – dijo entregándome el reloj que venía en bolsa

Gracias – dije dándome la vuelta

Me había acordado que a Brandon le gustan los relojes y más le gusta Justin Timberlake asique una gran combinación, no me importa haber gastado medio millón de dólares para eso trabajo y además quise comprarle un regalo a Brandon por estos meses que hemos estado saliendo, aunque no seamos novios pero me ha hecho muy feliz estando con el.

Compre todo lo que necesitaba y había llegado casi la penúltima, la última en llegar fue Tecna y ella pago la comida estábamos riendo y emocionadas por recibir el año nuevo con nuestros amigos era algo emociónate para mí ya que no paso navidad ni año nuevo con mis padres desde que me fui de la casa y siempre la he pasado viajando por trabajo y esta es la primera vez que la paso con mis amigas y amigos.

Terminamos de comer y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas a hacer la cena, yo por mi parte por primera vez hice pavo jamás lo había hecho pero Youtube es bueno con cómo hacer un pavo.

Dure más de dos horas haciendo el pavo pero por fin termine no me había dado cuenta que ya faltaba 1 hora para estar en la casa de Musa que ella se ofreció que fuera la cena en su casa, rápidamente fui corriendo a mi bañera a darme un ducha rápida ya que me había ensuciado, con rapidez me duche y camine a mi armario no sabía que escoger por la nerviosa que estaba cuando estaba dándome por perdida mire que tenía un vestido color negro con pequeños diamantes largo y un pequeño escote en forma de V.

Genial – dije sacando el vestido

Termine de arreglarme y de maquillarme y solamente faltaban 20 minutos para que sean las 9 de la noche por mi suerte Brandon se ofreció a recogerme. Ya había de haberme puesto mis aretes cuando tocaron la puerta camine y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Brandon con un hermoso traje color gris, un moño en vez de corbata, lucia tan guapo.

Brandon: Te vez hermosa Stella – dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que enamora

Gracias – dije un poco roja – tu igual te ves guapo

Brandon: Ya se nos hizo algo tarde debemos irnos hermosa – dijo tomando mi mano para salir cuando lo detuve

Pero falta el pavo – dije sonriendo deteniéndolo

Brandon: Iré por el – dijo entrando a mi departamento

Nos hicimos de trayecto 20 minutos las calles de los Ángeles, estaban completamente vacías ya que todos están con sus familias o amigos disfrutando de la noche. Habíamos llegado a la casa de Musa toco Brandon y en segundos abrieron la puerta y fue Layla quien nos abrió.

Layla: Que bueno que llegan – dijo sonriéndonos a ambos

Brandon: Lamentamos el retraso – dijo sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la casa

Sky: Tranquilos apenas íbamos a comenzar – dijo chocando mano con Brandon

Pasamos el rato platicando todos y risas ya que los chistes de Nabu son buenos nos sacaban pequeñas lágrimas de risa, hasta que hora del intercambio.

Para mi suerte quien me había dado fue Sky y fue un Kit de maquillaje muy lindo debo decir, Bloom le toco a Timmy dándole un nuevo avión edición limitada, Layla le dio a Flora y fue un libro de "El diario de una pasión", Nabu le dio a Sky un balón de oro, Brandon le dio a Bloom unas pulseras de diamantes color rosa jade, Musa le dio a Riven y era un juego de anillos, Helio le dio a Tecna el nuevo juego de Mario Bross , Riven le dio a Musa un disco autografiado del grupo coreano que está a la fama BTS (lo siento a su autora ama mucho a bts xd son sus coreanos favoritos y amados), y por ultimo yo le dio su libro a Helio que le gusto mucho.

Sky: Bien es hora de la cena – dijo mirando en su teléfono la hora

Todos asintieron y fueron al comedor para cenar pero cuando iba a caminar Brandon me detuvo.

¿Sucede algo Brandon? – dije confundida mirándolo

Brandon: Si quería darte este pequeño obsequio – dijo sacando uno de sus bolsillos una cajita roja

También te compre algo – dije sacando de mi bolsa su regalo – espero y te guste mucho

Brandon: Stella – dijo abriendo la caja sorprendido – no lo puedo creer

¿Te gusto? – dije divertida mirando su cara

Brandon: ¿Si me gusto? – dijo incrédulo – me encanta!

Lo imagine – dije sonriéndole – pensé en ti cuando lo vi

Brandon: Gracias – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios – me encanto Stella

Por nada – dije dulcemente

Brandon: Bien ahora abre el tuyo – dijo sonriéndome mientras me daba la cajita roja de porcelana

Brandon – dije sorprendida abriendo la cajita - ¿es enserio?

Brandon: Claro que si – dijo tomando el anillo de oro que tenia la silaba de mi nombre – quiero que lo uses

No se que decir – dije sonrojada por el gesto

Brandon: Este anillo es muestra de mi amor y aparte que iniciemos un año juntos – dijo poniéndome el anillo en mi dedo

También lo quiero iniciar contigo – dije frente a frente sonriendo – quiero que iniciemos juntos el año

Brandon: Feliz año nuevo Stella – dijo atrayéndome a el mientras me besaba

Feliz año nuevo Brandon – dije abrazándolo por el cuello mientras escuchaba los gritos de los demás que había iniciado un nuevo año


	13. Chapter 13

Organización de Boda

Roxy

Me gusta el color – dije sonriendo mientras veía detalladamente las flores

Andrew: Opino lo mismo – dijo sonriéndome mientras asentía su cabeza

Flora: Bueno gracias por escoger mi local para su boda – dijo sonriente mientras nos miraba ambos

Andrew: No gracias a ti Flora – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Eres una gran amiga junto con las demás – dijo tomando sus manos mientras le sonreía – además yo siempre quise que cuando me casara tu serias la persona indicada en que tu des alegría con tus hermosas flores que tienes

Flora: No sé qué decir gracias a ambos – dijo sonrojada mientras tenía un brillo en sus ojos cafés

Bien ya tenemos las flores para la iglesia – dije sonriendo a mi novio mientras lo abrazaba

Andrew: Ahora falta para el salón – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente con delicadeza

Flora: Nos llego hace unos días unas nuevas flores – dijo caminando a otro lado

Andrew: ¿Estas nerviosa? – dijo abrazándome por la cintura mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi mejilla

Demasiado – dije sonriendo – apenas si hemos tenido tiempo para la organización de la boda

Andrew: Para eso contratamos un organizador de bodas amor – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Lo se – dije tranquila – pero primero tenemos que escoger lo que queremos en la boda y ya después se encarga el organizador

Flora: Miren chicos estas son las flores que nos llegaron – dijo mostrándonos un pequeño florero

Son hermosas y pequeñas – dije asombrada admirando las pequeñas flores color blanco y al centro tenían color café

Andrew: ¿Cómo se llaman Flora? – dijo sonriendo a mi amiga

Flora: Su nombre verdadero es Prunus mume – dijo tranquilo – pero todos la conocen como Ciruela China,

Es muy linda – dije sonriendo a mi amiga

Flora: Si proviene de Asia y Vietnam, es muy linda – dijo sonriéndome

Andrew: ¿Te gusta Roxy? – dijo volteándome a ver

Si bastante – dije asintiendo mi cabeza tranquila – será un lindo y sencillo para el salón

Andrew: No se diga mas – dijo volteando a ver a Flora – nos llevamos esa Flora

Flora: Bien – dijo asintiendo caminando hacia el lado de las flores apartadas

Pero ¿no crees que me estas dejando que yo escoja todo? – dije preocupada mirándolo – es nuestra boda

Andrew: Lo se – dijo dándome un beso cálido en mis labios – es por eso que quiero que tu elijas todo porque quiero hacerte sonreír y además

¿Además qué? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

Andrew: Las mujeres tienen mejores gustos cuando se trata de su boda – dijo soltando una risa

En eso tienes razón – dije riendo igual mientras le daba un pequeño codazo

Andrew: Bien es ir a pagar lo apartado – dijo tomando mi mano mientras íbamos en dirección a Flora

Llegamos - dije sonriendo a mi amiga

Andrew: Bien Flora ¿Cuánto te debemos? – dijo sacando su billetera mientras la miraba para su respuesta

Flora: Nada – dijo tranquila mirándonos

Pero Flora – dije no tan convencida – es tu negocio

Andrew: Tiene razón Roxy, Flora es tu trabajo – dijo mirándola serio

Flora: Es un regalo para ustedes – dijo sonriéndonos a ambos

Flora – dije un poco nostálgica mientras la abrazaba – gracias

Flora: De nada –dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo – yo quise darle este pequeño regalo para ambos

Andrew: Gracias Flora – dijo sonriéndole – no sabemos cómo pagártelo

Flora: Mientras sean felices ese es mi paga – dijo tranquila mientras nos separábamos

Bueno Helio debe estar muy feliz que tenga una linda novia y generosa como tu – dije guiñándole un ojo mientras reía

Helio: Y estas en lo cierto Roxy – dijo apareciendo por detrás mientras abrazaba por la cintura de Flora – hola chicos

Andrew: Que hay viejo – dijo caminando unos pasos mientras chocaban manos en forma de saludo

Helio: Espero no haya arruinando nada – dijo tranquilo mirándonos a los 3

Para nada de hecho nosotros ya nos íbamos – dije tomando la mano de mi novio

Flora: ¿Tan pronto? – dijo un poco triste mirándome

Helio: Porque no se quedan – dijo serio – vamos a tomar te sería divertido que se quedaran

Andrew: Nos encantaría pero todavía nos faltan muchas cosas para la boda – dijo tranquilo – en otra ocasión mejor

Flora: Bueno que se diviertan – dijo despidiéndose de nosotros

Vamos – dije saliendo de la tienda con mi novio

Era medio día y decidimos ir a almorzar teníamos todo el día para que avanzáramos con los demás preparativos de la boda. Habíamos llegado a un restaurante a unas cuadras de la tienda de flores de Flora pero como habíamos venido en el auto de Andrew llegamos rápido, mientras salíamos del auto unos hombres tomaron las llaves de Andrew para estacionarlo, caminamos hacia la entrada mientras nos recibía una chica preguntando para cuantas personas, como nada mas somos dos nos dirigió a una mesa al centro del restaurante.

X: En un momento vendrá el mesero para darles la carta – dijo tranquilo mientras se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo

Muero de hambre – dije riendo mientras mi novio negaba su cabeza

Andrew: Tu siempre tienes hambre amor – dijo riendo mientras seguía negando su cabeza

Si lo sé pero Arthur siempre hace que me dé más hambre – dije divertida mirándolo

Andrew: Por cierto te quería preguntar algo Roxy – dijo cambiando su expresión

Dime – dije tranquila mirándolo

Andrew: ¿Stella ya termino tu vestido? – dijo mirándome curioso mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa

Es cierto se me había olvidado decirte - dije recordando – Stella me llamo anoche para decirme que ya está el vestido terminando nada mas espera la prueba de vestido

Andrew: Eso suena genial Roxy – dijo entusiasmado – ya muero de ganas por verte en el altar con tu hermoso vestido

Si lo se – dije suspirando

Andrew: ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Stella ha estado muy ocupada últimamente ha tenido trabajo con la empresa de Sky, su colección de verano, su modelaje, mi vestido y el de las chicas y me preocupa – dije preocupada por mi amiga

Andrew: Debe ser muy agotador todo eso – dijo serio - ¿Por qué no la invitamos a la fiesta de mi tía junto con los demás?

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendida y un tanto preocupada – es fiesta de tu tía y sabes cómo es Andrew

Andrew: Yo no le veo el problema – dijo despreocupado – sería buena idea que vallan todos a conocer Italia y que pasemos un rato juntos

Me agrada la idea – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

X: Lamento la demora – dijo el mesero mientras nos entregaba las cartas - ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Andrew: Primero las damas – dijo sonriéndome

Me gustaría esto – dije señalando con mi dedo aquel platillo


	14. Chapter 14

Pijamada

Stella

Me encontraba en el centro comercial con Mike viendo varios atuendos para Mike ya que dentro de poco será su gira e iría con él entre varias tiendas que visitábamos había una bolsa que salíamos de la tienda, puede que ya no seamos novios pero no nos llevamos como hermanos bueno yo lo siento.

Mike: ¿Qué te parece este? – dijo mostrándome un short azul marino con varios brillos en ello

No me gusta – dije negando mi cabeza – este feo

Mike: Vamos Stella – dijo haciendo un puchero – esta genial para la gira

¿Enserio? – dije levantando una ceja incrédula mientras miraba detalladamente la prenda

Mike: Es broma – dijo riéndose- solamente quería ver cara ponías

Dios Mike – dije aliviada mirándolo – jamás vuelvas a hacerme este tipo de bromas

Mike: Es divertido ver tu cara – dijo burlándose de mi cara – se que tu instinto moda se activo cuando te enseñe el short

No es gracioso – dije dándole un codazo en su estomago – en verdad pensé que usarías eso en tu concierto

Mike: Oye! – dijo quejándose mientras se sobaba su estomago – eso dolió sabes

Esa era el chiste – dije dándole otro codazo pero ahora en su hombro

Mike: Sabes algo – dijo mirándome tranquilo

¿Qué? – dije tranquila

Mike: Últimamente hemos pasado tiempo juntos –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Lo se – dije sonriendo – hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos

Mike: ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?- dijo levantando una ceja tranquillo

Como los viejos tiempos – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – bien ahora ve a escoger algo increíble

Mike: Como ordene la señorita – dijo imitando mi voz mientras caminaba hacia otro lado

Es un tonto – dije en voz baja mientras reía

Me senté de nuevo en el cómodo sillón que había en la tienda, estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que cierta voz que yo conozco me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi vista donde provenía aquella voz y vi una escena que no me agrado mucho.

Brandon – dije sorprendida mirándolos fijamente

Estaba Brandon mientras estaba abrazando a su tonta porrista Mitzi que estaban muy juntos en la misma tienda que nosotros podía ver varios halagos por parte de los empleados de la tienda podía escuchar "que linda pareja" "se ven increíbles los dos" en ese momento sentía mi sangre hervía me sentía molesta por la "agradable escena" que estaba viendo.

Mike: Hey Stella ¿Qué te parece este? – dijo su voz detrás mío

Arpía – dije entre dientes molesta sin quitarle la mirada a los dos

Mike: Tierra llamando a Stella – dijo chasqueando sus dedos hasta que reaccione

Lo siento ¿Qué sucede? – dije reaccionando mirándolo nerviosa

Mike: ¿Qué estas mirando? – dijo volteando en la dirección que estaba viendo – Ohh ya lo entiendo

¿Entender qué? – dije desviando mi mirada

Mike: Por aquellos – dijo volteándome a ver de nuevo –es por eso no me prestabas atención

Si lo siento – dije un poco apenada – es solo que yo

Mike: ¿Te gusta no es así? – dijo mirándome serio

¿Se nota mucho? – dije en susurro

Mike: Lo se – dijo suspirando mientras me abrazaba – se nota que lo quieres

Lo siento – dije abrazándolo mientras sentía su respiración chocar con el mío – es solo que

Mike: Te confundes con ver esas escenas y más si se trata de el – dijo terminando mi oración

Me conoces tan bien – dije soltando una pequeña risa mientras seguíamos abrazándonos

Mike: Pueda que te conozca bastante pero el te hace sentir de una manera muy distinta a la forma que yo te hacía sentir – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

Y siempre tienes la razón – dije separándome de él mientras reía por su comentario

Mike: ¿Bien seguimos con mi atuendo? – dijo divertido mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza sin pensarlo fuimos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la ropa

Brandon

Mitzi basta – dije zafándome de ella molesto

Mitzi: Vamos Brandon me prometiste que me acompañarías escoger algo para la presentación del equipo

Si pero nunca imagine que estarías abrazándome a cada rato – dije rodando mis ojos

Mitzi: No te enojes – dijo poniéndose frente mío – no me gusta cuando te enojas

Está bien lo lamento – dije disculpándome – vamos a escoger algo

Mitzi: Eres el mejor Brandon – dijo abrazándome de nuevo

Ya suéltame – dije con poco aire me estaba asfixiando

Estábamos escogiendo algo un tanto sencillo para la presentación del equipo ya que ya estábamos cerca de calificar y eso me sentía alegre ya que pudieron pasar sin que yo estuviera.

Mitzi: ¿Qué te parece este? – dijo mostrándome un vestido color verde pastel

Mitzi las demás porristas dijeron que debía ser algo sencillo y votaron por Jeans y una sudadera con el logo del equipo – dije un poco fastidiado

Mitzi: No se porque escogieron Jeans – dijo molesta mirándome – hubiera sido increíble vestidos

Ni modo – dije tranquilo aunque en mi interior reía

Mitzi: Bien deja busco los tontos pantalones – dijo bufando molesta caminando hacia otro lado

Sonreía victorioso me alegro que las demás porristas hayan escogido algo sencillo porque sabía las intenciones que Mitzi tenía en mí, no soy tonto pero me di cuenta desde el primer día que me vio pero no se porque me deje convencer en acompañar al centro comercial solo por unos tontos pantalones pueda que sea molesto pero jamás seria irrespetuoso y sobre una mujer.

Voltee hacia mi lado derecho y vi una escena que no me agrado para nada y era Stella riendo mientras que el imbécil de Mike se reía sobre unos ¿pantalones con brillos?.

Me acerque a ellos, la sangre me hervía hasta más no poder tan solo verla con su ex novio me molestaba y mucho.

Hola chicos – dije serio mientras ellos volteaban a verme

Stella: Brandon – dijo mirándome fijamente

Stella

Brandon – dije seria mirándolo fijamente

Mike: Hola Brandon – dijo sonriendo alado mío

Mitzi: Mira este Brandon – dijo apareciendo enfrente de el sin darse de nuestra existencia hasta que volteo a vernos – tu

Mitzi – dije sin quitarle la mirada encima

Mitzi: Valla sorpresa – dijo hipócritamente

Digo lo mismo – dije incrédula sonriendo de lado

Mike: Bien los dejamos nosotros debemos seguir con lo nuestro – dijo tomando mi mano mientras nos dábamos la vuelta

Gracias no aguantaría otro segundo con ella – dije tranquilizándome

Mike: Por nada además es divertido hacerlo enojar – dijo riendo mientras seguíamos con lo nuestro

Si se nota que le agradas – dije burlándome de el

Mike: No es mi culpa que sea irresistible para todos – dijo orgulloso

Lo que digas Mike – dije dándole palmadas en su pecho – bien pero volviendo a lo nuestro no llevaras eso

Mike: Vamos esta increíble – dijo haciendo un puchero mirando los jeans brillantes que tenían en la pierna izquierda una rosa

Si pero para el concierto no queda – dije no tan convencida hasta que le mostré unos jeas rasgados color negro – este es mejor

Mike: Bien me agrado – dijo mirando el pantalón detalladamente – bien me convenciste lo llevare

Genial – dije victoriosa sonriéndole

Mike: Oye se me ocurrió algo – dijo sonriéndome mientras íbamos a la caja a pagar

¿Qué se te ocurrió? – dije confundida mirándolo

Mike: Que – no pudo terminar hasta que la cajera nos interrumpió

X: ¿Tarjeta o efectivo? – dijo tranquila mirándonos

Mike: Tarjeta – dijo amablemente mientras sacaba de su billetera su tarjeta dorada

X: Bien son 700 dólares – dijo tranquila la cajera mientras le entregaba en una bolsa sus jeans – vuelvan pronto

Gracias – dije caminando con Mike – ahora si continua

Mike: Si – dijo tranquilo mirándome – se me ocurrió que tuviéramos una pijamada

¿Una pijamada? – dije alzando una ceja confundida – si sabes que las pijamadas son para chicas ¿no?

Mike: Si pero también para los amigos – dijo riéndose – además no tiene nada de malo solamente veremos películas y hablaremos de varias cosas

Bien me agrada la idea – dije tranquila - ¿a qué hora? ¿y en donde?

Mike: ¿Qué te parece en tu departamento? – dijo pensativo mirándome – llevare a Bolt para que juegue con Ginger

Seria genial – dije sonriendo de lado – así de esa manera no molestaran y se divertirán

Mike: Bien yo llevo la pizza – dijo sonriéndome

Y yo pongo la casa – dije divertida

Mike: Bien vamos te dejo a tu coche – dijo tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del centro comercial


	15. Chapter 15

Noche de pijamada

Stella

Bien Ginger – dije mirando mi departamento – es hora de arreglar esto

Solamente escuche su pequeño aullido por parte de mi bebe hermosa, cuando entre a mi departamento había un desorden se me había olvidado de que la encargada de limpieza estaba de vacaciones ya que me había pedido unos días porque su madre estaba enferma y quería estar con ella cuidándola puede que me preocupe por mi pero también me preocupa la salud de mis empleados y no fije que tenía todo desordenado.

Ropa mía tirada en cualquier parte del departamento, juguetes de Ginger en la cocina, en mi habitación, en la sala, mi departamento era un realmente caos.

Dios – dije preocupada mirando todo el desorden – espero terminar antes de que llegue Mike

Di un gran suspiro y me anime en comenzar a limpiar todo el desorden que había, tanto desorden que había pienso que también hay un muerto por tanto desorden y eso que nada más vivo yo sola contando a Ginger y eso que esta pequeña mi perrita. Pase toda la tarde hasta que por fin había terminando de limpiar todo esto.

Al fin – dije exhausta recostándome en uno de los sillones hasta que escuche el timbre de mi departamento – ahora no

Camine de mala gana hasta abrir la puerta de mi departamento hasta que pude ver a Mike con una enorme sonrisa y alado de el su perro Doberman Bolt.

Mike: Que caras tienes – dijo riéndose de mi – te había dejado sonriendo y mírate ahora

Entra – dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara – lo siento pero cuando llegue la casa estaba un caos

Mike: ¿Ya terminaste? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Tranquilo ya termine – dije sentándome en el sillón – antes de que tocaras había terminado

Mike: Valla si me imagino que debió estar un caos todo aquí – dijo tranquilo sentándose a un lado de mí

Ya se – dije haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás – estoy agotada

Mike: Pero ve el lado bueno – dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo

¿Cuál es el lado bueno que dices? – dije volteándolo a ver fijamente

Mike: Que hoy es noche de pijamada – dijo cantando alegremente

Es cierto – dije soltando una risa – deja me pongo mi pijama espero cuando baje tu ya tengas tu pijama

Mike: Iré a cambiarme en tu baño – dijo poniéndose de pie

Los dos nos pusimos de pie y cada quien se fue por su lado para cambiarse estaba realmente agotada pero lo bueno que nada mas veremos películas, contaremos cosas, hasta posiblemente haga una sesión de belleza en el.

Bien – dije abriendo mi armario – vamos a buscar cual me pondré

No quise ponerme algo vulgar enfrente de Mike busque con trabajo mi armario hasta encontrar un pantalón de seda hecho de un diseñador de Milán y su sudadera color rosado pastel, no podía faltan mis pantuflas color blancas, mi bata color rosa que por la parte atrás de la cadera tiene mi nombre con brillos increíble.

Bien – dije terminando de cambiarme – pero también llevare esto

Baje los escalones tranquila, en mi mano derecha tengo mi kit de maquillaje esta noche Mike no se escapa de una sesión de belleza, cuando termine de bajar el ultimo escalón pude ver a Mike acomodando los sillones debajo de mi tapete color naranja de seda mientras pude ver que su pijama era algo sencillo a lo que siempre suele usar.

Una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pans color gris y no puede faltar su gorra negra típica de el.

¿Siempre tienes que usar tu gorra? – dije susurrándole en su oído

Mike: No hagas eso – dijo saltando mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho – me espantaste

No seas exagerado – dije riendo mientras me sentaba en el tapate

Mike: Valla algo sencillo – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza – te ves bien Stella

Gracias digo lo mismo – dije sonriéndole - ¿Qué haremos primero?

Mike: ¿Qué te parece ver películas? – dijo sentándose a un lado de mi tranquilo

Bien pero no vayas a poner tus películas de miedo – dije señalándolo con mi dedo – sabes que no me gustan mucho esas películas

Mike: Miedosa – dijo riendo - ¿bien cual quieres ver?

Mmm –dije pensando - ¡Ya se! Podemos ver "una loca película de vampiros"

Mike: Me gusta – dijo tranquilo – bien yo pongo la película

Y yo voy por las palomitas – dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie - ¿Qué sabor?

Mike: De mantequilla mientras tú vas por las palomitas yo pido una pizza ¿te parece? – dijo volteando a ver

Bien pero que sea de queso – dije gritándole desde la cocina

Mike

Había terminado de poner la película ya había pedido la pizza solamente estoy esperando a Stella con las palomitas, estaba tranquilo sentado mirando mis redes sociales hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Valla eso fue rápido –dije mirando la hora en mi teléfono

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta me imagine que era el repartidor de pizzas si lo era pero estaba acompañado por Brandon.

X: ¿Pizza de queso? – dijo el repartidor mirando un papel con la dirección

Así es – dije sonriéndole -¿Cuánto va a hacer?

X: Serian 50 dólares – dijo entregándome la pizza

Bien – dije sacando mi billetera – tenga

X: Pero joven son 200 dólares – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Quédese con el cambio – dije tranquilo – gracias

X: No gracias a usted – dijo feliz mientras se iba

¿Necesitas algo? – dije mirando a Brandon

Brandon: ¿Dónde está Stella? – dijo serio mirándome

Está en la cocina preparando unas palomitas – dije tranquilo - ¿gustas una rebanada?

Brandon: Deja de hacerte el idiota Mike – dijo molesto

Bueno en primera no soy idiota – dije molesto por su comentario hacia a mi – y segundo evítate peleas conmigo y con Stella

Cerré de un portazo la puerta no me importo si lo lastime o lo que se yo pero yo nunca le dije cosas malas pero el si puede decirme lo que quiera, se equivoca de persona y menos conmigo.

Genial – dije bufando molesto sentándome

Stella: ¿Paso algo? – dijo apareciendo con un plato lleno de palomitas

El idiota de tu enamorado vino – dije molesto mirándola

Stella: ¿Qué quería? – dijo confundida alzando una ceja

Quería verte pero me dijo idiota y me enoje – dije tranquilizándome

Stella: Con razón tu enojo – dijo entendiendo todo

Me porte amable con el y lo que recibo por el es de que me insulte – dije mirándola – es un idiota

Stella: Mike Tyson está hablando mal de un chico – dijo riéndose de mi

Él lo provoco – dije soltando una risa – sabes que no soy así

Stella: Tranquilo cuando se me pase el enojo hablare con el – dijo sonriéndome

Gracias – dije tranquilo – bien vamos a ver la película

Stella: Si – dijo mirando el televisor

Entre risas que la pasábamos por cada tontería que hacían estos tipos en verdad no se porque hacen estas películas pero es genial admiro esos actores cuando esas películas de risas, nos habíamos acabo las palomitas junto con la pizza, Bolt y Ginger estaban jugando arriba de seguro en la habitación de Stella, ya había terminado la película.

Estuvo genial – dije apagando el televisor

Stella: No puedo creer que nos hayamos terminado todo – dijo sorprendida mirando el plato vacio y la caja de pizza vacía

Bueno tienes un buen apetito – dije burlándome de ella

Stella: Gracioso – dijo pegándome en la cabeza

Bueno ya no me pegues – dije parando de reír - ¿Qué sigue?

Stella: Pensaba en hacer una sesión de belleza – dijo guiñándome su ojo

Oh no – dije negando mi cabeza - no me pondré esas mascarillas ni mucho menos maquillarme

Stella: Eso lo veremos – dijo sacando su maquillaje

Stella – dije negando mi cabeza mientras seguía riendo – no lo harás

Stella: Luces tan bien – dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír

¿Enserio? – dije tomando el espejo – Stella! Parezco mujer

Pude ver en el espejo que tengo delineador, capas en los ojos, mi boca color rojo, parezco mujer maquillada.

Nada mas falta mi falda y tacones – dije incrédulo dejando el espejo

Stella: Iré por ellos – dijo apunto de pararse

Stella! – dije riendo – ni se te ocurra

Stella: Vamos te ves divino – dijo como niña pequeña

Que linda – dije rondando mis ojos – valla ya es muy tarde

Stella: ¿Qué hora son? – dijo confundida mirándome

Son la 1 de la madrugada – dije enseñándole la hora de mi teléfono

Stella: Es hora de dormir – dijo tranquila

Bien yo dormiré en el sofá – dije tranquilo – y tú en tu habitación

Stella: Bien – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – descansa

Igual descansa – dije un poco sonrojado viendo subía los escalones


	16. Chapter 16

Salida

Scott

Estaba tan cómodo durmiendo cuando de repente tocaban la puerta.

¿Qué? – dije soñoliento abriendo mis ojos con algo de pesadez

Sin darme cuenta me caí del sofá y me golpe la cara y eso ocasiono que me despertara bien, me levante mientras me sobaba mi cabeza caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Stella cuando la abrí me lleve una agradable sorpresa.

Chicas – dije sonriéndoles a las amigas de mi amiga – valla que sorpresa verlas aquí

Layla: Eso debemos decir nosotras de ti Mike – dijo riendo

Tecna: ¿Cómo estas Mike? – dijo tranquila mirándome

Yo bien, ¿y ustedes chicas? – dije tranquilo – pero que tonto soy pasen chicas

Me hice aun lado que pasaran las chicas, por lo visto todas están arregladas y cómodas a la vez, todas vestían de Jeans y sudaderas, cada una de las chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá de Stella yo tome asiento al último como un buen caballero.

Me tomaron por sorpresa chicas – dije sonriendo de lado mirando a las chicas

Flora: No imaginamos que estarías aquí Mike – dijo apenada – pensamos que estaba sola Stella

Si pero como ayer fuimos de compras a mí se me dio la idea de hacer una pijama entre los dos – dije tranquilo mirándolas

Bloom: Con razón el enojo de Brandon – dijo suspirando

¿Acaso vieron a Brandon? – dije confundido alzando una ceja

Flora: Bueno ayer Brandon fue a ver a Stella para que viniera a cenar con nosotros pero cuando llego se veía muy molesto – dijo preocupada

Musa: Dijo que estabas con ella y toda la noche estuvo molesto – dijo despreocupada

Bueno aunque sea el enamorado de Stella pero ayer me trato mal, me moleste y le cerré la puerta en su cara – dije serio recordando lo sucedido

Roxy: A veces Brandon suele ser ese tipo de cosas – dijo incomoda – pero al menos se divirtieron ustedes dos

Dejando ese mal momento si – dije calmándome – fue divertido recobrar recuerdos del pasado antes de hacernos famosos

Bloom: Es bueno eso – dijo sonriendo – hace tiempo que Stella no se divertía contigo desde que terminaron

Todos sabíamos que la situación que tenia Stella y yo era complicado en ese entonces – dije soltando un suspiro – pero bueno me alegro haberme encontrado con Stella ese día en los bolos

Flora: Eso es bueno – dijo sonriendo

Bueno dejando ese tema – dije tranquilo - ¿quieren que despierte a Stella no es así chicas?

Musa: Nosotras iremos – dijo poniéndose de pie – vamos chicas

Vi como las chicas subieron los escalones directo a la habitación de Stella dejándome solo con Bolt jugando conmigo.

Hay amigo – dije jugando con mi perro – todavía sigo queriendo a Stella pero ella ahora está enamorada de otra persona pero ¿esa persona la quiere?

Stella

Cinco minutos más por favor – dije dándome la vuelta – hoy es sábado hoy no hay trabajo

Layla: Stella ya es medio día y tú sigues dormida – dijo sentándose en una esquina de mi cama

Pero no tiene nada de malo – dije abriendo un ojo con pesadez – Mike y yo nos dormimos tarde asique déjenme dormir

Bloom: Vamos Stella – dijo quitándome mis sabanas

¡Oye! – dije levantándome de golpe molesta

Tecna: Es la única manera en la que podemos hacer que te levantes – dijo despreocupada alzando sus hombros

Parecen peor que mi madre – dije molesta mirándolas - ¿para que vinieron? ¿a molestarme en mi día de descanso?

Layla: No – dijo negando su cabeza tranquila – venimos a que saliéramos con los chicos

¿Con los chicos? – dije confundida alzando una ceja

Roxy: Si los chicos nos invitaron a que fuéramos con ellos a patinar – dijo tranquila mirándome

No iré – dije recostándome de nuevo

Flora: Vamos será divertido ir con ellos Stella – dijo sonriéndome

Dije que no iré – dije segura levantándome – además quede en salir con Mike el día de hoy

Musa: ¿Saldrás con Mike? – dijo levantando una ceja

Si – dije tranquila – lo siento pero no voy a cancelar mi salida con él, por estar con Brandon haciéndonos caras malas

Bloom: Pero Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo siento pero ya dije – dije dándome la vuelta – deberían irse en unos minutos saldré con el

Les tuve que mentir a mis amigas no me gusta pero ahora no quiero salir con ellas y menos ver a Brandon, por alguna razón me gusta la compañía de Mike últimamente me hace sentir bien y me divierto con el, pero ahora no tengo ganas de salir con mis amigas. Las chicas salieron de mi habitación dejándome con Ginger nada mas, empecé a vestirme con algo sencillo un Short y una sudadera.

Baje los escalones hasta que llegue al ultimo escalón pude ver a Mike de brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente esperando que le dijera algo de lo sucedido.

Lo siento – dije riendo como niña pequeña

Mike: ¿Por qué les mentiste a las chicas? – dijo serio mirándome fijamente

Era la única manera en la cual me dejarían de insistir – dije acercándome a el – lo siento pero en verdad no quería salir con ellas y menos con los chicos

Mike: Pero son tus amigas Stella es mejor decir la verdad – dijo preocupado mirándome

Lo sé – dije soltando un suspiro – pero en una parte es cierto

Mike: ¿Qué es cierto? – dijo confundido

Que quería pasar el día contigo – dije un poco roja mirándolo – quiero que pasemos el día juntos

Mike: ¿Hablas enserio Stella? – dijo sorprendido

Hablo enserio – dije sonriendo – será mejor que salgamos ¿no?

Mike: Bien pero nos divertiremos como los viejos tiempos – dijo tomando mi mano para salir de mi departamento

Solo espero que no arruines mis uñas – dije riendo mientras salíamos de mi departamento

Mike: No prometo nada – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Oh dios creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo – dije fingiendo estar preocupada

Nos encontrábamos en el auto de Mike, había puesto en su teléfono música al inicio estaba confundida porque no sabía qué idioma era pero era muy bueno su música de esta banda creo yo.

Debo admitirlo pero es buena – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música

Mike: Lo sé un día estaba mirando videos en mi casa cuando apareció un video de ellos y desde ahí los he estado escuchando – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

Pero no entiendo qué idioma es – dije confundida volteándolo a ver

Mike: El grupo se llama BTS – dijo volteándome a ver cuando apareció el semáforo rojo

¿BTS? – dije confundida alzando una ceja – no se quienes sean

Mike: Es una banda de k-pop al momento se han hecho muy reconocidos – dijo tranquilo –pero su música es genial

Bueno esta canción suena genial – dije dándole la razón – no soy de esas chicas que le gusten otros idiomas en cuestión de música, pero este grupo suena bastante bien

Mike: Bueno la canción que estas escuchando se llama MIC DROP – dijo poniendo en marcha su auto

Bueno pero cambiando el tema – dije mirando la ventana de su auto - ¿iras vestido así?

Mike: Vamos Stella nadie sabe que es mi pijama además no me diste tiempo de ir a mi casa a cambiarme – dijo riendo mientras seguía conduciendo

Lo siento – dijo burlándome de el – pero te ves bien

Mike: Tu igual luces bien – dijo mirándome de reojo

Yo siempre – dije orgullosa mientras miraba mi teléfono

Durante el transcurro hemos reído, jugando, cantando, hablando de puras tonterías, de hecho no hemos parado de hablar. Mike se estaciono en el estacionamiento.

¿En dónde estamos? – dije volteándolo a ver confundida

Mike: Ya lo veras – dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

Espero que no sea de lo que creo que es – dije sonriendo mientras igual me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

Bajamos del auto y caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a un edificio color blanco, no sabía dónde estábamos pero conociendo a Mike vendríamos a lugares que a ambos nos gustan y solíamos a hacer antes de hacernos famosos.

Mike: ¿Y bien que te parece? – dijo sonriendo alado mío

Mike – dije a punto de llorar – no lo puedo creer

Mike: Yo sé desde que eras niña nos gustaba a ambos venir a este tipo de juegos de niños – dijo tranquilo

Gracias – dije asombrada – en verdad gracias

Mike: ¿A qué se debe ese agradecimiento? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Porque esta es una de las etapas de niña que me gustaba – dije sonriendo volteándolo a ver con ternura – te quiero


	17. Chapter 17

Salida parte 2

Mike

¿Enserio te gusto a ver venido? – dije sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica rubia

Stella: ¿Es broma verdad? – dijo incrédula volteándome a ver - ¡me encanta!

Por alguna razón quise que viniéramos a este lugar – dije relajado mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba

Stella: Cuando éramos niños veníamos en vacaciones – dijo un poco nostálgica

Si mi madre nos traía cuando nos portábamos bien – dije riendo recordando cuando éramos niños

Stella: Que tiempos aquellos – dijo sonriendo

Ven será mejor divertirnos como los viejos tiempos – dije tomando su mano

Cuando éramos niños mi madre nos traía siempre en vacaciones ya que los padres de Stella siempre viajaban en esas fechas, pero mi madre la traía a nuestra casa para que no estuviera sola, desde que era un niño Stella y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos ya que sus padres y mi madre se conocían muy bien y eran muy buenos amigos, desde que la vi entrar por primera vez a mi casa me he enamorado perdidamente de ella pero como era muy torpe desde que era niño no se notaba mi amor por ella, pero siempre la he protegido cuando íbamos a la escuela, de hecho antes de ser famosos habíamos comenzado a salir, pero después yo comencé a tener éxito al rap cuando era un adolescente y mientras Stella ella le gusto el ser diseñadora e modelar, desde entonces hemos crecido poco a poco nos hemos cuidado, trabajando duro día y noche sin parar, hasta que se dio por fin al ser reconocidos por la gente.

Con el paso de los años recuerdo que cuando iba de gira Stella siempre me daba ánimos desde una pantalla ya que ella desfilaba en pasarelas y yo rapeaba en otro país, al inicio era difícil nuestra relación pero lo llevamos a cabo, cuando me anime le dije que yo quería formar una familia con ella y así fue le propuse matrimonio cuando éramos muy chicos pero no nos importo. No se dio a la luz eso porque queríamos que fuera confidencial entre nosotros y amigos confiables, éramos muy felices de hecho Stella le había dicho a sus padres por separado que estábamos comprometidos pero un día trágico para mi sucedió desde entonces cambie un poco incluso arruine mi relación con Stella.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando estaba dando un concierto en Inglaterra cuando me dieron la peor noticia del todo el mundo, mi madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando iba hacia nuestra casa, cuando me entere tome un vuelo de emergencia a Nueva York para verla pero cuando llegue al hospital donde la estaban atendiendo, todo cambio para mi, perdí a la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo, llegue tarde, cuando había llegado me dieron la noticia que minutos antes de que llegara se detuvo su corazón.

Desde ese día no era el mismo, no salía de mi casa, estaba deprimido, todo odiaba hasta cuando venían a verme odiaba eso, siempre los echaba incluso a Stella pero cuando ella se harto de mi situación en no poder ayudarme yo solo cancele todo y termine todo, nuestra relación, nuestro compromiso, la boda todo no quería saber nada ya que el sufrimiento de la ausencia de mi madre me hacía falta y daño a la vez, desde entonces Stella no me volvió hablar, estuve en rehabilitación por varios meses, ya no tenía decaídas por la muerte de mi madre, siempre cuando doy un concierto o cuando gano un premio antes de caminar, me levanto y doy un beso hacia al cielo porque mi madre siempre me ve desde el cielo, cuando quería hablar con ella me entere que ella se había mudado a los Ángeles y yo decidí mudarme igual para estar cerca de ella y pedirle una disculpa por aquello que sucedió, pero cuando la encontré en los bolos mi corazón latía al mil por hora pero sé que ella ahora tiene alguien nuevo en su corazón.

Stella: Es lindo a ver venido – dijo caminando hacia la pista de carros

Es cierto – dije sonriendo de lado mientras caminábamos

Nos encontrábamos en un gran salón de juegos, se puede decir que estos lugares son para niños y adolescentes pero a nosotros nos nos importa ya que para nuestra suerte también hay para adultos, había pistas de carreras, trampolines, pista de hielo, entre muchas cosas.

Puede que sea sorprendente pero a Stella le encantaba venir aquí y al parecer en su rostro puedo ver que se alegra de haber venido, quise traerla aquí un día pero se me dio la oportunidad de venir hoy como los viejos tiempos como "amigos" aunque me duela admitirlo pero ella ya tiene alguien que ame pero no estoy seguro si esa persona sienta lo mismo que siente Stella por él.

X: Bienvenidos a Jumpinland – dijo un señor de edad promedio mirándonos - ¿van a subir a los carros?

Stella: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo tranquila

X: Muy bien pueden escoger su carrito – dijo dándonos el paso para caminar hacia los coches

Espero que estés preparada – dije retándola victorioso – vas a perder

Stella: No lo creo – dijo orgullosa moviendo su dedo hacia al lado – el que perderá serás tu

Eso lo veremos rubia – dije caminando hacia mi carrito color negro ceniza – vas a perder

Stella: Eso lo veremos – dijo sonriente mientras se ponía un casco color rojo

X: Muy bien cualquier cosa que necesiten me pueden decir – dijo aquel señor que nos atendió anteriormente

¿Cuántas vueltas daremos? –dije tranquilo antes de sentarme

Stella: ¿3 vueltas? – dijo pensativa mirándome

Bien serán 3 vueltas – dije por fin ya sentándome en el carrito para poder correr

Como son carritos pequeños y las pistas son algo cerradas pero lo hacía divertido si nos vieran niños pensaran que no actuamos de nuestra edad, pero no tiene nada de malo querer volver a hacer niño de nuevo, Stella tomo posición en su carrito para poder correr una vez que aceleramos un poco hasta llegar a la pista de partida ella y yo nos mirábamos retadores, recuerdo que siempre le ganaba en las carreras ya que ella siempre chocaba o no manejaba bien pero divertido como se enojaba y aventaba el casco en cualquier lugar.

X: En sus marcas – dijo el señor con una bandera – listos, ¡fuera!

El semáforo se había puesto en color verde indicando que ya era el comienzo de la carrera entonces acelere mientras Stella igual aceleraba pero yo tenía la delantera solo por unos metros al inicio de la primera vuelta yo llevaba la delantera pero quise dejarla ganar entonces poco a poco fui disminuyendo la velocidad sin que se diera cuenta para que no se enojara si la dejaba ganar.

Stella: ¡Llevo la delantera! – dijo delante de mi mientras gritaba - ¡te ganare Mike!

No lo creo – dije elevando un poco mi voz – perderás rubia

Pasamos a la segunda vuelta y ella me llevaba ventaja era el chiste sin que se diera cuenta a fin de cuentas ella es mala para correr carreras aunque no lo admita la rubia, era la última vuelta y para que no se diera cuenta aumente un poco la velocidad para que viera que estoy dando el esfuerzo para que ganara, pero a fin de cuentas ella gano.

Stella

¡Gane! – dije victoriosa con las manos hacia arriba - ¡en tu cara Mike!

Mike: Por primera vez ganaste – dijo tranquilo deteniendo su carrito

Debo admitirlo por primera vez gane – dije orgullosa quitándome el casco de mi cabeza

X: Felicidades – dijo el señor - ¿seguirán haciendo carreras?

Mike: ¿Qué dices Stella otra ronda? – dijo sonriéndome

No – dije negando mi cabeza – de hecho quería que fuéramos a los trampolines

X: Entonces, que se diviertan – dijo alejándose de nosotros dos

Mike: Bien vayamos – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia aun lado de mi

Es genial estar aquí – dije sonriendo como niña pequeña – me recuerda mucho desde niña

Mike: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – solíamos divertimos mucho cuando veníamos aquí

Habíamos llegado a los trampolines como son grandes podías saltar en cualquier lado, para nuestra suerte debíamos quitarnos nuestros zapatos y saltar descalzos como yo fui la primera en quitarme mis zapatos fui corriendo como niña pequeña a saltar, después me siguió Mike, el hacia como acrobacias mientras saltaba mientras que yo solamente saltaba a los lados y reía esta era un parte de mi infancia que me gustaba cuando la mama de Mike nos traía en vacaciones.

A su madre siempre la quise la considere como una tía o una madre sustituta ya que cuando íbamos a la escuela su madre siempre pasaba por nosotros, ella me dio un techo cuando me quedaba con ellos cuando mis padres salían de viaje por trabajo incluso yo a veces les decía a mis padres que si me podía quedar a dormir con ellos porque me sentía querida, cuando me entere que su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico recuerdo que estaba en Italia por la semana de la moda, Roger mi manager me dijo que su madre había tenido el accidente y estaba en estado delicado sin pensarlo tome un vuelo pero se atraso por los turistas y por la semana de la moda, había llegado días después cuando llegue al hospital me dijeron las enfermeras que la mama de Mike había fallecido, se detuvo su corazón antes de que llegara Mike, en ese momento me dio un dolor fuerte en mi corazón siempre quise a la mama de Mike cuando quise ayudar a Mike en su depresión siempre nos echaba a mí y a sus amigos, no comía, no hablaba, no se bañaba , odiaba cualquier cosa en su casa hasta que hubo un momento de que yo me harte porque me sentía impotente en no poderlo ayudar, cuando hable solamente Mike termino todo..

Nuestra relación, el compromiso, la boda, termino todo rastro de nosotros yo por cobarde y no entender cómo se sentía me lleno el coraje y me aleje de el, le deje de hablar, perdí todo contacto con el, cuando me llego la oportunidad de ir a vivir en los Ángeles sin pensarlo lo acepte solamente por olvidar cualquier rastro de felicidad con Mike. Debía quedarme aun estando con el en su peor momento pero el enojo se apodero de mi y así fue como desaparecimos de unos años, los reporteros o la televisión que solamente duramos 1 año de relación pero no saben que duramos bastantes años, desde que salíamos muy pequeños y hasta nos comprometimos pero eso nadie lo sabe.

Mike – dije deteniéndome de saltar

Mike: ¿Sucede algo Stella? – dijo deteniéndose preocupado

¿Podemos ir a patinar? – dije sonriente mirándolo – por favor

Mike: Bien tu ganas – dijo suspirando – vamos

Eres el mejor – dije saltando de la alegría

Fuimos a recoger y a poner nuestros zapatos lo genial de este lugar es de que tienes todo al alcance, lugares para comer, correr, saltar, jugar entre muchas cosas era lo divertido de venir aquí, habíamos llegado a la pista de patinaje, pero estaban varias personas patinando teníamos a que esperar nuestro turno para entrar a patinar, nos sentamos en unas sillas cerca de la pista de patinaje cuando escuche varias voces que decían nuestros nombres.

Mike: Oh mira quien están aquí – dijo sorprendido señalando con su dedo

Genial – dije en susurro bajo para que no me escuchara Mike

Bloom: Es bueno verte aquí Stella – dijo sonriéndome mientras se acercaba a nosotros

Digo lo mismo Bloom – dije sonriendo falsamente – pensé que estarían en el centro comercial patinando

Flora: Pero como aquí hay menos gente quisimos venir- dijo tranquila mirándome

Ya veo – dije suspirando

Mike: Es bueno verlas a todas – dijo sonriendo a las demás chicas

Roxy: No vinimos solas – dijo sonriendo

Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dije internamente

Mike: ¿Ah no? – dijo confundido mirándola

Layla: Vinimos con los chicos – dijo despreocupada

Rayos – dije llorando internamente

Musa: Si también vino Brandon con la tonta de la porrista – dijo seria dando un suspiro

Valla – dije un poco triste bajando mi mirada

Mike: Pero en un rato las alcanzamos con los demás chicas – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano – Stella y yo nos estamos divirtiendo

Mike – dije sonrojad alzando mi mirada en el


	18. Chapter 18

Te quiero de vuelta

Stella

Ven vamos – dijo tomando para entrar a la pista de patinaje

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de la pista y las personas que estaban anteriormente su turno había terminado y ahora nuestro turno, note como Mike se comporto como un caballero y me puso los patines y yo entre el primero enseguida el después, había pocas personas en el turno que estábamos nosotros, se que a Mike no sabe patinar bien, desde niño siempre caía o se rompía algo era divertido verlo así.

Eres bueno – dije acercándome a el divertida

Mike: Jajaja que graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente

Enserio digo la verdad – dije intentando no reírme de el

Mike: Que linda – dijo imitando mi voz

Ya te dije que yo no hablo así – dije golpeándolo en su hombro – ven vamos

Lo tome de las manos y lo jale para que no se sostuviera del barandal que algunos al inicio de patinar en hielo lo hacen para no caerse, era una escena divertida ver como Mike temblaba o hacia caras graciosa pensando si se caerá o no.

Ves no están difícil – dije tranquila mirándolo

Mike: Tienes razón – dijo asombrado – no están difícil después de todo

Pero te toca hacerlo solo – dije separándome del lentamente

Mike: Stella- dijo serio mirándome fijamente – no me hagas esto

Se aprende intentándolo – dije patinando tranquilamente a su alrededor

Mike: Lo pagaras caro – dijo amenazante

Uy que miedo – dije sobando mis hombros divertida – no seas llorón y patina

Mike: Si no lo logro diles a mis fans que los amo – dijo patinando lentamente

Si claro – dije rondando mis ojos

Bloom

Sky: ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Stella no quiso venir – dije mordiendo mi labio

Tecna: ¿Y eso? – dijo confundida mirándonos

Flora: Esta con Mike –dijo sonriendo nerviosa

Musa: Pues yo no le veo el problema – dijo despreocupada

Roxy: No debió decir eso – dijo susurrándome alado mío

Lo se – dije igual susurrando mirando a Brandon que apretaba sus puños molesto

Desde que la vi entrando al edificio quise acércame a mi mejor amiga pero vi que estaba con Mike y si tenía razón si estaba saliendo, al inicio desde que nos dijo que saldría con el en su departamento no le creí pero si tenía razón, cuando estaba dando unos pasos Flora me detuvo ella sabía que era lo mejor que ellos dos disfrutaran su salida aunque no me agrade mucho pero tenía razón.

Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo ambos pero yo se que a Stella quiere ahora a Brandon, Mike ya fue del pasado no quiero que sufra de nuevo por el, se que no fue su intención pero ya es pasado y ahora debe vivir el presente , lo que no me agrada en este momento es que Brandon haya traído a Mitzi para nada me cae bien, se ha portado muy mal con todas nosotras, se que Brandon lo hace para darle celos a Stella, pero los dos se están comportando como niños pequeños.

Todos terminamos de jugar un rato y ahora queríamos comer algo, caminamos a la sección de comida y cada uno de nosotros fuimos por comida diferente, yo en mi caso compre una hamburguesa y los demás otros platillos.

Layla: Hey Stella – dijo haciéndole señas con su mano

Stella: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo caminando hacia nuestra mesa con Mike

Nabu: Vengan a comer con nosotros – dijo sonriéndoles

Mike: Claro por nosotros estaría bien – dijo sonriendo sentándose aun lado de mi y de Sky

Stella se sentó aun lado mío, ya que Sky le dio su lugar a ella, después sigue Mike alado de Stella, Sky está sentando del otro lado, podía sentir un poco la incomodidad por parte de Brandon, Stella y Mike, nadie hablaba todos comían y se lanzaban comida hasta que hablo Stella.

Stella: Iré por una soda – dijo poniéndose de pie

Mitzi: Igual yo – dijo poniéndose de pie

Oh no – dije en mis pensamientos preocupada

Stella

Mitzi: Valla mira quien vino aquí – dijo alado de mí

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dije molesta mirándola de reojo

Mitzi: ¿Yo? – dijo sonriendo – para nada, solo vine por algo de beber

Bien – dije a punto de caminar cuando me detuvo

Mitzi: Tu y yo sabemos que a Brandon solo quiere a una persona – dijo susurrándome a mi oído

¿Así? – dije mirándola fijamente -¿a quién quiere Brandon?

Mitzi: ¿No es obvio? – dijo sonriendo – es obvio que me quiere a mi

Hmp – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Mitzi: ¿No me crees? – dijo sonando molesta

Por supuesto que no – dije burlándome de ella

Mitzi: ¿No te platico? – dijo haciendo un puchero

¿Decirme que? – dije fastidiada ya me estaba hartando

Mitzi: Anoche la pasamos juntos – dijo susurrándome al oído nuevamente

No lo creo – dije seria apartándome de ella

Mitzi: ¿No me crees? – dijo molesta – mira

Pude ver como se bajo un poco su blusa y pude ver varias marcas en cuello y en su clavícula estaban rojas, son chupetones…

Eso te lo puede hacer cualquiera – dije molesta

Mitzi: Por favor – dijo riendo hipócritamente – anoche vino a mi casa y lo hicimos, de hecho ya somos novios

No te creo – dije apretando mi agua

Mitzi: ¿Por qué crees que me invito a venir con el? – dijo alzando una de sus horrendas cejas – es obvio que ya somos novios y tu eres una pobre

Se dio la media vuelta con una estúpida sonrisa caminaba hasta llegar nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban todos, me sentía realmente estúpida, ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Pensé que a Brandon le gustaba por su forma de ser conmigo ese día que nos besamos y me confesó y yo tan tonta en creer en sus palabras, que tonta soy.

Avente mi botella de agua por el coraje que tenia y camine pasando por los chicos no tenía ganas de verlos, me sentía utilizada, estaba saliendo del edificio cuando unos brazos me detuvieron y me hicieron girar hacia el y era Brandon…

¡Suéltame! – dije intentando zafarme de el

Brandon: No te soltare quiero hablar contigo – dijo serio mirándome

Yo no quiero hablar contigo – dije molesta zafándome de el

Brandon: Pensé que me querías – dijo molesto soltando todo

Yo igual pensaba lo mismo de ti – dije seria mirándolo fijamente

Brandon: Pero veo que te sigue gustando el estúpido de tu ex – dijo soltando una risa

¿Y si fuera? – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar -¿algún problema con ello?

Brandon: Jugaste conmigo – dijo molesto

Tu igual jugaste conmigo – dije furiosa – me dijiste que te gustaba pero mira ya traes otra para jugar

Brandon: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo ofendido- ¿piensas que jugué contigo?

Si – dije molesta – pero soy una tonta en creer que te gustaba

Brandon: Y yo un imbécil en creer que podíamos intentarlo – dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar

Que tonta soy – dije rompiendo en llanto hasta que sentía unos brazos sobre mi cintura - ¿no entiendes que te alejes?

Mike: No me pidas eso – dijo serio mirándome

Mike – dije sorprendida – yo soy una tonta

Mike: No lo eres - dijo abrazándome nuevamente – de hecho eres una persona maravillosa

Creí que le gustaba – dije llorando –creí que lo intentaríamos

Mike: No llores por alguien que no te merece – dijo sobándome mi espalda tiernamente – sabes que siempre contaras conmigo

Mike – dije separándome de el mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

Mike: ¿Si?- dijo confundido mirándome

Te quiero de vuelta – dije nuevamente abrazándolo – por favor vuelve

Mike: Stella – dijo sorprendido por lo que había dicho - ¿lo dices en serio?

Si – dije asintiendo mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre su pecho – por favor te quiero de vuelta

Mike: Si tu lo quieres así será hermosa –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi cabeza

Gracias – dije cerrando mis ojos


	19. Chapter 19

De nuevo

Stella

Roger: ¡Muy bien esa es mi chica! – dijo gritándome alegre

Fotógrafo: Bien me gusta – dijo tranquilo tomando mas fotos

Gracias – dije segura de mi misma continuando posando en diferentes posiciones

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente que tuve con Brandon por parte de los dos no nos hemos a hablar, yo por mi parte si me dolió que haya jugado conmigo pero demostrar que eso no me afecta aunque por dentro me haya dolió bastante, lo quiero aun pero ya no quiero demostrar ese sentimiento frente a las demás personas, con Mike después de haberle dicho eso ha pasado tiempo conmigo desde casi desde la mañana hasta en la noche aunque esta algo ocupado por su nueva canción con el grupo de Andy y Musa se que será un gran hit, desde que publicaron una foto secreta en sus redes sociales miles de fans están esperando con ansias la canción, ahora me encontraba posando para la nueva portada de la revista de la empresa de Sky el no me ha dirigido la palabra en respecto con Brandon si nos hemos saludado pero cada a quien en su trabajo y bueno las chicas me han estado pregunte y pregunte que paso con Brandon ese mismo día pero no quiero que las chicas se preocupen pero me molesta que sigan preguntando lo mismo todos los días.

Fotógrafo: Bien es todo por hoy – dijo sonriendo terminando de tomar la ultima foto – bien hecho Stella

Roger: Como siempre mi chica favorita – dijo caminando hacia a mí para abrazarme

Sabes que me gusta hacer mi trabajo – dije tranquila separándome de el

Roger: Stella vayamos al camerino tengo cosas que hablar contigo respecto al trabajo – dijo sonriendo dándose la vuelta

Bien – dije caminando alado de el

En estos meses tengo un pequeño camerino no están grande como los otros que suelen darme pero es cómodo asique no importa, caminamos y nos topábamos con varias personas del personal, las mujeres me decían que soy la mejor mientras que los hombres me decían lo bella que soy, hasta que llegamos al camerino entre yo seguida de mi manager, me senté en una de los sillones que me dieron desde que entre a trabajar.

Ahora si habla – dije tranquila mirándolo desde el cómodo sillón

Roger: Bueno Stella como veras la semana de la moda en Italia será la siguiente semana – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

¿Quiere decir que te volvieron a contratar para qué desfile no es así? – dije alegre mirándolo

Roger: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – quieren que modeles de nuevo en la semana de la moda, entonces el fin de semana tomaras un vuelo para Italia

Genial – dije sonriendo - ¿Cuántos días me quedare?

Roger: Estarás una semana – dijo tranquilo – sabes que los primeros días de la semana de la moda son estresados pero los siguientes días tendrás sesiones, entrevistas y ya

¿Entonces no tendré días de descanso? – dije levantando mi ceja

Roger: Lo siento – dijo negando su cabeza – después de ahí tendrás que tomar un vuelo a Nueva York por lo de tu línea

Es cierto – dije recordando – ya está casi terminando mi línea de ropa

Roger: Y de ahí tendrás que viajar a Francia para una sesión de fotos para la marca Gucci – dijo sonriendo – y listo

Tendré días agitados – dije suspirando pesadamente

Roger: Y de ahí ya tienes pocos meses de descanso – dijo animándome – el concierto de Mike, la boda de Roxy

Bueno al menos tendré descanso – dije sonriendo un poco – he estado trabajando sin descanso estos meses

Roger: ¿Pero sabes lo mejor? – dijo guiñándome su ojo

¿Qué? – dije divertida mirando a mi manager emocionado

Roger: ¡Modelaras para Victoria Secrets! – dijo soltando un gran grito con las manos arriba

¡¿Es enserio?!- dije sorprendida mirándolo

Roger: Por supuesto que es enserio no por nada te lo digo – dijo alegre – me volvieron a decir que quieren que vayas a modelar y en esta ocasión el desfile será en China

¿En china? – dije confundida – creí que los desfiles son aquí en los Ángeles, Francia y Italia

Roger: Pero en esta ocasión decidieron cambiarlo – dijo sonriéndome – será genial

Increíble diría yo – dije sonriendo entusiasmada

Roger: Bien será mejor que vaya a arreglar unos asuntos respectos a tus vuelos, las sesiones y entrevistas que tendrás en Milán – dijo sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero – te dejo linda

Bye – dije levantando para cambiarme

Quite la ropa con la cual estaba modelando y me puse de nuevo la ropa que vine antes de la sesión, una falda color negro, una blusa color blanca de manga larga, unas botas que me llegan arriba de la rodilla y pegadas, mi bolsa Gucci que no falta, mis lentes negros y un poco de maquillaje, ya estando lista cerré mi camerino y camine en dirección al elevador pero me tope que la secretaria de Sky quiere hablar conmigo acerca de un trabajo pendiente, que yo sepa no tengo trabajos pendientes y Roger jamás me hablo de eso confundida camino en dirección a su oficina.

¿Puedo pasar? – dije tocando la puerta

Sky: Claro adelante – dijo su voz tranquila desde su oficina

¿Qué trabajo pendiente Sky? – dije directo al grano mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina

Sky: De hecho no tienes trabajo pendiente – dijo cambiando su semblante a serio

¿Entonces porque hiciste que tu secretaria me haya dicho eso? – dije sentándome en una silla de brazos cruzados

Sky: Quise hablar contigo de algo – dijo sentándose serio

Pues suelta la sopa – dije seria mirándolo fijamente

Sky: Bueno se que no debo meterme entre lo que haya pasado tu y Brandon pero te comportaste de manera infantil Stella – dijo serio

¿Disculpa? – dije ofendida mirándolo – discúlpame Sky pero tu no deberías meterte en donde no te llaman y más si no sabes que ocurrió exactamente

Sky: Lo se y lo siento pero Brandon me conto – no pudo seguir continuando cuando me puse de pie

Mira al parecer Brandon no te conto las cosas – dije molesta caminando hacia la puerta – para la otra que te cuente bien y no diga cosas que no son

Azote la puerta de su oficina tan fuerte que todos los empleados me miraban sorprendidos por mi actitud ¿Quién se cree? No tiene el derecho de venir a decirme ese tipo cosas y más aun si no son cierta puede que me comporte como una niña pero no como tonta que lo tenga en cuenta.

Me dispuse a caminar hasta el elevador para marcar el numero del estacionamiento cuando apreté el ultimo botón me llego un mensaje de Mike diciendo.

Mike: Te invito a comer algo hermosa, ya se que ya terminaste tu trabajo te espero en Hit Up nos vemos besos hermosa ¡te quiero!

Guarde mi teléfono al ver como actúa Mike parece niño pequeño al mandarme este tipo de mensajes, sin más hasta que marco el elevador el último piso, dejo abrir la puerta pero me encontré con la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos y es Brandon.

Cruzamos miradas al momento que abrió la puerta del elevador, podía ver esos ojos color cafés mirándome fijamente, no despejábamos miradas el y yo es como si fuera una guerra en ver quien despeja la mirada pero al final yo desvié mi mirada al sentirme un tanto nerviosa por la forma en que ve en estos momentos, camine solos unos pasos para salir del elevador para ir directo a mi camioneta, caminaba por el estacionamiento evitando cualquier contacto visual con el pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi camioneta me detiene y me hace girar para verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que te hacen derretir a cualquiera.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dije seca mirándolo

Brandon: Quiero hablar contigo – dijo mirándome fijamente

Pero yo no asique por favor te pido que me sueltes – dije seria sin quitarle la mirada

Brandon: ¿Estas saliendo con Mike? –dijo sin dejarme de sujetar mi brazo

Eso no te importa – dije seria zafándome de el – y si quieres saberlo lo estamos intentando

Brandon: Bien eso quería saber – dijo sonriendo de lado dándole la vuelta

Tonto – dije en susurro bajo pero sentí que me voltearon rápidamente

Estaba por golpearlo pero no pude cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, al momento que me estaba besando quise apartarme de el pero después le seguí el paso, sentí nuevamente esos lindos y cálidos labios sobre los míos no se cuanto duramos pero sentía una eternidad, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me zafe de el bruscamente.

No lo vuelvas a hacer – dije molesta mirándolo – mejor anda ve dales besos a tu querida novia y ah de paso.. Cuando quieran tener noches apasionadas evítense de decírmelo

Subí a mi camioneta rápidamente estaba molesta que le sucede, me dice que jugué con el, quiere hablar conmigo, me besa y todavía lo peor se acuesta con cualquier chica que descarado, encendí mi camioneta y Salí del edificio de Sky y fui a donde me había citado solamente que llegaría tarde pero no le puedo decir a Mike que Brandon me beso no quiero herirlo además el me beso y yo no, cuando por fin llegue al restaurante salí de mi camioneta dejando que los empleados del restaurante se llevaran mi auto a estacionarlo, había varios fans míos que al momento que me vieron que baje corriendo hacia a mi pidiéndome autógrafos y fotos y como decirles que no, me encanta ver a mis fans.

Me atendió una de las empleadas diciéndome que si tenía una reservación pero le dije que me estaban esperando me dijo que la siguiera para donde está la mesa mía y de Mike, cuando llego veo a Mike vestido unos jeans negros, una camisa de cuadros de manga corta, tenis Nike, y se podía ver en sus fuertes brazos unos de los tatuajes que tienen en ambos brazos.

Lamento la demora – dije un poco apenada mirándolo

Mike: Descuida linda – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente – sabes que yo jamás me enojaría

Bien muero de hambre dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en frente de el

Mike: ¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Bien ya sabes modelas, la siguiente semana tengo que ir a Italia por la semana de la moda y estaré ocupada estos días – dije dando un suspiro – lo mismo

Mike: También a mi me invitaron para que asista a Milán – dijo sonriéndome tomando una de mis manos

¿Iras? – dije curiosa mirándolo

Mike: Los primeros días no podre porque tengo que terminar los últimos toques de la canción – dijo un poco triste – pero los demás días iré solo por mi chica

Estuvimos hablando un rato antes de que pidieran nuestras ordenes, algunas de las personas que estaban en el restaurante se acercaban a nuestra mesa pidiendo fotos y autógrafos por parte de ambos y como nos diferenciamos de los demás, a nosotros nos encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, durante la comida hablábamos de diferentes temas hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa, Mike quiso que fuéramos a mi departamento para ver películas pero yo estaba cansada y no lo sé tomo a mal y decidió que fuera otro día, conduje hacia mi departamento cuando por fin estaba a fuera de mi departamento para entrar algo me llamo la atención es de que Ginger estaba jugando con una pelota se podía escuchar que alguien le hablaba pero no distinguía quien era, hasta que abrí la puerta y me tope con una sorpresa que jamás me imagine.

Padre, Madre – dije sorprendida mirándolos a ambos – ustedes…


	20. Chapter 20

Ustedes de nuevo

Stella

Ustedes – dije sorprendida mirándolos - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Luna: Venimos a ver a nuestra hija – dijo sonriéndome

Radius: Además tu no querías vernos, asique decidimos venir a ver a nuestra hija – dijo serio

¿No se cansan? – dije apretando mis puños

Radius: ¿De qué hablas Stella? – dijo confundido mirándome

Les he dicho miles de veces que no quiero verlos – dije molesta caminando hacia ellos

Luna: Pero hija deberías dejarlo en el pasado – dijo preocupada mirándome

¿Lo dice la que perdió a mi hermano? – dije molesta – por favor todos sabemos lo que sucedió

Radius: Basta Stella venimos a hablar contigo – dijo molesto mirándome

Pero yo no quiero hablar con ustedes – dije furiosa – largo

Luna: Hija – dijo preocupada

¡Largo! – dije furiosa gritándoles – váyanse como siempre lo han hecho, con sus parejas ¿es por eso que se divorciaron no? Para que fueran felices de una vez por todas

Radius: Stella sabes que tu siempre ocuparas un lugar importante para nosotros – dijo preocupado

¿Entonces porque no aceptaste a mi hermano? – dije a punto de llorar de la rabia – sabias que mi hermano no era un producto de una infelidad de mi madre solo fue un ¡Maldito chisme!

Luna: Hija – dijo sorprendida

¡¿Acaso pensaron que no lo sabía?! – dije incrédula mirándolos - ¿Creyeron que no sabía que el famoso chisme ocasiono?

Radius: Todos sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio ya no estaba funcionando – dijo desviando su mirada

Pero al menos hubieras aceptado a mi hermano – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar – si no querías estar más con mi madre, mínimo hubieras aceptado a mi hermano y no hubiera muerto

Luna: Se que hubieras querido que naciera tu hermano Stella pero sabias que estaba corriendo un riesgo desde un inicio – dijo culpable

Pero una de las razones por la cual hubiera funcionado su matrimonio – dije mirándola – pensé que mi hermano seria una de las maneras por las cuales ustedes seguirían juntos

Radius: Lo lamento Stella pero sabes que muy en el fondo nuestro matrimonio ya no hubiera sido igual – dijo caminando hacia a mi

Yo quería que naciera mi hermano – dije triste – pero el maldito chisme arruino el matrimonio

Luna: Ven aquí querida – dijo abrazándome – sabes aunque tu padre y yo estemos en diferentes caminos, hay algo que nos une y eres tu hija

Por favor solo quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos – dije abrazándola con fuerza – por favor

Radius: Lo siento hija pero eso ya no se podrá – dijo serio

Luna: Ya no nosotros tomamos diferentes caminos y tenemos nuestra vida hecha – dijo separándose de mi

¿Con sus parejas no es así? – dije sarcástica – como siempre, sus parejas y al último a mi me dejan como siempre

Radius: No es cierto Stella – dijo serio mirándome

¿Ah no? – dije empezándome a reír - entonces cuando desfile por primera vez ¿Por qué no fueron?

Luna: Nosotros – dijo sin palabras

¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo – dije hipócrita – mi padre estaba en parís llevando a la malvada cruela de vil y a su malcriada hija de compras, y llevándolas a muchos lugares ricos consiéntenosla y mi madre estaba de vacaciones con su novio en Canadá

Radius: Stella – dijo preocupado

Por favor ustedes no se acuerdan de su propia hija – dije molesta mirándolos a ambos – ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me han felicitado, ni cuando viajo me dicen que me cuide, ni navidad, ni año nuevo, siempre ustedes están ocupados con sus malditas parejas disfrutando muchas cosas ¿y yo? ¿no han pensando cómo me duele ver que los prefieren a ellos que a su propia hija? Valla ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo, ¡bravo! Merecen un premio

Luna: Nosotros no – no pudo terminar cuando hable de nuevo

Largo no quiero verlos de nuevo – dije caminando hacia la puerta – ustedes no se acuerdan de su hija yo no me acordare de ustedes en ahora en adelante, si me llegara a casar no quiero cometer el mayor error del mundo

Radius: ¿Y cuál es? – dijo sorprendido

No acordarse de su hija – dije restregándole las palabras que siempre quise decirles – eso no quiero cometer mi error cuando me case, mentirle a mi esposo, ni a mis hijos, yo a ellos les desmostare el verdadero cariño que merecen

Luna: Por favor hija – dijo caminando hacia a mi – perdónanos

Largo – dije molesta – fuera ahora en adelante no quiero verlos, si quieren verme necesitan decirle a mi manager si tengo lugar y tiempo aunque lo dudo mucho

No dijeron nada mas mis padres solo me miraron preocupados por mi ruda y fría forma de ser con ellos, pero que esperaban que ¿olvidara que a casusa de un tonto chisme ocasiono que ellos se divorciaran? ¿Quieren que olvide que murió mi hermano? Como quieren que lo olvide, durante años siempre ha estado el chisme de "la modelo luna se acaba de acostar con su estilista" todos sabemos que ese chisme jamás existió porque siempre estaba con ella cuando estaba en sesiones o desfilaba, su estilista era gay y jamás paso nada, sin en cambio mi padre nunca creyó lo que le decía de pequeña o mi madre, mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano pero lamentablemente hubo un aborto natural acusa de problemas fuertes y eso ocasiono que muriera mi hermano.

Salieron mis padres dejándome sola de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión yo les dije las palabras más duras que jamás me imagine decirles pero es la verdad siempre han estado al pendiente de sus parejas actuales siempre están primero que yo, es por eso que decidí ser modelo para tenerme ocupada y olvidar todo eso, ahora se dignan en querer verme después de tanto tiempo.

Ya no aguanto más - dije cayendo al piso llorando – ahora más que nunca quisiera que estuvieran aquí

Bloom

No contesta – dije preocupada

Flora: Vuelve a intentarlo Bloom – dijo preocupada mirándome

He estado llamando miles de veces al teléfono de Stella pero no responde me preocupa tanto mi mejor amiga, sus padres nos avisaron en la mañana que han venido a los Ángeles para hablar con Stella pero después de un rato me dijeron que tuvieron una fuerte pelea con ella y ella les dijo que no volvieran a hablar con ellos, les hable a las chicas para saber qué hacer.

No contesta – dije aventando mi teléfono en mi sofá

Layla: Tranquila – dijo abrazándome – veras que ella estará bien

Eso es lo que temo en estos momentos – dije separándome de ella – no se si este bien ahora

Roxy: Sera mejor ir a buscarla en su departamento – dijo preocupada mirándonos

Musa: Tiene razón vayamos a verla – dijo poniéndose de pie

Tecna: Vamos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa

Nos fuimos en la camioneta de Musa, por suerte todas cabíamos en su camioneta durante un tramo de media hora llegamos a su departamento pero en varias tocadas nadie abría hasta que me acorde que tenía una llave de respaldo para este tipo de situaciones, cuando abrí la puerta nadie estaba en la planta bajo asique Musa y Tecna fueron a la planta de arriba esperando que estuviera en su habitación.

Flora: Pobre Stella – dijo preocupada mirando alrededor

Lo se – dije preocupada por mi mejor amiga – le hubiéramos dicho que sus padres venían a verla

Roxy: Pero ellos nos dijeron que fuera sorpresa – dijo culpable

Layla: Solo espero que este bien – dijo preocupada

Tecna: No hay nadie – dijo bajando las escaleras con Musa

Musa: Ni en su habitación solamente esta Ginger durmiendo – dijo seria

Flora: ¿En donde podrá estar? – dijo alarmada mirándome

Yo se quien sabrá donde estará – dijo sacando mi teléfono

Musa: ¿A quién llamas Bloom? – dijo confundida mirándome

A la única persona que la conoce – dije marcando su numero

X: ¿Hola? – dijo una voz atreves de la línea

Soy yo Bloom – dije seria

X: Hola Bloom, ¿Sucede algo? – dijo confundido

Stella volvió a tener su recaída – dije preocupada – no está en su departamento

X: ¿Cómo paso? – dijo alarmado

Sus padres vinieron hoy – dije culpable – fueron a verla pero ella se puso mal de nuevo

X: Bien ya se donde estará – dijo serio – te llamo cuando este conmigo

Bien nos vemos dije terminando la llamada

Mike

¿En donde estarás? – dije caminando buscándola con la mirada hasta que encontré un mesero – disculpe ¿no ha visto una chica rubia, delgada?

X: Si ella está en la barra – dijo tranquilo señalándome donde esta

Gracias – dije amable caminando donde estaba

Camine unos pasos hasta encontrármela en la barra, estaba bebiendo sin parar, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, bebía y bebía sin saber quién podría verla.

Stella – dije sorprendido y preocupado a la vez

Stella: ¿Quien.. Quien eres tú? – dijo volteando a verme confundida con una botella en la mano

Soy yo Mike – dije preocupado mirándola – ven será mejor que nos vayamos

Stella: ¡Mike! Qué alegría verte – dijo sonriendo mientras se abalzaba sobre mi

Stella estas borracha – dije oliendo su aliento a alcohol

Stella: Ton. Tonterías! – dijo tartamudeando – solo tome poquito

¿Cuánto tomaste? – dije preocupado mirándola

Stella: 1, 2, 3, 4,5 – dijo contando con sus dedos – como 10 vasos de tequila

¿10 vasos de tequila? – dije sorprendido – pero Stella eso es fuerte

Stella: Y aparte una botella de Whisky – dijo sonriente

Vámonos – dije volteando a ver la tipo de la barra – ten te pago lo que tomo

Stella: No quiero irme – dijo haciendo un puchero – vamos quiero seguir tomando

No – dije serio – ya tomaste mucho

Stella: Por favor – dijo suplicante – solo una ¿si?

No y no – dije serio cargándola mientras ella reía a lo tonto

Eran las 10 de la noche, conducía por las calles de los Ángeles, esta chica realmente es un genio en venir a ese bar alejado de toda la gente de la cuidad para que nadie sepa que porque está ahí ella tomando mucho, ni las chicas saben donde esta, ni yo lo sabía desde un inicio pero contrate a alguien para que siguiera a Stella a donde iba, hasta que en varias ocasiones se iba a tomar a un bar alejado de la cuidad para estar tranquila, yo lo sabía y desde ahí la seguía y tomaba y se iba como siempre, cuando me llamo Bloom que tuvo otra recaída sabia a donde estaría y no dude en irla a buscarla.

Ya había llegado a mi departamento Stella se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto, asique la cargare, caminaba por los pasillos de los demás departamentos hasta que llegue al mío, con cuidado abrí mi puerta y camine hasta llegar a mi habitación depositándola con cuidado para que no se despertara, y no se despertó tiene mucho alcohol y no despertara, le quite sus zapatos, y le puse mi cobija encima para que durmiera y no sintiera frio, también del lado derecho puse en el suelo una cubeta por si llegara a vomitar en cualquier momento, yo por mi parte baje a la sala a dormir, con una cobija y una almohada, sería una larga noche cuidando a Stella, antes de dormir le mande un mensaje te de texto a Bloom diciéndole que ella está conmigo y que no se preocuparan por ella.

Bien – dije recostándome en el sofá – mañana será un día pesado


	21. Chapter 21

Mama y Papa

Mike

Bien amigo creo que con esto estará bien – dije sonriendo mirando a mi mejor amigo peludo

Me levante desde la mañana para hacer el desayuno para Stella, mi mejor amigo fue el que me despertó si no fuera por el estaría toda la mañana durmiendo estuve desvelado por cuidar de Stella, en la noche ha estado vomitando mucho por causa del alcohol en varias ocasiones seguía sin reconocerme por estar borracha pero hoy ha amanecido bien ha dejado de vomitar y ha estado durmiendo bien y eso me alegra.

Bien vayamos despertarla amigo – dije sonriendo tomando la bandeja de desayuno

Mi pequeño Bolt nada mas movía su cola en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, el corrió hacia a mi habitación para despertarla mientras yo con cuidado camina con el desayuno en las manos, la puerta estaba abierta a causa de mi perro y pude ver una escena divertida ver como Stella intentaba quitar a Bolt pero era imposible.

Stella: ¡Basta! – dijo quejándose quitándolo

Buenos días – dije caminando hacia mi cama con el desayuno

Stella: ¿Qué tiene de buenos? – dijo molesta mirándome con un solo ojo

Pues es porque es un día nuevo – dije sonriendo

Stella: Solo déjame dormir – dijo volviendo a cerrar su ojo para dormir

Lo siento pero hay que desayunar – dije poniéndome de pie para abrir las cortinas de mi habitación

Stella:¡Aghh! – dijo tapándose con las cobijas en la cara

Vamos Stella desayuna te hará sentir mejor – dije preocupado caminando hacia ella

Stella: Solo déjame dormir Mike – dijo levantándose de golpe – solo quiero dormir

Te dejare dormir si desayunas – dije sonriéndole tiernamente

Stella: Esta bien – dijo con pesadez

Esa es mi chica – dije dándole un beso en su frente – pero antes ten toma esto primero

Stella: ¿Qué esto? – dijo confundida tomando con su mano una pastilla blanca

Es una aspirina – dije tranquilo – para tu dolor de cabeza

Stella: ¡Que dolor tengo!- dijo con una mano sobre su cabeza quejándose

Tomaste mucho – dije preocupado mirándola como tomaba la pastilla

Stella: Solo quería olvidar ese momento que paso – dijo triste mirando el vaso de agua

¿Quieres contarme? – dije preocupado mirándola

Stella: Vinieron a hablar conmigo – dijo mordiendo su labio – y les encare muchas cosas como prefieren a sus parejas que a mí, que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi y que solo vinieron a decirme que deje las cosas en el pasado

Lo siento – dije abrazándola con fuerza – debí estar contigo en ese momento

Stella: También les dije que desde ahora no tienen hija y que yo no quería volverlos a ver – dijo abrazándome con fuerza

Tranquila veras que las cosas estarán bien – dije sobándole su espalda con delicadeza

Stella: Gracias por cuidarme Mike – dijo separándose de mi un poco para mirarme

Para ti siempre hermosa – dije tocando su punta de su nariz con mi dedo

Stella: ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí? – dijo confundida mirándome

Porque – dije nervioso – he estado varias veces cuando me siento mal voy ahí

Stella: Pues al parecer te sentías mal en ese momento – dijo un poco tranquila – desde que eche a mis padres tome mi bolso y fui ahí bebí mucho creo yo

Bastante diría yo – dije soltando una risa – cuando nos íbamos estabas cantando y bailando a la vez

Stella: Que vergüenza – dijo tapando su cara con sus manos

Y cada vez que nos detenía un semáforo en rojo decías "¡miren soy un unicornio!" – dije imitando su voz

Stella: ¡Basta ya! Ya no sigas – dijo totalmente roja mirándome

Tranquila solo queda esto en nosotros – dije divertido mirándola

Stella: La peor vergüenza de mi vida – dijo roja mirándome

Pero fue divertido – dije tranquilo – será mejor que desayunes

Stella: Desayuna conmigo – dijo mirándome tiernamente

¿Segura? – dije confundido

Stella: Claro – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – este desayuno es para dos

Como tu digas – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – bien desayunemos

Stella: Mike hiciste mucho desayuno – dijo tomando un trozo de pan tostado

¿Lo crees? – dije confundido mirándola – si hice poco

Stella: Mira nada mas – dijo haciendo señas con su cara para ver el desayuno

Creo que si me pase – dije riéndome nervioso – lo siento hermosa

Y si tenía razón hice bastante como tres o más personas, me sobrepase pero al menos me alegra que está comiendo tranquilamente al parecer ya no tenía dolor de cabeza y comía bien y eso me alegra bastante.

Stella: Termine – dijo tranquila dejando los cubiertos en la bandeja

Estoy muy lleno – dije exhausto tocando mi estomago

Stella: Ahora solo quiero dormir un buen rato – dijo bostezando un poco

Entonces te dejo que duermas – dije poniéndome de pie con la bandeja en mis manos

Stella: Gracias por el desayuno de nuevo Mike – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

Para ti lo que sea – dije dándole un beso en sus labios – será mejor que te quedes en mi departamento por unos días

Stella: No lo se – dijo un poco incomoda

Tranquila recuerda que siempre mi casa será tu casa no lo dudes – dije sonriendo

Stella: Esta bien me convenciste – dijo dando un suspiro – pero necesito que venga Ginger conmigo y un par de prendas

Bien iré yo por Ginger y tu ropa ahora – dije caminando hacia la puerta – será mejor que descanses

Stella: Y lo hare – dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama cerrando sus ojos

Descansa hermosa – dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación

Baje las escaleras con la bandeja en mis manos, Bolt estaba jugando en el sofá con una pelota de juguete que le había comprado en la tienda de Roxy, hice el aseo de mi departamento como siempre aun teniendo el dinero del mundo pero me gusta hacer mis cosas por mi solo, eso me enseño mi madre cuando vivía con ella. Empecé lavando los trastes del desayuno, lave el baño, limpie la sala y el comedor cuando por fin termine tome un pequeño descanso antes de ir al departamento de Stella para buscar su ropa y a Ginger.

Bien pero primero debo hacer algo – dije tomando mi teléfono para marcar un numero en especial

Ahora me encontraba en un restaurante algo lujoso en el centro de los Ángeles, había bastante gente pero pedí una mesa para tres en la parte de arriba del restaurante para que no me escuchen conversar con ellos.

X: Tanto tiempo Mike – dijo una voz desde hace años que no escucho

Señor Radius – dije reaccionando volteándolo a ver junto con la madre de Stella

Los llame a ellos porque son las únicas personas en que puedo tratar este asunto personal, me preocupa Stella no me gusto para nada que haya tomado para olvidar a sus padres de esa manera.

Por favor siéntense – dije levantándome de mi lugar

Luna: Gracias querido – dijo sonriéndome tomando un lugar de la mesa

Radius: Debo decir que has cambiado bastante Mike – dijo tranquilo tomando otro lugar

Bueno verán a veces el cambio es bueno – dije sentándome en mi mismo lugar

Luna: ¿Cómo te va en tu carrera de rapero? – dijo mirándome entusiasmada

Bien me va bastante bien dentro de un mes iniciare mi gira por el mundo – dije sonriéndole a su madre

Radius: Eso es genial desde que eras joven siempre te ha gustado la música – dijo orgulloso mirándome

Si – dije cambiando mi semblante a serio - ¿han hablado con Stella?

Radius: Ella ayer nos hecho de su departamento – dijo serio mirándome

Luna: Quisimos hablar con ella pero en cambio nos dijo muchas cosas feas – dijo preocupada

Lo se –dije suspirando – ella misma me lo dijo es por eso que los llame para hablar con ustedes

Radius: ¿Sobre qué? – dijo levantando una ceja

Sé que no debo meterme en sus problemas con ella, pero saben muy bien desde que éramos niños siempre me preocupo Stella pero no me gusta en la forma en la que la hacen un lado – dije serio y a la vez nervioso

Luna: Lo sabemos hijo – dijo suspirando pesadamente – nosotros ya aceptamos nuestro error y lo sentimos pero ahora que queríamos arreglar las cosas con ella, ella se negó

Radius: Se que Stella me ha dicho muchas veces que no le agrada Cassandra, pero me di cuenta que ella solo me quiere por dinero – dijo serio – ahora ya no estoy con ella, rompí todos los lazos que teníamos

Me alegra escuchar eso señor – dije un poco tranquilo

Radius: ¿Tú lo sabías? – dijo sorprendido

Bueno –dije nervioso – era más que obvio que Cassandra lo quería por su dinero

Radius: Suelo ser muy distraído en ese aspecto – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Bueno volviendo al tema, si quieren arreglar las cosas con Stella deberían primero hacer que su hija sea lo primero ahora en adelante – dije seguro mirándolos a ambos

Luna: Escuche que Stella asistirá a la semana de la moda en Milán – dijo tranquila- de hecho a mi me invitaron junto con Radius

¿Irán? – dije esperezando

Radius: Por supuesto quiero ver a mi única hija modelar – dijo sonriendo

Bien entonces cambiare mis cosas para que me valla con ella el mismo día que salga su vuelo – dije sonriendo

Luna: Que bueno que seas su mejor amigo Mike – dijo tomando mi mano mientras sonreía

Radius: También tiene un novio muy atento – dijo tranquilo

¿No- novio? – dije tartamudeando sorprendido- ¿Quién es su novio?

Luna: Pensé que lo sabías querido – dijo confundida mirándome

No no lo sabía – dije apretando mis puños

Radius: Su novio es Brandon el mismo no los dijo – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

¿Brandon? –dije sorprendido a más no poder

Luna: Creí que lo sabías Mike – dijo preocupada

¡Por supuesto que no! – dije gritando molesto- ¿Cuándo se los dijo?

Radius: Ayer cuando fuimos a comer con las chicas y sus novios – dijo serio

Maldito – dije en susurro molesto


	22. Chapter 22

Celos

Andy

Viejo será mejor que te calmes – dije un poco hartado mirándolo

Mike: ¡Como quieres que lo esté! – dijo alzando su voz volteando a verme

Llevas así dos días viejo – dije molesto mirándolo – se que la noticia que te dieron la notica de los padres de Stella te molesto mucho

Mike: ¡Lo sé! Ya lo sé pero como quieres que me calme si el imbécil de ese jugador haya dicho esa tontería a sus padres – dijo frustrado tomando sus manos en su cabeza

Valla es la primera vez que mi mejor amigo dice ese tipo de cosas en una persona – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Mike: Ya sé que no soy así pero ese idiota se lo merece – dijo serio – se supone que su novio soy yo

¿Stella lo sabe? – dije serio mirándolo fijamente

Mike: No – dijo negando su cabeza – no lo sabe, pero me molesta de que las chicas no me lo hayan dicho desde antes

Bueno tú tienes la culpa con Stella – dije despreocupado

Mike: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Tanto como tú y Stella tienen la culpa, tu no por haberles dicho en ese momento a sus padres de que habías vuelto con ella, y ella por no haberle contado a sus amigas – dije levantando una ceja

Mike. Tienes razón – dijo suspirando – los dos tuvimos la culpa pero ahora no se cómo se lo tome ella

¿Stella? – dije confundido – ella lo tomara con tranquilidad

Mike: Viejo no la conoces – dijo rondando sus ojos – no sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere

Vamos ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? – dije sonriendo de lado mirando a mi mejor amigo

Stella

¡¿COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO?! – dije gritándoles molesta

Bloom: Nosotras no lo sabíamos – dijo defendiéndose

¿Quieren que las asesine no? – dije apretando mis puños

Layla: Vamos Stella no están malo después de todo – dijo seria mirándome

¿Enserio? – dije incrédula – ¡Brandon dijo que era su novia!

Musa: ¿Y eso no es lo que querías? – dijo confundida levantando una ceja

Si pero antes ahora ya no – dije molesta – ahora salgo con Mike

Flora: ¿Volvieron? – dijo sorprendida mirándome

Si hemos vuelto hace unos días – dije un poco tranquila

Tecna: Pensé que te gustaba Brandon – dijo confundida

Es increíble chicas – dije levantando mis manos – desde el día que nos encontramos en la pista de hielo Brandon y yo peleamos y desde ese día le dije a Mike que volviéramos

Roxy: Ohh tiene sentido – dijo apenada haciendo una "o" con su boca

¿De qué hablan? – dije confundida mirándola

Bloom: Ese mismo día Brandon llego y dijo en frente de todos nosotros que él y Mitzi estaban saliendo al principio todos nos sorprendimos pero después hace unos días Sky me dijo que él y tu se encontraron en el estacionamiento de su empresa y que se besaron – dijo tranquila

¡El me beso! – dije alzando mi voz - ¡yo no!

Roxy: Bueno el nos dijo que ese mismo día empezaron a salir – dijo nerviosa

¿Y ustedes le creyeron? – dije sorprendida

Layla: Bueno si – dijo riendo nerviosamente

Es increíble – dije un poco decepcionada -¿y porque nunca me lo contaron?

Flora: Porque pensamos que ustedes ya por fin ya eran novios

Mi novio es Mike – dije seria

Tecna: No te enojes Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

¿Cómo quieren que no me enoje? – dije seria mirándolas a todas – le creyeron a él en ves que a mi

Layla: No fue nuestra intención Stella – dijo preocupada

Tengo que lidiar con otro problema más – dije frustrada – chicas en verdad quiero estar sola

Musa: Vamos Stella – dijo seria

Enserio agradecería si se fueran quiero estar sola un rato – dije caminando hacia las escaleras – cuando salgan todas cierren la puerta por favor

Mike

Mark: ¿Ya estas mejor Mike? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Si gracias – dije ya más tranquilo

Rio: Diablos viejo sí que has estado estresado estos días – dijo tranquilo

Lo sé – dije suspirando – la canción, entrevistas y tenía que hacerlo antes de que salga Stella a Milán

Andy: ¿Todo en dos días? – dijo confundido mirándome

Así es – dije asintiendo – Stella y yo nos iremos mañana en la madrugada

Rio: Milán he – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Vamos no piensen cosas que no – dije soltando una risa avergonzada

Mark: Tiene razón Rio viejo deberías disfrutar esos días en Milán – dijo guiñándome un ojo

No – dije riendo – no haremos esas cosas que piensas ustedes dos pervertidos

Andy: Podrían disfrutar los paisajes, la comida, dar paseos en la noche – dijo tranquilo

Me gusta la idea de Andy – dije tranquilo – no optare por sus ideas de ustedes dos

Mark: Vamos será divertido – dijo riendo

Musa: ¿Se puede chicos? – dijo su voz detrás de la puerta

Andy: ¡Claro entra Musa! – dijo gritando emocionado

Rio: Es bueno ya que estés aquí Musa –dijo sonriéndole

Mark: ¿Estas nerviosa? – dijo tranquilo

Musa: Como no tienes ni idea – dijo tranquila- no he podido dormir estos días

Hoy es el lanzamiento del video – dije tranquilo

Andy: Bien será mejor ir a la sala es ahí donde nos esperan los demás – dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie

Bien vayamos – dije poniéndome de pie

Todos nos encontrábamos en el estudio donde grabamos, hoy es el gran día donde será liberado nuestro video musical, una gran canción que cada uno de nosotros pusimos mucho esfuerzo en ello y por fin hoy sería el día en que por fin veremos cómo reaccionan ante nuestra canción.

Todos caminábamos a la sala de ensayo ya que ahí seria donde veríamos si nuestra canción les gusta a nuestros fans el equipo de producción, nuestro coreógrafo, los bailarines, todo nuestro equipo, nuestros amigos de cada uno de nosotros estaría ahí para ver como sale nuestro video. Cuando por fin llegamos a la sala de ensayos y ahí estaban los padres de los chicos, sus amigos, también estaban las chicas con sus novios, incluso estaba ese idiota de Brandon que el y yo lo único que nos lanzábamos eran miradas.

Gracias a todos ustedes – dije caminando hacia todo mi equipo – sin ustedes no se qué haría, por el apoyo que nos hemos brindado

A ellos les debo mucho ya que cuando empecé mi carrera ellos fueron los únicos que no me han dejado solo, me han apoyado en los buenos y malos momentos, cada vez que ganamos nos sentimos orgullosos porque somos un gran equipo, empezamos desde lo más bajo hasta llegar a la cima sin ellos no se qué haría, a cada uno de nuestro equipo les daba un abrazado porque sabemos que todos somos una familia unida.

Bloom: Felicidades Mike – dijo acercándose a mi lentamente tomada de las manos con su novio

Gracias Bloom – dije sonriendo un poco –también se que Musa hizo un gran esfuerzo en esta colaboración

Musa: Gracias a ti por dejarme experimentar esto – dijo sonriéndome separándose de su novio

X: ¿Quién soy? – dijo alguien cubriéndome con sus manos en mis manos

Mmm no lo sé alguien hermosa – dije sonriendo – ¿eres tu abuela?

Stella: Que gracioso – dijo sarcástica poniéndose enfrente mío

Pensé que no vendrías – dije sonriéndole

Stella: Pues piensas mal – dijo dándome un codazo en mi estomago -¿crees que faltaría en un día especial para ti y los demás?

Ven aquí – dije jalándola lentamente para que estuviéramos frente a frente – gracias hermosa

Stella: Ya sabía que soy hermosa – dijo orgullosa moviendo su cabeza

No cambias – dije negando mi cabeza divertido dándole un beso en su frente

X: Bien será mejor que todos nos preparemos – dijo el productor mirándonos a todos – el video empezara en 20 segundos

Bien vamos a sentarnos - dije tomando su mano con delicadeza

Stella: Vino Brandon – dijo entre dientes incomoda

Lo sé no sé porque vino ese idiota – dije un poco molesto por su existencia

Todos tomamos lugares para que empiece el video, todos nos sentíamos sumamente nerviosos no sabemos cómo se lo tomaran nuestros fans es la primera vez que bailo de esa manera en el video, Musa rapeando, El grupo de Andy cantando todos nos sentíamos nerviosos.

Poco a poco el productor abrió mi pagina de Youtube para subir el video, el video se empezaba a subir poco a poco podía sentir mis manos sudar en exceso no sabía cómo me sintiera en estos momentos, hasta que por fin cargo el video se empezó a reproducir el video.

Nuestra canción se llama "swalla" queríamos un concepto diferente en el cual mostráramos nuevas habilidades para mí el baile, Musa rapear y el grupo de Andy cantando todos (así como el video de jason derulo xd pero no tan vulgar que digamos) el primero en cantar fui yo, enseguida después fue Andy y su grupo y al final Musa que en verdad ella se lucio demasiado diría yo podíamos ver como en segundos se miraban las visitas del video, los likes del video y algunos que nos les gusto, los comentarios positivos de cada uno de nuestros fans.

Las notificaciones y páginas de internet eran virales podía ver que en varios países eran tendencias mundiales, era increíble todo esto.

Todos al ver que en minutos el número de visitas en el video eran grandes, al ver todo eso lanzamos un enorme grito todos juntos, algunos saltaban, otros lloraban de la felicidad, aplaudían, era un sentimiento único para cada uno de nosotros.

Stella: Felicidades Mike – dijo abrazándome

Gracias – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo – no sé qué haría sin ti

Stella: Mentiroso – dijo sacándome su lengua divertida – estarías mejor sin mí

Claro que no – dije acercándonos lentamente para darnos un beso pero nunca llego ese beso

Brandon: No quiero que te acerques a ella – dijo separándonos bruscamente

Stella: Brandon – dijo lo único que salía de su boca

Ella es mi novia – dije molesto

Brandon: Ella es la persona que me gusta – dijo serio mirándome

Tú no eres para decirme que debo a hacer – dije acercándome a el lentamente

Brandon: No dejare que ella este contigo – dijo firme

Lamento decírtelo pero – dije soltando una risa – ella es mi novia, y una cosa si te digo no digas tonterías de que ella es tu novia


	23. Chapter 23

Penúltimos capítulos

Semana de la moda

Stella

Roger: ¿No crees que es mucho? – dijo mirándome incomodo

Para nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros – tendré días muy agitados y necesitare demasiada ropa

Roger: Eres la personas más sorprendente del mundo – dijo soltando una risa mientras negaba su cabeza

Tu quisiste ser mi manager – dije divertida apuntándolo con mi dedo – no te quejes

Roger: Lo sé es por eso que te adoro – dijo abrazándome mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabello – se que has estado trabajando sin parar estas últimas semanas

Mi colección por fin – dije entusiasmada separándome de el – por fin saldrá he esperado mucho por esto

Roger: Lo se – dijo sonriendo – es por eso que una vez que hayas terminado en nueva york por lo de tu colección tendrás 3 meses de descanso

¿Y el desfile de Victoria Secrets? – dije espantada mirándolo

Roger: No te preocupes por eso – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – el desfile será hasta finales de noviembre asique cuando terminen tus 3 meses de descanso tendrás promociones, entrevistas, desfiles, secciones

Mucho trabajo diría yo – dije dando un suspiro

Roger: Ese es el trabajo de una modelo y diseñadora – dijo sonriéndome – bien ya que tienes casi todo listo

Si solo me falta la ropa que utilizare en nueva york – dije tranquila mirándolo

Roger: Te quería decir otra cosa antes de que nos vayamos a Milán – dijo cambiando su expresión

¿Sucede algo? – dije un poco preocupada por su semblante

Roger: Han estado llamando tus padres estos días queriendo localizarte – dijo preocupado mirándome

¿Y les has dicho? – dije seria mirando a mi manager

Roger: Por supuesto que no – dijo negando su cabeza – tu me pediste que no les diera información de ti pero al parecer quieren hablar contigo urgentemente

Me da igual – dije despreocupada – el día que les dije que no tenían hija en ahora de adelante asique mejor se eviten eso

Roger: Bien no debo meterme en tus asuntos personales – dijo mirando su reloj – será mejor que prepare mis cosas antes de que nos vayamos al aeropuerto

¿Iras conmigo y Mike no? – dije tranquila

Roger: No – dijo tranquilo – yo me iré en tu jet privado

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Roger: Lo que oíste Stella – dijo riendo – Mike me pidió que me fuera en tu jet y tu y el se irán en avión

Genial – dije bufando algo molesta

Roger: Nos vemos al rato – dijo saliendo de la habitación donde estábamos

Hoy sería el día que nos íbamos a Milán por la semana de la moda estoy muy emocionada por este viaje he viajado a Italia por trabajo pero disfrutare en ratos los bellos paisajes que muestra ese país, el diseñador me dio una habitación lujosa del hotel más caro de Milán no a cualquiera se la da debo sentirme muy alagada por eso, las chicas y yo no hemos hablado desde ayer por lo que paso en el departamento de Mike, no he hablado con mis padres, y lo que dijo Brandon me sorprendió bastante creí que ya no le gustaba pero ayer me hizo confundirme, quiero a Mike pero no de la manera en la cual quiero a Brandon esto se está poniendo muy difícil para mí.

Estoy en mi departamento arreglando mis cosas que llevare a Italia, Roger vino para ver que tanto llevaría, en esta ocasión llevo más 20 maletas, algunas son para Milán, otras para nueva york, incluso cuando tenga algo de tiempo en Italia disponible me gustaría conocer todo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y todavía seguía arreglando mis maletas no me había percatado que era tan noche, mi estilista, mi asistente en moda, casi todo mi equipo estaba conmigo ayudándome a meter mi ropa en las maletas, arreglando mi maquillaje entre más cosas, tardamos masomenos 1 hora en terminar mi equipo se fue a arreglar sus cosas ya que también ellos irían conmigo, cuando por fin termine baje las escaleras para descansar en mi cómodo sofá.

Debo mantenerme despierta – dije mirando mi televisor apagado

Tenía que estar despierta así no perdería el vuelo, se suponía que en mi jet nos haríamos 10 horas en llegar pero ahora que Mike dijo que nos iríamos en vuelo normal se haría como 14 horas en estar en Italia, sin más me puse de pie y camine hacia un mueble donde tengo varias bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores, tome un bolso color negro de piel de marca Gucci que había comprado, ahí metería algunas cosas que necesitaría como, mi cargador, mi billetera, mi pasaporte, mi visa, maquillaje básico, lentes de sol, alguna que otra golosina, un espejo, eso es lo más esencial cuando salgo de viaje. En cuanto termine de arreglar mi bolso, tocaron la puerta dude mucho si abrirla o no por la hora que es pero camine hacia mi puerta cuando la abrí era Mike.

Mike: Pensé que estarías durmiendo – dijo sonriéndome

No, tengo que estar despierta – dije negando mi cabeza – pasa

Mike: Veo que ya has preparado tus cosas – dijo entrando mirando las muchas maletas que estaban en las escaleras

Si pero en fin ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije mirándolo confundida

Mike: ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido

Bueno se suponía que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto – dije cruzándome de brazos levantando una ceja

Mike: Piensas mal – dijo negando su cabeza – vine por ti a cenar algo y de ahí nos iremos juntos al aeropuerto

¿A estas horas cenar? – dije aun mas confundida – Mike es media noche

Mike: ¿Y qué tiene de malo cenar a media noche? – dijo sonriendo

No lo sé, será porque en media noche no hay lugares abiertos – dije obvia mirándolo

Mike: Eso crees tú – dijo guiñándome un ojo sonriendo – ve cámbiate te espero

Está bien – dije rondando mis ojos caminando de nuevo hacia las escaleras

¿A quién se le ocurre salir a cenar a media noche? Si ya se a quien a ¡Mike! Ese chico está realmente loco, solamente me puse una sudadera y me dispuse a bajar nuevamente las escaleras, cuando baje el último escalón vi a Mike tranquilo mirando su teléfono.

Estoy lista – dije tranquila caminando hacia el

Mike: Bien entonces vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie

Salimos de mi departamento, no tomamos mi auto, tomamos su camioneta en el transcurso en el camino no dije nada, el me hablaba pero no me importaba en estos momentos, me sentía rara no sabía porque. Llegamos a un bar e restaurante es bonito y cómodo a simple vista, Mike pidió una mesa en el centro del lugar había varias personas comiendo, otros disfrutando el ambiente, la mayoría son adolescentes disfrutando la noche bebiendo e bailando.

Un mesero pidió nuestras ordenes, Mike pidió alitas con extra queso, y un vaso de cerveza yo pedí una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco, no hablábamos se sentía la tensión entre nosotros y él lo sabía, tardo varios minutos el mesero con nuestras ordenes, cada quien comía su comida solamente el único ruido que se escuchaba eran de las demás personas en el lugar.

Mike: ¿Esta todo en orden? – dijo serio dejando su comida alado

Si – dije un poco incomoda – es solo que Roger me dijo algo

Mike: ¿Qué te dijo? – dijo confundido prestando atención

Que mis padres han estado localizándome, quieren hablar conmigo – dije jugando con una de mis papas fritas

Mike: Ya veo por esto estas así – dijo entendiendo todo

Si – dije mintiéndole – lo lamento si me estoy comportando de esta manera

Mike: Tranquila – dijo tomando mi mano mientras sonreía – tu sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quien platicar no dudes en consultármelo

Gracias – dije sonriendo un poco mirándolo a los ojos – será mejor que te terminemos y nos vayamos

Mike: Tienes razón – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – sigamos comiendo

Mike

No duramos mucho en terminar, en cuanto terminamos pedí la cuenta y en pocos minutos pague lo que habíamos consumido los dos, ella esta diferente de ayer yo lo sé pero no puedo decírselo continuare con lo mío, no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda alado mío yo la entiendo bastante lo que está sintiendo, es por eso que no le diré nada más.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento donde tienen sus maletas, una camioneta iba a venir por nosotros dos yo los encargue a mi manager, nada mas era cuestión de que llamaran para bajar para irnos, paso media hora y me marcaron tuve que pedir ayuda con las maletas de Stella que son demasiadas, como unos 6 amigos pudimos con todas las maletas de ella, cuando por fin terminamos nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto había varios fotógrafos tomándonos fotos, era sorprendente encontrarlos a estas horas de la madrugada, mis amigos se despidieron de nosotros y los empleados del aeropuerto tomaron todas nuestras maletas, bueno las de Stella yo únicamente llevaba 3 maletas algo grandes, llevo una mochila negra en mis brazos, fuimos para que nos sellaran nuestras visas y que revisaran para que no se caducaran y no hubiera ningún problema no duramos mucho no había tanta gente ese era un punto a nuestro favor.

Stella: Oye Mike – dijo caminando alado mío

¿Sucede algo hermosa? –dije prestándole atención

Stella: ¿Por qué le dijiste a Roger que se iría en mi jet y tu y yo nos iríamos en vuelo normal? – dijo confundida deteniendo su paso

Porque tú y yo iremos en el mío – dije sonriéndole

Stella: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo levantando una ceja – tú no tienes avión

Pronto lo veras – dije guiñándole un ojo – ven será mejor que esperemos en la sala para el vuelo

Stella: Mike ya llevamos una hora aquí – dijo aburrida jugando con su teléfono

Tranquila – dije volteando a verla

X: Señor Mike ya está su avión – dijo una empleada del aeropuerto

Gracias – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – bien es hora

Stella: Mike ¿es enserio? – dijo sorprendida mirándome

¿Te sorprende? – dije riendo un poco por su cara

Stella: ¡¿Si me sorprende?! – dijo soltando un grito - ¡compraste un avión!

Sorpresa – dije sonriendo – bien es hora Milán nos espera

Ya casi el final!


	24. Chapter 24

Milán

Winx

Mismo día en la mañana.

Ambos primos se encontraban en la sala del aeropuerto esperando a sus amigos que llegaran para tomar su vuelo directo a Italia, Milán, donde ambos primos se criaron y pasaron su infancia ahí antes de hacer sus vidas en los Estados Unidos.

Sky: Ya casi es hora – dijo mirando su reloj de mano

Andrew: Tranquilo primo – dijo divertido mirando a su primo – saldrá todo bien con mis tíos

Sky: Lo se pero me tiene nervioso – dijo suspirando alzando su cabeza hacia atrás – sabes muy bien como son mis padres para estas cosas

Andrew: Ya se viejo – dijo un poco tranquilo – pero tu debes hacerlos entender que ellos no pueden manipular tu vida sobre todo tu felicidad

Sky: Mi felicidad ahora es Bloom – dijo sonriendo de lado

Andrew: Asique anímate – dijo dándole un codazo – serán unas buenas vacaciones para todos nosotros

Sky: Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – además quiero llevar a todos a conocer Milán

Andrew: Fue buena idea a ver cancelado nuestra asistencia en el desfile que se llevara a cabo – dijo tranquilo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza

Sky: Es cierto además esas cosas no son mi estilo – dijo despreocupado

Andrew: Bueno ya que somos unos grandes empresarios suelen invitarnos a ese tipo de eventos – dijo riendo

Sky: Si pero no se – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – siento que Stella estará ahí en ese desfile

Andrew: ¿Has hablado con ella? – dijo confundido alzando una ceja

Sky: No – dijo negando su cabeza – desde la última vez que quise a hablar con ella me dijo que no me metiera y cuando termina su trabajo se va sin decir nada

Andrew: Bueno ella tiene el derecho de molestarse - dijo tranquilo – son cosas de ella y Brandon ninguno de nosotros debe meterse en sus problemas personales

Sky: Tienes razón – dijo dando un pequeño suspiro – pero me molesta un poco que ambos estén actuando infantil, Brandon en verdad quiere a Stella es la primera vez que lo veo de esa manera, siempre cuando estaba con cualquier chica solamente coqueteaba y ya, pero con Stella es diferente

Andrew: Eso se le llama "Amor" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – deja que pasen las cosas, ellos mismos deben arreglar sus problemas es mejor no meternos

Sky: En eso tienes razón – dijo un poco más tranquilo – será mejor que llames a Roxy para ver donde están, el vuelo saldrá de muy poco y no han llegado

Andrew: Ya no hay necesidad de eso – dijo volteando para otro lugar sonriendo – mira ahí vienen

El rubio volteo en dirección de su primo y si tenía razón su primo ahí estaban sus amigos con sus chicas, también ahí estaba su chica sonriéndole con una sonrisa hermosa y sincera que el siempre se ha enamorado por eso, faltaban 20 minutos para que despegara su vuelo, todos juntos se fueron en dirección del avión que había rentado el rubio para que no se fueran sus jets, su vuelo era de 12 horas aproximadamente para estar en Milán, ya todos abordo tomaron asientos, algunos se recostaron en camas individuales, otros estaban en cuartos que el avión tenía para cada uno de los pasajeros, como era de día en los Ángeles estaban completamente despiertos asique la mayoría estaban hablando, otros jugando, mirando películas o incluso comiendo, sería un largo viaje pero les emocionaba que estarían de descanso unos días para disfrutar la belleza de Italia, su historia, sus museos, sus paisajes, pinturas entre otras cosas más.

Flora: ¿No te ha contestado? – dijo un poco preocupada mirando a su amiga peli roja

Bloom: No – dijo negando su cabeza bloqueando su teléfono – no responde las llamadas

Roxy: ¿Entonces qué haremos? – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas

Tecna: Decirle la verdad – dijo tranquila pausando su video juego

Musa: Todas sabemos que si le decimos la verdad ella misma nos mataría – dijo hablando con la boca llena

Layla: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo – si le decimos que sus padres nos dijeron que vendrían a hablar con ella y mas que nos pidieron que no le dijéramos, nos asesinaría por eso

Bloom: Lo sé pero me preocupa – dijo preocupada mordiendo su labio – pero la culpa me está matando

Roxy: Apoyo a Bloom – dijo preocupada – debemos decirle la verdad

Tecna: Cuando regresemos a los Ángeles hablaremos con ella – dijo volviendo a su video juego

Flora: ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – dijo volteando a sus dos amigas preocupadas

Bloom: No lo se – dijo preocupada – no creo que sea buena idea

Roxy: Cuando lleguemos al hotel será mejor que lo discutamos – dijo seria mirando a amabas

Bloom: Solo espero que no se enoje – dijo soltando un suspiro

Stella

Estaba dándome una sesión de belleza, tenía puesta en mi cara una mascarilla de aguacate para hacer que mi hermosa piel estuviera perfecta, también tenía pepino en ambos ojos para darle vitaminas a mis ojos, debía estar perfecta para el desfile que se llevara en estos días, serian largos pero después terminando todo esto podre descansar como se debe. Ya estábamos por casi llegar al aeropuerto de Milán, Mike se fue un rato hablando por teléfono no quería que supiera con quien estaba hablando, pero no me interesa mucho por eso, Roger me había hablado que el ya había llegado primero que nosotros y que ahora estaría en camino al hotel para arreglar unas cosas con algunos ejecutivos.

Esto se siente muy bien – dije sonriendo en mi interior ya que no podía hablar por la mascarilla en mi cara

Mike: Si que tomas enserio lo de tu sesión – dijo apareciendo por detrás mío

Sabes muy bien que debo estar hermosa – dije quitándome un pepino de un ojo para mirarlo

Mike: Pero siempre luces hermosa – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia un asiento

Sigo sorprendiéndome de esto – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Por el avión? – dijo riendo – vamos además siempre he querido comprar un avión para mí solo

Eres increíble – dije negando mi cabeza riendo

X: Damas y caballeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones, ya estamos por aterrizar, les damos la bienvenida a Milán – dijo el piloto atreves del las bocinas del avión

Mike: Bien es hora de abrocharnos los cinturones – dijo sonriéndome mientras se abrochaba su cinturón

¡Pero necesito lavarme mi rostro! – dije gritándole preocupada - ¡necesito lavarme mi rostro ahora!

Mike: Pero Stella – dijo serio – el capitán dijo que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones

Está bien – dije rendida - ¡pero antes que bajemos lavare mi rostro!

Y así paso abroche mi cinturón para no hacer que se preocupe Mike, sentí como poco a poco decencia el avión, se podía sentir un poco de turbulencia pero después de segundos termino, por la ventana podía ver el lindo cielo de Milán Italia, tenía una linda vista hace mucho que no lo veía de esa manera cuando venía a trabajar, cuando por fin aterrizo el avión el capitán nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos y disfrutemos nuestra estadía aquí, pero antes de que se abriera la puerta desabroche mi cinturón lo más rápido que pude y fui corriendo hacia el baño para lavar mi rostro, incluso las chicas del avión se sorprendieron por mi rapidez en que me fui corriendo, hasta Mike se sorprendió.

Cuando termine de quitar el rastro de mascarilla en mi cara, seque con una toalla limpia y sedosa en el baño, salí y podía ver como Mike se quería aguantar las ganas de reír en cómo me fui corriendo al baño, pero yo fui más rápida y empecé a reír primero y enseguida el fue, los dos nos estamos riendo por eso.

¡Ya no te sigas riendo! – dijo evitando no seguir riendo pero era inevitable

Mike: Es que fue increíble en cómo te fuiste corriendo – dijo tocándose su estomago a causa de su risa

Ven será mejor irnos ya – dije ya calmándome para caminar hacia nuestros asientos

Mike: Tienes razón – dijo detrás mío

Qué raro – dije percatándome de algo en mi teléfono

Mike: ¿Sucede algo? – dijo curioso apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro

Me ha estado llamando Bloom – dije sorprendida mirando las miles de llamadas

Mike: Has estado así un rato es por eso que no te has percatado que te ha estado llamando – dijo sonriéndome

Tienes razón – dije volteando a verlo como esta en mi hombro

Mike: ¿Ya no estás enojada con las chicas? – dijo curioso jugando con mi cabello

Ya no estoy tan enojada con ellas pero debería hablar con ellas – dije tranquila

Mike: Bien es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo tomando mi mano para salir del avión

Bien vayamos – dije tranquila tomando mi bolso con la otra mano

Bajamos los dos juntos tomados de las manos, el sostenía su bolso de hombre según el, mientras yo con la otra mano sostenía la mía, ambos teníamos puestos anteojos oscuros de sol, el vestía de un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa color negra pero tenía dos botones abiertos dejando ver su pectoral definido, unos zapatos Gucci, mientras que yo usaba unos shorts claros con unas medias color negras, una blusa de manga larga color blanca, usaba tacones algo altos color negros, mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero dejaba mi flequillo, mis labios pintados color rojo semi intenso, recorríamos los pasillos del aeropuerto de Milán tomados de las ambos, alrededor nuestros estaban nuestros guardaespaldas y gente de seguridad del aeropuerto.

No faltaban nuestros fans gritando nuestros nombres y acercándonos a nosotros con fotografías nuestras, discos de Mike, algunas de las fans tenían corazones en sus rostros, pidiendo nuestros autógrafos y queriendo tomarse una foto con nosotros, también estaban los fotógrafos queriendo saber si estábamos saliendo por el simple hecho de que estamos tomados de las manos, pero ninguno de los dos contestábamos simplemente saludábamos a nuestros fans con nuestras sonrisas al verlos aquí, cuando por fin salimos del aeropuerto habían 2 camionetas color blancas marca Audi esperándonos para ir directo al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos.

Durante el trayecto rumbo al hotel, Mike se la pasaba tomando fotografías de todos los lugares donde pasábamos, las calles pintadas de distintos colores, la gente del lugar caminando como si nada, el océano era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era simplemente increíble, sin duda alguna era lo mejor este viaje, ya habíamos llegado al hotel, muy lujoso para mi parecer y caro, este es uno de los hoteles más caros que hay en Italia, al llegar a la entrada, varios fotógrafos tomaban fotos de Mike y de mi al bajar de las camionetas, entramos a la entrada del hotel y nos recibió el encargado del mismo.

Paulo: Se han bienvenidos al hotel Bon Alou – dijo sonriéndonos a ambos con besos a cada uno

Gracias – dije amable mirando al encargado del hotel

Mike: Es muy lindo este hotel – dijo mirando alrededor

Paulo: Me inspire en la arquitectura del siglo XV, algo de colores que dan vida, arte – dijo sonriendo orgulloso – sean bienvenidos por favor síganme

Es lindo – dije caminando detrás del encargado – debo decir que es hermoso

Mike: Te apoyo – dijo asintiendo mientras seguíamos tomados de las manos

Paulo: Bien mi querida Stella – dijo mirándome tranquilo – aquí está la recepcionista y ella se encargara de darles sus llaves para sus respectivas habitaciones

Mike: Gracias – dijo sonriendo

Paulo: Con su permiso – dijo caminando en otra dirección del hotel

La chica de la recepcionista nos dio nuestras llaves de nuestras habitaciones, a mi me toco la habitación 245 y a Mike le toco la habitación 247, nos guio hacia donde está el elevador, mientras el chico del equipaje tenían nuestras maletas, marcamos el 3 piso donde están ubicadas nuestras habitaciones, cuando se abrió el elevador caminamos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Mike: Creo que te dejo aquí – dijo sonriéndome

Tienes razón – dije abriendo mi habitación

Mike: Cuando termines de desempacar iremos a comer – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

De acuerdo – dije antes de entrar a la habitación

X: ¿Dónde quiere que le deje sus maletas señorita? – dijo el chico del equipaje

Por ahí – dije sorprendida mirando mi enorme habitación

Era simplemente maravilloso, una cama matrimonial enorme, tenía mi propia mesa de comidas, tenía hasta un jacuzzi con vista al mar, un armario para mi ropa, sabanas de seda muy caras, es muy bonito mi habitación, cuando se fue el chico me dirigí hacia mi enorme y elegante cama pero tenía una nota en el centro de ella.

"Querida Stella"

"Se hará una cena de gala al honor de su participación en el desfile que se llevara a cabo mañana, esta cordialmente invitada y sería un gran honor tenerla en la cena".

"La cena se llevara dentro del hotel, empieza a las 9 P.M, la esperamos".

Que linda nota – dije dejando a un lado la nota para recostarme

Mire el reloj que había en mi habitación y marcaban 4 de la tarde, asique fui directo hacia el baño para tomar una relajante y burbujas baño en el lindo jacuzzi de la habitación, quite mi ropa y prepare el baño, había miles de burbujas saliendo del jacuzzi, tenia alado una copa de vino blanco y una revista de moda de este mes y por supuesto estaba yo en ella, cuando termine de mi relajante baño, con una bata color blanca fui hacia el ropero donde había acomodado mi ropa que había en las maletas y me puse con un vestido blanco que llegaba menos de las rodillas, no eran tan vulgar ni tan niña, mi cabello suelto, y un pequeño bolso marca Channel, no le avise a Mike por de seguro esta descanso del viaje, camine en dirección hacia el elevador y marque el numero de la recepción, cuando se abrieron las puertas, ahora me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del hotel, estaba aburrida no sabía qué hacer, me puse de pie para ir de nuevo a mi habitación cuando una voz de detuvo.

X: ¿Stella? ¿Eres tú? – dijo una voz que no recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo

¡Tú! – dije sorprendida mirándola

X: Vaya es increíble verte de nuevo – dijo caminando hacia mi

Digo lo mismo – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa – ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos hemos visto

X: Es cierto desde que te mudaste a los Ángeles no te volví a ver – dijo sonriéndome – es bueno verte de nuevo amiga

Digo lo mismo Diáspora – dije sonriéndole a mi vieja amiga - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Diáspora: Bueno ya sabes que ambas somos modelos y desfilaremos – dijo tranquila

Es cierto – dije tranquila – pero me alegra mucho verte amiga

Diáspora: ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a fuera? – dijo sonriendo

Claro vamos – dije asintiendo


	25. Chapter 25

Viejas amigas

Stella

Caminábamos por las hermosas calles de Milán, sentíamos el aire recorrer nuestros rostros, se podía ver el mar desde que caminábamos nunca había visto de esta manera, habíamos salido del hotel para encontrar un lugar tranquilo y con menos gente, aunque en el hotel tienen restaurante pero queríamos un poco de "privacidad" para platicar cómodamente. Hasta que nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante cerca del mar, pero el restaurante estaba a unos cuantos pasos hacia arriba, quiero decir que había escaleras para bajar hacia donde estaba el mar.

Se veía pequeño por fuera pero ya dentro se veía muy bonito, colores claros como azul, blanco y verde, sillas colores pastel, una barra para comer, todo era muy lindo eso.

Una señora de edad promedio nos atendió con mucha amabilidad diría yo, nos pregunto donde queríamos comer si adentro o a fuera pero ambas decidimos comer a fuera para ver la hermosa vista del mar que tenia Milán, nos hizo que la siguiéramos a afuera donde había varias mesas donde comer hasta que nos dio nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y nos dio el menú que había al final decidimos comer pescado, pasta y vino blanco para iniciar el día.

Diáspora: ¿Y cómo te está yendo Stell? – dijo tranquila mirándome con suma atención

Bueno ya sabes que la vida de las modelos – dije encogiéndome de hombros – he estado ocupada con sesiones, promociones, y lo de mi línea de moda

Diáspora: Es cierto había escuchado de mi manager que tu línea será en Nueva York – dijo sonriendo – felicidades amiga

Gracias – dije sonriéndole - ¿y a ti como te está yendo?

Diáspora: Bueno igual he estado haciendo sesiones, pero estos últimos meses me he tomado un pequeño descanso para arreglar un asunto – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

¿Qué paso? – dije un poco preocupada por su expresión

Diáspora: Mis padres me quieren casar – dijo soltando un suspiro – me quieren casar con el hijo de uno de sus amigos de mis padres

Eso es malo – dije preocupada - ¿has hablado con ellos?

Diáspora: He estado hablando con ellos pero no quieren entender que no lo amo – dijo mordiendo su labio – creen que sea buena idea casarme con el por el "estatus social" que hay en ambas familias

Debería entender que ellos no pueden elegir con quien estar – dije seria mirándola – ellos no deberían elegir por ti

Diáspora: Lo se – dijo triste – pero como sus padres y los míos son mejores amigos creen que sería una buena relación entre ambas familias

Tranquila veras que todo se arreglara – dije tomando una mano suya- sigue hablando con ellos y hazlos entender

Diáspora: Gracias Stella – dijo alegre – pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu vida amorosa?

Pues – dije un poco nerviosa – me va bien estoy saliendo con Mike

Diáspora: ¿Con Mike? – dijo confundida levantando una ceja - ¿no se suponía que estabas saliendo con el futbolista americano Brandon?

¿Cómo sabes eso? – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Diáspora: Salieron en la televisión – dijo sin comprender - ¿no lo sabías?

No – dije negando mi cabeza – no lo sabia

Diáspora: Bueno yo creía que estabas saliendo con el – dijo pensativa

Lo estabas intentando – dije en susurro bajo agachando mi cabeza

Diáspora: ¿Te gusta ese chico? – dijo levantando las cejas mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Se nota mucho? – dije riendo nerviosamente

Diáspora: Cuando te hable de el – dijo riendo por mi actitud – tus ojos emitieron un brillo diferente

Si me sigue gustado pero las cosas terminaron bien – dije suspirando pesadamente

Diáspora: Bueno de eso se trata el amor – dijo tranquila

¿Qué estás diciendo? – dije confundida mirándola

Diáspora: El amor tiene obstáculos – dijo sonriéndome – tiene buenos y altibajos de eso se trata

Bueno si pero en esta ocasión es diferente – dije en tono serio

Diáspora: Deberías hablar con el – dijo animándome – es mejor hablarlo con esa persona para arreglar las cosas, si el también te quiere hablaran

Sera mejor hablar de otra cosa – dije desviando el tema

Diáspora: De acuerdo – dijo no tan convencida – pero sabes que tengo razón Stella

Si mama – dije rondando mis ojos divertida

Diáspora: Que graciosa eres – dijo dándome un golpe en mi hombro

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegara nuestra comida, aun comiendo seguíamos hablando y riendo a la vez por cada anécdota que pasaba en nuestras vidas, era divertido seguir hablando después de varios años que no nos habíamos visto. A diáspora la conozco desde que empecé mi carrera de modelo las dos éramos las más jóvenes en ese entonces de la empresa pero al inicio no nos llevábamos bien digamos que teníamos una "rivalidad" pero hasta que tuvimos que convivir en un parque para que termináramos con eso por parte de nuestros managers, pero si nos conocimos mejor y tenemos cosas en común y desde ahí nos llevamos bien.

Terminamos de comer y dimos una vuelta por las calles coloridas de Milán, tomábamos fotos juntas o comprábamos algo que nos gustara en las tiendas, comíamos helado a causa del gran calor que hacía, seguíamos recorriendo las cosas pero no sabíamos porque solamente platicando nos llevaba a varios lugares, hasta que nuestros pies se estaba cansando asique decidimos volver al hotel a tomar algo e ir a la piscina y así fue cuando llegamos a la entrada del hotel cuando se detuvieron dos camionetas color blancas, alomejor vinieron más gente importante al desfile que se llevara mañana no le dimos mucha importancia y caminamos hacia donde estaba ubicada la piscina, había varias familias disfrutando el clima, niños jugando dentro del agua con pistolas de agua, señoras y chicas sentadas tomando sol, caminábamos cerca de la piscina para buscar unos asientos para sentarnos y tomar un rico jugando bajo los árboles que rodeaban la piscina.

Diáspora: Al fin un lugar donde sentarse – dijo sentándose en unas silla cerca de la alberca

Te apoyo – dije sentándome igual

X: Desean algo señoritas – dijo un mesero llegando con nosotras

Yo quiero un jugo de naranja – dije tranquila

Diáspora: Yo una limonada – dijo sonriéndole

X: Enseguida – dijo sonriendo terminando de anotar nuestros pedidos para después irse

¿Vino tu familia Diáspora? – dije curiosa volteando a verla

Diáspora: Si – dijo un poco tranquila – han venido a verme a desfilar y al cumpleaños de una amiga de mama

Eso es bueno – dije tranquila

Diáspora: ¿Y la tuya? – dijo sonriendo de lado

No – dije dándole menos importancia – no y ni quiero que estén aquí

Diáspora: ¿Y eso?- dijo confundida

Porque no quiero – dije desviando el tema

Diáspora: Bueno – dijo no tan convencida

Mike: Al fin las encuentro chicas – dijo llegando con una sonrisa enorme

Mike – dije sonriendo – pensé que estarías descansando

Mike: También lo pensé de ti hermosa – dijo sentándose aun lado de mi mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios – pero cuando toque tu puerta nadie habría y pregunte y me dijeron que te habías salido con Diáspora

Diáspora: Somos muy conocidas entonces – dijo riendo

Mike: Que mal educado soy – dijo un poco apenado poniéndose de pie – es gusto volver a verte Diáspora

Diáspora: Digo lo mismo Mike – dijo saludándolo – no pensé que estarías aquí

Mike: Bueno ya sabes que si mi chica estará desfilando no me lo perdería por nada del mundo – dijo sonriendo

Qué lindo eres – dije tierna mirándolo

Diáspora: Sera mejor disfrutar este clima – dijo recostándose – en la noche tendremos la cena y mañana a modelar

Es cierto – dije igual recostándome - ¿te unes Mike?

Mike: Me gustaría chicas pero se ve que esta buena el agua de la alberca asique ire a nadar – dijo dándome un beso antes de meterse al agua


	26. Chapter 26

Cena

Roxy

Andrew: Que bueno que hemos llegado chicos – dijo emocionado mirándolos a los demás

Sky: Sean bienvenidos a Milán – dijo orgulloso

Riven: Pero creíamos que estaríamos en tu casa – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Andrew: No – dijo negando su cabeza – de hecho el cumpleaños de mi tía será en este hotel

Ya entiendo – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – es lindo este hotel

Paulo: Joven Sky, joven Andrew sean bienvenidos – dijo corriendo en dirección a los chicos emocionado

Sky: Hola – dijo tranquilo

Paulo: Sean todos bienvenidos a Bon Alou – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Es lindo el hotel – dijo tranquila mirando el lugar

Paulo: Gracias – dijo tranquilo – por favor síganme los llevare a la recepción donde les entregaran sus llaves para sus habitaciones

Andrew: ¿Te gusta? – dijo mirándome mientras caminábamos hacia la recepción del hotel

Si – dije emocionada – pero no se porque tus tíos hayan decidió celebrar el cumpleaños en este hotel

Andrew: Bueno ya saben cómo son ellos cariño – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – ellos son personas que le gusta estar rodeados de lujos y mas por el cumpleaños de mi tía

¿Vendrán tus padres? – dije curiosa mirándolo

Andrew: Si – dijo tranquilo – pero ellos vendrán en un rato mas

Bueno – dije sonriéndole

Paulo: Bueno aquí la secretaria les dará sus llaves con su permiso tengo que arreglar un asunto – dijo antes de irse en otro lugar

A cada uno nos dio diferentes llaves, a mi me toco con Andrew, mientras que a los demás les toco habitaciones para ellos, Andrew y Sky pagaron nuestras habitaciones aunque los padres de Andrew querían hacerlo, el no quería y que mejor que los dos primos pagar todo este gran y lujoso hotel, trajimos pocas maletas porque nada más nos quedaríamos tres días en Italia y desde ahí regresaríamos a los Ángeles para seguir trabajando, mientras que yo y Andrew seguiremos con los preparativos de la boda que ya dentro de un mes nos casaremos en Hawái.

A nosotros nos toco la habitación 340, Bloom le toco 343, Sky 344, Musa 347, Riven 349, Tecna 339, Timmy 337, Helio 350, Flora 352, Nabu 355, Layla 354 y por último a Brandon 360, nos dirigíamos al ascensor mientras que todos reíamos por alguna razón voltee donde se ubicaba la alberca y pude ver una silueta bastante conocida dentro del agua jugando con varios niños dentro del agua.

"¿Mike?" – dije en mis pensamientos sorprendida

Andrew: ¿Te sucede algo Roxy? – dijo preocupado

¿He? – dije reaccionando – que no pasa nada

Andrew: ¿Segura? – dijo serio

Si enserio estoy bien – dije no tan convencida mirándolo fijamente

Andrew: De acuerdo – dijo cambiando su expresión – ven vamos con los demás

No dije nada mas, pero ¿Qué hace aquí Mike? No se porque, hay una posibilidad de haya visto mal, pero si en verdad es el… entonces ¿Stella estará aquí? No, no lo creo nos hubiera dicho pero alguna extraña razón si esa persona es Mike pero debo comprobarlo, en todo el transcurso para llegar a nuestras habitaciones estuve callada y a la vez pensando si esa persona es o no es Mike, los demás han estado hablando sin parar, hasta que todos nos despedimos para entrar a nuestras habitaciones y descansar algo.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación muy grande e linda a la vez, una cama matrimonial grande, un baño completo, mesa para comer, vista al mar, nuestro propio armario para dejar nuestra ropa, en la mesa había una charola que contenía dos vasos de juego de naranja y otra de limón muy refrescante por parte del hotel, mientras que en la cama había una nota de una invitación a una cena que se llevara a cabo hoy.

Mientras que desempacaba mi ropa de la maleta aunque no estaba concentrada al 100% por lo mismo.

Andrew: ¿Me dirás que te sucede? - dijo sentándose en una esquina de la cama mirándome detalladamente

Creo que vi a Mike – dije suspirando pesadamente

Andrew: ¿A Mike? – dijo confundido - ¿aquí?

Si - dije haciendo una mueca

Andrew: ¿Estás segura que lo viste Roxy? – dijo no tan convencido

Si bueno creo yo – dije rendida- antes de que tomáramos el ascensor gire y pude ver a Mike dentro de la alberca jugando con otros niños

Andrew: Creo que fue tu imaginación cariño – dijo tomándome de las manos

Sé que es imposible de creer pero enserio me pareció verlo – dije seria

Andrew: Esta bien – dijo preocupado – posiblemente estés agotada Roxy por el viaje

Creo que tienes razón – dije sentándome alado de el mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro – ese viaje ha sido muy largo

Andrew: Tranquila – dijo sobando mi espalda mientras daba pequeños besos en mi cabello – será mejor que tomes un descanso y duermas

También tú – dije alzando mi cabeza para verlo – no has dormido bien durante el viaje

Andrew: Bien vayamos a dormir – dijo depositando un beso en mis labios

Bien – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Stella

Durante el día, me estado relajando y mucho alado de Diáspora al inicio pero después mi queridísimo novio se le ocurrió la idea con unos niños en mojarnos ambas mientras nos asoleábamos, al inicio me moleste por eso pero al ver como Diáspora se divirtió y reía se me había quitado, nos mojamos la ropa que traíamos, incluso moje mi hermoso vestido pero que mas da me estaba divirtiendo bastante, incluso hasta hundía a Mike dentro del agua, cuando estaba por oscurecer nos fuimos todos mojados hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Mike: Nunca imagine que te hayas metido a la alberca con vestido – dijo riendo

Ni yo puedo creer lo mismo – dije riendo al igual – pero será mejor bañarnos e ir a la cena

Mike: De acuerdo hermosa te veo en un rato – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios antes de que entrara a mi habitación

Quite toda mi ropa que estaba completamente mojada incluso mis tacones estaban bastantes mojados, los puse en una esquina de la habitación cuando las de la limpieza se lo lleven y lo laven, saque una bata que estaba en el armario y me fui a tomar una ducha ya que en una hora seria la cena, terminando de darme la ducha fui hacia el armario para ver que me pondría, y encontré algo perfecto que convine y destaque en la cena, un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, un abrigo de zorro color rosa pastel, unos tacones color rosa, y un collar de diamantes pegado al cuello era divino la combinación que hice me veré fabulosa.

Estaba dándome los últimos toques de maquillaje, mi cabello estaba suelto dejando ver mi largo y hermoso cabello, no me llevaría un bolso, le daría a Mike mi llave para que el la guardara, cuando estaba por terminar tocaron mi puerta, deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui a abrir y una vez que abrí pude ver algo sorpréndete ver a Mike de esa manera vestido.

Mike estaba vestido de una forma que jamás había visto en mi vida, pantalón negro, camisa color blanco, zapatos negros y un saco de lentejuelas plateado, no era de esos que brillan o lucen feos, ese saco le queda muy bien, su cabello algo desordenado, tenía en ambos dedos varios anillos y una cadena en su cuello plateada.

Mike – dije asombrada mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Mike: ¿Luzco mal? - dijo preocupado mirándose el mismo

¡Para nada! – dije sorprendida – es solo que te ves increíble

Mike: ¿Enserio lo crees? – dijo mientras en su cara se tornaba color rojo

¡Enserio! – dije sonriente – es la primera vez que te veo así

Mike: Bueno quise vestirme así para impresionarte – dijo nervioso desviando su mirada

¿Enserio lo dices? – dije sorprendida por eso

Mike: Si quería verme bien para ti de esta manera – dije nervioso mirándome un poco a los ojos

Mike – dije abrazándolo – gracias

Mike: ¿Por qué gracias? – dijo confundido

Por estar aquí conmigo – dije sonriéndole

Mike: Ven será mejor irnos a la cena –dijo cariñoso mientras tomaba mi mano

Antes de salir le di la llave de mi habitación y el la guardo en su bolsillo delantero, tomamos el ascensor cuando se había detenido en el primer piso caminamos donde estaba ubicado uno de los algunos salones que tenía el hotel, uno de los gerentes al verme no nos pregunto nada, solo nos dejo pasar hacia el salón que donde estaba la cena, uno de los empleados nos guio hacia nuestra mesa, había miles de diseñadores, artistas, actrices, reporteros famosos, empresarios, modelos por doquier, en nuestra mesa estaba Diáspora con su familia.

Diáspora: Luces bien Stella – dijo sonriente

Igual tu luces hermosa – dije devolviéndole el cumplido

André: Es un gusto verte de nuevo Stella – dijo el padre de mi amiga

El gusto es mío señor – dije sonriéndole

Mía: Luces hermosa hija – dijo dándome dos besos en ambas mejillas

El gusto es mía señora – dije riendo un poco

Mike: Un gusto mi nombre es Mike y soy novio de Stella – dijo cortésmente hacia los padres de Diáspora

Mía: El gusto es nuestro querido – dijo amable mirándolo

Mike: Mira ahí esta Roger con mi manager – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Es cierto – dije volteando a ver en su dirección

André: Bueno chicos los dejamos mi esposa y yo saludaremos a algunos amigos – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia otro lado

Diáspora: Que bueno que se fueron – dijo sonriendo

¿Por? – dije levantando una ceja

Diáspora: Porque en la cena estarán los mejores amigos de mis padres – dijo preocupada señalando con su dedo – de hecho son ellos y ahí está su hijo

¿Quiénes son? – dije mirando en dirección de su dedo – que….

Diáspora: ¿Por qué esa cara Stella? – dijo confundida

Diáspora – dije sin dejar de voltear a verla – yo conozco a su hijo

Diáspora: ¡¿Enserio?! –dijo sorprendida - ¿de dónde?

El se podría decir que es mi amigo – dije tragando un poco de mi saliva – es Sky

Diáspora: Por lo que escuche de mis padres, ellos y sus tíos dejaron venir a sus demás amigos con sus novias – dijo preocupada

¡¿Qué?! – dije gritando mientras la volteaba a verla rápidamente


	27. Chapter 27

Cena parte 2

Mike

Hey Roger – dije caminando hacia el, mientras le hacía señas con mis manos

Roger: Vaya – dijo asombrado mirándome de pies a cabeza

¿Qué? – dije riendo mientras estrechábamos manos

Roger: Es solo que jamás te había visto de esta manera – dijo sarcástico

Que gracioso – dije riendo – es la primera vez que me veo de esta manera

Roger: Si que mi Stella te trae loco – dijo riendo – pero te vez bien amigo

Gracias – dije sonriendo -¿has sabido algo de ellos?

Roger: No – dijo negando su cabeza – lo único que supe que ellos llegan mañana en la mañana

Bueno al menos será algo – dije algo tranquilo

Roger: ¿Estás seguro que sea buena idea? – dijo no tan convencido – tu sabes sus padres y ella

Lo se – dije suspirando – pero ellos deben hacer de todas las formas que ella los perdone o mínimo los escuche

Roger: No me gusta mentirle de esa manera a Stella – dijo preocupado cerrando sus ojos y después los volvió a abrir – he estado con ella desde que inicio y le tengo afecto a ella

Lo se y lo aprecio viejo – dije serio – pero ya es hora de que ella hable con ellos

Stella: ¿Hablar con ellos? – dijo apareciendo por detrás mío

¡Stella! – dije dando un salto de susto – no hagas eso

Stella: Lo siento – dijo nerviosa riendo - ¿de qué están hablando?

Roger: Nosotros – dijo nervioso ajustando su corbata

De Andy y su banda – dije lo que se me vino a la mente rápidamente

Stella: ¿Qué tiene la banda de Andy? – dijo confundida

Que ellos quieren cancelar sus conciertos por ir con nosotros a mi gira – dije riendo tímidamente

Stella: ¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendida

Si ya sabes que sus conciertos son estos días y ellos quieren cancelar los otros en Canadá para venir a mi gira con los demás – dije sonriendo

Roger: Si es por eso que Mike quiere hablar con ellos – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Pues suena bien – dijo tranquila – pero no deben cancelar sus conciertos sus fans se pondrán tristes

Lo se es por eso que quiero hablar con ellos – dije sonriendo – quiero que ellos continúen con sus conciertos y después vengan a las últimas fechas de mi gira

Stella: Suena bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Roger: También lo apoyo – dijo apoyándolo – bueno chicos los dejo, es hora de negocios

Stella: Nos vemos Roger – dijo despidiéndose

¿Por qué esa cara? – dije cambiando el tema rápidamente mientras veía su cara de disgusto

Stella: Pasan muchas cosas – dijo suspirando pesadamente

¿Qué paso? – dije algo preocupado tomando su mano

Stella: Los padres de Diáspora y los padres de Sky son mejores amigos – dijo algo molesta

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendido – pero no veo el problema ¿o si?

Stella: Bastante diría yo – dijo haciendo un puchero con su labio – los padres de Sky, las chicas y los chicos están aquí en esta cena

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendido abriendo mis ojos -¿están aquí?

Stella: Lo sé yo también me sorprendí cuando vi a los padres de Sky y a el entrando al salón – dijo disgustada – y también están aquí los demás

¿Vino Brandon? – dije molesto nombrando su horrible nombre

Stella: Si los demás vinieron, el también – dijo seria- no quiero verlo

Y no lo harás – dije abrazándola mientras daba pequeños besos en sus manos – disfrutemos esta cena, no quiero que mi novia se ponga molesta un día antes del desfile

Stella: Gracias – dijo tierna – bien vayamos con Diáspora que la deje sola

Tienes razón vayamos – dije sonriéndole mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa tomados de las manos

Sky

Erendor: Es un gusto estar aquí – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Si papa – dije algo serio mientras daba un sorbo de vino rojo

André: Erendor – dijo caminando hacia mi padre

Andrew: Al parecer también está aquí Diáspora – dijo susurrándome en mi oído derecho

Ya lo se cállate – dije algo molesto sin quitar la mirada en los padres de Diáspora

Mía: Lucen bien chicos – dijo sonriéndonos

Gracias señora- dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa

Andrew: Luce muy bien señora- dijo sonriéndole

André: Bueno sería buena idea que mi hija Diáspora viniera a saludarlos – dijo tranquilo mirando a mi padre

Erendor: Suena bien –dijo tranquilo

Samara: Escuche que tu hija desfilara mañana Mía – dijo sonriéndole entusiasmada

Mía: Si estoy emocionada por mi hija – dijo tranquila – también desfilara una amiga suya

Andrew: Al parecer esta cena será algo larga – dijo en susurro

Ni lo digas – dije serio – quería pasar la cena con los chicos y Bloom

Erendor: Diáspora querida – dijo poniéndose de pie de su asiento

Diáspora: Buenas noches – dijo sonriendo saludando a mis padres

Samara: Que bueno es verte querida – dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla

Diáspora: Es gusto igual señora – dijo sonriéndole

Andrew: Luces bien Diáspora – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Diáspora: Igual tu luces increíble Andrew – dijo devolviéndole el cumplido – hola Sky

Hola Diáspora – dije serio mirándola

Roxy: Lo siento pero estaba en el baño – dijo llegando hacia nuestra mesa

André: Tú debes ser la prometida de Andrew – dijo sonriéndole

Roxy: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – es un gusto mi nombre es Roxy

La cena estuvo aburrida, más bien en nuestra mesa que nada más se la han pasado hablando de negocios y de otras cosas, no podía irme de la mesa porque se lo había prometido a mis padres que los acompañaría en la cena, los demás están en otra mesa que los asignaron, en el transcurso de la cena, la cena está bien, de tres tiempos, sopa de algas, carne con puré de papa y por ultimo pastel de chocolate de cómo lo hacen en Italia, pero había un tema del cual no quería que hablaran por nada del mundo.

Erendor: ¿Y bien chicos? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Y bien qué? – dije de mala gana

André: Sobre tu y Diáspora – dijo tranquilo – sobre de que se casen los dos

Diáspora: Bueno yo – dijo nerviosa mirando a su padre

No pienso casarme con Diáspora – dije algo molesto dejando mi rebanada de pastel

Andrew: Cálmate Sky – dijo preocupado susurrándome

Erendor: Yo no le veo el problema del cual tu y Diáspora se casen – dijo molesto retándome con la mirada – ustedes dos se conocen desde que son niños

Lo siento padre pero solamente la veo como una amiga – dije molesto

Samara: Diáspora es una gran chica – dijo seria – no es como tu chica esa actriz

No metas a Bloom madre – dije volteándola a ver

Erendor: Entiende Sky es por el bien de ambas familias – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Lo siento pero no – dije molesto poniéndome pie

Me puse de pie y salí del salón no quería seguir discutiendo con mis padres y hacer un escándalo en la cena que había en el hotel, había llegado a la piscina incluso no quise ver a los chicos, estaba realmente molesto no quiero casarme con Diáspora, no la amo, a la única persona que amo es a Bloom, patee una de los asientos cerca de la piscina hasta que por fin me senté en el piso mirando el agua azul que se miraba de reflejo la luna.

Dios – dije molesto mirando el agua

Diáspora: No eres el único molesto sabes – dijo caminando hacia a mi

No quiero pelear contigo Diáspora – dije mirándola de reojo – por favor vete

Diáspora: Mira no vine a pelear contigo Sky – dijo seria sentándose alado mío – solo quiero hablar eso es todo

¿De qué quieres hablar? – dije molesto mirándola

Diáspora: Se que tus padres y los míos han estado que nos casemos desde niños – dijo seria mirando el agua de la alberca – pero siempre me has tratado mal desde que tus padres y los míos no los dijeron

Pero – no pude continuar cuando ella me callo

Diáspora: Solo escúchame – dijo seria – antes no eras así conmigo, éramos los mejores amigos, pero cuando tus padres te dijeron eso, me empezaste a tratar mal, no me hablabas, me esquivabas, lo se yo también me sorprendí pero te digo algo, tú me gustaste desde que éramos unos niños inocentes, pero después de que me hayas tratado mal, te deje, ahora solo siento lastima por ti

¿A qué quieres llegar? – dije molesto

Diáspora: Yo siempre te he tratado de la mejor manera – dijo molesta - siempre he querido arreglar las cosas contigo pero siempre tu no querías, sabes yo tampoco no quiero casarme, solo por el simple hecho de que tu eres feliz con otra persona, pero no tengo la culpa de las decisiones de mis padres

Diáspora – dije sorprendido mirándola – yo no quise decir eso

Diáspora: Pero lo has dicho – dijo triste poniéndose de pie –yo solo quería que volviéramos a hacer los mejores amigos, pero veo que tu no quieres, asique Sky ya no sabrás nada de mi

Espera – dije poniéndome de pie deteniéndola – por favor

Diáspora: Lo siento – dijo mirándome melancólica – siempre te he amado desde que era una niña, pero tu siempre me miraste como una amiga, lo se yo misma lo supe pero no quería afrontarlo hasta que me di cuenta que no puedo tener a las personas a la fuerza

Pero – dije culpable – lo siento si te he tratado mal todo este tiempo, es solo que no quiero casarme con una persona que no amo

Diáspora: Es por eso que no te preocupes – dijo sonriéndome mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos –no habrá boda, hare todo lo posible para no casarme contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que ahora no te quiero como para ser pareja, te quiero como un buen amigo pero veo que ya no podrá a ser así, te deseo suerte en tu vida Sky y se feliz con esa chica mereces ser feliz, yo ahora soy feliz con las personas que tengo rodeada, seré feliz cuando encuentre al amor de mi vida

Yo – dije mirándola triste

Diáspora: Espero que un día entiendas que yo no quiero hacer las decisiones que hacen tus padres y los míos – dijo acercándome a mi – solo quería que tu y yo volviéramos a ser los mejores amigos

Diáspora – dije triste soltándola

Diáspora: Tranquilo – dijo sonriendo falsamente tomando mis mejillas– espero que te vaya bien con esa chica los dos se ven que se aman, se feliz con ella, ya no tendrás obstáculos con tus padres y los míos, nos vemos

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se fue dejándome solo en la alberca, me sentía la peor persona del mundo por tratarla de esa manera, éramos los mejores amigos, yo la quería como una hermana para mí, pero cuando mis padres me dijeron que debía casarme con ella, me lleno de coraje y la trataba mal pero ella no tenía la culpa de nuestros padres, vi como se marchaba hacia el salón, me dolía verla así.

Yo también quiero que volvamos a hacer los mejores amigos- dije triste –también extraño esos viejos tiempos de tu y yo jugando

Stella

Mike: Ya tengo sueño Stella- dijo bostezando mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

Podemos irnos ya – dije sonriéndole

Mike: Por eso te amo – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla

Me dolió eso que me ama, yo no siento eso que él siente por mí, en el transcurso de la cena estuvimos comiendo riendo con algunas personas que compartíamos la mesa, Diáspora se había ido a sentar con sus padres y platicar con los padres de Sky, también vi a las chicas que me miraban sorprendidas, incluso Brandon que debo decir que lucía tan sexy en ese traje negro.

Nos despedimos de las personas que estaban en la mesa y salimos del salón, pero al salir nos topamos con Diáspora que esta triste, tenía algo escurrido su maquillaje.

¿Estás bien? - dije preocupada mirándola

Diáspora: Si lo estoy tranquila – dijo sonriendo - ¿ya se van?

Mike: Si bueno estoy cansado yo pero Stella quería estar en su habitación un rato – dijo preocupado

Diáspora: Vamos Stella quiero tomar un trago – dijo tomando mi brazo

¿Aquí? – dije nerviosa – pero hay mucha gente que nos vera

Diáspora: Aquí no – dijo sonriendo – vayamos a un antro que está cerca de aquí

Pero – dije incomoda

Diáspora: Solo será uno y ya – dijo mirándome - ¿sí? Anda por favor Stella

Mike: Anda ve – dijo tranquilo haciéndome señas con su cabeza – ve con ella

Está bien – dije suspirando – pero solo uno ¿de acuerdo?

Diáspora: Eres la mejor – dijo emocionada jalándome para salir del hotel

"¿Qué podría pasar?" – dije en mis pensamientos

Al día siguiente…..

¿Qué? – dije despertando con un dolor de cabeza horrible - ¿Qué paso?

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en mi habitación, había ropa mía tirada en el suelo por cualquier lado, no sabía que hora era, pero no recuerdo mucho de anoche cuando fui a tomar varios tragos con Diáspora.

¿Por- porque estoy desnuda? – dije tartamudeando mirando que estaba desnuda y en sabanas

Estaba espantada, no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo a ver tomado 3 tragos o eso creo yo pero porque estaba desnuda, me levante rápidamente de mi cama, buscando que había pasado, hasta que vi una cabellera color castaño en mi cama en vuelta en ella, con temor camine para ver quien estaba en la misma cama, y me sorprendí bastante ver a Brandon desnudo en mi cama.

¿Me-me acosté con él? – dije sorprendida cayendo al piso temblando - ¿Qué paso ayer?


	28. Chapter 28

¿Qué paso ayer?

Stella

Música, alcohol, gente besándose en cualquier lado donde puedas voltear dentro del antro, gente bailando, gente divirtiéndose pero…. ¿Por qué hay necesidad de beber para olvidar tus problemas? Bueno eso es lo que yo normalmente lo hacía a espaldas de mis amigas incluso de mis padres, estaba viendo como mi amiga se estaba ahogando en alcohol vaso tras vaso, seguía y seguía pidiendo más y más botellas jamás la había visto de esa manera. Supongo que después de todo sigue queriendo a Sky pero ya no como antes, lo quiere como un amigo ¿Quién diría que la fuerte Diáspora este cayendo en lagrimas al extrañar a su viejo amigo de la infancia?.

Yo me limitaba en hacer lo mismo que ella, pero me dolía verla de esa manera en cual reía al hablarme los momentos que compartió con Sky jugando, peleando, pero lloraba en segundos al decir de nuevo que el la trataba mal que la evitaba incluso se alejo de ella sin que ella tuviera la culpa de sus padres que quieran casarla con él.

Diáspora – dije preocupada mirándola que seguía bebiendo sin parar – deberías detenerte

Diáspora: Oh vamos Stell – dijo divertida volteándome a ver – no.. Seas aguafiestas y ven toma conmigo

No es que no quiera – dije oliendo su mal olor del alcohol – es solo que estas tomando mucho ¿no crees?

Diáspora: Vamos – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba mi vestido – solo ¿una sí? Hazlo por una amiga

Está bien – dije suspirando mirando al barrista – dame un vodka

Vaso tras vaso, el alcohol todavía no hacia efecto en mi cuerpo, seguía bebiendo, reía al ver como Diáspora se olvido de sus problemas con Sky, entre las dos hacíamos caras graciosas mientras nos tomábamos fotos juntas bebiendo, reíamos al ver como chicas rechazaban a los chicos al querer bailar con ellas. De un momento otro me gusto el momento de beber sin parar pero el alcohol no daba en mi cuerpo todavía.

Diáspora: Oye Stella – dijo riendo volteando hacia un lado

¿Qué sucede? – dije riendo

Diáspora: ¿No son las chicas? – dijo haciendo una cara divertida apuntando una mesa

¿Quién chicas? – dije sonriendo mirando donde estaba haciendo su cara

Y ahí estaban las chicas en una de las mesas del lugar con los chicos incluso estaba Sky con Bloom que sínico es, creo que el efecto del alcohol empezó a subir a mi cuerpo cuando empecé a caminar en dirección a ellos, hasta que llegue con ellos, me miraron sorprendidos en la forma como los veía a todos incluso a Brandon pero ahora no me interesa el, me interesa a hablar con Sky.

Vaya mira con quien me encontré – dije seria mirándolo

Sky: Stella – dijo confundido mirándome - ¿Qué haces aquí?

No te importa que hago aquí – dije molesta - ¿Cómo te atreves tratar así a Diáspora?

Bloom: ¿Quién es Diáspora? – dijo confundida mirándolo

Andrew: Oh oh – dijo susurrando

Roxy: Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

Sky: ¿Acaso son amigas ustedes dos? – dijo serio levantando una ceja

Si somos amigas – dije molesta sujetando su camisa – ella te extraña

Bloom: ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – dijo seria mirándonos a ambos

Diáspora: Stella vayamos a otro lugar – dijo sujetándome por detrás

Sky: ¿Acaso le contaste Diáspora? – dijo molesto mirándola

¿Y qué? – dije retándolo – al menos deberías darle una disculpa por tu tonto comportamiento

Andrew: Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos – dijo interponiéndose entre la pelea – Diáspora será mejor que te vayas con Stella

Diáspora: Si – dijo triste intentando jalándome

No Diáspora – dije deteniéndola - ¿crees que ella quiso que sus papas hicieran algo así con tus padres Sky?

Diáspora: Stella por favor mejor vayamos a beber donde estábamos – dijo preocupada mirándome

Que poco hombre eres Sky – dije molesta tomando de las manos de Diáspora – ven vayamos a otro lado donde nos divertiremos

El alcohol hizo efecto y dije cosas que no debía decir, pero al menos se que debía hacerlo en su momento, ella me conto la plática que tuvo antes de que llegara conmigo y con Mike afuera del salón, puede que sea tímida en ese aspecto pero debe tener carácter al manejar ese tipo de situaciones, Diáspora no tiene la culpa que sus padres y los de Sky quieran casarlos, ellos ya están grandes para escoger con quien estar, regresamos donde habíamos estado antes, la barra, mire de reojo a los chicos que no tenían buena cara después de lo que paso.

Ahora si no me importo nada, y continúe bebiendo si parar el alcohol ahora tenía efecto en mí, continuaba bebiendo con mi amiga hasta un grado de no saber que estábamos haciendo o en donde estábamos.

Diáspora: Oye – dijo riendo a carcajadas

¿Qu- que? – dije mirándola divertida

Diáspora: ¿No crees que deberíamos regresar al hotel? –dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro con una mano tenía un vaso de tequila

Un último brindis y ya – dije abrazándola alzando mi vaso

Diáspora: ¿Por qué vamos a brindar? – dijo curiosa sonriendo

¡Por que mañana daremos un gran desfile mi querida Diáspora! – dije gritando de la felicidad

Diáspora: ¡Salud! – dijo emocionada chocando su vaso con el mío

¡Salud! – dije divertida

No sabíamos como habíamos llegado al hotel, solo sé que durante el camino de regreso reíamos, nos caíamos, nos burlábamos de la una a la otra al caer, Diáspora se despido de mi ala entrada del hotel, su habitación estaba en otro lado del hotel, yo entre risas caminaba tambaleándome hacia el ascensor hasta marcar el numero del piso, pero alguien más entro conmigo no lo vi quien era por mirar el cielo y reírme sin razón alguna.

Camina de un lado a otro riendo sin parar, cuando estaba frente a mi habitación la abrí adentrándome pero alguien me detuvo impidiendo que cerrara mi puerta.

¿Tu? – dije confundida mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Brandon: ¿Qué sucede contigo? – dijo serio caminando hacia a mi

Vete de mi habitación – dije empujándolo mientras me tambaleaba

Brandon: ¡Basta Stella! - dijo alzando su voz - ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

¡¿Qué me sucede a mí?! – dije incrédula alzando mi voz - ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti Brandon?!

Brandon: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo serio mirándome

¡Porque siempre tienes que aparecer cuando me quiero olvidar de ti! – dije con mis ojos cristalinos

Brandon: ¿Te quiere olvidar de mí? – dijo apegándome a su cuerpo - ¿Por qué?

Quiero olvidarte – dije apegada en su pecho con mi respiración agitada – te quiero olvidar, quiero ser feliz de una vez por todas

Brandon: ¿Por qué crees que no serás feliz a mi lado? – dijo susurrándome al oído

Por alguna razón siempre terminamos mal tu y yo – dije alzando mi mirada hacia el

Brandon: Stella – dijo mirándome fijamente – yo en verdad te quiero para algo serio

Solo me lo estás diciendo porque estoy ebria – dije haciendo un puchero desviando mi mirada

Brandon: No estás mal – dijo abrazándome – he querido hablar contigo pero siempre estas con el idiota de Mike

No hables de el de esa manera – dije algo molesta separándome de el – Mike es la persona que quiero

Brandon: ¿Lo amas? – dijo mirándome

No – dije en susurro agachando mi cabeza – yo te amo a ti

Brandon: Solo déjame a amarte incondicionalmente Stella – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mis labios

Yo acepto Brandon – dije sin pensarlo mientras correspondía a su beso

Jamás imagine decir la verdad en plena ebriedad, nos estábamos dando un beso tierno y cálido a la vez, entre besos y abrazos. No recuerdo haber tenido relaciones con el…

¡Lo siento! Si no he actualizado pero he estado muy ocupada con mis tareas y como ya he entre a trabajar a una empresa me ha quitado tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí! Uwu


	29. Chapter 29

Hija

Luna

Sigo diciendo que es mala idea – dije volviendo a repetirlo

Radius: Ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo serio tomando de su café

No creo que le agrade que la vayamos a ver en el desfile – dije nerviosa jugando con mis dedos

Radius: Sabes eres idéntica a Stella – dijo riendo

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundida

Radius: Cuando sueles ponerte nerviosa Stella hace lo mismo que tu – dijo sonriendo – juegan con su dedos al estar nerviosas

Nuestra hija ya es todo una adulta – dije sonriendo

Radius: Una hermosa mujer es – dijo tranquilo

Mike: Lamento la demora – dijo sentándose en una silla

Tranquilo hijo – dije sonriendo

Radius: ¿Por qué has llegado tarde Mike? – dijo curioso

Mike: Quise ver a Stella pero me corrió – dijo despreocupado

¿Te corrió? – dije preocupada - ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mike: Bueno será porque llego tarde de tomar con Diáspora – dijo tranquilo

Radius: Conozco a sus padres – dijo serio – buenos amigos

Mike: Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo sonriendo – ya hable con Roger y me dijo que ustedes estarán en segunda fila

¿Enserio? – dije un tanto emocionada

Mike: Si el dijo que estarán al frente donde pasaran a modelar – dijo tranquilo

Radius: Eso es genial hijo – dijo tranquilo

Hoy sería el día que mi preciosa hija desfilaría, estaba emocionada por verla desfilar como nunca se que no he estado con ella durante el divorcio pero quiero arreglar las cosas con ella. Durante la etapa de su adultez no estuve con ella por estar con mi actual pareja pero ahora quiero pasar tiempo con mi única hija. Radius y yo llegamos anoche no pudimos asistir a la cena por el desfile pero hoy es el gran día para mi hija y no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo. Es de mañana y estábamos disfrutando un rico desayuno con Mike, el ha cambiado y eso es bueno.

El desfile comenzaría a medio día todavía eran las 8 de la mañana todavía falta para que inicie el desfile, durante el trayecto del desayuno no hablaba Mike y eso algo raro por parte de el, el siempre habla con nosotros.

¿Sucede algo hijo? – dije mirándolo preocupada

Mike: No es nada – dijo jugando con su desayuno

Radius: Te noto raro – dijo serio

Mike: Es solo que cuando la fui a ver estaba rara – dijo serio dejando su cubierto

Radius: Vamos hijo – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Stella

¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – dije furiosa aventándole mis tacones

Brandon: Basta Stella – dijo cubriéndose – me duele sabes

¡Espero que te duela más! – dije continuando - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Brandon: ¡No hicimos nada! – dijo gritándome del mismo tono

¡Ja! ¿Quieres que te crea? – dije soltando una risa - ¡estoy desnuda!

Brandon: ¡Pero no paso nada! – dijo molesto mirándome - ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Es lo que menos quiero – dije molesta – vete de mi habitación

Brandon: ¿Enserio no recuerdas lo de anoche? – dijo serio

¡Claro que no lo recuerdo! – dije mintiendo un poco - ¡estaba ebria!

Brandon: ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – dijo apretando sus puños

¡No! – dije molesta - ¡y si lo recordara estaba con el efecto del alcohol! ¡Idiota!

Brandon: ¡Anoche lo estábamos haciendo! – dijo entre dientes

¡Basta! – dije molesta – veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota que le gusta estar con muchas mujeres

Brandon: ¡A la única persona que quiero es a ti! – dijo caminando hacia a mi

No Brandon – dije deteniéndolo – si me quisieras no lo hubiéramos hecho, no te hubieras aprovechado de mi

Brandon: Stella yo – dijo mirándome preocupado

¡Idiota! – dije empujándolo - ¡yo como tonta quise arreglar las cosas contigo después de regresar de Nueva York!

Brandon: Podemos intentarlo – dijo nuevamente acercándose

No – dije dándole una bofetada en su mejilla – Brandon tenía un límite pero te sobrepasaste

Brandon: Yo solo quiero estar contigo – dijo abrazándome por la cintura –odio no poder estar contigo Stella

Vete – dije empujándolo – no quiero verte Brandon

Brandon: Stella – dijo mirándome preocupado

Solo olvidemos esto – dije dándome la vuelta – olvidemos la tontería que hicimos, yo lo olvidare espero y tu hagas lo mismo

Camine hacia el baño y me encerré no quería verlo, no tenía ganas de verlo. Lo único que escuche fue la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse de nuevo, volví a abrir la puerta y era cierto ya no estaba el ni su ropa suspire y recogí mi ropa que estaba tirada y la puse en un bote de ropa cuando vinieran las del servicio para que lavaran mi ropa, tendí la cama y después de eso me fui a darme una ducha quería quitarme lo sucia y es que era cierto al termino de bañarme me puse mi pijama y llame al de servicio para que me trajeran mi desayuno no quería salir y verlo a el y los demás.

Tome mi teléfono y marque al número de Roger para que fuera a la farmacia que estuviera cerca y comprara una pastilla del día siguiente no quiero dejar pasar esto que acaba de suceder si era cierto, no sabía si creerle o no a Brandon no debía tratarlo de esa manera pero como no podía estarlo, los dos estábamos desnudos, si recuerdo cuando nos besamos pero lo demás ya no recuerdo nada y eso me asusta.

Después de un rato llegaron las de servicio y me dieron mi desayuno al estilo Italiano y se llevaron mi ropa para lavarla, desayunaba tranquilamente en mi cama cuando tocan mi puerta algo temerosa voy y al abrirla me encuentro a Roger sudado y exaltado.

¿Corriste? – dije confundida dejándolo pasar

Roger: Que graciosa – dijo sarcástico entrando a mi habitación – cuando me mandaste el mensaje pidiendo eso fui a toda velocidad encontrando una farmacia

Lo siento – dije riendo nerviosamente – pero tenía que ser antes del desfile

Roger: ¿Acaso lo hicieron tu y Mike? – dijo sorprendido mirándome mientras me entregaba una caja pequeña de pastillas

No – dije nerviosa jugando con mis dedos

Roger: Stella – dijo serio -¿con quién lo hiciste?

Con – dije aun jugando – con Brandon

Roger: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido antes de caer desmayado

Oh dios – dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza – este hombre me va a matar


	30. Chapter 30

Desfile

Stella

No podía hacerlo despertar, ya llevaba un rato que se desmayo intente moverlo pero era inútil es más pesado que yo no tengo las mismas fuerzas que tiene un hombre. No sabía qué hacer si le echaba agua en la cara sé que no me hablara durante unos días, decidí mejor dejar que él se despertara y no duro mucho que digamos, en media hora se despertó.

Roger: ¿Qu-que paso? – dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras se sobaba su cabeza

Te desmayaste – dije tranquila poniéndome de rodillas para verlo de frente

Roger: ¿Por qué me desmaye? – dijo quejándose del dolor en su cabeza

Pues – dije un poco nerviosa mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación

Roger: ¡Tu! – dijo gritando - ¡Explícate ahora!

¡Pero deja de gritar! – dije tapando mis oídos a causa de sus gritos

Roger: ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo esté mujer?! – dijo histérico - ¡Te acostaste con un tonto jugador de futbol americano!

Dios no tienes remedio – dije irritada tapando mi cara

Roger: Stella - dijo serio mirándome - ¿Qué paso?

Ayer después de la cena me fui a tomar con Diáspora – dije bufando – y tome mucho con ella, cuando tome el ascensor para ir a la habitación un tipo entro conmigo y cuando estaba por cerrar mi habitación para dormir, Brandon entro me reclamo por lo que le dije a Sky, me dijo que lo intentáramos, me beso me deje pero después no recuerdo si me acosté con el o no

Roger: ¿No recuerdas haberlo hecho con el? – dijo serio levantando una ceja

No – dije negando mi cabeza – solo recuerdo que nos besamos y ya no recuerdo mas

Roger: Hay Stella – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Ya sé que cometí una tontería – dije culpable levantándome

Roger: ¡¿Una tontería?! – dijo gritando - ¡cometiste la peor idiotez del mundo Stella!

¡Se supone que eres mi manager! – dije alzando mi voz - ¡no me grites!

Roger: Sera mejor que te tomes esa pastilla ahora – dijo caminando de un lado a otro

Bien – dije resignada caminando hacia el baño

Tenía un vaso de agua y la pequeña caja de pastillas, había pequeñas pastillas de color rosa, solo tome una y me relaje me mire al espejo y me sentía culpable no debí haberme dejado besar por el. Lo quiero pero cometí una idiotez no merece que le haga esto a Mike, de todas maneras si lo haya hecho con Brandon no es mi primera vez.

Si no soy virgen la perdí desde hace tiempo con Mike cuando estábamos comprometidos pero después de que me haya terminado no he vuelto a costarme con ningún hombre.

Salí del baño y pude ver a Roger sentado en mi cama con ambas manos sobre su cara tapándola, se ve enojado y no lo culpo yo también estaría molesta conmigo misma pero no lo estoy, estoy decepcionada es lo que siento ahora en estos momentos. Camine hacia el y cuando noto mi existencia frente a mi solo suspiro pesadamente.

Roger: ¿Ya te la tomaste? – dijo sin ninguna expresión

Si ya me la tome – dije sentándome en la cama alado de el – lo siento

Roger: Es tu vida y no debo entrometerme en tu vida pero – dijo suspirando para verme – pero desde que comencé a ser tu manager te quiero como si fueras una hermana para mi Stella

Yo también te considero como un hermano Roger – dije sonriendo un poco – se que no debí que pasara pero…. Lo quiero

Roger: ¿Qué harás? - dijo serio -¿le dirás a Mike lo que paso?

No – dije triste agachando mi cabeza – no le diré, solo olvidare lo que paso

Roger: Esta bien – dijo un poco tranquilo – tampoco no le diré pero enserio Stella deberías dejar de tomar tanto

Eres un tonto – dije fingiendo estar ofendida golpeando su brazo

Roger: Sera mejor que te prepares – dijo riendo levantándose de la cama – debes de estar en una hora antes de que inicie el desfile

Bien – dije sonriendo – gracias Roger por tu apoyo

Roger: Yo sé que no harías sin mi – dijo guiñándome un ojo – pero enserio cuando lo hagas deberías decirle al chico que use protección

¡Ya vete! – dije avergonzada

Roger: Soy tu manager – dijo riendo caminando hacia la puerta – nos vemos en un rato modelo estrella

Adiós – dije riendo negando mi cabeza

Roxy

Andrew: ¿Qué vamos hacer? – dijo preocupado caminando de un lado a otro

Deberías tranquilizarte cariño – dije preocupada mirándolo

Andrew: Ayer Sky y Bloom discutieron – dijo deteniéndose – Stella estaba ebria

Lo se pero también Sky tiene la culpa por no haberle dicho desde un inicio a Bloom – dije un poco molesta por su comentario hacia a mi amiga – no le eches la culpa a Stella, Sky debió decirlo primero

Andrew: Ya se – dijo suspirando – ahora los dos están molestos y ni se quieren dar la cara

Ahora es cuestión de que Sky hable con Bloom y arregle las cosas con ella – dije cruzándome de brazos

Andrew: Solo espero que no pase nada malo entre ellos – dijo preocupado

Cariño – dije seria - ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Andrew: Claro dime – dijo serio

Sky y Diáspora ¿eran novios antes? – dije curiosa – por lo de anoche en la cena de tus tíos y sus padres en que se casen

Andrew: Ellos eran amigos – dijo triste – desde pequeños eran muy unidos pero mis tíos se les ocurrió la idea de que se casaran para beneficiar nuestra familia y la de ellos por ser unas de las mejores familias hoteleras que hay en Italia

Ya veo – dije tranquila - ¿y qué paso entre ellos?

Andrew: Cuando mis tíos y los padres de Diáspora les dijeron que se casarían Sky no se lo tomo nada bien por el simple hecho que se casaría con su mejor amiga – dijo serio – se volvió muy distante con ella con el paso del tiempo, la ignoraba, la trataba mal, después de un tiempo cuando Sky tenía ya una edad madura se fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar solo para alejarse de mis tíos y de Diáspora

Pobre Sky – dije sentándome en la cama – debió ser duro que sus padres le hayan dicho eso, casarse con su mejor amiga

Andrew: Lo sé – dijo suspirando – pero cuando Diáspora se entero que se fue a estudiar ella lloro durante meses por el simple hecho que su mejor amigo la haya hecho aun lado por la culpa de mis tíos, durante el tiempo que estuve con Sky viviendo juntos Diáspora todos los días me preguntaba por Sky si comía, si descansaba bien pero apenas unos años ella dejo de preguntarme por el

Creo que ella se harto en como Sky la trataba – dije un poco tranquila – si yo fuera ella también dejaría de preguntar por el

Andrew: He estado intentando en convencer a Sky que hable con ella, ella no tiene la culpa que sus padres y mis tíos los casen

Ahora ellos deben arreglar las cosas – dije mostrando una sonrisa

Andrew: También lo espero – dijo sentándose aun lado de mi – se que ellos se extrañan como amigos por supuesto pero sus orgullos lo impiden

Veras que ellos volverán a hacer amigos cielo – dije depositando un beso en su mejilla – veras que todo saldrá bien

Andrew: Por eso te amo – dijo abrazándome mientras caíamos recostados – te amo Roxy

Y yo a ti Andrew – dije acariciando su mejilla

Roger

Caminaba por el hotel distrayéndome un poco por lo que acaba de pasar con Stella, dios esta mujer me va a volver loco un día de estos, en mi mano tenía un delicioso jugo natural. Caminaba tranquilo el desfile comienza dentro de dos horas asique Stella ya está con las demás modelos y modelas para alinearse y sus atuendos, mientras que yo debería estar con ella pero ese será su pequeño castigo por haberse acostado con Brandon aunque es sospechoso si lo hayan hecho o no.

Flora: ¡Roger! – dijo corriendo hacia con las demás chicas

Chi- chicas – dije ahogándome con el jugo - ¿Qu- que hacen aquí?

Tecna: ¿Estás bien? – dijo seria mirándome

Si – dije sorprendido – es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa tomándome mi jugo

Layla: Lo sentimos – dijo riendo

En fin – dije sonriendo - ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Musa: Venimos con los chicos a una fiesta que se llevaría aquí – dijo tranquila

Oh ya entiendo – dije tranquilo – eso es bueno

Flora: ¿Y Stella? – dijo preocupada - ¿no las has visto?

Debe estar con la prueba de ropa con las demás modelos – dije un poco extrañado - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Layla: La hemos estado buscando toda la mañana –dijo seria

¿Y eso? – dije un poco nervioso - ¿Y Bloom? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

Musa: Ella está encerrada en su habitación – dijo suspirando – tuvo una pelea con Sky ayer en la noche y queríamos hablar con Stella esta mañana

¿Peleo con Sky? – dije sorprendido – vaya eso si es algo increíble

Tecna: Queríamos que la recepcionista nos diera el numero de la habitación de Stella pero fue imposible no nos la quiere dar

Bueno el gerente del hotel pidió que a todas las personas que asistirán al desfile no se les puede dar la habitación de cualquier persona que se hospede aquí – dije tomando un poco del jugo

Flora: ¿Pero porque? – dijo seria – le dijimos a la chica que somos sus amigas y ni así no las quiso dar

Musa: ¿Nos podrías cual es su número de habitación Roger? – dijo tranquila mirándome

Lo siento chicas – dije mintiendo – pero ni a mí me quisieron dar su número y eso que soy su manager

Layla: ¿Por qué? – dijo seria

Porque como los diseñadores quieren tanto a Stella que quisieron darle un espacio mientras se hospede – dije sonriendo tímidamente – yo al llegar me dieron mi llave del hotel pero no me dieron la llave de Stella con Mike

Se ponía mas incomodo para mi estar con las chicas, ¿Cómo decirles que su mejor amiga no quiso dar a cualquiera su habitación? Demonios odio mentir, Stella ayuda….

Bueno chicas debo irme – dije nervioso caminando hacia otro lado – debo estar con las demás personas del staff para cuando Stella lista, nos vemos

Casi tiro mi jugo en el piso, se que las chicas no me creyeron ni un poquito y investigarían en que habitación se queda Stella, debo decirle a Mike cuanto antes. Saque rápidamente mi teléfono y marque el número de Mike.

Mike – dije corriendo mientras contesto en la línea –debo hablar contigo urgentemente es sobre Stella

Colgué la llamada y me fui directo a vestidores para encontrarme con Mike y Stella. Esto se pondrá feo y mucho diría yo.

Stella

Staff: ¿Estas lista Stella? – dijo una de las maquilladoras mías

Si – dije emocionada – solo que no ha venido Roger o Mike

Staff2: Deben estar hablando con otras personas tranquila – dijo otra maquilladora mientras me daba una sonrisa – ya casi es tu turno

Lo sé- dije suspirando

X: Señorita Stella después de pasar la señorita Diáspora sigue usted – dijo el anfitrión caminando hacia a mi con las chicas

Bien ya voy – dije poniéndome de pie

Ya era el momento, hoy modelare de nuevo, había miles de marcas en este evento desde Channel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Prada, Fendi, entre otras grandes marcas de la ropa, calzado, accesorios del todo el mundo, grandes diseñadores estaban aquí en este desfile.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, no se me nota pero lo estoy, mi equipo me dio los últimos retoques, estaría modelando unas 6 veces más de diferentes marcas de ropa, hoy tengo un traje de Versace color dorado, tacones negro, mi cabello estaba en una cola de caballo y mis labios estaban de color dorado.

Bien es hora – dije sonriendo a mi equipo que ellos nada mas levantaban sus pulgares en señal que de lo mejor - bien aquí voy

X: Aquí viene la modelo Stella – dijo uno de los productores hablando por el micrófono

Al decir mi nombre los camarógrafos se enfocaron en mí, la luz que iluminaba se concentro en mi, caminaba con toda la seguridad de siempre la modelar, miles de personas importantes aplaudían o solo me miraban con toda el orgullo del mundo, vi que en primera fila estaba Roger y Mike que mi chico me estaba mirando, tomando fotos, grabando o solo se ponía de pie mientras aplaudía sin parar. 4 veces pase la ultima tenía un vestido Channel color rojo pegado al cuerpo, no estaba descocotado lo único que tenia era los hombros que los tenia descubiertos, el vestido era corto, arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones color rojo con un moño detrás, mi cabello ondulado, mis labios pintados y una bolsa pequeña color dorada.

Caminaba de nuevo hasta que me percate que estaban las chicas en tercera fila mirándome junto con los chicos incluso Brandon estaba ahí, Sky no tenia buena cara que digamos, seguí caminando como siempre hasta que me di cuenta de algo que no quise ver de nuevo.

Mis padres estaban aquí viendo el desfile… me estaban mirando desfilando después de mucho tiempo…


	31. Chapter 31

Fiesta

Mike

Se veía tan hermosa modelando, sin dudar alguna esta chica me tiene loco, pero me siento mal conmigo mismo, pero solo dejare que el tiempo lo diga todo. Verla con su mirada sorprendida al ver a sus padres era algo que ella no quería ver pero son sus padres y tienen el derecho de verla.

Roger: Digo que sigue siendo la peor idea del mundo Mike – dijo preocupado susurrándome al oído

Lo se pero no podemos hacer nada ya – dije suspirando – ella ya los vio

Roger: Solo espero que no pase una locura a término del desfile – dijo preocupado

Solo espero lo mismo que tu – dije un poco preocupado por su expresión seria ante ellos

Termino el desfile y todos los diseñadores fueron a felicitar a todos los modelos que participaron en su ropa, yo espere por el simple hecho de que fotógrafos e reporteros estaban entrevistando a Stella y a Diáspora, cuando ellas se fueron a sus camerinos, yo fui corriendo hacia ella para ver como esta y ahí estaba ella mirándose ella misma en el espejo hasta que su mirada se enfoco en mi, podía jurar que esa mirada me daba miedo y no saldría de esta.

Stella: ¿Tu los invitaste no es así? – dijo mirándome seria en el espejo

Así es – dije caminando hacia ella – lo sé, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo quiero verte feliz Stella

Stella: ¿Por qué? – dijo agachando su cabeza –sabes muy bien que yo durante años he estado con rencor hacia ellos y ahora ellos quieren recuperar el "tiempo" conmigo

Sabes muy bien que no es tarde para intentarlo de nuevo – dije abrazándola por la cintura –sabes yo daría lo que fuera por ver a mi madre de nuevo

Stella: Lo siento – dijo abrazándome –no sé cómo me siento al respecto en estos momentos

¿Qué sientes? – dije susurrando en su oído

Stella: Siento emoción, tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo – dijo separándose un poco de mí - felicidad porque están aquí conmigo, tristeza porque después de tanto tiempo vienen y enojo por el simple hecho de que ellos están arrepentidos para intentar arreglar las cosas conmigo

Tranquila estoy aquí – dije con una suave voz mientras sobaba su espalda – no te dejare, ellos están orgullosos por tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú sabes

Stella: Yo no pienso lo mismo que tu – dijo en un susurro bajo

Sabes sería buena idea que tú y tus padres fueran a comer y a platicar ¿no lo crees? – dije sonriéndole

Stella: Me gustaría que fueras conmigo – dijo un poco sonrojada – no quiero estar con ellos solos

Está bien –dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios – estaré contigo linda

Stella: Gracias Mike – dijo nuevamente abrazándome – no sé qué haría sin ti

No te dejare sola de nuevo – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo – jamás lo dudes

Brandon

Se veía tan hermosa con cada atuendo que pasaba al modelar, su hermoso cuerpo definía cada tela, pero sigo siendo un idiota por haberla tratado mal, nunca me había sentido de esta manera aun que Mitzi quiere intentarlo conmigo mi corazón le pertenece a ella.

Al término del desfile que los chicos y las chicas tuvimos que acompañar a los padres de Sky, se veía tan hermosa que juraría que esa chica roba suspiros de cada una de las personas que nos encontrábamos mirando el desfile.

Los chicos y yo estábamos conversando sobre varias cosas, la noche anterior cuando se fue Stella con su amiga no fue tan agradable que digamos. Sky y Bloom discutieron, incluso Sky culpo a Stella por decir eso, pero él sabe muy bien que él tiene la culpa y no ella, por no decirle a Bloom desde un inicio que sus padres querían casarlo con su mejor amiga.

Riven: Vaya estuvo aburrido – dijo seria tomando un poco de whisky

Timmy: Estuvo bueno – dijo tranquilo

Helio: Cada atuendo lucia increíble – dijo sonriéndonos

Nabu: Si – dijo apoyándolo – solo que digamos que Sky se le borro la sonrisa al ver a Stella modelar

Ella lucia espectacular – dije sonriendo un poco- todos sabemos que Sky tiene la culpa y no ella

Andrew: Lo sé – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – pero bueno solo espero que arreglen sus cosas el y Bloom

Helio: También esperamos lo mismo – dijo algo preocupado - ¿y las chicas?

Nabu: Dijeron que irían a ver a Stella en los camerinos – dijo despreocupado tomando un sorbo de su soda

Riven: ¿Y tu porque te fuiste tan temprano anoche? – dijo mirándome curioso

Estaba cansado eso es todo – dije un poco nervioso mirándolo – el viaje hizo que estuviera cansado

Nabu: Lo apoyo – dijo tranquilo – últimamente hemos tenido bastante trabajo con las temporadas y sobre la boda de nuestro amigo Andrew

Todos en ese momento empezamos a reír pero varios gritos hicieron que volteáramos en dirección de donde provenían ahí estaba el idiota de Mike caminando alado de Stella tomados de las manos, miles de fotógrafos los estaban rodeando pero sus guardaespaldas los alejaban un poco de ellos, incluso Roger estaba al frente de ellos, caminaban hacia la salida del desfile pero nos percatamos que las chicas venían hacia nosotros y no tenían buena cara que digamos.

Hey – dije un poco preocupado - ¿Qué paso?

Musa: Nos echaron – dijo molesta suspirando

Riven: ¿Y eso porque? – dijo confundido mirándola

Layla: Los guardaespaldas de Stella nos prohibieron la entrada para verla – dijo seria cruzándose de brazos – dijeron que ninguna otra persona que no sea Roger o Mike podrían verla

Y ¿eso? – dije un poco serio

Flora: No lo sabemos – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Incluso hablamos a su teléfono pero nos contesto Roger – dijo pensativa – nos dijo que no era un buen momento que tenia cosas importantes que hacer

¿Cómo cuales?- dije nuevamente serio y curioso a la vez

Roxy: No lo sabemos – dijo un poco tranquila – Roger no nos quiso decir que era

Timmy: No podemos hacer anda entonces – dijo tranquilo

Tecna: Pero queremos saber a qué se refería ayer en el antro – dijo seria mirándolo

Riven: Deben entender chicas que no siempre tendrán que meterse en la vida de las otras personas – dijo despreocupado – no siempre tendrán que estar ahí para saber las situaciones de los demás

Musa: ¡Riven! – dijo molesta gritando - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Creo que tiene razón Riven chicas – dije suspirando

Nabu: ¡¿La tiene?! – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Riven: Siempre la tengo idiota – dijo golpeando su hombro

Creo que chicas deberían de dejar que Stella, Sky y Bloom arreglen las cosas por si solos – dije serio – por más que sean nuestros amigos pero ese problema lo deben de arreglar ellos, no deberían meterse

Flora: Pero ayer Sky y Bloom tuvieron una fuerte pelea – dijo preocupada

Andrew: Dejen que ellos lo arreglen – dijo soltando un suspiro

Sera mejor ir a descansar – dije cambiando el tema – recuerden que la fiesta de la madre de Sky es en la noche

Todos: Bien – dijeron no tan convencidos

Sky

Por favor Bloom – dije nuevamente tocando su puerta – abre la puerta déjame explicarte

Bloom: ¡Déjame en paz Sky! – dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe – no quiero verte

Pero yo si – dije entrando a su habitación – quiero hablar contigo

Bloom: ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo molesta - ¿de qué te vas a casar con esa chica?

¡Ella era mi mejor amiga! – dije gritando - ¡me querían casar con mi mejor amiga por el tonto estatus social de la familia!

Bloom: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida mirándome - ¿era tu mejor amiga?

¡Sí! – dije molesto sentándose a una esquina de su cama – cuando éramos niños un día nos dijo mis padres que debíamos casarnos por el estatus social que hay en mi familia

Bloom: ¿Por qué nunca lo impediste? – dijo seria sentándose alado mío

Es difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión a mis padres – dije frustrado – mis padres y los padres de Diáspora son grandes amigos que pensaron que sería buena juntar su familia y la mía para crear una gran asociación de hoteles en el país

Bloom: ¿Entonces qué paso luego? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme, lo hice es por eso que me fui a Estados Unidos a hacer mi propia empresa y alejarme de mis padres – dije un poco más tranquilo – mi padre siempre me llamaba casi todos los días insistiéndome para que me casara con ella, pero siempre le decía que no, cuando tu apareciste en mi vida quise yo formar algo serio contigo y demostrar que mi felicidad es primero

Bloom: ¿Y esa chica Diáspora lo sabe? – dijo seria

Ella mismo me dijo que ella también no quería casarse conmigo, ella lo único que quiera era que volviéramos a hacer amigos pero yo lo arruine – dije agachando mi cabeza culpable – después de que me dieran esa noticia mis padres yo me aleje de ella, también era un pretexto de irme de Italia para no verla

Bloom: Lo siento Sky – dijo abrazándome – lo siento tanto es solo que pensé que tú estabas jugando conmigo

No pienses en eso – dije aferrándome a ella – perdón por no contarte desde un principio es solo que me dio miedo a que me dejaras si te lo contara

Bloom: Yo jamás me iré de tu lado Sky – dijo separándose de un poco para veré – no te dejare eres la única persona que en verdad quiero

Y yo a ti te quiero Bloom – dije acercándome a sus labios

Stella

Estoy nerviosa, me sudan mucho mis manos, no sé qué hare solo sé que me estoy arrepintiendo ahora y quiero correr. Pero debo ser valiente debo hacerlo, caminábamos por el restaurante para encontrar la mesa donde estarían mis padres, Mike está conmigo pero eso no evita que me sienta nerviosa.

Mike: Tranquila todo estará bien – dijo deteniendo su paso

Como quieres que lo esté – dije un poco molesta – los veré a ellos

Mike: Solo relájate si linda – dijo brindándome una sonrisa – veras que todo saldrá bien

Eso espero – dije molesta desviando mi mirada

Mike: Vamos – dijo caminando nuevamente

Unos pasos más y llegamos donde estaban mis padres sentados platicando relajadamente. Al percatarse de nuestra llegada ambos voltearon hacia nosotros y teníamos sus miradas sobre nosotros y más para mi, Mike hizo que me sentara primero y después enseguida él. Pedimos nuestras comida y debes en cuando hablaban ellos, al término de la comida, estábamos tomando jugos, me sentía extraña estar con ellos desde mucho tiempo yo no los iba a visitar en sus hogares, ni los llamaba, ni les escribía era como si no tuviera padres durante años y los miro aquí sentados al frente mío.

Luna: Luciste espectacular hoy querida – dijo sonriéndome

Radius: Debo decir que me sorprendiste demasiado – dijo tranquilo – eres una gran modelo

Supongo que gracias – dije un poco nerviosa

Luna: Hija perdónanos - dijo triste – perdón por estos años que te dejamos aun lado

Radius: Se que no merecemos tu perdón Stella- dijo serio – pero queremos intentar de nuevo ser una familia

¿No se irán de nuevo? – dije jugando con mis dedos

Luna: No querida –dijo tomando mis manos – no te dejaremos de nuevo

Radius: Queremos ser una familia – dijo mirándome sonriendo – claro si tu quieres

Mike: Creo que los dejo solos – dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie

Está bien los perdono – dije mirándolos a ambos – quiero que volvamos a hacer una familia

Radius: Veras que seremos una familia – dijo poniéndose de pie para abrazarme

Luna: Desde ahora seremos una familia como nueva – dijo abrazándome junto con mi padre

Gracias – dije abrazándolos con fuerza mientras sentía lagrimas caer en mi rostro


	32. Chapter 32

Fiesta parte 2

Diáspora

Me encontraba caminando sola por los pasillos del hotel la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Sky había comenzado y personas importantes e amigos íntimos de sus padres estaban presentes, incluso sus familiares estaba en Milán celebrando el cumpleaños de la madre de Sky.

Mis padres estaban platicando con los hermanos del padre de Sky mientras que yo quería tomar un respiro, me sentía atrapada en una burbuja estando con mis padres sin dejar de hablar que debo casarme con Sky pero no quiero estar con una persona que no amo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien accidentalmente haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Oh lo siento tanto – dije apenada agachando mi cabeza

X: Lo siento también fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado – dijo una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado

Oh – dije alzando mi cabeza – tu eres Brandon

Brandon: ¿Me conoces? – dijo confundido mirándome

Claro – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – he escuchado de ti y de mi amiga

Brandon: Hablas de Stella – dijo desviando su mirada

Si he escuchado que ustedes salían – dije levantándome – ustedes ¿eran novios no es así?

Brandon: Lamento decírtelo pero no – dijo negando su cabeza mientras volvía su mirada en mi - queríamos intentarlo pero jamás se dio

¿Lo dices por Mike? – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Brandon: Ese idiota me la quito – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Mike no es esa clase persona – dije un poco molesta por su comentario – no lo conoces para hablar de esa manera de el

Brandon: Es la verdad – dijo sacudiendo su traje color negro – el todavía quiere a Stella y el me la quito cuando lo estábamos por intentar

Si lo de ustedes no se pudo dar no se puso – dije caminando hacia el – además Mike quería que fueran felices ustedes dos

Brandon: Eso no es cierto – dijo incrédulo – el siempre ha estado celoso que este con ella

Sera porque el no la quiere ver sufrir – dije tranquila – el quería que tu y Stella fueran felices

Brandon: Pero al final no se dio – dijo triste

Porque no hablas con ella – dije sonriendo – si hablas con ella pueden arreglar sus problemas

Brandon: Ella no quiere verme – dijo frustrado haciendo su cabello hacia atrás

No debes rendirte – dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – debes seguir intentándolo Stella puede que sea la mujer más orgullosa pero me he dado cuenta de algo

Brandon: ¿De qué? – dijo levantando una ceja

Que ella te ama – dije tranquila alejándome

Seguí caminando de vuelta para la fiesta, al llegar había más personas que lo imagine, me dieron una copa de vino tinto, vi a mis padres hablando con amigos empresariales asique no quise acercarme a ellos.

Seguí caminando hasta toparme con Andrew y su prometida Roxy hablando tranquilamente. Hasta que notaron mi presencia.

Andrew: Diáspora – dijo sonriéndome

Hola – dije un poco tímida -¿no les molesta si puedo estar con ustedes? No quiero estar con mis padres

Roxy: Claro por nosotros no tenemos problema – dijo tranquila – te ves linda

Igual tu - dije sonrojada – te ves hermosa Roxy

Andrew: ¿No ha venido Stella? – dijo mirando por los lados – pensé que estaría contigo

No – dije negando mi cabeza – se suponía que estaría aquí con sus padres

Roxy: ¡¿Sus padres están aquí?! – dijo sorprendida - ¡¿Dónde están?!

No lo se – dije nerviosa – la última vez que los vi fue cuando termino el desfile

Andrew: Querida – dijo preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

Roxy: Lo siento pero tengo que buscar a las chicas – dijo alejándose – nos vemos chicos

¿Sabes que sucede? – dije sin entender mirándolo

Andrew: Ni yo se – dijo levantando sus hombros – no se que le sucedió

Ya veo – dije mirando cómo se alejaba de nosotros cada vez mas

Andrew: Oye Diáspora – dijo aclarando su garganta

¿Sí? – dije volteando a verlo - ¿Qué pasa Andrew?

Andrew: Este Sky te ha estado buscando durante la tarde – dijo serio mirándome

¿Para qué me está buscando? – dije tratando se sonar seria

Andrew: Bueno quiere hablar contigo – dijo preocupado

Lo siento Andrew – dije segura – no quiero hablar con el, le dije las cosas en claro

Andrew: Pero el quiere que hablen – dijo tomándome de los hombros – ustedes no pueden estar enojados son mejores amigos

No – dije zafándome de su agarre – el día que se fue de Italia me lo confirmo asique será mejor que dejemos las cosas así

Andrew: Pero – dijo preocupado

Lo siento Andrew – dije seria – se que es tu primo pero ya no, entiéndeme un poco desde que se fue yo estuve como loca intentando hablar con el pero el siempre me evitaba y nunca se molesto en mandarme un mensaje

Andrew: Lo se pero debes entenderlo – dijo serio- no se lo tomo nada bien

Tampoco yo – dije comenzando a molestarme – yo no tenía la culpa que sus padres quisieran que nos casáramos pero ya es cosa del pasado

Andrew: Esta bien – dijo rendido dando un suspiro – no te molestare con eso de nuevo

Gracias – dije dándome la media vuelta – pero no creas que faltare a tu boda, estaré ahí contigo y Roxy no te preocupes por eso

Camine ahora en dirección hacia mis padres, no quería pensar eso de nuevo.

Stella

Luna: ¿Ya es todo? – dijo tranquila mirando mis maletas

Si ya es todo – dije un poco cansada dando un suspiro

Luna: Sera una larga noche – dijo abrazándome – pero se que valdrá la pena en ir a Nueva York a ver tu colección

Gracias mama – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – perdón si estos años no los he buscado

Luna: Eso ya es cosa del pasado – dijo acariciando mi cabello – lo importante es de que ahora estaremos juntos de nuevo

¿Quiere decir que tu y mi padre volvieron? – dije con una gran esperanza

Luna: Lo estamos intentando – dijo sonrojada

Radius: Ya ¿están listas chicas hermosas? – dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación

Luna: Muy listas – dijo caminando hacia mi padre – Stella ya empaco las ultimas prendas ropa que tenia

Radius: Muy bien es hora – dijo tranquilo – Mike ya no está esperando en la entrada del hotel

¿Están seguros de que no quieren ir a la fiesta? – dije caminando por los pasillos mirando a mis padres

Radius: Por supuesto – dijo tranquilo sin quitar su vista – ellos son grandes amigos míos asique no tuvieron ningún problema en que no podamos asistir a la fiesta

Solo me empecé a reír y seguíamos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel, Mike ya estaba esperándonos no quisimos quedarnos más días en Milán, ya que queríamos pasar tiempo juntos en Nueva York asique hoy nos iríamos por la noche, le había mandando un mensaje a Diáspora que no podría estar con ella pero la esperaría en Nueva York después.

Nos acercamos hacia Mike que solo nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mike: ¿Ya estas lista? – dijo dándome un beso en mi cabeza

Lista – dije sonriendo

Luna: Muy bien será mejor subirnos – dijo tranquila saliendo del hotel

Mike y yo no dijimos nada y solo subimos al último que se hayan subido mis padres, la noche seria larga pero al menos disfrutare tiempo con mis padres.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos subimos en el avión de Mike donde habíamos venido, Roger vendría un día después que nosotros con los demás del equipo, mis padres se sentaron juntos conversando mientras que Mike y yo estábamos atrás de ellos observándolos.

Mike: Se ve bien – dijo riendo sin quitar su mirada

Lo se – dije sonriendo – siempre soñaba con verlos de nuevo juntos

Mike: Pero mira ya están de nuevo – dijo volteándome a ver

Bien será mejor descansar – dije recostándome en una pequeña cama- buenas noches Mike

Mike: Buenas noches hermosa – dijo sonriéndome depositando un beso en mi frente

Nabu

¡Ya deja de tomar Brandon! – dije serio quitando la botella que tenía en sus manos

Brandon: De- déjame – dijo serio quitándome de nuevo la botella - ¡Hip! ¡Hip!

Riven: Ya esta ebrio el idiota – dijo serio negando su cabeza

Brandon: ¿A- a quien le dices idiota?- dijo señalándolo confundido - ¿ a –a mi?

Helio: Deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Timmy: No está en condiciones ahora – dijo suspirando

Brandon: ¡Oigan! – dijo comenzando a reír - ¡¿quieren que les cuente un chiste?!

Oh no – dije preocupado - ¡ya empezó con sus malos chistes!

Helio: No san tan malos – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: ¿Por qué los astronautas no tienen novia? – dijo sonriendo - ¡porque necesitan su espacio!

Timmy: Oh dios – dijo aburrido con ambas manos sobre su cara

Brandon: ¡Admítanlo fue divertido! – dijo riendo sin parar

Si lo que digas Brandon – dije rodando mis ojos

Riven: Ya mejor hay que dejarlo inconsciente – dijo irritado caminando hacia el

Andrew: ¡No haremos eso Riven! – dijo interponiéndose

Brandon: ¡Nabu! – dijo mirándome sonriente - ¿te llamas wifi?

¿Wifi? – dije confundido – no ¿Por qué?

Brandon: Es que siento que tenemos una conexión – dijo coqueto mirándome

¡Dios! – dije gritando - ¡Pásenme el bate!

Helio: ¡No golpearemos a nuestro amigo! – dijo gritándome

Brandon: ¡Ahí va otro! – dijo riendo – ¡había una vez un perro y llego otro y eran dos!

¡JAJAJA! – dije riéndome - ¡Brandon eso estuvo bueno!

Todos: ¡Nabu! – dijeron sorprendidos

¿Qué? – dije riendo - ¡estuvo bueno su chiste!

Riven: Ya hay que golpear a los dos idiotas – dijo molesto mirándonos a ambos

¡Vamos Brandon cuenta otro! – dije divertido mirando a mi amigo

Brandon: ¿Cuál es la fruta que más se ríe? – dijo divertido – la naranjajajaja

¡Otro viejo! – dije sin parar de reír

Andrew: Oh dios – dijo asustado – Brandon esta ebrio y tenemos a Nabu riendo por sus malos chistes

Brandon: Cuando superman se va de la casa ¿Qué se echa? – dijo coqueto – Superfume

Andrew: Ya denle el bate a Riven- dijo avergonzado

Riven: Con gusto lo hare – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Quería hacer esta parte divertida jajajajaja 7u7 lo siento jajajaja hasta yo me reí


	33. Chapter 33

Noche de Chistes

Helio

Nabu: ¡Viejo tus chistes son los mejores! – dijo sin parar de reír

Riven: ¡Dios hagan que se callen esos dos idiotas! – dijo irritado tapando sus oídos

Brandon: ¡Ahí va otro! – dijo riendo

Oh no – dije preocupado

Brandon: ¿Se saben el chiste del tren? – dijo feliz mirándonos

No – dije nervioso mirándolo

Brandon: Suele pasar – dijo comenzando a reír

Andrew: Dios – dijo avergonzado

Timmy: Hay que hacer algo – dijo aburrido – llevamos más de una hora aquí en el bar del hotel

Sky: Hey chicos – dijo tranquilo acercándose a nosotros - ¿Qué pasa?

No lo quieres saber - dije suspirando negando mi cabeza

Sky: ¿Por?- dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Brandon: ¡Ahí va otro de nuevo! – dijo riendo

Por eso – dije avergonzando mirándolo

Brandon: Oye Sky ¿te sabes el chiste del zoo? – dijo mirándolo divertido

Sky: No ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido

Brandon: Lógico – dijo divertido

Sky: ¿Tomo verdad? – dijo suspirando mirándonos

Demasiado – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Sky: ¿Por qué tomo? – dijo serio

Timmy: No lo sabemos – dijo preocupado – desde que habías buscado a Diáspora el no apareció hasta que un encargado del hotel nos dijo que estaba tomando solo aquí

Por cierto Sky – dije mirándolo - ¿si encontraste a Diáspora?

Sky: No – dijo suspirando – no la encontré por ningún lado

Andrew: Debió estar con sus padres – dijo tranquilo – animo amigo

Sky: Para ti es fácil decirlo – dijo bufando

Nabu: ¡Viejo amo tus chistes! – dijo riendo con varias lagrimas en los ojos

Brandon: Nabu ¿sabes que le paso a chu? – dijo apoyando sus manos sobre su hombro

Nabu: ¿A chu? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Brandon: ¡Salud! – dijo riendo

Hay dios – dije comenzado a molestarme

Riven: Voy a golpear a esos idiotas – dijo molesto caminando hacia ellos

Andrew: Por favor – dijo negando su cabeza

Brandon: ¡Helio! ¿Por qué el mar es azul? – dijo sonriendo – porque los peces hacen, blu, blu, blu

Todos nos comenzamos a fastidiar por el simple hecho de que a Brandon esta ebrio y sus malos chistes no ayudan en nada, bueno todos los chicos sabemos que cuando Brandon esta ebrio siempre cuenta los peores chistes del mundo.

Pero cuando toma de una manera excesiva es porque le pasa algo de un momento está bien y ahora está mal hasta llegar a contar sus malos chistes.

Todos intercambiamos miradas y sabíamos que teníamos que hacer, sin más el primero fue Riven en golpear a Nabu por hacer que siga Brandon bebiendo y contando sus chistes, Timmy le quito las bebidas que tenía en sus manos y cerca de su alcance. Andrew pago lo que había tomado y Sky y yo hicimos que se apoyara Brandon entre los dos ya que no podía caminar.

Durante el camino en dirección a su habitación seguía contando sus chistes, hasta cierto punto Riven quería golpearlo pero se lo impedíamos por suerte se había relajado por tener compasión de nuestro pobre amigo.

Al llegar a su habitación Sky y yo depositamos a Brandon en la cama para que pudiera dormir todos suspiramos pero cuando empezamos a dar unos pasos Brandon comenzó a llorar de una manera que jamás habíamos visto.

Brandon: La extraño – dijo entre lagrimas mirando hacia abajo – soy un idiota

Sky

No lo eres amigo- dije preocupado caminando hacia la cama

Brandon: ¡Porque le tuve que decir que me había acostado con ella! – dijo molesto golpeando su cara -¡soy un idiota!

Nabu: ¿Qué acaba de decir? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Brandon – dije sorprendido mirando a mi mejor amigo - ¿Qué dijiste?

Andrew: ¿Te acostaste con Stella? – dijo asombrado

Brandon: ¡Claro que no! – dijo molesto golpeando la cama - ¡se lo dije porque estaba molesto!

Riven: ¿Entonces porque le dijiste eso a ella? – dijo levantando una ceja

Brandon: ¡Porque me enoja verla con el idiota de Mike! – dijo alzando su voz - ¡me da celos verla tan feliz con el!

¿La quieres no es así? – dije serio mirándolo fijamente

Brandon: ¡La amo como no tienes idea Sky! – dijo abrazándome mientras seguía llorando

Helio: Sera mejor que descanse – dijo preocupado mirando a los chicos – no está en condición para que siga hablando

Ustedes vayan – dije serio mirando a Helio – yo me quedare con Brandon para que no haga una tontería estando ebrio

Andrew: Si necesitas algo nos llamas – dijo asintiendo su cabeza saliendo de la habitación con los demás chicos

Duerme viejo – dije ayudándolo a recostar

Brandon: La amo Sky – dijo empezando a cerrar sus ojos

Lo se – dije suspirando – mañana hablaremos

Flora

Había amanecido, y las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando porque en la tarde tomaríamos el vuelo de vuelta para los Ángeles, anoche la fiesta de la madre de Sky estuvo divertida, pero a Bloom le incomodaba de que escuchara varios comentarios sobre Sky y esa chica Diáspora.

Durante todo el día anterior queríamos buscar a Stella para hablar con ella pero era imposible, cada vez que estábamos cerca de ella intentábamos acercarnos a ella pero su fuera por sus guardaespaldas, en cada intento que teníamos era imposible.

Y cuando habíamos dado en su habitación no estaba ya había dejado la habitación junto con sus padres por lo que nos había dicho Roxy en la fiesta de anoche.

Layla: ¿En donde creen que este? – dijo seria mirándonos

Tecna: Debe estar en los Ángeles – dijo tranquila

Bloom: No lo creo – dijo dudosa

Roxy: ¿Creen? – dijo confundida mirándola

Musa: Debe estar viajando – dijo seria – por lo que sabemos

Roger debe saberlo – dije preocupada – es el único que debe saberlo

Bloom iba a decir algo cuando apareció Diáspora hablando por teléfono tranquila sentándose en una mesa cerca a la de nosotras.

Diáspora: Si Stella – dijo sonriendo en su teléfono – ya esta mi vuelo para Nueva York

Layla: Entonces ya sabemos donde esta – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Chicas – dije un poco preocupada – no creo que sea buena idea

Musa: Ya está decidido – dijo segura – iremos a Nueva York

Bloom: Bien llamare a Sky para que le diga a los chicos – dijo sonriendo sacando su teléfono

Brandon

¡Dios que dolor de cabeza! – dije despertando de golpe sobando mi cabeza

Helio: Que bueno que despiertas Brandon – dijo sonriéndome extendiendo un vaso de agua

Gracias – dije quejándome del dolor aceptando el vaso y una pastilla para el dolor - ¿Qué horas son?

Timmy: Ya es medio día – dijo tranquilo – dormiste mucho

¿Qué paso anoche? – dije mirando a los chicos


	34. Chapter 34

Nueva York

Mike

Un vuelo de 12 horas de Milán a Nueva York, pero ha sido bastante divertido durante el vuelo, los padres de Stella me hacían reír demasiado y más cuando jugamos "uno" cada que ves que el señor Radius quería ganar si no era Stella o la señora Luna con sus típicas cartas de mas, el padre de Stella siempre perdía y se enojaba por perder, incluso también hacíamos mímica era divertido ver como Stella intentaba imitar las películas que le tocaba a hacer, era divertido verlos juntos después de todo son padres e hija.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nuestra seguridad nos escolto hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde una camioneta nos esperaba para llevarnos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, Roger llegaría un día después de nosotros, íbamos por las calles de Nueva York la lluvia se hacía presente por todas las calles, al llegar al estacionamiento del hotel.

Bajamos los cuatro, para poder tomar el ascensor, marcamos el numero "1" que es para la recepción, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor nos recibieron los empleados con amabilidad.

Al padre de Stella y a mí nos dieron una habitación para los dos mientras que a Stella y su madre otra para las dos, cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El padre de Stella y yo ya habíamos desempacado nuestras maletas, yo estaba acostado en una de las camas que tenía el cuarto mientras que el padre de Stella se estaba arreglando para no sé qué cosa.

¿Saldrá? – dije curioso mirando al padre de mi novia salir del baño

Radius: Tengo una cena con Luna –dijo tranquilo – iremos a cenar juntos

Eso suena bien – dije sentándome en la cama

Radius: ¿No saldrás con mi hija? – dijo levantando una ceja

El día está nublado – dije despreocupado – creo iré a que vayamos al cine

Radius: Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato hijo – dijo saliendo de la habitación

El silencio en la habitación se hacía presente, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir que digamos siempre cuando llego a Nueva York me siento sin ánimos tan solo recordar que murió mi madre…

Alguien toco la puerta quitando mis pensamientos, baje de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí vi a mi chica rubia sonriéndome, me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Stella: Al parecer estamos solos – dijo tranquila mirándome

Si eso parece – dije caminando hacia la cama – creí que estarías durmiendo por el viaje

Stella: No quise dormir – dijo acercándose a mi – vine a verte

¿Enserio? – dije recostándome nuevamente – el día está nublado y tus padres salieron a cenar

Stella: Lo sé – dijo tranquila acostándose en mi pecho – pero eso no impide a que nos divirtamos

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije levantando una ceja

Stella: Solo vístete – dijo riendo poniéndose de pie – en media hora salimos

¿A dónde iremos? – dije confundido sentándome – Stella

Stella: Tu solo hazlo – dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – no demores

Si la persona que demora eres tu – dije soltando una risa – pero de acuerdo lo que diga mi novia

Stella: Nos vemos – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Stella

Ahora me encontraba en uno de los sillones del hotel esperando a Mike, mirando mis mensajes que todo salga bien cuando guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsa vi a Mike caminando hacia mí, con sus pantalones rasgados, una sudadera ocultando sus tatuajes y su gorra de siempre.

Tardaste mucho – dije divertida poniéndome de pie

Mike: Lo siento no sabía que ponerme – dijo nervioso entre risas

Ven vamos – dije tranquila tomando su mano para salir

Una camioneta nos esperaba a las afueras del hotel, tenia 2 horas para distraer a Mike y llevarlo a su sorpresa, durante el recorrido por las calles ninguno de los dos hablo, sabía que Mike que cuando esta aquí le trae los recuerdos de su madre y no lo culpo a mí también me hace sentirme rara y tristeza porque no está aquí su madre.

Habíamos llegado al centro comercial más grande que tiene Nueva York, no había mucha gente eso era una ventaja para poder sentirnos libres y tranquilos al mismo tiempo, recorríamos las tiendas tranquilamente cada tienda de hombres compraba Mike algo para el, pero yo tenía algo para el al llegar a nuestro verdadero destino. Duramos un rato mirando las tiendas, comprando, incluso nos divertíamos con varios niños que se nos acercaban para darles unos autógrafos.

Al término de nuestro pequeño "recorrido" íbamos en camino hacia un bar donde se llevaría su sorpresa, el cada cinco minutos me preguntaba porque tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro pero le decía cualquier excusa para que no descubierta lo que pasaba.

Mike: ¿Stella porque estamos? – dijo serio mirándome

Vamos a tomar algo – dije tranquila bajando de la camioneta

Al bajar los dos de la camioneta, tuve que taparle los ojos con una venda negra que traía guardada en mi bolsa, con cuidado caminábamos dentro del bar, a diferencia de la altura era algo costoso caminar ya que él es más alto que yo.

Mike: Stella ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo serio

Solo guarda silencio – dije sonriendo

Hasta que nos detuvimos, todo estaba listo, le quite la venda, un enorme grito hizo espantarlo.

Todos: ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron gritando

Mike: ¿Qué? – dijo aturdido mirándolos

Sorpresa Mike – dije abrazándolo

Mike: ¿Por qué? – dijo sin entender

Feliz cumpleaños – dije sonriendo

Mike: ¿Mi cumpleaños? – dijo sorprendido

Andy: Viejo feliz cumpleaños – dijo sonriéndole abrazándolo

Mike: Vaya – dijo sorprendido mirándonos a todos

Vamos a disfrutar tu cumpleaños – dije emocionada

Perdón si es corto :c pero ya estoy aquí 7u7 c:, perdón si no he actualizado esta historia pero quería terminar las primeras temporadas de las otras historias, y ahora seguiré esta con toda la continuidad c:


	35. Chapter 35

Fiesta Sorpresa

Mike

Miles de globos, confeti, regalos en una mesa también varios amigos que desde hace años o meses no los veía por mi trabajo. Todo estaba completamente decorado el lugar soy tan tonto en olvidar mi cumpleaños, todavía seguía atónico lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Stella: ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa? – dijo abrazándome por detrás

N- no sé qué decir – dije atónico mirando todo a mi alrededor

Stella: Tú has hecho por mí – dijo caminando hacia al frente –y quise hacerte esto en tu cumpleaños

Eres increíble – dije apegándola a mi cuerpo mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su mejilla izquierda – de verdad muchas gracias hermosa

Stella: Entonces vayamos a divertirnos – dijo sonriendo tomando mi mano para caminar

Stella

La fiesta transcurría todo genial, los amigos de Mike estaban aquí, su familia se estaban divirtiendo con el, música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Andy y los chicos nos divertíamos en la pista de baile en lo que Mike hacia pucheros por ver como su abuela le jalaba las mejillas, fotos por cualquier lado, me había tomado fotos con Andy y su grupo, con Mike y su familia, mis fotos las subía a mis redes sociales.

Todo pasaba con toda la emoción en su fiesta sorpresa, Mike se divertía como nunca lo había hecho se que su madre debe estar feliz por tener un hijo tan maravilloso pero aun no puedo evitar sentirme mal por haberme acostado con Brandon.

Durante la fiesta, el dj ponía canciones de todo tipo, bailaba con su familia, hablaba con sus abuelos desde hace mucho que no los veía, al término un gran pastel de 3 pisos color crema, sabor vainilla con nuez, en el centro estaba Mike rapeando su micrófono sobre el escenario.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – decíamos todos alegres aplaudiendo - ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Mike dio un soplo y apago las velas, todos aplaudimos cuando apago las velas, unas personas que trabajan del lugar dio a cada uno de los invitados una rebanada de pastel, era delicioso el pastel, mis padres no pudieron asistir con nosotros porque estarían cenando en pareja y eso es algo que quería para ellos.

La fiesta termino a las 12 de la noche, todas las personas que habían sido invitadas se habían retirado, Mike y yo estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos, los últimos en irse fueron Andy y su grupo, nosotros estábamos por irnos cuando un señor de edad promedio había entrado al lugar buscando a alguien.

Mike: ¿Lo conoces? – dijo confundido mirándome

No – dije negando mi cabeza – jamás lo había visto en mi vida

X: ¿Disculpa tu eres Mike? – dijo el señor acercándonos a nosotros

Mike: Si soy yo – dijo serio - ¿usted quién es?

X: Tanto tiempo – dijo abrazándolo de sorpresa

¿Qué? – dije confundida mirando la escena

Mike: Señor – dijo incomodo - ¿necesita algo?

X: ¿No sabes quién soy? – dijo un poco triste separándose

Mike: Lo siento pero no – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

X: ¿Tu madre nunca te conto sobre tu padre? – dijo serio mirándolo

¿Q- que?- dije atónica por lo que acaba de decir

Mike: ¿Q- que acaba de decir? – dijo sorprendido

X: Yo soy tu padre Mike – dijo mirándolo fijamente – mi nombre es Steve

Roxy

Qué bueno que regresemos a los Ángeles – dije tranquila mirando el hermoso paisaje del avión

Andrew: Tienes razón ya falta un mes para nuestra boda – dijo sonriéndome tomando mi mano para después depositar un beso

Que emoción – dije feliz mirándolo

Andrew: Dentro de poco ya seremos marido y mujer – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios

Nabu: ¡Yo también te amo Andrew bebe! – dijo sarcástico mirándonos

Andrew: ¡Nabu! – dijo avergonzado

Nabu: ¿Qué? – dijo riendo – solo digo la verdad

Por dios Nabu – dije comenzando a reír

Nabu: Yo amaba a Andrew en secreto y ahora el me ha traicionado – dijo fingiendo llorar

Andrew: ¡Layla! – dijo gritando - ¡dile a tu novio que se calmen ya!

Layla: ¡Enterada! – dijo acercándose a el – ven vamos a ver películas

Nabu: ¡Pero quiero seguir molestado! –dijo haciendo un puchero

Layla: No – dijo negando su cabeza – vámonos

Nabu: ¡Llámame baby! – dijo coqueto haciendo con su mano un teléfono a Andrew

Andrew: ¡Dios este hombre jamás se cansara! – dijo aliviado

Es demasiado gracioso – dije riendo un poco

Andrew: Para ti es fácil – dijo riendo mirándome – el siempre me avergüenza

Ya – dije dándole un beso en su mejilla – será dormir porque será un largo viaje de regreso a casa

Andrew: Bueno – dijo tranquilo recargándose en mi hombro – descansa cariño

Igual amor – dije dándole un beso antes de dormir

Musa

¿Entonces ya está todo? – dije curiosa mirándolas

Tecna: Ya – dijo tranquila apagando su computadora – estaremos unos días hasta que termine su evento

Flora: ¿Creen que es buena idea? – dijo preocupada – no podemos llegar así como así

Bloom: Es la única manera en la cual podemos hablar con ella – dijo seria mirándola

Entonces llegando tomaremos otro vuelo para Nueva York – dije despreocupada caminando hacia mi asiento

Riven: ¿Qué paso? – dijo serio apartando su mirada en su teléfono

Llegando al aeropuerto tomaremos un vuelo a Nueva York – dije tranquila sentándome alado de el

Riven: Sigo diciendo que es mala idea – dijo dando un suspiro

Vamos solo hablaremos con ella – dije sonriendo

Riven: No podre acompañarte – dijo tranquilo mirándome – tengo entrenamientos

Tranquilo – dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro – las chicas y yo iremos

Riven: Bien después de eso quiero llevarte a un lugar especial – dijo volviendo a su teléfono

¿Así? – dije emocionada - ¿Qué es?

Riven: Cuando vuelvas lo veras – dijo sonriendo de lado

Eres un malvado – dije sonriendo cerrando mis ojos

Stella

Mike: ¡Tú dejaste a mi madre! – dijo gritándole molesto

Steve: Perdóname hijo – dijo triste mirándolo – pero tenía que hacerlo

Mike – dije preocupada mirándolo

Mike: ¡Mi madre tuvo que hacer el papel de padre! – dijo enojado - ¡y tu desapareciste de su vida al igual que la mía!

"Dios esto no terminara nada bien" – dije desesperada mordiendo mi labio

Steve: Cometí el peor error al dejar a tu madre pero tenía que hacerlo – dijo arrepentido

Mike: ¡Ser un borracho y drogadicto! – dijo sarcástico – no quiero verte mas

Steve: Por favor hijo – dijo triste acercándose a el

Mike: ¡No soy tu hijo! – dijo molesto dándose la media vuelta – ¡antes de morir en el accidente ella quería verte una última vez!

Vi como se alejo y salió del lugar, su padre soltó en llanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, yo empecé a correr para poder alcanzarlo, y así fue el caminaba por el estacionamiento con pasos largos hasta que yo lo alcance y agarre su brazo.

¡Mike! – dije deteniéndolo - ¡por favor!

Mike: ¡Déjame solo! – dijo bruscamente zafándose - ¡quiero estar solo!

¿A dónde iras? – dije preocupada

Mike: ¡Quiero estar solo maldita sea! – dijo alejándose

¡Mike! – dije intentando alcanzarlo pero una llamada me interrumpió - ¡¿Qué quieres Roger?!

Roger: ¿Está todo bien? – dijo alarmado en la línea

¡No! – dije exaltada – dime ¿Qué quieres?

Roger: Brandon esta en Nueva York – dijo serio en la línea

¿Qué? – dije deteniendo mis pasos - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Roger: El está en Nueva York Stella – dijo preocupado

¡Demonios! – dije frustrada colgado el teléfono


	36. Chapter 36

El

Stella

¿Cómo que Brandon esta aquí? ¡Dios! Alguien ayúdeme por favor, después de esa inesperada noticia tuve que volver al hotel donde me hospedaba con mis padres al llegar a mi habitación mi madre ya me estaba esperando pero no tenia buena cara que digamos estaba preocupada por donde este Mike al igual que mi madre también se preocupo y fuimos con mi padre que podíamos hacer con respecto a Mike y el tema de su padre.

Radius: Sera mejor que busquemos todos los lugares que el vaya frecuentemente cuando viene aquí – dijo serio mirándonos

Luna: Pero sería mejor que lo dejemos un rato solo – dijo preocupada mirándolo – en estas situaciones el debe estar devastado

Es lo que me preocupa – dije frustrada – cuando el está en ese tipo de situaciones no sabemos lo que pueda llegar a hacer

Radius: Sera mejor que lo busquemos – dijo suspirando sacando su teléfono – contactemos a sus amigos y hagamos una búsqueda

Luna: Esta bien – dijo rendida

Yo hablare con Andy y los chicos – dije sacando rápidamente mi teléfono

Salí de la habitación de mi padre rápidamente y empecé a marcar el número de Andy, Mark y Rio. Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en una camioneta buscando a Mike cada uno de nosotros empezamos una búsqueda, ya era de madrugada y las calles estaban vacías sin gente, las estrellas brillaban, el único ruido que había era el de la camioneta donde estábamos nosotros.

Andy: No contesta su teléfono – dijo dando suspiro

Mark: ¿Dónde creen que este? – dijo serio mirándonos

No lo se pero espero que este bien – dije preocupada mirando mi teléfono

Rio: ¿Qué haremos entonces? – dijo preocupado

Andy: Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar – dijo serio – debemos descansar y seguiremos con la búsqueda

Pero – dije no tan convencida

Mark: Sera lo mejor Stella – dijo preocupado – debes descansar

Rio: Tienes trabajo – dijo animándome – nosotros nos encargaremos de Mike

Andy: Tranquila nosotros buscaremos a Mike – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro

Bien – dije bufando molesta

Durante el camino de regreso al hotel los chicos tuvieron que dejarme a la entrada del hotel, molesta tuve que volver a mi habitación al llegar a mi habitación mi madre estaba de vuelta pero se encontraba dormida en una de las camas de la habitación.

Pueda que tenga razón los chicos vine a Nueva York por trabajo y dentro de dos días seria mi colección y debo preparar para que todo salga perfecto pero también me preocupa Mike al conocer a su padre.

Mañana será otro día.

El sol lastimaba mis ojos con pesadez intente girar mi cuerpo para evitar lastimar mis ojos y seguir durmiendo pero fue mala idea ya que caía al piso no me había dado cuenta que estaba en la orilla de la cama.

Luna: ¿Estás bien querida? – dijo preocupada mirándome

No – dije todavía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

Luna: ¿Dormiste bien? – dijo riendo

Mama deja de reírte de tu hija – dije levantándome del frio piso

Luna: Solo mírate hija – dijo riendo mirándome

No cambias madre – dije negando mi cabeza

Luna: ¿Encontraron a Mike? – dijo cambiando de tema

No – dije suspirando – estuvimos buscándolo pero no encontramos ningún rastro

Luna: Veras que estará bien querida – dijo animándome

Eso espero madre – dije mordiendo mi labio

Y así paso un día que no había señal de Mike era como si la tierra se lo trago de las faz de la tierra tanto como Andy y los chicos y mi padre buscaban pero jamás lo encontraron, por mi parte quería seguir en su búsqueda pero tenía que estar trabajando con lo de mi línea, Diáspora y Roger me estaban ayudando con los términos del desfile que se llevaría no he hablado con las chicas por estar tan ocupada pero había mandado los vestidos para la boda de Roxy que dentro de pocas semanas seria.

Ahora me encontraba en la tienda de ropa de mi madre, mirando todo el vestuario de mi línea, empleadas del lugar estaban por cualquier lado trabajando mientras mi madre y yo seguíamos observando todo, nuestra relación va de maravilla en tan poco tiempo. También me dio la noticia que ella y mi padre ya volvieron y que esperan casarse de nuevo en unos meses más en lo que mejora su relación.

Estoy tan agotada – dije suspirando

Luna: Sera mejor que vayas a comer algo hija – dijo sonriendo- has estado trabajando sin parar

Tienes razón – dije estirándome – iré a tomar un café no tardo

Me despedí de mi madre y salí del lugar en busca de una cafetería, encontré una a unas cuadras cerca de donde está la tienda de mi madre, al entrar había poca gente pedí un emperaredado de jamón y tocino, un jugo y mi café americano.

Tenía mis audífonos en mis oídos, mirando mis mensajes si había noticias de Mike, pero no preste atención cuando una silueta se sentó en mi mesa pensé que sería una persona entregando mi orden, pero al notar que no era un empleado del lugar, sentí mi estomago revolverse con tan solo ver esos ojos cafés marrones, el está ahí sentado frente a frente su mirada no se apartaba de la mía.

Brandon – dije atónica mirándolo

Brandon: Espero no haya arruinado tu almuerzo – dijo tranquilo observándome

¿Qu- que haces aquí? – dije tartamudeando

Brandon: Vine a conocer Nueva York – dijo despreocupado - ¿no tiene nada de malo?

Si es así hay muchos lugares donde sentarse – dije desviando mi mirada rápidamente

Brandon: Me apeteció sentarme aquí – dijo sonriendo apoyando sus manos en la mesa

"Dios tráguenme tierra" – dije en mis pensamientos

Brandon: ¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo levantando una ceja

¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? – dije seria mirándolo

Brandon: Ya te dije – dijo de la misma manera

Por favor – dije sarcástica – me dijeron que habías venido hace unos días no hagas el tonto conmigo Brandon

Brandon: Quiero hablar contigo eso es todo – dijo serio mirándome

¿Sobre? – dije confundida

Brandon: Nosotros – dijo tomándome de la mano para salir del lugar


	37. Chapter 37

Perdón

Stella

¡Brandon! – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre - ¡a donde vamos!

No me hizo caso y continúo hasta llevarme hasta llevarme a un hotel lejos de donde yo estaba, al llegar al hotel intente zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil su fuerza es más fuerte que la mía, llegamos a una habitación que al parecer es donde el se hospeda.

¡Brandon! – dije zafándome de una vez por todas - ¡ya deja de meterte en mi vida!

Brandon: ¡Lo siento! – dijo mirándome culpable - ¡lo siento si me comporte como un idiota!

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida - ¿estás hablando enserio?

Brandon: Perdón si te llegue a lastimar de esa manera – dijo suspirando – eres la primera chica la cual me haga sentirme de esta manera es por eso que quiero alejarme de ti

En ese momento sentí como mi estomago se revolvió, mi corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

¿Po- porque me estás diciendo esto? – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar

Brandon: Lo siento pero ya no puedo soportarlo – dije serio – lo intente pero tú no querías, ya no te buscare mas Stella, te amo pero no que sentimientos tienes tu por mi

¿Crees que para mí es fácil? – dije mordiendo mi labio fuertemente - ¿crees que de esta manera terminara esto?

Brandon: No se – dijo desviando su mirada – yo lo estuve intentando pero tu siempre estabas con el imbécil de Mike

No hables de el de esa manera – dije molesta mirándolo – el no se metió cuando tu y yo teníamos nuestras discusiones

Brandon: Por favor Stella – dijo sarcástico – el apareció cuando tu y yo estábamos pasándola bien en los bolos y ese idiota apareció

¡Basta Brandon! – dije gritando - ¡entiende que nuestras peleas fueron por nosotros!

Brandon: ¡Siempre tienes que defenderlo! – dijo de la misma manera - ¡demonios!

¡Porque es mi amigo! – dije gritando frustrada – el es una gran persona que aprecio mucho

Brandon: ¿Y yo que soy para ti? – dijo serio mirándome

No sabía que decir en ese momento, quería decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero mi miedo al ser lastimada de nuevo me invaden, quería correr pero mis piernas me lo impedían quería estar aquí discutiendo con el de esa manera.

Brandon: ¿No hablaras? – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo – lo suponía, solo eres de esas chicas que solo les gusta jugar con los demás

Eso no es cierto – dije negando mi cabeza – no hables de mi de esa manera

Brandon: ¿Entonces porque no me dices que soy para ti? – dijo levantando su mirada – dime que soy para ti

"Vamos Stella dile lo que sientes por el" – decía mi subconsciente

Brandon: Amas a Mike – dijo soltando una risa – ya veo, entonces te deseo lo mejor Stella

El camino pasando por mi lado, podía oler su perfume que lo hace tan varonil escuche como se cerró la puerta lentamente, ahí sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, ahora si había perdido al amor de mi vida para siempre.

A la única persona que amo es a ti – dije con lágrimas en mi rostro – yo no amo a Mike si no te amo a ti

Andy

Mark: No está por ninguna parte – dijo rendido mirándome

Rio: Ya buscamos por cualquier lado – dijo cansado – no tenemos ni idea de donde este Mike

Demonios – dije frustrado – no sabemos ninguna señal de donde puede estar

Mark: En ningún hospital hay un hombre con registro de Mike – dijo pensativo – este en su lugar natal, debe de haber un lugar en el cual le traiga recuerdos como buenos y malos

"Malos" – dije pensando - ¡lo tengo!

Rio: ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

Ya se donde esta Mike – dije poniéndome de pie – pero no creo que sea un buen recuerdo que digamos

Mark: Te seguimos – dijo seguro

Creo que será mejor que yo vaya solo – dije tranquilo – nos vemos al rato

Salí y tome una camioneta, y conduce hasta el debe de estar, como no se me pudo haber ocurrido desde un inicio, Nueva York le trae recuerdos buenos como malos, llegue después de una hora de camino hasta llegar donde debe estar.

El lugar estaba completamente silencioso, no había nada de ruido solo las hojas caer de los arboles.

Camine con suma tranquilidad, había nombres por cualquier lado, vi una silueta y ahí estaba Mike parado observando, me acerque a el, el debió notar mi presencia ante el cuando llegue.

Mike: Creí que no sabrían donde estaba – dijo sin ninguna expresión sin quitar su mirada

Tarde pero supe que deberías estar aquí – dije tranquilo hasta mirar donde el estaba mirando – hola señora Margot

Su lapida, estaba completamente limpia, con flores rodeando su tumba, ahí estaba su nombre en la lapida el día que nació hasta el día de su muerte.

Mike: Siempre mando a alguien para que limpie la tumba de ella – dijo sonriendo nostálgico

Eres un buen hijo – dije sonriendo un poco – ella debe estar orgullosa por el genial hijo que tiene

Mike: Lamentablemente no se lo dije cuando ella me necesitaba – dijo apretando sus puños – debía quedarme con ella en ves de hacer el concierto

No te culpes – dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – tu no sabías que iba a suceder

Mike: Mi padre volvió – dijo serio sin apartar su mirada – el día de mi cumpleaños vino

¿Tu padre? – dije sorprendido - ¿pero cómo te encontró?

Mike: No lo se – dijo entre dientes – vino a decirme que lo perdone por habernos abandonado a mí y a mi madre

Ha pasado mucho – dije serio – el se fue cuando tu solamente eras un niño de 4 años

Mike: El era un borracho y un drogadicto – dijo sarcástico – al abandonarnos mi madre tuvo que hacer el rol de padre y madre a la vez, trabaja todos los días, llegaba noche para darme lo mejor y ahora el vuelve y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo

Debe estar muy arrepentido – dije suspirando

Mike: Cuando llegue el día de su accidente había dejado dos cartas – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo – una carta para mí y otra para el

¿La tuya que decía? – dije curioso

Mike: Que estaba orgulloso de mi, que recuerde que ella siempre me amo y siga siendo la misma persona que ella me crio – dijo con lagrimas cayendo – y la otra era mi padre, no la he abierto porque algún día se la daría

Ya veo – dije asintiendo

Mike: También me dejo una nota en esa carta que ella quería ver una última vez a mi padre antes de irse – dijo arrodillándose – me hace falta mi madre

Sera mejor que vayamos al hotel – dije alzándolo – todos están preocupados por ti y mas Stella

Mike: Madre sé que me estas mirando pero de verdad te extraño – dijo llorando con la cabeza hacia abajo – no sé qué hacer con respecto a mi padre tengo miedo de que él también se vaya, lo odio por abandonarte cuando lo necesitabas sé que no lo odiabas porque siempre me hablabas bien de él pero tú te hacías cargo de mi

Ven viejo – dije levantándolo- tu madre está feliz de que siempre la recuerdes y ella te seguirá cuidando desde el cielo

Luna

¿Querida que paso? – dije alarmada mirándola - ¿Qué sucedió?

Stella: ¡Lo perdí mama! – dijo abrazándome con fuerza – lo perdí

¿A quién hija? – dije comenzando a asustarme - ¿Mike le paso algo?

Stella: ¡Perdí a Brandon! – dijo llorando - ¡Lo perdí!

Stella dime que paso – dije preocupada – si me dices que paso podre entenderte

Stella: Por favor … - dijo separándose de mí un poco – dame un abrazo

Tranquila querida – dije abrazándola nuevamente – aquí está tu madre de nuevo

Un capitulo sad :v lo se, ya a partir del otro ya empiezan los últimos de la historia….


	38. Chapter 38

Últimos capítulos…

Desfile

Stella

Hoy era mi gran día pero no me siento con muchas ganas, perdí a la única persona que en verdad quise de corazón pero por estúpida lo perdí la anoche anterior le conté a mi madre lo que había pasado con Brandon y Mike. Al inicio se lo tomo mal pero después comprendió hace tiempo quería un consejo de alguien y me alegra que sea mi madre que me haya aconsejado, le explique todo incluso que soy novia de Mike, no le sorprendió ya que Mike les había dicho cuando estábamos en Milán que él era mi novio en vez de Brandon.

Toda la noche ella me estaba calmado también me dijo que la relación es de dos y no de uno, que si estaba mal entre Brandon pero era normal, también que comprendía en cómo me sentía acerca de una nueva relación y que abriera mis sentimientos ya que cuando se rompió el compromiso con Mike tenía miedo al ser lastimada de nuevo y que también debía contarle eso a Brandon pero el miedo me invadió.

Hoy estaba de un lado para otro con lo de mi línea y el desfile, los modelos estaban en camerinos preparándose, los invitados ya estaban esperando a que inicie el desfile. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, todavía no tenía señales de Mike y eso me hace sentirme más nerviosa de lo que estoy mis padres también me han estado ayudando para no estar tan estresada.

Luna: ¿Estas lista querida? – dijo acercándose con mi padre

Estoy nerviosa – dije temblado – espero que todo salga bien

Radius: Veras que todo saldrá bien Stella – dijo tomando mis manos – veras que saldrá bien tu ten fe

Gracias – dije sonriendo un poco

Luna: Nosotros ya iremos tomar nuestros asientos – dijo abrazándome mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla – suerte querida

"Muy bien Stella es hora" – dije dando un enorme inhalación

Camine hacia el centro de la pista de modelaje, tenía un vestido color dorado con brillos alrededor, tenía una V en el escote, mi cabello estaba suelto, un ligero maquillaje de acuerdo al vestido, y unos tacones plateados, todos los invitados como reporteros, diseñadores, empresarios, modelos retirados, cantantes entre otros más me observaban demasiado.

Tome el micrófono y lo lleve hacia mi rostro.

Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes – dije nerviosa – gracias por estar todos aquí me siento muy orgullosa que presencien mi primera línea de colección " Stella" me siento muy feliz por ser una de las modelos más jóvenes de la industria del modelaje en presentar la primera línea que se llevara acabo

Como iba hablando iba perdiendo el nerviosismo, mis padres me miraban con unas sonrisas tranquilizadoras, cuando termine mi pequeño discurso todos aplaudieron y la música había comenzado e iban saliendo mis modelos con mi línea de ropa.

Mi colección venia tanto como vestidos, jeans, faldas e incluso ropa deportiva de colores pasteles, en cada prenda de ropa venia un sol y una luna en un costado de la ropa marcando mi línea, cada persona que se encontraba ahí tomaba fotos o videos, veía a mis padres sorprendidos la verdad nunca había hecho esto, los nervios seguían invadiendo mi cuerpo hasta que sentí unos brazos abrazar mi cintura.

Mike: Hola – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Mike – dije volteando mi cuerpo para verlo – pero

Mike: Lo siento si me fui de esa manera – dijo desviando su mirada – no quería gritarte de esa manera lo siento

Tranquilo – dije abrazándolo – se que como te sentías y no te culpes perdón no sabía que tu padre iba a estar

Mike: Tranquila – dijo sonriendo – pero no hablemos de ti ¿no habrá una ropa para modelar en este hermoso cuerpo?

Eres un tonto – dije soltando una risa – ve con mi staff y ver que te pondrás

Diáspora: ¡Stella! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

¡Qué bueno que viniste! – dije sonriendo

Diáspora: ¿Crees que me perdería esto? – dijo burlona – claro que no amiga

Ve con Mike les pondrán los atuendos vayan – dije sonriendo

Diáspora: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Todo el desfile marchaba bien, comentaristas de moda miraban mi colección con una sonrisa o solo apuntaban en su libreta que llevaban. Tanto como Diáspora y Mike modelaba sobre el escenario, me sentía tranquila al verlos a ellos estar aquí también por otra parte mal ya que las chicas no estaban aquí conmigo y lo entiendo me comporte de una manera mala hacia ellas, me han apoyado cuando más las necesito pero regresando a los Ángeles hablare con ellas y les pediré una disculpa.

Roger: Todo está marchando bien – dijo susurrando a mi oído

Si eso parece – dije sonriendo tras vestidores

Roger: Debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso de ti – dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro – cuando te vi hacer tu primera audición de modelaje supe que tu tendrías potencial

Gracias me siento feliz que tu hayas sido mi manager desde un inicio – dije sonriendo – fue un largo año cuando había iniciado pero contigo fue más fácil hacer mi trabajo

Roger: Eres unas de las primeras jóvenes en ser tan exitosa y mejor pagadas – dijo tranquilo – todo mundo quiere tener una entrevista, una portada, una foto por ser muy reconocida y millonaria

Pero no tengo el amor que quisiera – dije en susurro bajo

Roger: ¿Dijiste algo? – dijo confundido mirándome

No – dije negando mi cabeza

Paso la ultima modelo y todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir, Roger me dio un ligero empujón para que saliera de donde me encontraba con él, al llegar al escenario muchas personas gritaban mi nombre, aplaudían. Me sentía feliz por primera vez me siento orgullosa de mi misma al hacer algo y tener a mis padres, jamás los había visto en un desfile cuando modelo y es la primera vez en años que los tengo.

Tanto como los modelos salieron y me aplaudieron, Mike y Diáspora tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, me había olvidado de que había perdido a Brandon por un momento.

Gracias a todos – dije emocionada mirándolos a todos – gracias por estar en este tan importante para mí, también me gustaría que esos aplausos fueran para mis grandes modelos sin ellos, no estaríamos aquí, gracias a todos

Al termino del desfile, todos se habían marchado pero sin antes tomarse fotos conmigo, los reporteros me hacían preguntas, otros solo tomaban fotos, otros artistas que son mis amigos me felicitaban, grandes diseñadores estaban muy contentos con mi trabajo. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí que me hacia tan feliz tenerlos conmigo, no hice la típica "fiesta" que se hace al termino de premios o desfiles, organice una cena para estar tiempo con mis padres, Roger, Diáspora también Mike lo había invitado.

Todos nos encontrábamos en un restaurante lujoso en la terraza para tener privacidad sin tener que los fotógrafos nos molesten, entre risas la pasamos bien aunque en mi mente tenia a Brandon, incluso intente animar mas Mike con respecto a su situación con su padre.

Radius: Entonces cuando inicia tu gira Mike – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

¡Es cierto me había olvidado de su gira!

Mike: Dentro de tres días inicia – dijo un poco tranquilo mirando a mi padre

Roger: Es emocionante – dijo emocionado – ahora tenemos unos meses para descansar

Diáspora: Es cierto – dijo riendo

Luna: Me alegra chicos – dijo sonriéndonos

También terminando la gira de Mike es la boda de mi amiga Roxy con Andrew –dije tranquila

Roger: Estos jóvenes con casarse – dijo sarcástico

Radius: Pero si tu eres mayor que Mike – dijo burlón – tu ya deberías casarte ya ¿no crees Roger?

Roger: No he encontrado a una chica – dijo defendiéndose

Todos nos reímos por su actitud de niño pequeño, al término de la cena nos despedimos de Diáspora y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel en el camino veíamos haciendo reír o animar a Mike en su rostro todavía se notaba triste aparece su padre, quien lo diría.

Mis padres se habían ido a las habitaciones Mike estaba a punto de irse con ellos cuando lo jale llevándolo lejos del hotel, caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, la noche fría. Al llegar al parque caminamos tranquilos, el tenia sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras que yo lo miraba fijamente, nos detuvimos en una pequeña banca para poder sentarnos al mirar al cielo se podía ver la luna.

Mike: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo suspirando

Quise a caminar eso es todo – dije tranquila mirando el cielo

Mike: Escuche que Brandon hablo contigo ayer – dijo sin ninguna emoción

Si – dije soltando un suspiro – ayer lo perdí

Mike: Lo se – dijo tranquilo – se que el te dijo que se alejaría de ti

Lo perdí sabes – dije con los ojos cristalinos – quería decirle que lo amo pero me dio miedo al tener que pasar por la misma situación

Mike: Yo fui el culpable que te sientas insegura acerca del amor – dijo triste – lo lamento

No es tu culpa – dije mirándolo – los dos lo tuvimos, no entendía tu sufrimiento cuando murió tu madre

Mike: Y yo no comprendí el apoyo que me estabas brindando en ese momento – dijo tomando mis manos – se que lo amas

No sé qué hacer – dije agachando mi cabeza

Mike: ¿Por qué no hablas con el? – dijo alzando mi cabeza con su mano – habla con el

No lo se – dije dudosa – se que el me dirá que tu eres el culpable y no lo eres

Mike: Tiene celos es lo que tiene el – dijo soltando una risa

Si pero el debe entender que tu eres importante para mi y no pienso alejarme de ti – dije firme – alomejor el no es para mi

Mike: ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo sorprendido

Mi madre me dijo que cuando una persona te quiere el destino los unirá a pesar de las adversidades – dije sonriendo nostálgicamente –creo que el destino no quiere que este con el


	39. Chapter 39

Últimos capítulos.

Hablar

Sky

Las calles húmedas a causa de la lluvia, el aire era helado al salir de las calles, tenia frio aun teniendo mi abrigo y una bufanda que cubría mi nariz y mi boca. Caminaba en dirección donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo, no regrese con los demás porque ya sabía que haría el. A pesar de ser una persona testaruda el quiso venir a estar cuidad para hablar con ella.

Me adentre hacia el lugar, había poca gente por el clima. Hombres jugando billar mientras que bebían cervezas buscando con la mirada en donde podría estar lo encontré en la barra jugando con su cerveza haciendo círculos en ella.

No me gusta verlo de esa manera, tan miserable y roto.

Hola – dije alado de el mirándolo todo decaído

Brandon: ¿Soy un idiota? – dijo sin quitar la mirada en su cerveza

Hablaste con ella no es cierto – dije mirándolo preocupado

Brandon: Le dije que ya no me interpondría en ella – dijo con los ojos cristalinos – también le dije que la dejaría ser feliz

Entiendo – dije suspirando un poco -¿y eso quieres?

Brandon: Una vez me dijo mi abuela que las personas aparecen en tu vida – dijo mirando hacia el frente – si esas personas se van nunca más estarán en tu vida de nuevo

¿Quieres dejar a Stella? – dije triste por mi mejor amigo

Brandon: Supongo que en mi vida no quiere que ella este en ella – dijo sonriendo melancólico

Ven amigo será mejor irnos de aquí – dije poniéndome de pie – aquí ya no podemos estar

Brandon: Tienes razón – dijo asintiendo – será mejor volver a casa

Stella

Roxy: ¿Entonces eso paso? – dijo triste mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo un poco mi cabeza

Bloom: ¿Por qué no nos contaste desde un inicio? – dijo seria mirándome

Lo se, lo siento – dije culpable – en verdad quería decirles pero tenía miedo a que me regañaran

Flora: Tiene razón Stella chicas – dijo abrazándome – debemos comprenderla

Layla: Creo que todas pusimos un pie izquierdo desde un inicio – dijo suspirando

También lamento lo que paso esa noche en el bar de Milán – dije mirando a Bloom – perdón Bloom se que no era el momento pero estaba con el alcohol en mi cabeza

Bloom: Tranquila – dijo brindándome una sonrisa – se que no lo hiciste apropósito también Diáspora hablo conmigo ese día del cumpleaños de la madre de Sky

Gracias chicas – dije sonriendo un poco – en verdad agradezco que estén aquí conmigo ahora

Musa: También escuchamos lo que sucedió con Mike y su padre – dijo suspirando

Roxy: ¿Cómo sigue el? – dijo preocupada

El trata evitar ese tema – dije suspirando – el no quiere hablar con el, por el miedo al igual que yo pase lo mismo

Musa: Pero ¿Quién lo invito? – dijo dudosa

No lo se – dije negando mi cabeza – solo se que cuando termino la fiesta el llego y le dijo eso

Tecna: Pobre de el – dijo preocupada – debió ser duro para el

Y lo fue – dije triste – su madre siempre hablaba bien de el a pesar de ser un alcohólico y drogadicto, su madre siempre le decía buenas referencias de el, a pesar que los abandono

Tecna: Debió ser un golpe muy duro para el – dijo seria – debió tener muchas emociones en ese momento

Y bastante diría yo – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – no supe de el por un día entero hasta que llego el día de mi desfile

Layla: ¿Se quedaran unos días más aquí? – dijo curiosa mirándome

Pensábamos volver todos mañana por la tarde – dije confundida - ¿Por qué?

Flora: ¿Eso quiere decir que tus padres y tu vivirán juntos? – dijo emocionada

No lo se – dije riendo nerviosamente – no hemos hablado de ese tema, aunque siendo sincera me gustaría vivir sola como antes

Bloom: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo levantando una ceja

Creo que es mejor darle su espacio a mis padres para que inicien de nuevo – dije avergonzada – si estoy yo con ellos no podrán vivir la nueva magia

Tecna: ¿Y tú? – dijo mirándome fijamente

¿De qué hablas? – dije sin entender

Roxy: Tu felicidad – dijo preocupada

Chicas – dije mirándolas fijamente – el no es para mí ya lo comprobé y es lo mejor para los dos

Layla: Ustedes deben estar juntos – dijo seria – los dos se aman

No – dije negando – solo debía aparecer pero las cosas no son así, mi destino no es para estar con el

Flora: Pero – dijo preocupada

Chicas en verdad no quiero seguir hablando del tema – dije un poco molesta – estoy con Mike ahora y quiero estar con el

Musa: Creo será mejor ir a descansar todas – dijo cambiando de tema – ya es de madrugada y debemos dormir para tomar el vuelo mas al rato en la mañana

Si – dije apoyándola – debo ir a mi departamento para nueva ropa para le gira de Mike

Roxy: ¿No estarás en mi boda? – dijo preocupada y a la vez sorprendida

¡Claro que si estaré! – dije feliz – solo la girara terminara dos días antes de tu boda tu tranquila yo estaré ese día

Roxy: Eso es bueno – dijo aliviada

Todas nos despedimos, yo me fui directo a la habitación donde comparto con mi madre, al verla dormir tranquilamente yo me dispuse quitarme mi ropa y ponerme mi ropa cómoda, al estar en mi cama envuelta por las cobijas. Las lagrimas no tardaron en caer en mis mejillas me dolía no poder estar con el pero el destino no quiere que estemos juntos.

Creo que era lo mejor para ambos no estar juntos.

Ya era de día y todos nos encontrábamos desayunando en el hotel, faltaba una hora para el vuelo asique todos nos iríamos juntos incluso Diáspora que quería conocer los Ángeles, la invite para pasar conmigo y en la gira Mike no tuvo problema alguno.

Luna: Bien creo que es hora de irnos – dijo tranquila terminando su desayuno

Bloom: Que bueno es verlos juntos – dijo feliz mirando a mis padres

Radius: Supongo que a Stella se le hizo realidad que nosotros estemos juntos – dijo dándole un pequeño beso a mi madre en su mejilla

Y lo es – dije sonriendo

Mike: Después de todo ella merece esto – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Creo que tienes razón – dije sonriéndole – después de todo el destino puso esto

Roxy: Me encanto los diseños de los vestidos de dama – dijo emocionada – gracias Stella

Las damas deben estar hermosas – dije riendo – y mas yo

Todos reímos por mi comentario y cada quien se fue por su maleta para ir al aeropuerto, al llegar esperamos para que salga el vuelo y fue poco tiempo que esperamos, yo estaba sentada con Mike mientras que las demás chicas estaban sentadas con ellas, incluso Bloom y Diáspora se conocieron mejor y ambas se agradaron.

Mike: ¿Estas emocionada? – dijo mirándome

Claro ya quiero que sea la gira – dije tranquila – se que será una gran gira

Mike: Gracias por estar aquí conmigo – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios – se que ganare tu corazón de nuevo y ahora si empezamos de cero y juntos

Y juntos – dije dándole un beso


	40. Chapter 40

Últimos Capítulos.

A casa

Mike

Es bueno regresar a casa – dije sonriéndole mientras bajábamos los escalones del avión

Stella: Si – dijo tranquila bajando

Musa: Es bueno estar en casa – dijo aliviada – necesito un baño

Todos reímos por el comentario de Musa, al estar a las afueras del aeropuerto una gran camioneta nos vino a recoger. A cada una de las chicas las dejamos en sus respectivas casas, al último quedamos Stella, sus padres, Diáspora y yo dentro de la camioneta el silencio era tranquilo ver a sus padres mirarse con un gran amor que tienen ambos.

Stella: ¿Ya tienen un lugar donde quedarse? – dijo curiosa mirándolos alado mío

Radius: Por supuesto hija – dijo tranquilo mirándola – compre una casa

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendido – creí que se quedarían unos días y después se regresarían

Luna: No – dijo sonriendo negando su cabeza – Radius y yo decidimos comprar una casa para poder estar con Stella

Stella: Mama – dijo sonrojada

Diáspora: Es bueno verlos así juntos – dijo emocionada

Radius: Queremos recuperar el tiempo querida Stella – dijo tomando sus manos – es por eso que queremos vivir en los Ángeles para poder estar contigo desde ahora

Stella: Gracias – dijo limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas

Stella y yo decidimos quedarnos en su departamento, sus padres decidieron irse rumbo a su nueva "casa" a partir de ahora ellos ya serian una familia feliz y eso me alegra Stella merece eso, pero intentare ganarme su amor de nuevo como antes o eso espero.

Diáspora no quiso quedarse con nosotros bueno en el departamento de Stella, ella decidió irse con un primo que vive aquí y se quedaría no quiso quedarse por no hacer mal tercio para nosotros pero en realidad eso no nos interesa.

Al estar dentro de su departamento Ginger y Bolt nos recibieron tan cálidamente como suelen ser, los habíamos dejado con unos cuidadores que Roxy nos había recomendado antes de salir de Milán. Entre lamidas y ladridos por nuestros amigos caninos decidimos jugar con ellos, extrañábamos a nuestros amigos peludos.

Ya nos extrañaban – dije riendo mientras aventaba una vez más la pelota de juguete hacia el suelo

Stella: Es cierto hemos estado varios días fuera – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – ya extrañaba estar en casa

Lo se – dije tranquilo – nada mejor que estar en casa

Pasamos una tarde llena de juegos con nuestros amigos al caer la noche decidimos hacer la cena, queríamos estar en casa o bueno en la suya, preparamos la cena entre risas y juegos por parte de nuestros amigos, al estar cenando tranquilamente.

Al término de la cena estábamos en el cómodo sofá mirando películas mientras que Bolt y Ginger dormían aun lado de nosotros.

Veía como Stella cabeceaba intentando no dormirse pero el sueño le gano y cayó en un profundo sueño, se veía realmente tierna dormirse sobre mi pecho, sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello, su mano estaba posada en un muslo mientras seguía durmiendo. Me levante con sumo cuidado evitando a que se despertara, la cargue con delicadeza mientras subía los escalones. Al estar en su habitación la deposite en su cama ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Le quite sus zapatos, y solo puse las sabanas blancas, yo por mi parte baje las escaleras y me recosté en uno de los sofás, quite mis zapatos igual, mi sudadera que traía puesta y había una sabana y una almohada. Me recosté y en segundos quede completamente dormido.

¡Lo se! Esta súper corto, lo siento pero he tenido bastante trabajado en la empresa donde trabajo, ¡soy supervisora! Es lo más increíble que me ha pasado c: por eso he tenido bastante trabajo y ni se diga de la escuela :c perdón enserio pero aquí esta! 7u7


	41. Chapter 41

Últimos capítulos..

Gira

Stella

Hoy era el gran día estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del aeropuerto jugando con mi teléfono mientras que Diáspora fue por algo de tomar al igual de comer durante el vuelo. Mike estaba revisando todo con su manager sobre su primera parada que es Francia, es ahí donde iniciara su gira, iremos por España, Inglaterra, Alemania, Holanda, Croacia, Japón, Singapur, China, Brasil, Chile, México, y por ultimo Canadá.

Todos estamos muy emocionados por su gira por el mundo el quería que fuera casi todos los países pero el igual estará en la boda de Roxy y después vera en donde más seguir con su gira pero por lo mientras iremos a esos países, las chicas saben que llegaremos los 3 a Hawái un día antes.

Por lo bueno que Roger les dio a las chicas sus vestidos y a Roxy le dio sus dos hermosos vestidos, estaba tranquila cuando sentí un peso en mis piernas reaccione al momento y me di cuenta que Mike estaba recostado en mis piernas mientras me sonreía como un niño pequeño.

Mike: ¿Qué haces?- dijo curioso mirándome

Juego –dije tranquilo volviendo mi mirada en mi juego

Mike: ¿Juegas Mario Bross?- dijo entre risas mirándome

¿Qué tiene?- dije encogiéndome de hombros

Mike: Tu jamás has jugado ese juego – dijo riendo

Bueno debo darle crédito a mis padres y a Tecna – dije sonriendo – ellos me inculcaron a que jugara este juego

Mike: Eres sorprendente – dijo negando su cabeza divertido

Andy: Hey chicos – dijo tranquilo acercándose a nosotros con Rio, Mark y Diáspora

Hola chicos – dije poniéndome de pie para saludarlos

Diáspora: Me los encontré cuando venía de regreso – dijo tranquila extendiéndome una botella de agua

Gracias – dije sonriéndole a mi amiga

Mark: ¿Están listos? – dijo emocionando

Como siempre – dije asintiendo mi cabeza - ¿y ustedes?

Rio: Más que listos – dijo orgulloso mirándonos

Mike: Muy bien entonces es hora- dijo tomando mi mano

Todos caminamos hasta llegar a su jet, el igual cabían 10 personas, el staff estaría en otro avión de Mike, el vuelo era de 9 horas asique todos hacíamos diferentes juegos para entretenernos durante el vuelo, invite a mis padres a que vinieran con nosotros pero prefirieron en quedarse en casa a seguir con su nueva mudanza en los Ángeles.

Diáspora: ¿Qué haces? – dijo sentándose alado mío

Les escribo a mis padres – dije mirándola de reojo

Diáspora: ¿Cómo va su mudanza? – dijo tranquila recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

Bien – dije suspirando algo cansada – todavía les faltan algunas cosas pero ya están instalados

Diáspora: Es bueno ver a tus padres de nuevo – dijo sonriendo de lado

Si – dije feliz – extrañaba mucho tenerlos

Mark: Hey chicas – dijo caminando hacia nosotras – los chicos y yo jugaremos video juegos ¿se unen?

No gracias – dije negando mi cabeza – prefiero dormir un poco

Diáspora: Yo me uno – dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie

Diviértanse – dije igual poniéndome de pie

Estaba algo cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, camine hacia un pequeño cuarto del jet que venía con una cómoda cama grande, el cielo estaba oscuro y lo único que se miraba eran las nubles grises y los chicos jugarían durante un buen rato asique que mejor de descansar primero, les mande un mensaje a mis padres antes de dormir que faltarían 3 horas antes de aterrizar al aeropuerto y deje mi teléfono.

Al despertar sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo, me di vuelta para ver quien estaba abrazando mi cintura cuando me di cuenta que Mike estaba profundamente dormido mientras sus brazos tatuados sujetaban mi cintura con algo de delicadeza quite sus brazos sobre mi cintura y me levante con cuidado para evitar despertarlo. Salí de la habitación y me di cuenta que todos los chicos incluyendo a Diáspora estaban completamente dormidos.

Supongo que jugaron mucho – dije en susurro bajo mientras reía al verlos todos dormidos

Pasaron unos minutos que poco a poco los chicos despertaban, yo pedí que me hicieran mi desayuno con una de las azafatas y leía al mismo tiempo una revista donde yo aparezco en la portada.

Mike: ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – dijo besando mi mejilla mientras tomaba asiento al frente mío

Estabas tan a gusto que no quise despertarlos – dije tranquila dejando la revista sobre la mesa

Mike: Bien – dijo sonriendo

¿Estás nervioso? – dije curiosa antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café

Mike: No – dijo negando su cabeza – estoy emocionado

Eso es bueno – dije tranquila

Mike: Gracias por venir aquí conmigo en la gira Stella – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una de mis manos

No hay de que –dije tierna – eres alguien especial para mi Mike

Mike: Espero poder conquistar tu corazón de nuevo y empezar de una nueva manera – dijo besando mi mano

Igual lo espero – dije sonriendo forzadamente

X: Señores pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones que aterrizaremos en 5 minutos gracias – dijo el piloto sobre el micrófono

Es hora – dije sonriendo

Mike: Tienes razón – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Continuara, lo se he estado ocupada: c pero ya estoy aquí lamento la demora, este capítulo será en dos partes juntos con los penúltimos!


	42. Chapter 42

Penúltimo capitulo

Parte 2…

Stella

La gira había sido un gran éxito desde, todos estábamos muy contentos de Mike y su equipo han dado mucho orgullo para todas las personas y sobre todo sus fans; cada país que habíamos de gira estaba completamente contenta con Mike el canta con mucho sentimiento y energía a la vez. Me sentía feliz por él, desde que lo conozco su sueño por ser un rapero reconocido fue algo que siempre ha soñado y ahora lo cumple.

Inicio desde abajo para estar a donde se encuentra en estos momentos, es alguien admirable, desde que nos separamos y perdimos contacto siempre he estado al pendiente de él a pesar de no estar juntos. Cuando daba un concierto a los Ángeles siempre lo iba a ver pero desde lejos y sigue siendo la misma persona apasionada por su música.

Ya estábamos por el último concierto de su gira, ya terminando se daría un descanso por unos meses y después vuelve con sus nuevas fechas y su nuevo álbum estaba muy contenta porque ya dentro de tres días seria la boda de Roxy y Andrew en Hawái.

Pero se me hizo muy raro de que el ultimo concierto lo terminaríamos en Canadá y ahora lo terminaremos en Inglaterra fue un cambio repentino de Mike y su manager y hoy nos encontrábamos en el estadio de Reino Unido era enorme y espacioso; las entradas estaban agotadas que pudieron que hubiera dos fechas más para su concierto pero era imposible, ya eran más de las ocho de la noche cuando todos los fans de Mike disfrutaban el concierto y bailando por sus grandes canciones de éxito yo había pedido un boleto VIP para poderlo verlo, ya estaban a punto de terminar su concierto cuando pasa su última canción de pronto todo el escenario se puso de color azul marino, sus fans al ver eso con su accesorio de forma de corona cambiaron el color al azul marino y se ilumino todo el estadio dejando ver una ola azul y una gorra puesta color negra.

Que tramas Mike – dije confundida mirando a todos su fans

Diáspora: Al parecer algo trama – dijo tranquila mirándome

Y apareció con una sonrisa muy bonita en su bello rostro, iba vestido de unos pantalones color negro ajustado, una camisa color azul marina, tenía su micrófono mirando a todos, empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro del escenario.

Mike: Hola a todos – dijo con el micrófono – gracias por venir a todos, estoy muy contento de tener unos grandes fans al estar presentes se preguntaran porque estoy vestido de esta forma

Mike – dije preocupada

Mike: Verán hace unos años en este estadio estaba dando mi primer concierto aquí en Inglaterra – dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro – al termino de mi concierto me dieron la noticia que mi madre había tenido un accidente automovilismo, tome un vuelo de emergencia hacia mi hogar pero al llegar al hospital me habían dado la noticia que mi madre no pudo aguantar más y murió

Una parte de mi tenía ganas de llorar, no quería verlo de esa forma pero a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo.

Pude ver que todo el público se quedo callado y asombrado a la vez por aquella confesión, nadie sabía que su madre había muerto, nunca se dio a conocer a ninguna persona excepto a la más cercana.

Mike: Mi madre era y seguirá siendo una gran mujer que me enseño muchos valores – dijo sonriendo – ella me enseño a seguir mis sueños a pesar de los tropiezos, enojos, tristezas pero sobre todo me enseño el cariño de una madre que hace todo lo posible por hacer feliz a su hijo, ella me crio de niño que el dinero no hace a las personas, me enseño que la humildad hace la persona rica, no tenia buena ropa, no tenia ropa de marca, no video juegos como algunos niños, a veces comía, iba a la escuela con ropa algo desgastada, tenía que trabajar un tiempo de pequeño para poder ayudar a mi madre, pero ella por el coraje y amor por mi salimos adelante ella me apoyo en mi carrera de rapero hasta su muerte y hoy quisiera recordarla con ustedes en este día y espero les guste esta canción que compuse

El escenario se puso negro pero se podía ver la gran ola color azul iluminando el estadio, y empezó la música…

So far away

Es realmente una mierda no tener algo que quieras hacer

Sé que es patético por no tener un sueño como todos los demás

"Todo va estar bien si vas a la universidad y haces lo que te digamos"

Yo creía esas palabras era un idiota

Estoy viviendo porque no puedo morir

Dame algunas bebidas, quiero emborracharme hoy, por favor no me detengas

No me importa la marca

Podría ser un lujo para una persona sin trabajo tomar unas copas

No puedo soportar estar sobrio

Todo está cambiando, pero ¿Por qué estoy solo aquí?

Todo está cambiando, pero ¿Por qué estoy solo aquí?

Tan lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo pudiera tener un sueño

No muy lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo tuviera un sueño

Sueña

Voy a estar allí para tu creación hasta el final de tu vida

Sueña

Donde quiera que estés el mundo será compresivo

Sueña

Vas a florecer por completo después de todas las dificultades

Sueña

Tus inicios parecerán humildes, pero tu futuro será tan prospero

Eso es verdad, mierda, no puedo morir

Así que estoy viviendo

No tengo nada que quiera hacer

Estoy sintiendo mucho dolor y soledad

Pero la gente a mi alrededor sigue diciéndome que recupere la conciencia

Trato de sacar mi ira pero me enojo conmigo mismo, entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de sacar mi ira?

Todos los días tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y empezar a respirar

Mis amigos y incluso mi familia se están alejando

Me siento ansioso a medida que pasa el tiempo

Se siente como si estuviera por mi cuenta espero que todo desaparezca cuando este solo

Espero que las cosas desaparezcan,

Espero que las cosas desaparezcan como un espejismo, espero que mi maldito yo

Estoy abandonado en este mundo, en este momento estoy en la deriva lejos del cielo

Estoy cayendo

Tan lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo tuviera un sueño

No muy lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo tuviera un sueño

Sueña

Voy a estar allí para tu creación hasta el final de tu vida

Sueña

Donde quiera que estés el mundo será compresivo

Sueña

Vas a florecer por completo después de todas las dificultades

Sueña

Tus inicios parecerán humildes, pero tu futuro será tan prospero

Tan lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo tuviera un sueño

No muy lejos

Si tuviera un sueño

Si tan solo tuviera un sueño

Sueña

Voy a estar allí para tu creación hasta el final de tu vida

Sueña

Donde quiera que estés el mundo será compresivo

Sueña

Vas a florecer por completo después de todas las dificultades

Sueña

Tus inicios parecerán humildes, pero tu futuro será tan prospero

Voy a estar allí para tu creación hasta el final de tu vida

Donde quiera que estés el mundo será compresivo

Primer amor

Vas a florecer por completo después de todas las dificultades

Tus inicios parecerán humildes, pero tu futuro será tan prospero

Tan lejos

Primer amor

Tan lejos

Primer amor

Tan lejos

Primer amor

Tan lejos

Primer amor

Tan lejos

No muy lejos

Estas aquí conmigo madre…

Y así cerro su concierto… al termino todos cantaron su ultima silaba con mucho amor hacia Mike y de pronto en la pantalla grande se apareció una fotografía de la madre de Mike abrazando a Mike antes de comenzar su gira, Mike sonriendo mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y la gran ola azul seguía iluminando el estadio demostrando el amor que le tienen a Mike.

Ven aquí – dije abrazándolo con fuerza – fue hermosa tu canción

Mike: Esa canción la compuse cuando ella murió – dijo susurrando un poco bajo mientras estamos abrazados

No dije nada solo deje que el llorara, desahogara conmigo se que él quiere que vuelva su madre le hace tanta falta; al escuchar su canción me di cuenta cuantos sentimientos hubo me dolía pero el supero toda su depresión.

Tranquilo ella está aquí contigo – dije sobando su espalda delicadamente

Mike: Como la necesito Stella – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte – ella era todo para mi

Lo sé – dije triste – yo compartí un poco de mi vida con ella

Mike: A veces me gustaría que estuviera conmigo abrazándome mientras me dice cada día que me ama – dijo separándose un poco de mi – sin ella no se qué hacer

Sé que es duro – dije sonriendo un poco – pero ella te ve desde arriba y seguirá diciendo que eres el mejor hijo del mundo

Mike: Tan solo quisiera verla de nuevo – dijo llorando – me hace falta

Steve: Ella está orgullosa de ti Mike – dijo caminando hacia nosotros

Mike: Papa – dijo volteando rápidamente a verlo - ¿qu- que haces aquí?

Yo lo invite – dije sonriéndole

Mike: P- pero – dijo tartamudeando

Solo ve – dije haciendo señas con mi cabeza

El no me dijo nada y camino hacia su padre, ellos se miraron y ambos soltaron en llanto mientras se abrazaban fuertemente; ambos necesitaban el apoyo de los dos.

Steve: Perdóname hijo – dijo entre lagrimas

Mike: Perdóname tu a mi – dijo llorando

Steve: Lo lamento por irme y dejar a tu madre pero quería cambiar para estar de vuelta contigo pero cuando quise hacerlo ella ya no estaba – dijo llorando

Mike: Lo sé mi madre siempre me contaba que eras un gran padre pero tenias que curarte – dijo sonriendo un poco

Steve: Ella como yo estamos orgullosos de tener un hijo tan maravilloso – dijo separándose del abrazo sonriéndole – eres un gran chico

Mike: Papa- dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Steve: Eres una persona tan humilde aunque ella ya no esté aquí con nosotros ella seguirá permaneciendo en nuestros corazones – dijo sonriendo – eres un orgullo para toda la gente que te quiere y estima

Y no olvidemos sus fans – dije sonriendo

Mike soltó el llanto de nuevo, vimos que el al fin tenía el cariño de su padre y de su madre de nuevo.


	43. Chapter 43 FINAL

Ultimo capitulo.

Boda

Stella

Hoy era el gran día, estaba muy emocionada todo mundo estaba de un lado a otro por el hotel llevando las cosas al lugar donde se llevaría la boda de mi amiga. Ayer habíamos llegado a Hawái con Mike y Diáspora, habíamos llegado al hotel y nos encontramos con las chicas y los chicos. Sky quiso hablar con Diáspora pero ella no quiso; el ha estado intentando hablar con ella pero al parecer ella no quiere por el momento.

En estos momentos me encuentro en un cuarto del hotel donde estarían las damas y la novia arreglándose, las chicas quedaron encantadas con los vestidos que diseñe, un vestido corto arriba de las rodillas color crema, no tenia escote pero era de tirantes, unas zapatillas color crema al tono del vestido y nuestro cabello estaba en una cola de caballo dejando ver nuestro natural tono de piel.

Todas estamos muy emocionadas, Roxy estaba sumamente nerviosa como toda novia que todo salga perfecto, las chicas y yo bebíamos jugo para quitar los pequeños nervios.

Que emoción – dije emocionada

Bloom: Se nos casa la más pequeña – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Es cierto – dijo feliz

Musa: Chicas tengo que decirles algo – dijo sonrojada

Tecna: ¿Estas embarazada? – dijo asombrada

Musa: ¡No! – dijo avergonzada – pero miren

Nos enseño su mano derecha y en su dedo anular había un pequeño anillo con un hermoso diamante, ¡¿Qué?! Todas la miramos y ella solo sonriera mientras asentía su cabeza.

Flora: Te vas a casar –dijo sorprendida

¡Te vas a casar! – dije gritando asombrada

Bloom: Pero como – dijo sorprendida

Musa: Después del viaje en Nueva York Riven me invito a cenar y fue ahí cuando paso – dijo sonriendo

Todas saltamos de la alegría, también una de mis mejores amigas se va a casar que emocionante este día no puede ser mejor para todas. Un pequeño ruido nos hizo reaccionar de la emoción giramos nuestras vistas encontrándonos con la novia más hermosa del mundo.

Roxy: ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo sonrojada

Layla: Te ves hermosa amiga – dijo feliz

Debo admitirlo – dije sonriendo – eres la novia más hermosa del mundo

Todas sonreímos y nos dimos un gran abrazado de grupo, esta es de una de las etapas más hermosas del mundo poder casarte con la persona que amas en tu vida. Me alegro mucho por mis amigas en verdad estoy feliz por ellas, nos separamos y comenzamos a salir de la habitación del hotel, todas quedamos en irnos juntas en la camioneta donde nos llevara al lugar de la ceremonia.

Al llegar al lugar bajamos una por una hasta el último fue Roxy quien su padre al verla comenzó a llorar de la emoción de ver a su hija casarse, nosotras caminaríamos por el altar primero, la primera fue Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Bloom y al último fui yo todos los invitados estaban mirándonos y quedaban asombrados por los vestidos que teníamos.

Los chicos estaban en primera fila, Mike y Diáspora estaban del otro lado mirando; el padre estaba al frente junto con Andrew, un lindo arco de flores blancas se adornaban, las sillas tenían unos listones color blanco, la vista al mar era espectacular el sol quedaba hermoso para este gran día.

Al estar de lado donde estaría la novia, en nuestras posiciones la música comenzó a sonar y de ahí salió una gran novia, una gran amiga que a partir de hoy un nuevo capítulo tendrá con el hombre que más ama.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la novia caminar al altar tomada de la mano de su padre, su madre con alegría los miraba y se secaba con un pañuelo sus lagrimas, al estar al frente del padre y de Andrew su padre dijo.

Klaus: Te entrego lo más hermoso de mi vida Andrew – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el

Andrew: Lo más hermoso señor – dijo sonriendo

Su padre tomo asiento al lugar que su esposa y la ceremonia comenzó todos quedamos atentos con las palabras que decía el padre hasta que dieron sus votos.

Andrew: Yo Andrew te tomo a ti Roxy como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte el resto de mi vida, en la salud y enfermedad, prometo cuidarte cuando lo necesites, darte lo mejor de mi cada día hasta el resto de nuestra vida juntos – dijo sonriendo poniéndole el anillo

Roxy: Yo Roxy te tomo a ti como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte todos los días, quererte siempre cuando iniciamos nuestra aventura y sobre todo estar juntos el resto de mi vida a tu lado – dijo poniéndole el anillo

Padre: Puede besar a la novia –dijo sonriendo

Andrew tomo a Roxy y se dieron un gran y tierno beso, todos aplaudimos felices por nuestros amigos, al término de la ceremonia estábamos en el salón donde se llevaría la fiesta, todas las personas felicitamos a los novios, las familias de ambos estaban muy felices.

Yo estaba sentada con Mike y Diáspora con algunos amigos de Andrew que conocí hoy en la ceremonia, el banquete era espectacular, la música comenzó y como era de esperarse se abrió el vals Roxy y Andrew bailaban muy bien, se veían muy felices juntos.

Miraba a mi alrededor y mis amigas estaban felices con sus novios, al termino del vals más gente comenzó a adentrarse a la pista y yo me puse de pie y salí a tomar aire quería hacerlo.

Mire el lindo atardecer, las olas, el mar, las aves cantando como me gustaría estar en estos momentos ser feliz.

Sentía una mirada sobre mí y cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con aquellos ojos cafés oscuros.

"Después de todo alguno de nosotros debe ser feliz"

FIN


End file.
